Blood Lust
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: COMPLETE Being heart broken and moving to a new city was hard enough. Trying to move on, I didn't expect to stay in this town for long , or expect to fall in love as well, with a vampire, but here's the thing he's after my blood. Athrun and Cagalli!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people,

I was feeling bored and after reading Twlight, i was inspried to write a new story.

Now if you like it or not that's up to you, but i will continue it anyways lol

here's the Summary: As if being heart broken and moving to a new city wasn't hard enough. A new higschool was even worse. As I was trying to move on, I didn't expect to stay in this town for long , nor did i expect to fall in love as well. But here's the thing, he is a vampire. And if that was bad enough there are a few people after my blood, including him. There are secrets all around, and I don't think I'll live through them.

Athrun and Cagalli!! love those two together.

**OK DISCLAIMER: I do not own GS or any of its character, or Twlight by Stephenie Meyer. However this is NOT, i repeat NOT that same story as Edward and Bella. If i wrote the summary, i'd give away the whole thing. But, I'll be honest and say that I used Meyer's idea about the setting of the book, and hmm...anything else that seems familar, i'll give the credit to Meyers, but the plot is my own.**

* * *

I looked outside the car window glumly watching the rain patter in the outside world. I glared a bit at the water drops falling insanely from the sky and turned to my left where my uncle Kisaka was driving the car. 

"You don't seem very happy about coming here," he mumbled softly

"Really you think?" I hissed sarcastically, "And it wasn't my choice anyways."

"It's good though Cagalli, a new environment and meeting new people will help you move on from…" he did say anymore

I didn't bother replying either, thing was I didn't want to move on.

"Your father would not have wanted to see you like this," he replied.

"My father isn't alive to see, so I don't care," I grumbled, "End of topic please."

He nodded in reply in his heart hoping that the Cagalli he once knew would some day come back, and maybe this change would give her that boost.

The car soon arrived at a house and I looked up at it. It was nothing like my old home. It was a two story house with luscious green lawn freshly cut, and flower besides the walkway leading up to the house. The sidewalk consisted of marble slabs of different assortment and it gleamed in the depressing rain. At the end of the walkway there were three steps at which you arrived at the oak door mostly likely craved by someone very artistic. There were four windows at the front, each looking very archaic and antique. The house in simple words was beautiful, a masterpiece of architectural intelligence.

Though it was nothing like the mansion I lived in back at home, the beauty of this place balanced it out. I was in love with the house.

"I have your room all set up, let's get out of this rain," he said holding two pieces of my luggage, while I had one hand bag. I sighed and followed behind realizing then that I was soaked almost.

"Stupid rain," I muttered

"Well Cagalli, sorry to burst your bubble, but it rain 5 out of 7 days in a week here," he said regretfully.

'Brownie points to the guy who thought I could ever even live for a day in a wet place like this,' I thought in my head

We entered the house and the interior decorating of the house matched with the high craftsmen built of the house. He went up and the stair and to the right end of the hall, he opened the door. Inside was a pale green colored room, with dark green curtains tinged with gold. There was a King sized bed on the right with two side table, a desk on the left with a laptop. There were two doors; one leading to a walk in closet, and another to a full washroom. There was a small double seated couch between two small single seated couches a bit in front of the draped curtain window. A glass table was in the middle of the seating arrangement and the carpet under the table was as fuzzy as a polar bear. There a TV on the wall and a small stereo as well.

I really gawked at the room at first. It was perfect.

"You think bribing me with a room is going to get me to stay?" I asked

"Did it work?" he asked back.

I glared a bit and said, "I guess it would hurt to stay for more than a day."

With that he smiled and said, "I'll leave you to unpack, once you're done come downstairs for some dinner and we'll talk about a few rules."

I nodded as he took the suitcases to the walk in closet and left.

I sat down on my bed and huffed a bit, stupid bribery. I got up a within a moment and trudged to the closet and unpack. Opening the first suitcase I looked around for one special thing. Taking it out, I walked back to my room and placed it on a side table. Kneeling down, I touched the picture frame slowly.

"I miss you father," I said softly as a tear dropped out, which I quickly wiped away, "I hope this is making you happy."

After finishing my moment, I went back and unpacked the rest of my stuff, placing it in its appropriate place; I slowly went downstairs to the living room where Kisaka was watching the news.

"That was fast," he said sitting up and patting a side beside the couch which I took a seat from.

"First of all I enrolled you to Meadowvale High, and your car is inside the garage if you want to take a look, I brought it back from Orb for you," he said making me grin instantly.

"Thanks," I said sincerely, "It's the last birthday present father gave me."

"No problem, and here," he said passing me a cell phone and a credit card. "I want to be able to contact you and know you're safe, and try and spend the money, it's yours okay, I know you wouldn't have accepted my money, but this is all from what your father left you. I put most of it for your college or university tuition, and you have a lot extra. I want you to remember that your father lived to make sure you had everything you ever wanted and that you were always happy."

"I know," I said taking a staggered breath accepting the thing, "But I still want to work or do something to spend my time.

He nodded and said, "That's okay, it's your choice, and your curfew is 12 am young lady, if you're staying any later call me, and since I don't know your habits really well, as your uncle I'm advising you to please use protection whenever necessary."

I grew red a bit, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well that's all I have to say, I'll give you directions in the morning, and you sure you don't want me to come?" he asked

"I'm sure," I said quietly

"And Cagalli, please try to make some friends and don't distance yourself from others, I know it's hard but just try for my sake," he said, eye pleading.

"I'll try," I replied

"Okay it's getting late now and I suggest you get an early night's rest, tomorrow's going to be a long day," he said.

"Good night," I said taking my leave and went to my room. I changed into some cotton short and tank top jumping on my bed after washing my face and lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. From what I saw the city was pretty small, probably about 5000 people maximum, I wouldn't be surprised if Meadowvale was the only high school in this place. I yawned and turned to me side. I didn't know what my time here would be like, but I had a gut feeling, that something was going to happen, and I had a feeling I wouldn't like it very much.

The curtains started blowing wildly and I realized that the windows where open. I grunted as I slipped off the bed and walked up to the window and felt the cool breeze on my skin tingling me as I felt Goosebumps spread. I looked out at the cloud covered sky and stared as the moon started peaking out slowly illuminating the dark town with a soft white glow. I looked down a bit and at the end street I saw a group of people who were walking along it. I saw the street lighten up the back of their head, and strangely there were seven of them. There was an orange brown, blond, brown, platinum blond, another brown, and oddly enough a pink haired and a sapphire blue haired in the group. There were all walking and they turned the street getting into a car and rode away. The blue haired one, entering the drivier's glanced a bit up, but I couldn't see his face, and I doubt he could see mine because I was looking through the blind which fell. He entered and drove away.

I was curious watching them, something about the way they were so graceful in their walking, intrigued me. But, I knew better and decided then and there to forget about them.

I closed the windows and slipped into my bed in the dark room and soon I felt sleep spread through my system, and I dreamed about the mysterious group, but especially the blue haired one, unlike my usual dreams, that made my life a nightmare.

The first sound I heard was a loud blaring noise screaming in my ears and I moaned silently for the noise to shut up.

"Shh shh," I garbled out waving my hand to the side where the noise was coming from, my hand bashed into something and it fell creating even more ruckus.

I sat up and gave a murderous glare to the alarm clock and got off the bed to shut the thing off, but it wouldn't. This was getting to my limit and so I opened the window and chucked the damned electronic contraption out of it.

I let out a breath and as the noise disappeared and I closed the window as well going to the washroom and first of all relieved myself, washing my hand, taking a shower and came out with a towel on my head, and one around my wasit, and already wearing my undergarments.

I heard Kisaka yell out, "Cagalli, you're going to be late, you have twenty minutes before school starts."

My eyes budged and I grabbed any two articles of clothing from the closet, placed a sweater on top of my sleeveless shirt, and trudged down the stairs putting socks on and grabbing my shoes as well.

Kisaka was downstairs and gave me a coffee mug and said, "Have a good day."

I nodded taking the drink gratefully and went to the garage, with my hair still soaking, and slipped into my car. It was a Jaguar XKR 100 Coupe and Convertible, and a beauty. Also it cost a lot to get it and my dad worked a bit extra to get it. I loved my father even more just seeing how much he loved me and how he would do anything for me and my smile. Having him gone and that to something like cancer it hurt to see how the world's greatest dad who only gave love to everyone, had his life taken by such a thing.

I started the engine and drove safely to the school, and looking at the parking lot and its size I knew that the school population wouldn't be that much. Mostly 500 or so, and seeing the cars at least it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one with the flashy car, back at home I felt like an outcast, being an Attha, and though I was well-known I felt fake. No one was real. They didn't know me, just my money and I hated it. I wanted to be normal just once, being an equal of someone. Being rich wasn't all glory, I hated it and now was my chance to maybe be normal, but how could it ever be the same, without the person who supported me through every trial of life, while I was helpless when he needed support.

I parked my car and in remorse got out feeling as if I had the burden of the whole world on my shoulders. It started raining at that point and I just trudged up the front door and saw the letters MAIN OFFICE, to my left and went inside. Inside there was a secretary busily going through papers and handling calls. I walked up to her, and from her busy work she peeked up and said, "You must be Cagalli Yula Attha right?"

I nodded.

She smiled brightly and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, I have your schedule right here and a map of the school."

I took the papers from her and the bell rung.

"Oh there goes the bell, now here's a late slip, give it to your teacher and if you need any help, I'm right here, come back at the end of the day okay," she said

I nodded and said, "Thanks"

I exited the office looking at the map and finding that I had English first all the way up on the other side of the school and on the third floor.

"Great start," I mumbled putting the papers away and trudged up the stairs and walked all the way across the single hall. For a school with about 500 people, they had a lot of room. I entered the class I bit out of breath and the teacher looked up along with the other twenty pairs of eyes. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Well hello there, are you the new student?" she asked, to which I nodded

"Well I'm Ms. Murrue," she said walking up to me and I passed her the note of my lateness.

"Ok Cagalli, this is Grade 12 University English, and right now we are studying on of Shakespeare's plays. Umm…here's the book, and some papers, and do you want to introduce yourself?" she asked

"Sure," I said softly, facing the class, "I'm Cagalli, I moved from Orb and that's about it."

"Good enough," my teacher said happily, "Now why don't you sit beside the girl with the pink hair over there."

I nodded and walked up to the seat and sat down. Somehow the girl looked very familiar and she turned to me and said, "Hello."

I kind of jumped a bit and greeted back as well looking back at the board. The girl was flawless, an epitome of perfection and also I had never seen someone so pale as her. It looked like milk almost. With a slender figure and long flowing silky hair, I felt a bit comfortable around her, she had this relaxing vibe around her and she seemed very pleasant.

"I'm Lacus by the ways," she said initiating a conversation.

I smiled a bit feeling a bit undermined, someone who looked so great and angel like almost was conversing with me.

"Cagalli, as you may know," I replied.

We shook hands and she said, "What do you have next?"

I shrugged and dug into my bag taking out a piece of paper.

"Gym," I said

"What a shame, I have music unfortunately, but a few of my friend have gym next, maybe you'll see them there," she said.

"Maybe," I said kind of hoping not to.

"Want to sit with me at lunch, unless you already have plans?" she inquired

"Umm…" I started thinking, should I accept or not. Pondering, I remember what I told Kisaka and said, "Sure."

"Great, I'll see you then," she said as the bell rang.

I got up and collected my things, placing them in my bag, as Lacus and I walked all the way down to the first floor, and we split directions.

I marched up to the Girl's Gym Office, where there was a lady coming out in a track pant and a t-shirt. She seemed fit and young as well.

"Hi," she said, "You must be Cagalli; I'm Erica Simmons your gym teacher."

I nodded and said, "Am I suppose to participate today?"

"No, but let me get your measurements, so we can get you clothes, which will be here by tomorrow ok," she said bringing me to a room and within 30 seconds took my measurement and scribbled them down.

"Okay, we are doing track these couple of weeks, and every Friday and basically activity day, were we combine classes with the boy's one and do a group activity," she said as I nodded.

We walked up to the gym and entered where a few girls were standing around, a few in a conversation and some stretching.

"Okay everyone," she said immediately gathering everyone's attention, "We have a new student, her name's Cagalli, and I hope you all will make her feel welcome."

I grimaced a bit and started to shift around on my feet.

"She'll be watching today, but for now I want you all to do your stretching, while I take attendance, Cagalli you go sit down wherever you feel comfortable," she said

I nodded and went to an empty bench and sat observing the crowd.

"Hi," I heard someone say and I looked up to meet blue eyes

"Hey," I replied back monotonously.

"I'm Miriallia, and this is Shiho and Luna," She said pointing to the two other girls who where there.

I nodded looking up and fiddled a bit.

"First time at a new school?" she asked

"First time in a new city and school, so it's awkward," I said softly

"Yeah it would be, moving around is difficult," she said sitting beside me, "We know exactly how you feel."

"Okay," I dragged out, "You've moved around a lot?"

"A few places, but I guess it can't be helped," she said.

Peculiar I was about to asked why when the teacher told everyone to start running.

"Meet us at lunch okay?" she said.

"Umm, I'm kind of already meeting someone," I said.

She smiled and left to run.

'Strange' I thought, was this town weird or was I? But at least I felt welcomed in this school. It was oddly frightening; I wasn't used to all this warm kindness, which seemed genuine.

I watched as they ran around inside the gym track. There weren't really any exceptional runners, they were all average at running. Soon a while later the coach called them out to do some stretching and gym class passed before I knew it. Mir came to me when class was dismissed, and I noticed that she was waving at something above me. I looked up to see a huge glass wall thing that connected to a room.

"It's the exercise room, and weight training," Mir said to me.

"Who are you waving too?" I asked

"Look up again," she said and I did to see some boys. Oh so this was the boy's guy class.

"I see, but you still didn't answer my question," I said

"Oh just my boyfriend, Dearka, you'll meet him at lunch, now I have to change see you later," she said running off.

"But," I started to tell her my lunch with Lacus, but it was too late, "Whatever," mumbling.

Lunch was next anyways. I walked outside into the hall, which was empty and quiet. I passed by the girls change room, and then the guys and heard them all yelling in there. I walked pass it and the door opened just as I turned the corner. Walking ahead I saw a water fountain and decided to take a drink. On my first try the water shot up, then I loosened the level it was normal so I drank from it.

I sighed after the cool drink and the bell rung signalling lunch. I looked in my bag and found a familiar piece of paper and looked at it for direction to the cafeteria and memorizing them in my head, I walked all the way there and entered through the doors. It was pretty big with vending machines of almost every junk food on the side, a door that lead to a room to buy food and four rows of tables. A lot of people were gathered inside already and I was trying to find my way through. I got my food and went back out to see half the school pop sitting at the tables. I didn't know how I was going to find Lacus here, and to be truthful, I wouldn't have really mind not finding her, until Luna tapped my shoulder.

'Well there goes my plan of escape' I thought as she led me to a table where I found Lacus sitting with a brown haired boy.

"Oh there you are Cagalli, I was starting to get worried," she said patting a seat beside her which I reluctantly took.

"I was getting my lunch," said taking the top of a juice bottle off and drinking a sip of it from.

She nodded and said, "You've already met Mir, Shiho, and Luna. This is Kira," pointing to the brown haired boy beside her.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Same," he drawled out observing me and gave Lacus a look saying 'you have some explaining to do'.

I turned and started on my sandwich, and noticed Lacus with a tray of food, but not eating anything.

"Where aren't you eating?" I asked.

"Not hungry," she replied, but nibbled on her sandwich nonetheless. The behaviours of these people strangely confused me.

Mir sat beside me as a blonde tanned boy came and took a seat beside her. She introduced her boyfriend Dearka to me and as well he seemed a bit cautious.

Luna came back to the table with her sister Meyrin and two boys, which were Auel and Rey, also Shiho with Yzak. All the new people gave me odd looks and it was discerning.

I finished my sandwich, feeling sick to the stomach at this odd rejection in a way and excused myself leaving the table as fast as I could. I bashed into a person on my way outside the school and fell on top of him.

"Oh sorry," I said looking down at his face and froze.

It was that same blue haired boy, and right now he looked furious and I noticed that his green eyes turned a bit red. How that happened I didn't know, but he shoved me off him and glared at me walking away. The look zapped straight into my heart stinging it, and confused and humiliated I ran off, just waiting for the lunch to end and the end of my day.

* * *

Well what do you think? 

IF you want you can review and tell me, not that's okay as well

oh for people who are waiting for an update of my seqeul it's half ways done

till next time for sure

Samera :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people,

Wow i didn't know everyone read Twilight, isn't it such a great book!! I can't wait for Eclipse to come! More Edward goodness.

Well i have to say one thing. This story isn't based on Twilight at all, actually i'm only using some of...Stephenie Meyer's (haha almost forgot the author of the book) ideas about how she sees vampires...like the town being a rain wonderland, and that vampires look really delicious lol. I have my own way of seeing vampires, and my own story. Oh yeah but like all vampire stories they drink blood as well, i don't think there has ever been a story where vampries don't drink blood.

Anyways sorry for the long wait, i've just been hoarded with piles of last minutes project and even though i'm suppose to be studying for my exams, i really wanted to update!! Anyways here's the chapter

Enjoy!!

* * *

I started walking to my class dejectedly. 'Only one more class after this to go' I thought in my mind, and that would be the not only the end of the school day, but most likely my stay in this wet place. I had math next, Calculus to be exact, a subject which I detested with every fiber of my being. I really didn't have a choice in choosing because all good post secondary school required math in some type of form.

Arriving to the door of the class, wishing no one from that little group would be there, I met with before would be there and entered to my surprise of only a handful of random stranger. Looking up at the clock, I realized why. I was early.

"Oh hello there," a male called out at the front who I assumed to be the teacher.

"Hi…I'm the new student," I said simply.

"Right Cagalli Yula Attha," he clarified.

I nodded, "Where should I sit?"

He looked at a sheet with the seating plan and pointed two row down from the front. All the seats in the class were paired and I sat on the left of one of the two desks. I wondered who would be beside me.

So I sat waiting patiently for the bell to ring, the students to enter, the teacher to start the class, and the bell to my last class of the day. It rang after a few minutes and slowly more students were gathering inside the class. I tapped my desk reading a play from English class earlier. I sighed a bit after a while and shut the Hamlet text and placed it roughly on my desk. I felt a stare and looked up. It was Luna.

'Oh great,' I thought sarcastically. She rushed up to me and I took my Hamlet book and pretended to be reading, clearly trying to signal, that I was ignoring her and did not to converse.

"Oh Cagalli, I'm so sorry for lunch, I don't know what was wrong with them," she said sitting on the seat beside, "Lacus and I have been looking for you everywhere to explain."

"It's quite alright," I said suddenly, "I know how read messages stating clearly that I don't belong."

"It was nothing like that, everybody was just…moody," she said softly, "Meet me after school; I really want to explain everything."

I didn't say anything as the teacher told Luna to go back to her seat and I was mentally relieved. As the last bits of students came in, I felt someone sit beside me. Realizing I left some stuff on the desk I grabbed the binder, looked beside about to mumble an apology.

I saw green eyes staring me down. Ahh the rude glaring jerk strikes again. And I was ready for him this time.

"You know it's rude to stare," I said tilting me head as I saw his green orb turn dark and he snapped his head forward. Was he mute?

I decided to ask him that, "Are you mute?"

His ear perked up showing me that he heard what I said and in a smooth voice said, "No."

I sighed and noticed his posture. It was stiff a bit, and tensioned. I wondered if I was the cause and clearly noticed him shift away from me as far as possible, and it kind of hurt. What did I do to get him to hate me? I mean I just accidentally bashed into him…though I probably would have yelled if that happened to me. Well I didn't care; I would be gone by tomorrow to Orb anyways.

I felt him relax a bit and thought 'Yeah of course he'd be happy at least.'

The teacher went on with the class, and honestly the whole lesson fazed through my head and I didn't understand a thing. When homework came around, and stared at the question lost in confusion.

The teacher walked up and asked me if I was getting the work. I laughed sardonically and said, "Of course I do."

He apparently didn't understand sarcasm and walked around the class. And I knew getting at least a passing grade in this class, would be a miracle.

"Need some help?" the voice beside me said. I looked up mostly in shock that he was even talking to me.

"Uhh sure," I said, "Though I doubt, even you can get me to understand the concept."

I saw him grin a bit and I felt my heart just skip a beat…whoa….that felt intense.

"I'm pretty sure you're capable enough," he said and in his silky voice he started explaining me the lesson, and though I got it, I think I was hyperventilating at his voice; it was like eating chocolate…so good.

"Thanks," I said, "Though I doubt I'll need this stuff after today."

He didn't say anything but turned to his desk and resumed in completing his work. I tried a question, and I have no clue how, but my answer to the problem was correct. Now if only I got the rest right, life would be so much more beautiful.

After doing ten right questions, I actually understood what I was doing. Grinning like mad, I was jumping in my seat. The accomplishment I felt was great. The boy beside should definitely go into tutoring.

The bell rang and I packed all my stuff and noticing that the boy who was once beside me was out of the class. Luna came up and said, "What do you have next?"

I kind of glared at her and said, "Nothing for you to be concerned about," and rushed off to art.

I met my teacher and did the whole intro routine and noticed in my class and blonde girl who I recognized was at the table, Stellar. She seemed to notice me there and took a seat beside me after the teacher explained the project we were working on.

"Hi," she said, "I'm sorry about what happened at lunch."

I gave her the strangest expression and said, "It doesn't matter, I don't plan on staying."

"No really, I'm sorry you took us the wrong way. We totally didn't mean to make you feel rejected or anything, it's just in our nature, because we are so different from everybody else," she said slowly.

"Ok, how?" I inquired

"Being rich often differentiates social classes in our school, and we aren't used to seeing new people coming to be our friend. Most don't treat us normal, you know what I mean," she said.

I smiled a bit; I knew exactly what she meant.

"I hope you can forgive us, we totally didn't mean anything through our actions. I hope you still want to be our friend" she said.

"It's alright, and I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said, my mood lightening. Maybe I wasn't going to leave anymore.

"Well now you don't have to leave, right?" she asked

I shook my head.

"Great," she said chirping and gave me a hug.

"Okay," I said does she always hug people.

"It's nice to see to have a new friend," she said

"Yeah, I suppose it would be," I said shifting a bit away. Having friends was never a problem in my life, but there hadn't been a true one before, and I doubted these people could ever fill that hole.

The bell that rang the end of the school, rung loud and clear, and Stellar and I walked toward her locker and she asked if I had a partner and I said no. She offered to share her locker since she was the only one, and I agreed. Stuffing, my books on a shelf, we greeted soon by Shinn. Stellar introduced her boyfriend to be after giving him a kiss, making him flush. He seemed a bit shocked, and was clearly displaying that there was something wrong with me being here.

Stellar scolded him and he apologized, and shook my hand, and told Stellar he would wait for her by his car. She nodded and he left.

"So can you still stay I belong with this group of yours?" I asked, "Clearly everyone seems to have a problem with me being there."

"No, it's just it takes time for us to warm up to new people," she said unconvincingly.

"Right," I said and we walked to the parking lot, and to where my car was and oddly enough the section, where all the other people in the group's cars were. I think I might need to reconsider my decision about leaving.

They were all staring at me, and I rolled my eyes walking up to my car and chucking my bag in the back as Luna tackled me.

"Don't leave!!" she yelled out, "They all like you really."

"Uhh," I said patting her arm, "Ok."

Kira emerged from the crowd and said, "Sorry about the looks back then, it was just different seeing someone new after a while."

"Yes," I said tugging away from Luna's grip, "I would really like to stay, but there's only so much oxygen one can breathe when they are stuck in a death grip."

Luna released me and soon everyone else seems to apologize for the rude stares they gave before, and I felt a bit embarrassed for all this.

"It's alright, I probably was just overreacting, running off like that," I said.

"Great, now that, that has been cleared, let's go celebrate," Mir said.

"Sure," I said, "But what are we celebrating?"

"Your arrival to that town," she replied.

'Wow, they celebrate people's arrival in town,' I thought, these people were strange for sure.

I saw a new person emerge into the group and to me surprise it was the boy who sat beside me. He noticed me first thing and I saw his eyes look away almost immediately. I heard his name coming from Kira's mouth, "Athrun there you are."

What a perfect name.

"That is Athrun," Mir said, "He's pretty reserved, but when he's around a person he loves, he can be the happiest guy around."

Athrun looked up at me again and said something to Kira, and left.

It was official, the guy hated me.

My shoulders were soon slumped and said, "Actually people, I have to go today, can we celebrate another time please."

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Stellar said.

"Yeah, I'll see you all tomorrow," I said.

They nodded and I sat in my seat reversing, but not missing that Athrun had come back, and that he seemed relieved to see me go. It was times like now, where I wish I knew what his car looked like, so I could smash it up.

I went home and was met by Kisaka, and told him about my fine day, and my new friends.

"Yeah when I moved here a while ago, those families were always there. I've heard there's all pretty close to each other, and their children are all with someone from the other family," he said.

I nodded and thought. That meant Athrun had a girlfriend too, who I was yet to meet. For some reason there was a strange tightening in my chest, thinking that.

"Try and be a bit careful around them Cagalli," Kisaka said a while later, "They are all pretty reserved and with good reason. I'd advise you not to be around them, but I have no good reason as to why you shouldn't since they haven't done anything wrong."

We ate dinner and I went up to do my homework, green eyes haunting my mind. Finishing math and English, I decided to go for a small walk. Trailing around the street, I saw a path into the woods and decided to do a bit of discovering. It was getting a bit dark, but there were a few hours to sunset.

I couldn't help but think about the new people I met today. They were all different that was for sure, and I couldn't help but think that I was missing a big piece of the puzzle about them. The way they walked, talked and looked would never be possible, in a small gloomy town such as this. I'd expect them to be living in the wealth kingdoms, not a sparsely populated place like this.

Another thing that intrigued me was the fact their skin. The shade was a bit lighter than most people, most wouldn't notice I did. Dearka was tanned, I saw that, but it wasn't natural, same with Kira as well.

Their hair was glossy as well, but as they say money can buy the best. Still, something was different about them, and I would figure it out. The mystery was screaming itself out.

I realized being immersed in my thoughts that I arrived upon a lake and sat down a huge rock near the shore. I saw across huge mansions, beautiful architecture and structure. I stared at then in awe.

Looking at them reminded me of home. When I was little, I remember my father making the design of our house and always asked me for advice. Though I was only 8, he took my words to heart and included them in the house. Thinking about the Bubble Fountain in our home made me smile, as I remembered my father. I missed him dearly, and truly at that moment felt alone.

The skies darkened and soon I felt rain drops on my face. This was the perfect weather for my despair.

I stood up and started kicking the water around, near the lake. Since it was so warm, I wasn't worried about hypothermia, but it seemed that someone was.

I felt an umbrella above me and turned to see Athrun being the one to hold it up. I turned back and continued kicking the water.

"Shouldn't you be leaving me in the rain, since you hate me so much," I said to him getting away from the umbrella.

"Who says I hate you?" he inquired.

"I did, and that fact that you glared at me like I was the most disgusting thing on earth when I bumped into you accidentally, and that you ignore me," I said sitting down on the wet sand.

"Sorry about that," he said sitting beside me the umbrella still above us, "I didn't mean to come across like that."

"Sure, what were you trying to come across as?" I asked.

He stayed quiet for a while and said, "I'm not quite sure."

"Well what are you trying to come across as now?" I asked again.

"Someone you came talk to and a friend," he said, "Though I don't think you should be."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm quite the person you see me as," he said.

"Is it the same for your friends?" I asked.

He nodded, "I don't know what got into them."

I was hurt by what he said and got up abruptly.

"You know if you really just want me to stay away from you and your friends, I will, but you have to stop giving me freaking pity," I hissed at him and started trudging away.

"What?" he said suddenly in front of me.

"You heard me loud and clear," I said.

"I said you should be it doesn't mean you have to. Personally I was hoping for you would stay anyways," he said.

"You completely confuse me?" I said, "What exactly do you want?"

"That's a dangerous question," he said velvety said, and I felt all coherent thoughts slip away.

"Uhh sure," I said dropped forward fainting.

I was hearing whispers when consciousness came back to be.

"You think she's okay?" I heard a female voice asking.

"Yes Michelle, mother told me she's was perfectly fine," a male voice said.

I opened my eyes and adjusted to the dim light.

"You're awake!" the girl who I assumed to be Michelle said.

"Where am I?" I asked noticing that I was changed into dry clothes and in some stranger's room.

"My house," the male voice, who was Athrun, said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked

"You fainted, I carried you here, don't worry Michelle changed your clothes," he said.

"Oh," I said nodding; looking at the pretty girl about our age in front of me, remembering Kisaka saying that everyone was paired in this family. Well she was pretty enough for Athrun, feeling that same tightness in my chest again.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked wanting to know.

Michelle burst out laughing, and Athrun stared at me oddly.

"What!" I said angrily, "Everyone was paired up, so I thought you'd be as well, am I right?"

Michelle calmed down and said, "Actually I'm Athrun cousin, Athrun's doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Oh," I said flushing, and the tightness going away.

"Well at least you don't look like your about to attack me," she said sitting down on the bed beside.

I looked at her confused.

"You seemed pretty angry before you knew who I was," she said, and I remembered the petite jealous feeling I felt.

"Oh sorry about that," I said.

"No problem, anyways I have to go home now. Bye Cagalli, and see you later Athrun," she said walking out the door.

And then there were two. Athrun was standing at the door looking like a god with his arms folded across his chest and his hair perfectly cut on his face, not to mention his eyes.

I looked around the room and noticed the clock on the wall. Shrieking I got off the bed in a hassle and tripped over the sheets. Ready to feel hard contact with the floor, I was met with warm arms.

"What's the rush?" he asked lifting me lightly so I could regain balance.

"Kisaka is going to kill me," I groaned into him.

I heard his voice tighten, "I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm SOO late," I said moving away from him.

"What?" he asked

"My curfew was an hour ago, and I didn't call him!" I said

"Can you explain what exactly is wrong?" he said

"My uncle, Kisaka, is going to kill me for being late in getting home, because my curfew was an hour ago…well he won't kill be literally, but you know what I mean," I said walking out the door with Athrun behind. I looked at the big maze and turned to him.

"How do I get out?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand lightly and I followed him through the house until we arrived at the main door.

"Thanks," I said, "I'll leave now."

"No," he replied, "I'll drop you off; you probably don't even know how to get back home."

I glared at him and said, "You don't have to rub it in my face."

He smirked and started walking ahead with me following behind. We got to his car which I couldn't tell what it was it being so dark outside, and he quickly drove me home.

Arriving at my house he said, "Try not to faint again, I wouldn't want to have to hear about you lying helplessly on the streets."

I was about to yell at him when he kissed my hand and drove away. I knew I was blushing, and wondered two things. What just happened there, and how did he know where I lived?

* * *

Ohh i wonder what will happen next.

I have to say Athrun is kind of reminding me of Edward, but hey i think both Athrun and Edward are pretty close personality wise, Athrun always saves Cagalli from all dangers in my stories, and i will never change that!! Sappy romance all the way!

Anyways next chapter...might be out soon, my exams end on wednesday and i'm planning on being lazy so maybe there'll be an update the week after. We'll see. Oh yes mind sending me a review...i like reviews :)...if you can, no forcing here

So till next time

Samera


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people

So i had some time, i decided to update

Well you guys noticed the sudden faint!! Well there is a story behind that.

Anyways someone asked me about who the dreamy Edward was, and he's the main guy in the book Twilight, He is totally good looking, and very macho and protective. And i will start a riot if Orlando Bloom plays him in the movie!! You have to agree, Orlando would not make that much of a good Edward, though he was great as Will Turner. Anyways I can't wait for the MOVIE!!

So people were right Cagalli learns something in this chapter...about some people being a possible vampire

I know it's kind of fast but who cares, i like it this way

so for now Enjoy

* * *

Well when I arrived home, I did get a huge word lashing from Kisaka, and I apologized a billion times, before he let me upstairs to go to sleep. I think he was going to put a tracking device on me from now on.

I entered my room, looking at my hand which Athrun kissed, and shivered at the memory. I sat on my bed and realized I still was wearing somebody else clothes and changed out of then, putting them in the bag for cleaning before I would give it back to Athrun's cousin. Lying on the pillows I breathed the fresh air coming from the window in. Athrun was stuck in my mind, and all I could think about was the tone of his silky voice, the tint of his emerald eyes, and softness of his lips, the colour of his skin, and his silky-smooth sapphire tresses.

I knew it was official; I was crushing over Athrun and deeply.

Just thinking about seeing him tomorrow brightened my mind and some hearing his voice in my mind, I fell asleep a faint pressure massaging my mind.

What I didn't notice was the boy outside my window staring at my asleep from. He jumped gracefully without a sound inside the room, and walked up to my bed. Hearing a name coming out of my mouth he kissed my forehead tucking me in.

"Sleep well," he whispered softly and left.

I woke to the sound of another clock the next morning, and personally I didn't make a tantrum like last time, and slipped out of my bed fully awake and full of energy. I had a wonderful and complete sleep, and the day just seemed a bit brighter. Then I looked out the window, the land was murky and wet, and there seemed to go most of my happy mood. Why couldn't the sun come out once in a while?

I ate my breakfast and got into my car zooming to school, and soon to discover that the weather was perfect for my day. None of my new friends were at school. The first thing I felt was disappointment next was anger. So much for their stupid friends' ideas, I sat in my English class and wondered about their disappearance and Athrun's. I wondered where they were and since I didn't know anyone else in this school, I didn't think I would be getting any answers any time soon.

Ms. Murrue gave us half an hour to do the question, and I was still pondering over Athrun and his behavior yesterday, until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey you mind if I sit here," the guy said.

I shrugged and said, "Sure, there's no else here."

He sat down and smiled, "I'm Ahmed."

"Cagalli," I said and knew instantly that we would be good friends.

Soon we were chatting away and arguing on the questions of Hamlet, which soon led to what our favorite televisions shows were, and eventually how much we hated the rain.

"I used to live in California, until my mother wanted us to move. The sun only comes out here once every couple hundred years," He said sighing.

"Ahh my friend I know what you mean," I said laughing.

He grinned and said, "What do you have next?"

"Gym and then lunch," I said.

"Well obviously I'm not in your gym class, but I'll save you a seat at lunch," he said at the sound of the bell.

"I'll be there," I said as we gathered our stuff and I went to gym with a smile on my face. I hadn't thought about Athrun once with Ahmed and it was really a relief on my mind, not worrying about him.

Gym class was fine, we played some basketball, and I was shooting every hoop perfectly making our team win. The teacher was suggesting me to join the team, and I agreed, she told me practices were every Wednesdays and Mondays.

I went to the cafeteria and glimpsed at the lunch table to find it empty and saw Ahmed waving his arms around. Smiling I walked over to his table, where there were a few handful of people, he introduced and it wasn't long before we started chatting away.

"Have you been around town yet?" he asked

"Nope, haven't had the time to," I said finish my sandwich finally.

"Well how about we go race cars after school, the track here is okay," he said.

"Sure," I said immediately.

"Great, so I'll you outside in the parking lot okay," he said, and we walked to my Math class and he left to his auto class.

Math was a pretty boring affair, Athrun wasn't there to teach me the lesson today so I remained lost in my thoughts about the green eyed boy, and felt butterflies in my stomach just at the thought of him. Then I wondered why my friends couldn't even call and tell me that they weren't going to be here. I soon remembered that none of them had my number.

Art was just as boring; I finished drawing my project on the paper and started to pastel my portrait by the time school was over.

When the bell rang for the last time in school today I rushed out to my car and saw a motorcycle zoom by and stop. It turned out Ahmed was the driver.

"Nice car there Cagalli," he whistled out.

I smiled knowing he was being funny, "Yeah my father's last present to me."

I saw his expression changed and he said, "Well that makes two of us," he placed an arm around my shoulder for comfort.

"Anyways we can both drive back to my place and drop my car off, or we can drive to your place and drop your bike off, though I'd love to ride that your bike," I said.

"Do you even know how to ride it?" he asked.

"A bit," I said.

He shrugged and said, "Sure let's go to your place then. But I have to go back to mine to get you a helmet."

He was about to ride away when he stopped turned around laughing a bit, "I don't know where you live though."

I told him the directions and he zoomed off first. And eventually we both arrived to my house and I parked my car in the driveway.

I placed my helmet on and he told me the controls of his bike. I sat on the seat and he said, "Are you sure you know how to ride one?"

"It's been a while, I just need to refresh my riding skills," I said and jerked as the bike zoomed away, and I managed to get it, until the bike fell into a ditch. I heard Ahmed's voice asking me if I was okay and taking me off the bike.

I stood up and brushed my pants, "Well maybe I can refresh my skills later."

We both ended up laughing our heads off.

We were patching my arm up, of the cut I received and Ahmed was making fun of the face I made when he took my helmet off after I fell with the bike in the ditch.

"It wasn't that funny, I was suffering from embarrassment and shock," I hissed at him.

"It was still funny, and there your arm's all patched up," he said tightening the bandage a bit, "I'll drive this time."

I crossed my arm and said, "Whatever."

Soon we were both at the racing tracks and Ahmed and I both got onto a separate racing car.

"I'm so going to beat you," I yelled out to him.

"In your dreams," he said back and the referee waved the flag and we both zoomed off.

In the end I ended up beating, and boy was victory sweet.

"Loser," I said prancing around him and his angry face.

"Yeah, yeah," he said walking away.

"Aww don't be such a sore one, you still have to buy the winner her ice cream," I said placing an arm around his shoulder.

Ahmed smiled and said, "Sure I'll get you your ice cream."

We both got some DQ blizzards and half the time we were running away from the ice cream we were throwing at each other.

Once we were out of ice cream and sticky in yummy ice creamy goodness, Ahmed dropped me off home, and said, "It's a good thing you came to this town Cagalli, you a good person to be friends with."

"I agree," I said, "You're a good friend too."

He smiled and said, "I saw you with Clyne and people yesterday."

"Yeah they wanted to be friends," I said, "But don't know were they are."

"They have a habit of disappearing randomly, sometimes they won't even come for the rest of the school year, that happened when I was a junior here," he said.

I froze a bit hearing that.

"Oh," I let out slowly.

"But anyways, try to stay away from them; they aren't exactly what people would hang around with. But I can't even say that, because they've done nothing wrong. Just if you're smart, you'll keep away okay," he said slowly.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I already knew it was impossible for me to stay away from them. I felt oddly bonded to them, but mainly Athrun.

"Anyways I'll see you tomorrow okay," he said and zoomed off as a waved good bye.

I walked up to my house and sat on the porch thinking. Why would people suggest me to keep away from them? I mean Kisaka was one thing, but Ahmed as well. There must be something about those people I was missing.

It turned out as the days went by, that my old friends weren't coming back. A week had passed by and I saw no signs of them even at school. Ahmed and I would hang out every day after school, and I finally believed I found a true friend. He told me all about his father's death, and I told him about mine as well. He was my comfort blanket and I was happy knowing he wanted nothing more from me but friendship.

As they days went by I was thinking less and less about Athrun. Details of him were not as prominent, but I never forgot about him. He was still picture perfect in my mind, and was always in my dreams. I went to the lake often, but he'd never be there. Slowly I felt my heart stinging a bit with each disappointment; I didn't want to forget about him. I met Ahmed's mother as well. She was a sweet person and cooked the best home made food I ever tasted in my life. I usually went there a lot and she'd always have something prepared for me.

I knew many new people at the school as well. Especially the people on my basketball team, but I never forgot about Luna, Lacus, Mir, Stellar, Shiho, and Meyrin. They made me feel welcomed into this school, and were hard to replace, no matter how much I felt like I should have some distaste for them right?

One day I walked up the mansions, and read the signs of the families living there, which were all my friends. I knocked on the door of the Zala manor, but nobody answered. It seemed as if they all had left, maybe for good, but why?

I didn't know why I couldn't just forget about them. I mean I had only known them for less than 6 hours, and I hadn't seen them in about two weeks. I was even starting this mantra "Don't think about them," lame but it was working a tiny bit.

I was out of some supplies and I needed to go shopping as well. Ahmed was offering to come with me, but I declined, not wanting to bore him with me as well.

"I have nothing better to do," he whined.

"Well you'll die of boredom if you come," I said, "Stay home and do you homework."

"Now you're sounding like mom, please!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Stop being a baby," I said trying to resist, "I'll quickly shop and then we can grab some burgers."

That seemed to satisfy him and he agreed.

"Good I'll see you a couple of hours then," I said waving.

I drove to the nearest mall, or side shops which was half an hour away and parked my car and started off with getting the easiest thing…socks. I tried on the toed sock and wiggling my colorful toes and decided to get them. Next I got some pants, followed by a few undergarments and shirt shopping. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me.

I was sitting with my bags drinking a smoothie, the rushes of people coming a going I saw a weird store. I quickly put my bag into the car first, not wanting to carry them and went inside. It was an awkward store with voodoo dolls on the wall, some herbs on the shelf, and scrolls of things in different language surrounding the place.

"What is a young girl like yourself doing in such a place," I voice said, and I span around to see an old man with two different colored eyes staring at me. He had perfect features as well for an old guy.

"Being curious," I said.

"Well you have heard of the saying curiosity killed the cat," he replied smoothly.

"Yeah I have, but I haven't been killed yet," I said, "You into sorcery?"

"A bit, mostly myths," he said.

I nodded, touching a scroll.

"Well you know why people recommended me not being around the Zala, Yamatos, Elsman's and rest of them?" I asked randomly.

He grinned and said, "They advise well."

"But why?" I asked.

"They aren't what you think of them as," he said.

"You sound like them too and look like them as well," I said to him.

"A first to notice, but you're right, I am not what you think I am," he said

"Then what are you?" I asked

"I can't disclose too much information, but I'm not exactly human," he said.

That was like a slap in the face.

"Not human?" I exclaimed, "How does that work?"

"You into myth?" he asked

"Not really, I've heard all about the dragons, the fairies, the vampires, werewolves, elves," I said listing them, "Never believed in them."

"Good," he said, "You wouldn't want to start, maybe one of those myth of yours, might just be real."

'Scary,' I thought.

"Scared," he voiced out, "I don't understand why you would be frightened."

"You read mind?" I asked

"Maybe," he said, "Scared now?"

"Not really," I said truthfully, "I wouldn't think it matter really, it's just a talent."

"Would it matter if dragons were real?" he asked

"I'd totally love having a dragon, I'd be flying in the sky all the time," I said

"Fairies?" he said.

"That would be cute," I said.

"Vampires?" he said slowly.

I froze and thought about it for a moment.

"Not quite sure, but I don't think it would matter. There are too many variations of vampires that you can't tell what might an actual vampire might be. Do they suck blood, turn into bats, sleep in coffins, and have extraordinary strength?" I said.

"You're looking at one right now young lady," he said slowly, "And we do have a diet involving blood."

I looked at him, with an eyebrow raised and laughed holding my stomach.

"Yes," I said regaining some voice, "You're vampire, and I don't see the fangs."

The next thing I knew he was beside me ready fangs out ready to bite. I stood frozen and started laughing my head off again, pulling on his fangs.

"Nice fake teeth, but I have to admit they look almost real," I said.

"Do you seriously want me to bite into you and prove my reality?" he asked.

"Not really, I think it would hurt, but I still don't believe you," I said.

"Well I wouldn't want to bit you," he said, "It seems as if someone's already claimed you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The back of your neck, you've got a claim mark," he said.

"Wait claim mark, what the hell is that?" I asked

"It is when a vampire marks their girl basically," he said.

"What vampire?" I said.

"How would I know," he said, "Anyways I'm closing my shop soon."

"Wait you can't just brush me off, tell me more about this stuff, I want to know," I said.

"Let me close my shop and we'll talk after ok," he said.

I nodded and helped him as well. We got out and sat outside in the nearest bench.

"Well we don't know the origin of the vampires, but they've been here on earth for as long as humans have. Like humans they reproduce, but rarely, mostly one per every couple hundred years. We die as well, but in thousands of years. There really has been a short time line in history for the vampire. We have emotions and fall in love, but an unrequited love of a vampire causes him or her to die, and they only love once. In love there is a lot of blood lust. It's basically like sexual tension except much worse. If the blood lust becomes too much, they can kill of their lover. Claims show other vampires that you are taken, and that they cannot bite you. Claims are a small way of showing love and releasing a bit of that blood lust," he said

I was trying to digest it in. I was claimed by a vampire. Which one though?

"I really don't know what to say, what if I don't want to be claimed?" I asked

"You don't have much of a choice. But if you know who bit you and reject his love basically, not only will he leave you alone, but he'll most likely die," he said

"I don't want anyone to die!" I yelled.

"Well, that person made a bad choice as to claiming you, you're kind of temporarily bonded to him, and you hold his life on the line. If anything were to happen to you, he'd die as well then," he said, "The vampire like is very complex. It's hard to understand in a mere couple of hours."

"Well I have all night, explain away," I said messaging Kisaka so he wouldn't worry.

"I don't know why I'm even telling you all this, you're not suppose to know," he said.

"Well I'm not planning on telling anyone else, so don't worry," I said.

He shrugged, "I suppose so."

He started telling me the whole story.

* * *

Ha I ended it suddenly no

So who do you think claimed Cagalli

Psh pretty obvious

Well there shall be a few complications relieved in the next chapter

Where are all the vampires??

And Athrun

I'll update soon ok... man i should really be studying for those exams

Anyways till next time

Samera


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people

I had this chapter done on monday and the next chapters done as well...but there was somethign missing so after fixing this one up a bit i am ready to post.

I've finally got my plot!!

Well anyways the gang's disappearance will be explained soon

So for now Enjoy!!

* * *

"Ok let's start of with the basic, we have inhuman speed, it's what we call 'flit'. We do have inhuman strength, meaning ripping tree from their roots is a pretty simple task. All of our senses are heightened. We can swim, and go out in the sun, but the sun does do one thing, we can't look directly at it because or it will instantly blind us, nor can we stay in it for too long…more than 6 hours because it'll give us a bad case of sunburn. We do have a choice of blood, either animal or human, but it is a fact that one vampire cannot stay alive surviving only on animal blood, so we do feed on humans, but we don't need to drink all their blood out, that's completely barbaric. But there are some vampires in this world that purposely kill of humans to feed, we do our best to protect humans from creatures like those," he said.

I nodded, "But wouldn't drinking a person's blood claim them?"

"No, drinking and marking are totally different things. The wound heals when drinking but in mark or claim, the mark stays, like yours," he said.

"Will this mark ever go away?" I asked

"Yes with time, whatever vampire bit doesn't mark you again in the nest few weeks, the mark will disappear and if another vampire wanted they could claim you," he said.

"Ok," I said, "Isn't there anything permanent?"

"Well there is the mating mark, that's permanent," he said.

"Mating mark?" I questioned.

"It's basically a mark bounding you forever to the vampire and only the death of that vampire can liberate you," he said, "But the death thing is still the same, you die then he dies."

"Ahh," I said, "Can you guys eat normal food?"

He nodded, "We're almost like humans really, but enhanced in a way, we don't have to eat as often as humans, one a month or every couple weeks is okay, though you can live without it, but most vampires love to eat."

I was nodding.

"So do you all sleep in coffins?" I asked.

"I believe beds are much more comfortable, we use coffins to bury the dead," he said.

"The cross?" I asked.

"Total myth," he said laughing.

"Can you really turn into bats?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "You really want me to answer that?"

"No," I said giggling, "I got my answer."

"Why do you all look so perfect?" I asked

"Benefit of being a vampire I guess," he said shrugging

"Anyways it's been nice meeting you, I've only told this secret of mine to my wife and you," he said

"Why did you tell me exactly?" I asked

"I see things Cagalli and I knew I could trust you with this," he said, "Good night to you then, you should be on your way home, it's late, and watch the shadows Cagalli."

He disappeared.

It was amazing how one moment could change your thoughts about life forever. Now I really wondered if there were dragons in the world. But my thoughts however switched to Athrun and the rest of my friends. So they were all vampires. No wonder they were all acting different. But now I wondered if I would ever see them again. And now that I thought about it Athrun, the guy I liked was a vampire as well. Could I even like someone like him?

I knew deep in my heart that I could. I pondered over and over, and to me it really made no difference to me what Athrun was? He was still that same boy. So what if he drank blood, he didn't kill anyone? Athrun was still Athrun no matter what difference he had, and personally those very differences made him better.

I was still on the bench looking at the time and noticed that it was very late in the night. Knowing I wasn't going to be in any trouble with Kisaka, I started walking around the desolate area. I was still wondering as to where Athrun and everyone were? Why did they just disappear like that?

I wondered if the old guy knew about them. Well there would always be tomorrow to ask that question. And figure out who claimed me.

Somehow through my drive I ended up at the path to the lake. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to go see once more if they came back. I reached the lake and saw the mansions lights still off. I turned around to go back when I smacked into something or in this case someone.

It turned out to be Ahmed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him.

"You forgot our burger date little girl," he said grinning, "So this is where you disappear off to."

"Yeah, it's a nice place, how did you find me?" I asked

"Your car," he said pointing back, "There still not back."

"I didn't expect them to be," I said.

"You come here often Cagalli," He asked

I paused for a second and said, "Almost everyday…I don't know Ahmed, I just think that maybe they'll be there."

"You've only known them for less then 6 hours, why so attached?" he asked

I sat down on the sand, "You know Ahmed…I really don't know. But somehow my body drags me here everyday in hope that they'll come back."

"You want them to come back?" he asked

"I shouldn't want them to come back, but I really do," I said, "Let's go."

Arms connected we both arrived at my car and I sat in the car with him.

"Ahmed why did you exactly tell me to stay away from them?" I asked

He was staring out the window, and said nothing for a while.

"Is it because they're vampires?" I asked

He looked at me and said, "How'd you know?"

"I have my sources," I said grinning.

"Yeah that was why, I'm afraid of you getting hurt," he said sheepishly, "But, like I said before, they haven't killed anyone, so can't really ask you not to."

"How many people exactly know all this?" I asked

"Your uncle and me and my mom," he said, "You uncle knows because he was friend with Yamato's parents and he keeps there secret safe from the others of the community."

"He wanted me to stay away from them," I said.

"He was probably worried you'd find out and tell others," he said.

"I don't tattle tale," I said, "I would never blurt out something as big as this out."

"Maybe, but risks are high," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked

"They saved my mother's life a while back, from a vampire and their secret came out," he said, "I've never been close to them because of what they are. Their control over how much they can drink can slip easily and with that fear no one tries to be near them."

I nodded.

"Are you scared of them?" he asked

"Not really, I haven't gotten a reason to be scared of them," I said

"And them being vampires isn't a reason enough?" he asked

I shook my head and said, "That doesn't change anything."

"Well your decision, like I said before, if you're smart, you'll stay away from them," he said.

"Then I'm not smart," I said.

"That's fine by me," he said.

"Will it change anything between us?" I asked

"Never Cagalli, we'll be friends until we're old and wrinkly," he said

"Eww," I said laughing.

I drove him home first and said, "I'll rain check that burger date tomorrow okay?"

"Fine but you're paying," he said and slipped inside.

I drove back home in happiness. I was happy everything was turning okay. The mystery behind my friend and Athrun was gone, and life was a clear picture.

I arrived home and heard a shuffling in the trees, and looked up, to see nothing. There was a sudden draft of cold air and I shivered hurrying inside.

Looking at the forecast that held snow tomorrow suddenly, I was glad I had bought a new jacket. I slipped into bed once more thinking of Athrun again. No matter what I knew I'd always like or maybe even love Athrun all the time, vampire or human. It didn't matter.

The next day Ahmed called my place for a ride, because he bike had a flat tire. There was a nice layer of snow, and having no boots I went onto the snow with running shoes. I quickly drove to Ahmed's house then to school.

I grabbed my bag, and we both walked to the main entrance. I was about to enter when something cold hit the back of my head. I looked back icily at Ahmed and soon a snowball fight ensued between us as I was chasing him around with snow in my hand stuffing his jacket with the snow, and our laughs ringing everywhere. In exhaustion we both lay on the snow still laughing.

"We'll call this a draw," I huffed.

"Fine, rematch after school," he said getting up and pulled me up with arm that ended up in a hug.

"You weigh a ton," he joked out, and I moved away from him glaring.

"Maybe you're just weak," I said.

"Well if I can lift a weight like yours off the ground, I don't think so," he said.

"Are calling me fat?" I said.

"No," he said seeing a snowball in my hand.

"Then you better take that back," I said.

"I take it back, ma'am," he said.

"Good," I said dropping the snow, "Now I'm cold."

"Aww does my little Cagalli want a hug," Ahmed asked

"Sure," I said as he wrapped an arm around pulling me close, "You owe a hug after throwing all this wet snow on me."

"True," he said, "Want to head in?"

"Yeah, it's freezing out here," I said

We were walking inside and went to our English class. When lunch came around I suggested getting burgers, and we left the cafeteria and to my car and drove to the nearest burger joints. We talked about random stuff, eating our burgers, and went back to school. We forgot to have our rematch of the snow, and decided it would happen next time it snowed. That was what the next few weeks were like and soon it had been a month since I had last seen my supposedly friends.

It was a nice sunny weekend and Ahmed and I decided to go fishing at my lake. Getting bait and poles, we arrived to the deck and a sat down flinging the fishing rod as far as we could in the water. I couldn't help but look at the mansions far away still bright and gleaming as ever which the tall trees shading the structure. I leaned my head on Ahmed's shoulder bored and lazy of waiting, and was about to fall asleep when my rod tugged. With Ahmed's help we pulled the string and out came out a fish. It was small, but hey it was my very first fish. I was jumping around hugging Ahmed at my success, and then he caught one too, but it was bigger. I didn't care because I caught a fish.

I touched the back of neck and felt my supposedly claim mark not there, weeks before I felt the two holes in my neck but with each passing day it would get smaller.

'Athrun,' I thought in my mind.

Nope I didn't forget him, for some odd reason whenever I felt my mark I would always think of Athrun, but now that it was gone, I felt detached from him. Maybe he was the one who claimed me? But that was stupid he had no interest in me whatsoever. Well he did kiss my hand, but he always ignored me.

"Cagalli," Ahmed said waving his hands around.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What were thinking about?" he asked

"Just stuff," I said.

"What stuff?" he asked

"Nothing that important," I said sighing.

"You can't hide anything from me so spill missy," he said

"It's Athrun," I said dejectedly, "I'm confused about him."

"Athrun Zala," he confirmed

"Yes," I said

"What are you exactly confused about?" he asked

"My feelings for him," I murmured, "I don't know what I feel for him."

"Hmm…what's the first thing you think about when you think of him," he asked

"His eyes," I said immediately, "There so beautiful, clear and expressive."

"Well I know you like him," he said

"You think?" I asked

"Most people would have just said the colour," he said.

"Yeah they're a handsome shade of emerald and a tint of jade, though when's he's angry they turn violet, and when he's happy they're more jade," I said

"And you knew that in less than six hours as well, Cagalli your are definitely in love with Athrun," Ahmed said crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back,

"How do you know?" I asked

"It's in your eyes," he said, "And your voice. When you talk about your father and your memories with him, it was the same right now except you're talking about Athrun."

"You know me well," I said smiling brightly.

"What can I say, I'm a really good friend," he said

"Best," I confirmed for him.

He grinned, "Well Cagalli, I'm telling you know who knows how long it will be until Athrun comes back and the rest of that gang."

"If this is love Ahmed, then I'll wait for as long as I have to," I said

"I'll hope it won't be too long," he said

"Yeah," I said sighing, "But for your sake and Kisaka's, if Athrun doesn't come back in a few years, I will forget about him and move on."

"I'm siding with you not having to move on," he said

"I'm hoping for that too," I said, "

"Anyways you want to head back?" he asked, "We'll cook these tonight."

"Sure," I said looking at the mansions.

"Let's go," he said placing an arm around my shoulder.

It was another weekend and Ahmed and I were sitting bored as hell.

"I'm bored!" I wailed, "Let's do something."

"I don't know what," He said, "Want goes on a road trip?"

"Where though?" I asked

"Let's go north and go skiing, maybe California, or Vancouver" he said

I shrugged and said, "Sure."

After I told Kisaka, we both jumped into our car chucking a bag each in and rode off into the sunshine. It was a six hour drive both switching driving time, though it was mostly Ahmed who drove because I was sleeping my head off.

When we arrived at the ski lodge, we took a room with two beds, threw our stuff to the side and slept the night away.

In the morning, I was greeted with a snowball…you heard me right a snowball, and thus a chase ensued between my darling best friend and I, and I managed to drop a bucket of icy water on him outside in the cold. Revenge was oh so sweet.

I had skied quite a few times back at home so this was I required no lessons. I torn down the hills jumping and doing all that cool stuff, I guessed those lessons did come handy. I owned that hill.

Ahmed was an average at skiing and we both had a great time. Being bored should be a regular thing. Since I hadn't been around I wanted to buy some things, so I dragged Ahmed to many stores for souvenirs and some clothes. I needed more long sleeved shirt.

"What do you think of this?" I asked come out in a stylish black drape front sequin trim top.

"You look great for the hundredth billionth time," he said bored

"You say all the time, but seriously tell me the truth," I said

"I was telling you the truth!" he said, "All the time, you looked great in all of them, and anyways how would I know. I'm not a girl."

"Well you're a guy, that's good enough," I said.

"Are we done yet? Please tell me we're done," he pleaded.

"Yeah," I said, "I think I've tortured you enough."

"When we get back home Cagalli, I'm going to find you a girl friend for you to take shopping," he said

"Nah your good enough," I said seeing his face drop, "Let's get some hot chocolate," and his face went up.

We were both sipping our hot chocolate huddling close in the chilly weather.

"This was fun," I said, "We should go on road trips more."

He nodded and yawned.

"You want to head back, I want to look around some more," I said.

"You'll be okay by yourself," he asked

I gave him a look, "Don't worry I'll be just fine, and to assure you even more I took self defense, and I have training in martial art and karate."

"Yeah, I'm assured, but do call me if anything happens, I don't want to die of guilt about anything," he said

"Okay bye," I said waving as he walked away. I turned and started walking in the other direction.

There was a park near the lodge and I saw random strangers there, couples, joggers, children. I saw a couple kiss and thought about Athrun. I shifted my eyes to me hand and thought about that brief kiss. It meant something to me. My heart was stretched and I felt full inside. There was a bookstore close by and I decided to go in, deciding to go on the trail afterwards.

Inside like any other book store there were displays poster and aisles of different assortments of books.

One book caught my eye. _How do you know when you're in Love?_

Curious I picked it up. It started off with an introductory about love which I flipped through. There were a few questions.

Ask yourself: 'Would I be willing to let her/him go if I believed it was the best thing?' …Yes, Athrun I better not be wasting my years for you.

Ask yourself: 'Am I willing to wait for this person if s/he is not ready to have sex?' …Yes, I'm waiting for him to come back fro who knows where; I can definitely be patient enough for sex

Ask yourself: 'Would I feel the same way if s/he gained weight?' …Yes, though I doubt it would happen, I'd force him to keep in shape, because I wouldn't want to gain weight either.

Ask yourself: 'Am I willing to sacrifice my dreams to allow her/his dreams to come true? ...Yes…though my current dream is him.

Ask yourself: 'Do I respect and admire her/him?'…Yes. He lifted me up and walked with my weight across a lake, that should earn some applauds.

Ask yourself: 'Would I feel the same way if s/he got sick?' …Yes

Ask yourself: 'If you two were in an argument, would you feel the same way?'…Yes, it's good to argue in a relationship, keeps it healthy

If you answered 'No' to any of these questions, think about why you gave that answer. Is it a lack of trust? Is it because you're afraid? Is it selfishness? Do you need more time to get to know each other?

If you answered 'Yes' to all of these questions, wow, you feel very strongly about this person. It sounds like you're in love!

Psh…I thought, these were such basic and stupid questions. I placed the book aside and left the store. Well the book said I was in love, and Ahmed said I'm in love. And my heart is starting to tell me I'm in love. But where was Athrun to convince me that I was in love?

I walked back to the part and sat down on a nearby bench. I got up after a while and started walking along a path. Going through the woods I came across a deserted cemetery. I was wondering if maybe something bad happened to him. I was just wishing to see his face, and I saw something close.

It was a woman with that same sapphire hair as Athrun and the same eyes as well. She was in a picture with a smile on my face…or a gravestone. I don't know what draw me to it, but I kneeled down in front to the gravestone, the date of her death was a few weeks ago. Her name wasn't on it however. There were also fresh flowers in front of it.

I felt my skin crawl as the wind blew, and I turned to see a man, eyes red. Did I mention his fangs were out as well?

* * *

ohh vampire attack

Well the next chapter should be out tomorrow...tonight??(most likely not) Well if i don't fix chapter 5 up by tomorrow then saturday because i'm out all day friday

Till next time

Samera :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people

Many things will happen in this chapter okay, and major time changes as well.

The vampire will be reveiled..but on will remain concealed till the next chapter.

Anyways not giving out much

Sorry couldn't update last night i fell asleep

Enjoy

* * *

He walked to me gracefully; I could see his eyes pulsing. He had green hair, and he looked so white that he glowed. I touched the back of my neck. My claim mark was long gone and if this guy wanted he could claim me as well…unless he just wanted to drink some of my blood…or all of it? But I didn't know what he wanted.

I was frozen still, and kept on thinking if I was going to die or not.

"What are you doing here?" he growled

I jumped a bit at the sound.

"Walking?" I choked out.

"You have any idea what being in a place such as this can cost you?" he said.

"Umm…I have a few scenarios," I said, "Either…your going to drink my blood, your going to kill me, you're going to drink all of my blood and kill me that way, or you're going to leave me alive and unharmed."

"Well I am very thirsty and you smell wonderful," he said.

I could feel the colour drain from me face.

"But don't worry, I won't take all your blood, I'll leave a few drops," he said menacingly.

He stalked up to me and I did the only logical thing, I ran even though I knew he could catch up to me.

"I love hide and seek," he laughed out evilly, "Run as far as you can girl, I'll catch you in a flash."

I did run, not knowing where I was going. I kept on tripping from the roots and come upon a gated house. When I reached up to bang the main door, I was pulled back from the hair and I screamed as loud as I could. He smacked me on the face and looked stealthily at the house and froze grabbing my hand and walking away from it slowly, as if the place was dangerous from him. I took his distraction and kneed him in the groin, and he reacted just as I thought he would. He let go and fell to his knees grasping the area. I guessed all men did have that one weakness. I walked up and started banging the house praying for someone to open. No one did.

Next thing I knew the green haired vampire was behind me. He threw me to a tree, and snapped my head to one side and whispered, "Say goodbye," and bit hardly into my skin. I screamed in the pain and could see black and red dots in my vision. With each mouthful he took I felt weaker and the pain increased to the point where all I could see was black and my mind went numb. My last thought being about Athrun, I love you.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a bright white light. Am I in heaven? I adjusted my eyes to the light to find out it was a light bulb. Heaven has modern electricity too. I grinned a bit and looked to my side sorely. Why do I hurt so much? I lifted my heavy arm to my neck to see it bandaged. Also my left arm was in a cast. I also noticed a tug and saw an IV needle stuck into it. Okay maybe this wasn't heaven. It took me a moment to realize that I was alive.

I felt drained of life and couldn't find any energy in me at all. My head was spinning when I tried to get up, and I was trying to sit up. I heard buzzes everywhere. I turned to my right to see a heart monitor and a couple other machines. A nurse came in on cue and she said, "You're finally up."

Finally, how long was I asleep?

"What happened?" I asked

"Someone brought you here," she started off, "There was a cut on your neck and half the supply of blood in your body was gone. We had to revive your heart as well, and you were given blood from the blood bank."

I nodded, "Who brought me here?"

"I don't know but he paid for the whole thing and left," she said, "Do you remember what happened to your neck?"

I swallowed a shaky breath. How could I forget?

"No," I said gasping a bit tears filling my eyes, "I want to go home."

"You can be discharged soon, there a person named Ahmed here, and do you want him to come in?" she asked

"Yes please," I said as she left and soon my friend came in and the first thing he did was give me a hug and I started crying, stricken in fear.

"Hey you're alright," he said soothing my head, "Nothing happened."

"I was bitten," I said abruptly, "He was going to kill me."

Ahmed froze as well.

"What?" he let out slowly.

"I was so scared," I said, "I couldn't stop him, and he kept on drinking and drinking my blood, he wouldn't stop."

"It's fine Cagalli, you're okay nothing like that is going to happen to you again, I promise," he said, "You've been out for days."

"Kisaka?" I asked

"He's out getting some food," he said, "The food here tastes like plaster."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Who saved me?" I asked

"No one knows," he replied, "By the time I got here he was gone, and I was told your throat had been cut, luckily your voice is still fine. Also you have a fractured arm and a sprained shoulder. Take it easy for a few weeks."

I sniffed a bit and nodded. I wondered who he or she could have been to save me.

"Anyways there some good news, you get to go home whenever you want," he said

"Can we go now?" I asked

"How about after to eat, you look like a stick," he said

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"But I have to say you did give me a heart attack," he said, "That was one of the worst phone calls I've ever gotten in my life."

"What's the worst?" I asked

He stayed quiet and then said, "There was this girl I loved, she told me she was leaving a while back, it broke my heart."

I felt sorry for him and squeezed his hand a bit.

"I haven't heard from her for about weeks, and I really miss her," he said, "It's kind of like how you miss Athrun."

I understood, "Well you think she's going to come back?"

"She left the same day as Athrun, she called to tell me before leaving," he said

"Did she say when she was coming back?" I asked

"No she was crying over something, and just told me she was leaving," he said, "I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I guessed I should have asked earlier."

"Hey, don't worry if our love is true, they'll come to us okay, we just have to be patient," I said

"Yeah," he said shrugging.

"Anyways where's Kisaka I'm hungry for food!" I said and speaking of the devil he came in with bags of food, the aroma making my mouth water.

Kisaka gave me a worried rant and I honestly was happy to hear him rant. I almost could have never heard it again. He gave me a hug as well. And after we all dug into our food, I was discharged and we all started the drive home. Kisaka went in him car and Ahmed drove us back home. I was like last time sleeping all the way in the car.

When I next woke up I was my room on the bed. My neck was a bit itchy so I went to the washroom to take a look. I took off the bandage and saw a gash on the left side of my neck about 2 inches long the stretched all the way to the front of my neck. I could pinpoint the two teeth hole, but is seemed as if someone have cut it as well. It definitely wasn't a claim mark because there were no small half moons on the two dots like the other one I had. But the cut looked like a mess it was swollen and purple. I took my shirt gently off to see my shoulder swollen and bruised as well. There were a few cuts and when I turned to look at my back, I saw patched of blue purple red marks near my shoulder to my back. I looked like a wreck, and shivered recalling the horrible memory. Then I pictured Athrun and remembered he was one of them as well. I saw his eyes go red, and knew he wanted my blood as well.

But he would never hurt me right? And the rest of them, from what I knew they hadn't hurt anyone so why be scared of them? I was with Athrun all alone and he never hurt me. I could trust them. But what would I do with this fear I had now? Just when I thought about them I'd remember what happened to me that night at the graveyard. I could never think of them without fearing for my life.

Going out seemed to be terrifying and I would never go into the woods without Ahmed.

I felt my life fall into pieces and I was constantly in fear with nightmares hitting me every night. I wanted someone to hold me, but there was no one there.

A few months had passed and it was the winter break. Christmas was coming soon and Ahmed and I were sitting around by the lake. I seemed to be more cold, but he always stayed by my side. My wounds were healed and if you looked at my neck all you could see was a small scar, but it wasn't a claim. I could tell the difference.

"You haven't forgotten about it yet?" he asked

"How do you forget close death experiences?" I asked

"You don't," he said, "You move one from them."

I was silent, and he didn't say anything.

"You've changed," he said simply, "You don't smile anymore and I don't know where you are Cagalli."

"I don't know what to do with myself. I'm so scared of everything," I said, "Whenever I think about them, I think about that night and I don't know what to do."

"Forget them," he said

"Would you ever forget about her?" I asked.

"No," he said, "But Cagalli, she's not a vampire."

"Right," I said, "Not really much of a difference."

"They haven't come back till now Cagalli, maybe you should reconsidered those couple year waiting time, you need to move on," he said

"I know," I said

"And there are plenty of boys here that would die to take you out on a date," he said

"Yeah I noticed that too," I said, "But there are not the boys I want."

"In life Cagalli you don't always get what you want," he said simply.

"But how do you forget love?" I asked

"Simple you free yourself from them, and if he comes to you that mean it was your love, it he doesn't then he was never yours," he said

"And for you?" I asked

"She must have never been mine;" he said sadly, "Love hurts."

"I'll drink to that," I said holding a cup of hot chocolate and we slammed them together and took a sip in unison.

"But I love her/him," we both said together and them laughed our heads off I guess things between us were finally getting back to normal.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Cagalli," Ahmed said after a while, "I know your friends would never hurt you."

"I know," I said, "But I just think that they are some who could be out waiting in those shadows to get me, I'm too afraid to go anywhere alone. I don't want that to happen to me again," shivering a bit.

"You'll never be alone Cagalli, you'll always have me," he said placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you Ahmed," I said, "You're a true friend."

"You too Cagalli, you too," he said as we stared up at the mansion, "Let's just hope they come back soon…for our sake."

"I wish," I said, "But I don't see it happening."

"So…you going to tell me what you got me for Christmas?" he asked

"Nice try," I said.

"Darn," he laughed.

Christmas was a quite affair. Athrun still never left my mind. I never went out with anyone either. No one seemed…right enough. Even though I knew I should have given up and just went out I was still waiting.

It was on New Years that I prayed when the clock struck midnight one wish. Please Athrun if you hear me come back to me just once, and I'll live on with that memory.

My fear of being alone lessened a bit but I was still very cautious. I never went into the woods by myself, and I didn't go shopping without Ahmed. Though I knew he hated it, knowing my fear he gladly came along, and for him I always bought him something.

Next thing I knew spring came along, and it was the March break. My wish never came true, and I believed that if he didn't come by the end of this year, I'd start my hard process of finally moving on. Ahmed and I had a campout, I finally learned how to ride in motorcycle and I was tormented everyday with the same nightmare. Though no one knew, I could feel myself become more tired and exhausted. I didn't seem to have any life in me, though I acted with perfect class in front to everyone.

I needed a break.

After graduating high school with Ahmed, our diplomas proudly in our hands we decided on taking a break. We first went to Hawaii and had a total blast there. We were tanned and the weather was great. We stayed a month there and decided to visit the ICEHOTEL in the village Jukkasjärvi, 200 kilometres north of the Arctic Circle in Sweden. Never seeing a hotel made of ice, it was going to be a fun adventure.

"I don't understand how they could actually make this thing, and how to people live in it, don't they freeze?" Ahmed said after getting off the airport, "It's so cold here, why couldn't we stay in Hawaii?"

"Stop being such a baby," I said smacking him on the head, "This will be cool, who knows maybe we'll find the abominable snowman?"

"Psh, I think you finding vampires were enough," he said making me freeze inside though I acted fine in front of him. He couldn't know that I still hadn't moved on.

"Yeah you're right," I said

"Anyways, I guess you're right this should be fun…look they have a limo for us, how classy," he said.

I shrugged.

We were driven to the place and I said, "Where do you want to go next year?"

He shrugged this time, "Well I chose Hawaii, and you Sweden, I'm thinking Orlando you?" he asked

"Umm…Malaysia," I said, "That will fun."

"Oh two warm places perfect," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "Let's just get this month over and done with hopefully with nothing extravagant like our skiing adventure."

I had no idea it would be something even more then that.

"So are we planning on staying anywhere else then that ice cube?" he asked

"We'll go Norrland, and go mountain climbing maybe," I said.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

The ice hotel was beautiful and totally like an ice castle. We took billions of pictures of random things and half the time shivering in the cold.

When we went to Norrland the first thing I noticed was the mountainous range and the forests. Who knew what could have been inside those forests.

"That looks nice," Ahmed said taking in the views since we flew over.

"Yeah," I said my stomach churning I had been feeling like that ever since we landed and I had a feeling something was going to happen.

We stayed at a resort there. And I got a free spa treatment which I happily used and relaxed for the first day, while Ahmed went out to see what we could do there. After getting a manicure not by my choice…they forced me, I was sitting in the lounge looking out that the scenery. The resort was up on a hill and it had lightly snowed earlier but was melted by now.

I saw many people there and there were some sitting in the room as well. I had a hat on and a sweater holding a mug of rich warm hot chocolate in my hand. I was curious as to why Ahmed had not come back. I called him and he said he was with the girl he was in love. And I was totally happy for him and spluttered out my drink in front from shock first. That was totally strange. He was telling me about how he was tackled down and it turned out to be her and how she kissed him suddenly and spilled out all her feeling about loving him and that she missed him so much. I was really happy for Ahmed and asked if I could meet her. He told me he was heading over to her place for the night because it was late and I agreed not wanting both of them in the dark in the forest in fear.

I sat looking at the dim sky. Maybe this was that something that was supposed to happen. My stomach churned again…I guess not.

I watched the snow fall and soon I fell asleep in the empty room, and the nightmares hit me.

I heard my cellphone ring when I woke up, it was a number I did not know of. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Cagalli," Ahmed's voice clearly said, "I'm snowed in."

I looked up the window half up in snow, and said "HOLY SHIT!"

"Yeah, are you out yet?" he asked, "This issued for people to get out to shelters hours ago where are you?"

"In the lounge of the resort," I said walking up the door and trying to open it, "It's stuck."

"Must have frozen over," he said.

"Oh crap," I said, "Are you alright?"

"Better then in the position you are in," he said.

I felt the glass crack, and I turned around. Not good. The hole cracked in less then 30 seconds and half the room was on snow the sound of the glass shattering everywhere, and I felt a one in my leg and one in my arm.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled out.

"Uhh," I said, "The glass broke."

"Are you okay?" he asked

I felt blood stream down in my leg, "So you know where the nearest first aid kit is?"

"Shit," he said, "I'm calling the police to get you of there."

"That'd be nice," I said holding my breath and taking both small shard out wincing incredibly and letting out small cries.

"Hey, hey it's okay Cagalli," he reassured, "if they don't' come looking for you, I'll come myself."

"Don't you dare," I said, "I was just taking the glass out."

"Oh well there goes my chance to be hero," he said.

I smiled and heard something in the snow from outside.

"Hey I think there here?" I said seeing a figure.

"Cagalli," Ahmed let out slowly, "I didn't call anyone yet."

The figure jumped inside the window and I felt my nightmare come true all over again.

* * *

Hey sorry for another cliffie, i promise i'll update on saturday...or sometime soon, cause i'm out all tomorrow, but hey at least i updated today!!

You guys want to send me some reviews?? It'll be much appreciated :)

Anyways

till next time

Samera


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people

Let me clarify a few thing

This is not an ahmed/cagalli fic...i'm forever a true Athrun and Cagalli fan

Yeah Cagalli fell in love with Athrun in less than six hours, what can i say love hits you fast.

You will find Cagalli in trouble a lot with vampire and it will be explained why?

And don't worry you all shall read for yourself as to where everyone is in this chapter

the green haird guy will be discovered as well.

Anyways good chapter today I assure you

Enjoy

* * *

I had no idea why my body couldn't move, the person's hair was covered with a hat, his eyes with a pair of sunglasses and I couldn't recognize him. All I thought about was how I died the last time.

It was too bad I could never tell Athrun that I loved him. Love at first sight for me was strong.

"Man its cold out there," he said stuffing himself into a chair.

I stood in place trying my hardest to breathe.

He leaned his head back and opened his mouth to reveal some fangs. Ahh he was a vampire…great. He tilted his head towards me and grinned.

"You're that girl I saved from the attack a while back…from that green haired one right?" he asked.

I froze. He was the guy?

I nodded, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"You knocked my door; I was in the shower kind of rushed out when I got the alert for the attack. You kind of gave me a heart attack seeing most of you blood gone, so I kind of had to pump some into you and clear the evidence of the attack," he said, "Boss would have killed me if you were to die, that's our mission. We protect people from vampires like those."

"Yeah that old guy told me about it," I said totally calm.

"Tim?" he asked, "from Meadowvale?"

"Meadowvale yes, I didn't get his name, he works at some myth store thing," I said

"Yeah that's Tim," he said laughing, "I suppose you know Yamato and Zala?"

I froze at their names and said, "Yeah I've heard of them."

"They've been watching over you whenever you went out of the city," he said, "Told me to keep an eye out for you at the ski lodge, and in Hawaii and here, thus me being here, but not in your hometown."

"Well you can tell them to leave me alone," I hissed, "I don't need any protecting, I can watch myself."

"Yeah the vampire attack and you stuck in a resort bleeding," he said, "But there's nothing you can do you're involved now."

"What?" I said totally confused.

**In some other place…**

"She's being targeted," Kira said to Athrun.

"I know," he said sighing into his seat, "I should have stayed back with her in the city."

"You can't blame yourself Athrun, it couldn't be helped," he said, "But she's been putting herself in danger too many times. I mean the ski lodge was okay, but coming to Iceland! That's where most of Rau's followers hunt, and they want revenge for Sting's death and Cagalli has come right to there homeland."

"Why haven't we gone back yet Athrun, I know it was because of your mother and this mission, but it ended a long time ago," Kira asked, "We know you're grieving but isn't it time to go back home?"

Athrun didn't say anything, "I'm just afraid Kira."

"Of what, you aren't afraid of anything," Kira exclaimed.

"Cagalli," Athrun said slowly, "What if she's moved on and found someone?"

Kira didn't say anything.

"I love her Kira, and I wouldn't know what to do if she is with someone else," he explained.

"You know she's right here go meet her and ask, you can't wait forever, maybe she's still waiting for you," Kira said.

"I don't know," Athrun replied.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to meet her," Kira said starting to the door.

Just as he was about to leave Athrun said, "Wait…I'll come."

Kira grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

As they both walked out and looked at the 2 feet high snow, Athrun flicked out his phone and called someone. What he heard made him freeze.

"She's stuck in a resort and there are five of them out to get her," he said, "I don't know if Darren with her."

In less then a second they started running.

Back to Cagalli…

"So I'm targeted?" I said, "Interesting."

"You know most people would be terrified knowing a bunch of vampires were after them," he said.

"Yeah, I'm scared alright," I said, "But after having all those nightmares, seeing my death over and over and over again, the real thing shouldn't be as bad."

"Are you assuming that you're going to die?" he asked

"Well isn't that what your implying?" I asked, "So what if I die, no one really cares…well except for Ahmed…and Kisaka, but they'll get over it."

"You belittle you life Cagalli, it's not that small. There are people who would give their life for you," he said, "You're not the ordinary human."

"Sure," I said hissing finally at the pain my cut was finally hitting on me.

"We better get you somewhere with medical facilities, I'd take you back to base, but it's too far away," he said, "I'll take you to Michelle she's closet."

I nodded.

"May I?" he asked

"What?" I replied.

"I'm going to carry you there," he said.

"I'll weigh you down," I said

He rolled his eyes and whisked me away running at the speed of light…almost literally.

Within minutes we were all a huge house and I stepped down.

"You know I never got your name?" I said

"It's Darren," he said simply.

His phone started ringing, and he looked at the number and moved away, talking to the person in a professional manner. I walked up to the house and knocked. I waited several minutes and no one answered.

I turned and saw Darren walking here.

"No one's answering," I said.

"Yeah knock three times and a quick double knock it will open," he said, "Boss will be here soon."

"Boss of what?" I said

"Of our organization," he said, "Can't tell you much, if he wants he can tell you."

I didn't his knocking thing, and Ahmed opened the door. He looked relieved to see me and the first thing he was hug my so tight I couldn't breath, and twirled me around in the process, them placing me down.

"Hey, hey I know you love me, but let me breath," I said as a joke.

He did let go a bit and said, "I'm so happy to see you. You have any idea how worried I was?"

"A bit," I said laughing.

He let go of me from the hug and lightly kissed me on the cheek, "Never do that again."

"I'll try," I said.

It started snowing again and I was shivering in the cold. Ahmed placed an arm around my shoulder and whispered, "You want to meet her?"

I nodded as a snowflake fell on my nose. Ahmed laughed and blew it away, though it looked like he was kissing it.

"You have bad breath," I joked

"Thanks," he said sarcastically and pretended to be hurt, to which I kissed his cheek lightly. He smiled again.

"Well," he said, "At least I'm not fat."

That sparked a chasing spree as I chased him around the snowy lawn around the house, and just as we turning the corner and tripped and crashed into some people knocking them down.

I shot up and backed into the wall. This couldn't be real. They weren't really there. Ahmed noticing me not chasing him came back, concerned at my expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked back; yeah they were still there and brushing off the dirt from their clothes, looking at Ahmed and me.

"It's been a while Cagalli," Mir said walking up.

"Keep away," I said covering my eyes, "You're not really there."

"Now don't be like that," Luna said, "Is this how you greet friends?"

I glared at her, "Are you what someone would call friends, leaving randomly no explanation, and still consider yourself my friends. I don't think so."

"Yeah about that, we didn't really get time to tell you, sorry about that," Luna said.

"You couldn't even call my home?"

"We didn't know your number," she said

"Stop lying, of course you know Kisaka's number, he's friends with Kira's parents. If you all didn't want to know me, why did you even bother?" I asked

They were all looking away.

"It's okay, don't tell me," I said sighing, "You want to head in Ahmed?"

He placed an arm around my shoulder making everyone wince a bit.

"I told you Cagalli, if you're smart you'll stay away from them," he said softly.

"I will," I said.

"Will you really end all this, because of a little miscommunication?" Shiho yelled out.

"What little miscommunication?" I asked.

"Athrun's mother died that's why we were all away," she hissed, "We were too deep in grief we forgot to call you, plus our cell phones couldn't work with the range."

We both stood in shock.

"Athrun's mother?" I voiced out.

"Yes," Lacus said, "We've been with him all year long just trying to get him to open up, talk to someone, but he's gone mute in shock. Nothing seems to work, and it wasn't until we heard about you coming here and came to see you as soon as we could to explain about what happened."

I didn't say anything nothing of what they said seemed to fit.

"You know the first part seemed to be okay I understand that but, I don't understand how it would take a year, couldn't you guys come back?"

"We're close Cagalli, we don't leave anyone behind, we go and come back together," Kira said.

I nodded, still nothing I knew something was missing.

They were all looking a bit sad and unhappy.

"What wrong?" I asked

"You two seem pretty close;" Luna said simply, "Umm…is he your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened at the suggestion and I burst out laughing at the absurdity of it.

"No, no Ahmed and I are just really good friend, actually he was just asking me to meet his girlfriend, whose name I am still yet to know," I said looking at him.

"Oh right," he said scratching the back of his head.

"What?!" they all yelled out.

"But you guys seemed more," Luna let out, "We just assumed."

"That we were together," Ahmed said.

"Nah his breath smells too bad," I said laughing

"And she's too fat," he replied

"Take that back," I said

"You started it little girl," he said

"Just because I'm shorter then you, doesn't make me little," I hissed back.

"Yes it does," he exclaimed patting my head, "Your littler then me."

"Now I don't love you anymore," I said grinning.

He faked a broken hearted man, "Ahh the pain."

"Shut up," I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Then say you love me," he said

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah."

I looked at them a bit.

They still seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Seriously you guys what's wrong," I asked, "You all seemed to be troubled."

"It's Athrun," Kira let out.

I visibly froze and they noticed the reaction, "What happened?"

"There was another reason why we didn't come back," Kira said, "It involved you."

"Me," I said

"Yeah I don't even know if I'm suppose to tell you this," he said

"Where is he?" I asked

"Athrun and I came a while back, when Ahmed was hugging you he left after seeing you two," he said

I swore my heart started beating my crazy hearing that Athrun was here. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face, and I totally missed the rest of what Kira said.

"He's here," I asked.

"Yeah," Kira said.

"Where," I said excitedly as Ahmed squeezed my shoulder

"Usually he goes all the way up to the mountain, when he's sad," Kira said.

"So I have to climb that thing," I yelled pointing towards a miniature version of Mt. Everest.

"Well if you really want to see him," Luna said out slowly

"Of course I do," I said, "But what is Athrun sad about?"

They all couldn't seem to meet my eyes.

"If you guys ever want me to forgive you at all, tell me," I said

The offer was quite tempting, they knew that.

"Only Athrun can tell you that," Lacus said, "We can't betray his trust."

I sighed, "Ok I understand, I guess I better start my expedition."

They all grinned.

"So are we forgiven?" Stellar asked

"Not quite yet," I said turning around and about to rush of in the joy of seeing Athrun just once more. I mean it was just this morning I was going to supposedly die and now I was going to have my wish come true. I could get to see Athrun.

Realizing how cold it was and how deep the snow was I thought about how long it would take me to get up there.

"If I go now," I said to them, "Wouldn't Athrun comes back down by the time I reached back up?"

"Athrun gets sad for a long while," Kira said, "It took him a long time to accept the fact his mom died."

It still kind of hurt hearing about Athrun's mother dying. How much does it take to kill a vampire? This brought me to the fact that they all still didn't know about my knowing that they were all vampires.

I rushed away up the small path that was recently cleared after the storm. I wondered how long it would take me to get up this thing, but with each step I took I knew I was one step closer to see Athrun.

When I stopped to take a break I remembered I was in the same scenery as when I met that green haired vampire who took my life. I was kind of stricken in fear as I remembered what Darren said about me being a target. Again how are they letting me climb a mountain alone…by myself?

I panted a bit and heard the trees rustling.

That gave me a rush of adrenaline and I sprinted up not caring about how tired I was. I just wanted to be in some clear opened air, and I didn't remember how long, but I did reach a clearing, But I still was a bit far from the top

"Crap," I said sitting on the snow, wet and shivering. Well if a vampire didn't kill me, I was sure to die of hypothermia by the time I got back down.

I was panting and got up looking up at the mountain, still trying to comprehend that I even got up this far. I saw the tress move again I moved back slowly. If this was another evil vampire, I didn't know what I was going to do. Why do they all come after me?

Soon there were five shuffling in the trees. Maybe it was some of my friends…but my gut was telling me otherwise.

"She's alone," a voice hissed out.

"Let's take her out," another said

"No Rau wants her in flesh," the third said.

"Flesh, but she doesn't have to be alive," the fourth said.

There was no voice from the fifth until he came out first and said, "She smells good."

I thought I was going to throw up.

He reminded me of the person who almost killed me last time. He had the same green hair.

"Remember my brother, girl, because of you he died," he said walking up to me.

I was mute in shock. What was I suppose to say?

"Zala's going to be so sad to see you gone," he laughed out, "I'll make sure to send him your remains."

I stepped back a bit shivering even more.

"Another move girl and I'll snap you neck," he said, "Don't make this difficult."

I opened my mouth to scream and he hissed, "Now don't scream, no one's going to help you."

He was right, I thought dejectedly. Wasn't Darren supposed to watch me? Right now would have been a great time for his protection.

"Now would you like to go back to our base dead or alive?" he asked

My mouth was dry, and I couldn't voice out anything.

"Though it doesn't really matter, since you're going to die anyways, but I would really love the pleasure of killing you myself," he said.

I knew better then to fight there was no hope for my life. I was right when I said that to Darren. I guess it wasn't in my fate to see Athrun.

I saw him walk up to me and I said my last six words, "I love you Athrun, goodbye everyone."

He charged and I felt a familiar pressure in my mind and fainted.

With the gang earlier…

"You idiot," Kira said suddenly seeing Darren talking on the phone, "Your supposed to be with Cagalli."

"Boss dismissed me though," Darren said.

"WHAT!" Kira said, "You're telling me Cagalli's up on that mountain alone, with five of them are after her!"

"Shit," he said and started running, "But Athrun said she was safe with you, and said I could leave."

"Damn miscommunications," Kira hissed, "I'm coming as well."

'Hopefully we'll make it,' Kira thought.

With me…

I realized I was lifted in someone's arms and I was still shivering.

"So cold," I said snuggling closer to whoever was holding me.

"You are so stupid to be outside with no jacket on," he whispered softly trying to warm me up.

"Hey minister," I said shivering, "If I die can you tell Athrun something."

"You're not going to die," he said placing his head on mine.

"I'm too cold to asses my own damage but if I do die, can you tell him, that there was a girl named Cagalli, me, he met a while back…though he probably forgot about her, but tell him that I missed him for me please, and that sorry I couldn't meet him," I said slowly, knowing there was no point of confessing my love, a person like him couldn't love me back.

"Don't worry," the guy said softly in my ears, "He'll know."

"Good," I said and soon I fell asleep.

I woke on a bed the next time, sore all over.

Everyone was cluttered in the room sleeping, or supposedly sleeping. As soon as I sat up with much difficulty, there was a hoard of worried rants I received and I automatically noticed one blue haired, green eyes person there, Athrun. He wasn't looking at me, but the ground instead. I saw him wince as Ahmed basically jumped me and hugged me, giving me basically that same rant.

"Geez, I'm alright," I said calming him down. Athrun left the room instantly and I felt my heart break all over again.

"Shouldn't you be fretting over that girlfriend of yours?" I asked him.

"True, but she's back at her place," he said.

"What happened?" I asked

"Athrun saved you from those five," Kira said, "You had a mild case of hypothermia, but no damage from those five."

"He fought all five of them…by himself?" I asked

"When he's protecting the ones he loves, he does anything to make sure there safe," he said leaving the room.

I saw Lacus follow him and heard her say to Kira as they both left the room, "Does he know about Ahmed?"

And I could barely hear Kira reply, "It slipped my mind."

I really wanted to see him at that moment.

"I'll lure him in," Ahmed whispered in my ear and he suggested everyone to give me my space and let me have some rest. Ahmed winked before he left.

I was waiting impatiently on my bed and looked around. I wasn't in a hospital. I looked out to see the forest. I shivered as I remembered the incident. I wondered what happened to the five and they guy who attacked me before. The door opened and Athrun rushed inside, worry on his face.

"What happened, are you okay?" he asked

All I said to him was, "What?"

* * *

Okay, i really apologize for the all the cliffies, i usually don't do consecutive cliffies, but you guy will love the next chapter

Anyways i'll update either tomorrow or the day after k

till then

Samera


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people

Thank you all for reviewing my story so far, some of them are very entertaining, and i love getting a good laugh.

What do you all think Ahmed said

Well that will be explained and and...

did i read some love confessions

Well yeah i did

so better not delay

ENJOY!!

* * *

He rushed to me and checked my vital signs

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You don't look like you're having a seizure," he murmured looking at me

"WHAT?" I yelled, "I'm not having a seizure. I'm not even twitching."

He looked at me and said, "Denial is usually the first step, maybe your having a heart attack. I'll go see how long that doctor's going to take."

"I'M NOT HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" I yelled, "What did Ahmed tell you?"

"Your boyfriend, Ahmed," He strained out hard, "Told me you were having a seizure, and asked me to watch you while he was going to call the doctor. I came as fast as I could."

I smiled, "Ahmed was just making an excuse for me you to meet me."

"Oh," he said, "No seizure?

"Nope," I said

"No heart attack?" he asked

"I hope not, but at this rate you might give me one," I said

"Sorry," he said sitting on the chair beside me, "Why would he do that?"

"Because I wanted to see you," I whispered softly.

"Are you sure Ahmed would approve of this?" he asked

"Why wouldn't he be?" I asked

"He must trust you a lot," he said

"That's because he loves me," I said smiling

"And you love him don't you?" he asked quietly

"Of course I do," I said to him.

"I don't think he's good for you," he said suddenly.

I decided to have a little fun with him.

"I think he's prefect, at least he doesn't leave randomly for a year," I hissed at him.

He winced and then said, "He's ugly."

"What?" I said, "I can't believe your telling me this! My boyfriend's ugly, oh wow the world's going to die, I have an ugly boyfriend. Not to be rude, but I look for more then looks."

"Well he is," Athrun said, "You deserve someone better."

"He stuck by my side Athrun, gave me support, talked to me when I was alone what else could I want?" I asked

I could see him squirming a bit

"Well anyways why would you care," I said.

"Right," he let out slowly, "Why would I care."

"Yes," I said slipping off the bed, deciding to end my charade. I swore the world was spinning and Athrun rushed to my side holding my arm to stabilize my balance.

"Are you sure you're not having a seizure?" he asked

"No Athrun," I said holding on to him, "I'm just dizzy."

"Maybe you should go back to bed," he said

"No I want to meet Ahmed's girlfriend," I said, "That guy has been hiding her from me."

I felt him freeze, "Aren't you his girlfriend?"

"Well I am a girl, and his friend, but not girlfriend in the sense you mean," I said

"What?" he said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Why do you care so much?" I retorted, and then sighed, "Anyways, Ahmed is my best friend, we kept on supporting each other and waiting for our loved ones to come back, he was lucky that he met her here and the fact she loves him back, as for me I met him after one year, but he doesn't feel the same."

"Who wouldn't feel the same?" he asked silently.

"One guy wouldn't," I said leaning on him, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm still waiting for him to show some sign of affection."

"What signs are you looking for?" he asked

"Well," I said pausing for a moment, "Maybe a kiss."

"Here," he asked kissing me softly on the cheek

"No," I whispered softly

"Then here," he asked kissing me on the neck lightly making me shiver.

"No," I struggled out.

"Then where?" he asked coming in front to face me.

"You figure it out," I said.

He looked at me with his eyes as they turned into a deep shade of violet. I noticed the hint of red as well, and smiled. He was lusting for my blood. He wasn't interested in me.

He ran a hand through my hair pulling us closer and he whispered, "I shouldn't have left you."

"It wasn't your fault really," I said

"Who are you waiting for Cagalli, I need to know," he said

"I'm afraid of getting hurt again," I said

He closed the distance between us, holding me in his arms and said, "You won't, I promise."

"I missed you," I said

I felt him froze and then relax as he wrapped his arms around me and it was then, at that very moment I felt complete.

"I missed you too," he murmured.

"Then why didn't you do anything, call me?" I asked

"You left me once, who says you won't again," I said leaning on his chest, "Everyday I'd walk up that same path hoping that you all would be back just once. Everyday I felt that hope slip away. Yet I kept on waiting for you, that maybe you'd come back. If I didn't come here for my vacation, would you have EVER COME BACK," yelling and crying as well?

I felt him rub my back and he talked in the voice I loved so much, "I have to admit, my mother my first excuse not to come back, but the longer I delayed I was afraid even more that maybe you had moved on and found someone else, and leave me unknowing to my misery for the rest of eternity. And I wouldn't even be able to die because you would never tell me that you hated me. That was biggest fear and that was why I didn't want to go back to see that you really had moved on, and it turned out to be true after delaying it for so long."

"I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you again," I said, "And you know Ahmed loves another girl."

"We always come back," he murmured, "And what else was I suppose to think seeing you to and already having previous suspicions."

"Well how was I supposed to know that you were going to come back, and how long was I going to wait?" I said.

This was going to end up as a stalemate, until…

"I should have told you," he said, "I'm sorry."

"You still never told me who you were waiting for," he said

"He still hasn't shown me the sign of affection," I said

He let out a sigh and said, "You're being difficult."

"Come on Athrun, it's not a hard sign," I said

"There are many ways to show affection," he said, "A kiss on the lips, three simple words, an embrace, a flower, what affection are you looking for?"

"There was a person gave who me one, on the neck a long while ago," I said

His eyes widened a bit hearing that.

"Tim told me it was a claim, from a species I only thought were in storybooks," I said

"Tim was right," he said, "Would you detest me for being one?"

"Have I left you yet?" I asked

His eyes seemed to have come a bit lighter.

"I don't want you to leave me Cagalli, ever?" he whispered

"I won't," I whispered back, "I promise."

"So you have any idea as to who put that claim on me?" I asked, "Personally I was hoping it would be from you."

He was avoiding meeting my eyes.

"He was the guy I was waiting for," I said, "And still am."

The look in his eyes made me melt.

"I kept on hoping Cagalli, everyday that maybe you had some feelings for me, and would be waiting for me. When I saw you with….that guy I broke. I felt all my hope slip away and after losing my mother, I couldn't believe I lost you as well. And then I went up the mountain just to think as to what I would do. Die or try to live, but I didn't on what bases I could. Then I felt something, that you were in trouble somewhere and after almost losing you to Sting at the ski lodge, I had to make sure you couldn't leave me again," he said.

"Oh," I said, "So you really have feelings for me?"

"It is much greater than love," he said simply

"So such strong feelings for a simple girl like me. How did that happen," I asked

He snapped his eyes into mine.

"Love has no reason Cagalli, it just happens," he said.

"How do you know if this is love?" I asked, "It could just be infatuation."

"After living for a couple of centuries, you know," he said, "Plus there are other factors?"

"What if I don't feel the same back?" I voiced out.

"Then I die," he said simply.

"And what if I did?" I asked.

"Then I'd be the happiest vampire alive," he said, "And I'd be in love with you for the rest of eternity."

"Well since you're not dead, I'm pretty sure you know the answer," I said.

"It only matter if you say it and truly mean it," he said.

"Oh," I said, "Then all I can say is that your feelings are very much requited."

He placed a hand on my cheek and said, "Say it Cagalli."

"I love you Athrun, with all my heart, ever since I first laid my eyes on you," I said staring into his emerald pools.

"And I love you even more Cagalli, ever since I was born," he said

I rolled my eyes, "It didn't seem to be like that when you first met me."

"The only reason I was rude to you earlier, was because of the fact that I really wanted to drink your blood badly, and since I couldn't really do it in front of many student, the self control was hard. I drank some blood before going to class, and though the lust wasn't as bad, it was still strong, and I was trying hard not to smell your scent because it was driving me crazy," he said.

"And what about the beach?" I asked

"Drank more blood before visiting, I couldn't understand why I was having so much trouble resisting you, then I talked with my father and found out about the bloodlust and love," he said, "And now that I think about it, I couldn't have chosen any more of a beautiful girl."

I knew I was blushing for sure and said, "Did you claim me that night?"

"Actually I didn't understand why you fainted, but I think I accidentally put a hard pressure on your mind that made you faint because of this bloodlust. I bit you, and the taste of your blood was intoxicating," he said, "It was almost hard to stop because I was holding off for long, but I couldn't end your life."

"I was going to heal you but, I didn't want you to belong to anyone because of my protective nature so one thing lead to another, and I left the wound," he said

"Before I left I did come to your house to say good bye. I watched you a bit while you were sleeping. You looked like an angel, my angel," he said holding me closer.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" I said.

"But Cagalli, I am sincerely sorry about that, and I really hate myself that I have to resort to cure myself by drinking your blood and that to without your permission."

I touched his cheek softly and he let out a breath.

"I didn't know that the bloodlust could be so hard, its torture to thirst your blood, and try not to hurt you, scare you with what I am," he said.

"I'm not scared," I said, "You can drink my blood anytime. It's not your fault for being what you are."

"But now a day it's not only the blood I want," he said, "It's the fact that I want you to be mine, but I can't even have that."

"Why not?" I asked, "We love each other, aren't I considered yours? I mean I will accept any claims from you wholeheartedly because they are from you, the guy I love."

"We aren't normal vampires Cagalli, my life is always on the risk," he said holding me close.

"I don't want to lose you again Athrun," I said grasping him close.

"If I bound you to me Cagalli, and I die, you die as well," he said slowly.

"I don't care," I said, "We can die together then."

"I don't want it to be like that for you Cagalli," he said, "I want you to be able to live your life to the fullest."

"I only started living when I met you," I said truthfully.

"This is wrong," Athrun said, "I shouldn't even be with you."

"Well it's your fault for letting me met you again," I said, "If you hadn't than we wouldn't have had this problem, but now you're stuck with me."

"I can always leave again," he said.

I felt my heart stop literally and I think he heard it and shook me a bit.

"Cagalli no, breathe, snap out of it, I'm not leaving," he said grasping me close and I actually did breathe.

"Don't leave me," I said quietly, "Please don't."

"I should have never come back," he said hissing at himself, "But I would have gone crazy if I didn't."

I was crying now, I didn't know why. Half of it was out of happiness that Athrun, not only liked me but loved me as well, and half from despair that he didn't want us to be together.

"I don't get why you're crying," he said softly rubbing my tears, "You confuse me greatly."

I stood up in a rush anger surging through.

"If you don't want us to be together, then that's fine I'll live for as long as I can," I said to him and started stalking away.

"How long is that?" he asked

"I don't know, and nor should you care. You'd rather leave then be with me right? It's okay," I said, "And anyways you have nothing to worry about, I mean you don't even have a claim on me you even if I die you will be unaffected."

"I don't plan on living without you Cagalli," he said.

I pulled my hair in frustration, "Like I asked before Athrun what do you want?"

The next thing I knew he was holding me in his arms his face a centimeter away and I could feel his lips so close to mine.

"Like I said before Cagalli, that's a dangerous question," he said in a husky voice.

"Then I was to hear that dangerous answer," I murmured back practically drunk on the thought of feeling his lips on mine.

"I want you," he whispered back and dipped his lips onto mine, capturing me in a warm hungry kiss. Yeah this guy could kiss. His lips worked like magic on mine, and the feeling was better then I could ever imagine. His tongue slip over my bottom lip and just as I was about to open my mouth he pulled away.

"I just want to be with you," He said softly.

My eyes were still closed and I peeked on of them open.

"Then be with me, why try and stay away," I said and pulled him into another kiss.

When he pulled away and said, "I don't want to ever break you."

"It won't matter as long as I'm with you," I said, "Please Athrun."

"I guess I understand where you're coming from," he said

"When you were gone, I didn't know what I was going to with life, all I knew was that I wanted to see you just once more before my life ended and if I could be with you for as long as I could, even as friend I wouldn't care," I said

"Well I guess I'll just have to make sure I don't leave you," he said letting out a sigh.

We were both lying on the bed I was resting me head on Athrun's chest.

"I never knew my emotions were so strong," he said after a while, "When I saw you with that friend of yours, I thought I was going to burst in anger."

"His name's Ahmed," I said.

"Well, who cares he touched my girl," he hissed.

"Were you jealous Athrun?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "And I had every right to be."

"But we weren't even together back then," I said.

"Do you think it mattered to me?" he asked

"No," I said.

"We're very protective Cagalli, remember that. No matter what and we'll do anything to keep you safe. And along with that comes jealousy, it's just in our male vampire blood and instinct," he said.

"Don't worry Athrun," I said, "You know I'm yours for as long as you want me to be even for eternity, without you my feelings couldn't change, being with you made then stronger."

"That's goes the same for me Cagalli, you have any idea what a big commitment this is?" he said, "You can turn away from it now."

"I lost my father before Athrun," I said softly, "I can't lose you too."

"You'll never lose me," he said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he said kissing my forehead and soon with his breathing I fell asleep, and I didn't have any nightmares, which was a great relief. I knew that if I was with Athrun, nothing would get me.

I felt someone waking me up, and I opened an eye to see Ahmed. When I opened both I looked around to see no sign of Athrun. Was that whole thing a dream?

"You have to save me," he said holding on to me.

"What?" I grumbled half awake, "Why?"

"Athrun," he whispered, "He's out to kill me."

I laughed realizing that it wasn't a dream first of all and said, "No he won't."

"What are you doing to Cagalli," Athrun velvety voice came through the door as he stared at Ahmed.

"Ahh," Ahmed yelled a bit and hugged me tight.

I looked to see Athrun glaring at Ahmed.

"Cagalli, if you love me, get your boyfriend away from me," he said

"Athrun," I said laughing a bit, "Why are you out to kill my friend?"

"He was lying about the seizure," he said simply, "Plus he's touching you right now."

"Well if he didn't lie, we wouldn't have gotten a chance to talk," I said, "Plus Ahmed's my friend and he's used to being like this with me, get used to it."

He sighed and pouted a bit, "But you're mine."

"Yes I am, but I'm allowed to have a friend," I said

"Right," he said, "But give me some time, I'll used to it."

"Ok," I said and left Ahmed to go hug Athrun.

"Sheesh I'm being replaced," Ahmed grumbled.

I laughed and Athrun grinned, "Don't worry Ahmed, Athrun's doing a great job, plus I think you should be giving more of you time to that girlfriend I am still yet to meet."

"Oh right," he said, "I was supposed to call her."

Ahmed left in a rush and I yelled out, "You forgot to tell me her name…again."

I heard a distinct, "sorry."

I turned to meet Athrun and he said, "Everyone's been dying to see you."

"They still have a lot of grovelling for leaving me, and I have many questions to ask you," I said.

"Well," he said, "We have the day let's get started."

* * *

That's not considered a cliffie right?

Anyways, the real story begins now..i guess

I am going to forwarn you all

there will be major things happenign to Cagalli, like bella in twlight she's going to be a trouble magnet...now that i think of it in Memories Cagalli was a huge trouble magnet...wow.

Well there won't be any hypomethane sydrome like alst time...or car accident...or glass shards...ok maybe tehre were some glass shards

So till next time

Samera

i'll update as quick as i can alright...but i'm not super author...there will be days where i update every other day lol oh yeah, excuse crappy grammar...i blame the keyboard.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people

I acutally wrote this last night but was too lazy to upload, write my comments and then edit and then post...so i'm doing it now!!

This chapter is basically filling in the info...some of it

And you'll all meet Ahmed' girlfriend and i had one person who believe was wrong about the gril but was right

And there will be a dream...maybe about something in the near future?

Well anyways for now ENJOY

* * *

"Ahh Cagalli," Luna said rushing up and squeezing me tightly, "I'm so sorry that we left you all alone in that stupid mountain."

"It's okay," I said trying to get out of her grasp, "I don't mind really."

Kira looked the guiltiest and seemed to me he had hit himself for making such a mistake.

"It's alright Kira," Athrun said noticing his friend, "I got there in time, no need to be like that."

"Still," Kira said, "I let you down Athrun."

"I gave the job of protecting Cagalli to Darren, not you so if you say something stupid like that again, I'll hurt you," he said, "Plus I dismissed Darren, so in the end it is my fault."

"What happened to the five of them?" I asked

"They are being held of interrogation," Athrun said

"What happened to the green haired one that attacked me before?" I asked

"He's dead and that all you need to know," Athrun said coldly.

I decided not to peek into the matter anymore and sighed.

The room seemed to be tense so I decided to break it, "I've decided how to forgive you all."

They seemed interested and the ice was broken.

We were all sitting in the living room, and I said, "First you all will come back home, next we are all going on a group vacation next summer and I chose the destination, fair?"

"That's it?" Dearka yelled.

"Oh and you have to mow my lawn for two months," I said evilly.

His eyes bulged and he yelled, "WHAT?"

"You heard me," I said.

"Not fair," he muttered, "I don't care about being your friend anyways."

"Well I do," Mir said, "And if I do, you better heck as well."

He pouted and said, "Fine."

"Good," Mir said kissing him lightly.

"I still have a few questions," I said

Athrun leaned back on the couch, placed me on his lap getting comfortable and said, "Shoot."

"Are you all apart of this organization?" I asked

"Yes," Kira said, "I'm vice president, and Athrun is the boss. We've been with the organization ever since we were born….a long…long time ago."

"How old are you all?" I asked

"Actually we all born in the same year which once every thousands of years, I think it was something with the universal alignment," Athrun said, "But were have or are going to reach out 214th birthday by the end of this year."

"Wow, you all look so young." I said, "So tell me about this organization of yours?"

"We hunt shadow demons," Yzak said

I paused for a second and then said, "What?"

"They are vampires who have become bad, basically,"

"Start from the beginning please," I said

Athrun let out a sigh making me shiver and said, "It's a long story."

"Like you said Athrun we have all day," I smiled, "And you are very comfortable."

"Well many hundreds umm...i mean thousands of years ago, there were twenty vampires from the beginning, each bitten by an extinct animals. Of course since our memory doesn't go that far we don't know what animal exactly bit the first vampire. We were all humans at first. Our community is barely 8000 at the present, because we don't reproduce a lot. Most female vampires are considered infertile, but some are lucky, like all our mothers. Usually there is about one fertile vampire in ever hundred vampires, and that fertility is passed. There is a specific month in the year where most females are most fertile, December but on December 21st the most because it's the shortest day of the year. On the year we were born there was some odd universal alignment. No really knows why but we were all born in the year, it was the largest number of babies ever born in vampire history, and for that we've been given special treatment. Along with this unrealistic birth we were also given powers as well from birth," Athrun started.

"Were you all the only children born in that year?" I asked

I couldn't see Athrun's face so I looked up and saw a smile and frowned knowing that it was a frown.

"No," he said, "Let me continue."

"Well since the twenty original vampires were originally human, they had no problem in not drinking all of the blood of a human, and it was defined as a vile act to kill of a human for blood, and those who would disobey would be punished. Of course since we are partly human one vampire decided for the heck of it to start killing of humans. But with the number of humans he killed the darker his blood became and eventually he became what we call 'shadow demon'. Their eyes are constantly red, the glow and dark aura, and they creep around and attack their prey for their own pleasure. Purged by the lust to kill, he became crazy and started massacring everything in his sight. The others killed him, but, a single madness can cause many others to follow, and vampires were split into two: Shadow demons and, us, vampires who protect humans from their unexplained and torturous ways," he said silently, "But over the time their numbers have been reduce until the year we were born, both sides had even numbers, and we've been trying to reduce that number ever since. Of course we grow slowly so we're still learning their strategies, but currently we have the upper advantage, because shadow demons cannot change humans because of their nature, unlike us."

"However, we don't change humans as well, for most a vampire will fall in love with another vampire, but in some cases that doesn't happen, like me for instance," Athrun said

"What exactly is the process of changing?" I asked

"Well when you are changed your life will start at the age you currently are," he said, "the process is basically an act out of true love, you can't change a human unless you love them, which is rare but it happens. You change them if they are willing to spend the rest eternity with them, and that is basically called mating, and you give them a mark."

"Tim was telling me something about that," I said.

"Tim from home?" he asked

"Yeah he told me all about vampires and you all being ones. He also told me to watch out for the shadows," I said

"Tim sees things, future or something like that, events that have already happen and that will happen again some time," he said, "I'll ask him about that."

I bit my lip thinking about something. The mating mark is an act out of true love right? What would a scenario be like? I looked at Athrun a bit blushing, maybe I'd ask Tim one day; maybe it would be embarrassing.

"You okay Cagalli?" I heard someone ask snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking at Lacus with a concerned face, "Oh I'm alright."

"You seem flushed," Athrun said touching my cheek, "You think you're getting that seizure now?"

I banged him in the head with a cushion and sat across from him on the same sofa muttering, "Jerk."

He gave me a breath taking smile…I think I was hyperventilating again…damn his smile.

"You know Cagalli," Lacus said at my side touching my forehead, "I think you should get some rest, you seem a bit warm."

Hearing that I blushed even more, hiding as much as I could in the couch and agreed with her offer and said, "Maybe you're right."

Athrun seemed genuinely concerned and said, "Should I bring her a doctor, maybe they could deal with her better then our own."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Athrun in both cases of Lacus' concern, you caused it."

I saw the look of guilt on his face and he whispered, "Sorry."

"Well you can't help it Athrun," I said guilty as well and started babbling, "I just have to get used to the fact that you are extremely attractive and hot and breathtaking, and everything you do makes me want to jump you…especially that smile of yours."

'Oh crap,' I thought I can't believe I said. Athrun seemed to be a bit amazed at my confession and couldn't help but smile at what I thought. I knew I was going to die of embarrassment.

"I'll go to bed now," I said grabbing a cushion of cover my face and started walking away hearing laughs behind me as I hit a wall, though the cushion protected my face. I took it off and walked briskly to my room and fell straight on my bed hiding my face in the pillows. It was official; Athrun must have thought I was some freak.

I felt a voice in my ear and I heard a familiar voice say, "I'm actually glad that you think of me that way. It's a good thing these looks impress the girl I love. But since you let me know how you think about me, I think I should return the comments."

I didn't want to look at him, but I turned over and felt my heart do cart wheels. He was gazing at me with sincerity in his eyes and then said, "You're beautiful almost all the times, fiery and extremely sexy when you're angry, adorable and cute when you're embarrassed and enchanting whenever you smile. And your eyes Cagalli," touching my face softly as I blinked.

"They fill up whatever beauty I cannot admire at the sun directly," he said, "I see the sun those eyes and they shine my world whenever I gaze into them."

For some reason I didn't blush but kept staring at back him, my breathing smooth as we leaned forward for a kiss when Ahmed burst through the door and ruined whatever moment we were going to have by saying, "She's here."

It took me quite a while to figure out what Ahmed said.

I groaned and lay back on the bed as Ahmed noticed what he interrupted and said, "My, my Cagalli aren't you getting quite naughty."

"One more word, I dare you," I said hotly.

"Are you planning on losing that virginity of yours any time soon?" he dared.

"Oh you're going down," I said with Athrun already out of my way…he seemed to sense trouble, as I fired straight at Ahmed chasing him all over the huge house chucking whatever I could at him, and victory was mine I had trapped in a dead lock sitting on his legs straddling him with his neck currently in one of my hands while I was banging his head with a shoe.

"Mercy," he yelled out, "You won't get to meet Michelle, if I die."

"Michelle?" I said stopping my attack

He grinned and panted a bit from the run and said, "You know the love of my life."

I got of him and pulled him up, "What are you waiting for let me meet her."

He laughed as I pulled him to the living room where she sat. The look on my face clearly told everyone that something was gravely wrong.

Ahmed went up to hug her and he brought her up to me. She instantly recognized me and I did as well. How could I not, she was Athrun's cousin.

Ahmed seemed too oblivious of my tension. Did he know about Michelle being a vampire?

"Why don't you two talk I have to call my mom," he said and whispered in my ear, "Tell me what you think of her later."

I smiled at him of course as he left the room, and then everyone inquired. I asked my simple question to her, "Does he know?"

She seemed to get my picture and I knew the answer immediately and smacked my head a bit.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked

"I didn't want him to leave me," she said quietly

"Well does he even know you're related to Athrun?" I asked

She shook her head.

"Michelle did Ahmed ever tell you he wasn't fond of vampires?" I asked

"I had a feeling, but that's why I never told him," she said

I bit my lip is frustration. Ahmed was my best friend and I couldn't see him hurt, so I decided to things around. Ahmed had to change his view on vampires.

"But he's been interacting so well with us Cagalli," Mir said

"I know," I said, "But if there is one thing Ahmed hates, is when people hide stuff from them. I don't think he'd even mind Michelle being a vampire, because he loves her, but keeping something like that for so long would hurt him deeply."

"What should I do?" Michelle asked

I smiled and said, "just tell him the truth, but be gentle, ask to break it of and that should even in out. Once he knows the truth and sees you doing something to append the wrong, he'll most definitely forgive you. But I need to know what he thinks about vampires first."

I walked to the Michelle and said, "You're a great girl Michelle, but promise me to not hide stuff from him again."

She nodded and said, "And your perfect for Athrun too, I could feel it when he brought you home."

I actually blushed and said, "I think it's the other way around, Athrun is perfect for me."

"No," she insisted, "You're a human yet you mend so well with us. You accept us and love Athrun considering what he is. It takes someone strong to do that and face the consequence and for that you're perfect for Athrun. After getting to know him you'll see why. He needs your strength," whispering the end.

"I guess," I said as she walked away excusing herself to see Ahmed. They would make a perfect couple as well.

I yawned a bit and decided to talk to Ahmed after a small nap. I told Mir and went to me room and looked around for Athrun. Noticing that he was not there I lay on the bed, under the covers with a small shiver and went straight to sleep. This time the nightmare hit strong.

_All I could see was __that I was in a dark cell, the rusty bars parallel to each other, across from me. I was on the ground in pain, but it was to dark to see the damage. I could smell blood and realized it was coming from my side. I heard a screech as someone entered with a small dark laugh._

"_If you don't mind," he slithered, "I'd like to leave a small message for Zala."_

_He turned my battered body, my back to the floor and took out a small black pen and wrote something on my bare stomach. All I could feel next was a knife pierce through and all I was able to do was let out cries of pain._

I felt my body shake and my name echoing in my ears. I opened my eyes to see Athrun's looking into my scared ones. I was stiff as a bone in his grasp and I let out a struggled breath.

"What happened?" Athrun asked holding my close to his chest so I heard his faint but very small heartbeat.

"A nightmare," I said simply, "Sorry for screaming…was I screaming?"

"Loudly and with horror," he said, "I was outside and I felt your distress and came as fast as I could."

"You felt my distress," I asked

He touched the back of my neck and said, "I claimed you again after saving you from those five, sorry about that but it was hard to resist you blood."

I touched my neck and he was true to his words I felt the mark.

"Whenever I claim you, the love I have for you just basically gives me a sixth sense about your feelings," he said.

"Now I know why you haven't drank my blood yet," I said

"I apologize for doing it without your permission…again," he said softly

"I told you Athrun, you can drink my blood any time you want," I said, "But next time I want to see what its like."

"Sure," he said chuckling a bit.

I jumped at the deep chuckle he made. I never heard him laugh before and it was even better than his voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You look star struck."

"You laugh," I said, "It's nice."

I saw him give a small smile.

"Well your laugh is gorgeous," he said.

I laughed at that.

"Just beautiful," he whispered.

I smiled at him and said, "I think I have to go downstairs," slipping of the bed.

I was about to leave when I heard him say, "You still owe me an explanation of that nightmare."

I didn't reply and went downstairs. Once there I saw Ahmed and Michelle looking nervous as they were both watching television.

"Hey Ahmed," I said coming in.

"Hey want to join?" he asked

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," I said, "You mind Michelle."

"Nope," she said, "Come back quick."

Ahmed looked a bit curiously at me but came with me outside.

"Something the matter?" he asked seriously.

"Ahmed you know that my friends are vampires right?" I asked

"Yeah," he said, "And I totally understand Cagalli, we're still friends and Kira explained everything to me. They aren't bad people."

I let out a breath of relief and said, "You won't avoid them now?"

"I think I've gotten over that being with them for a while," he said, "Sometimes I wonder how I even thought about ignoring them. One incident easily gives biased assumptions, and I've learned that I was being wrong."

I smiled and said, "As they are my friend Ahmed, they are yours as well."

He smiled a bit and said, "And I accept their friendship wholeheartedly."

"Thanks," I said hugging him, "I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Best friend," he said hugging me back.

"Till we're old and wrinkly," I said remembering what he said.

"Eww," he repeated my reply and we both laughed.

We both walked in and I gave Michelle the thumbs up and left those two. Knowing Ahmed he's forgive her.

* * *

Well there's chapter 8

i'll update as quick as i can

Thank you all for reviewing so far i love getting comments...really and i would reply to them if i had the time...but oh well

Next chapter i still have to think about what will happen but i should get you that update either tomorrow...most like tomorrow or the day after.

Till then you all

samera


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people

Another update yay!!

But it is 100 words shorter than the usual but whatever

Nothing big in this chapter, but i will slowly move to the big events!!

So for now Enjoy!!

ahh Light died in Death Note, L died too...even though Light should have died and was a two timing jerk, i just got attached...sorry people had to let that out

* * *

I went back and saw my room empty once again and recalled my dream…or rather nightmare once more. I went to the washroom and lifted my shirt to the mirror. My stomach was perfectly fine. I wanted some fresh air. Changing into my pants and a warm sweater I put on some boots and went out through the back door with my jacket, quickly wearing it and started walking around the huge backyard. Ever since that attack at the ski lodge, every night I had been getting dreams like that. I was stuck in some strange dark jail wounded and bleeding. Of course there were other night where I'd be somewhere else, but I was always in pain. Sometimes the dream were different. I still couldn't understand what they meant.

I kicked the snow around and stretched a bit. I didn't know why I still had those nightmares, maybe it was because I was still scared to go through that pain again. He tore my neck, so fast I didn't have time to scream, and he didn't simply drink my blood he dug into my neck making it so I only felt the continuous stabs of numbness, digging of needles and the throbbing I still sometimes felt.

I knew I should have gotten over it, forgotten about that incident. The guy was dead and he wasn't going to come after me again, but I couldn't help but have this feeling that this wasn't over.

I looked up at the sky and saw the sky in a blanket of diamonds twinkling. I felt someone's arms slip around my waist as familiar lip kissed the top of my forehead asking me smile.

"It's a beautiful night," Athrun said

"Yeah," I said softly, "Where were you?"

"Talking to Darren," he said, "I took him off the job because I took over for him."

"That's fine by me," I said

"We never finished our conversation earlier," he said sitting on the snow with me on his lap, "What happened?"

"It was nothing Athrun," I said turning so I faced him my legs sticking out from the side, "Just a silly nightmare."

I saw him look at me cautiously and then said, "For how long have you been getting these silly nightmares."

I looked a bit down and lay my head on his shoulder and whispered, "Ever since I had been attacked by the green haired vampire. I guess I'm still afraid."

"You've been like this…for so long. Did you tell anyone?" he asked

"Who was there to tell, I had already given Ahmed enough trouble and he trying to get me out of the fear I was showing physically," I said

"What exactly happened to you afterward?" he asked holding my tightly.

"Nothing really," I said, "I was just afraid all the time. I wouldn't go anywhere without anyone, and…I changed a lot. I don't know what would have happened if Ahmed wasn't there."

"I'm sorry Cagalli," Athrun said, "I should have been there for you."

"At that time you were grieving your mother, I don't blame you for anything…though if you hadn't saved me from those five, I'd give you a smack," I said, "But you were there then and you're here now, and that's all that matters."

"I'll be here for you always," he said, "I'll protect you now, from everything."

I nodded and he asked, "What usually happens in those dreams?"

I visibly froze; I knew it and it would be impossible to hide from him now.

"Nothing important I'm just stuck in a dark room and in pain," I said simply.

"Dark room?" he asked

"I don't know…I would have expected to be dreaming of getting bit, but instead I dream about dark rooms," I said

"What happened that made you scream?" he asked hitting the source of the problem.

I knew I was trying it evade that question but there was no use hiding anything, "I was stabbed."

"Don't worry Cagalli," Athrun said, "You're not going to get stabbed."

"I know," I said, "But I guess this is how I fear shadow demons, dreaming about getting stabbed."

"There must be something about it then," he said, "That you would constantly be dreaming about it."

"Well yesterday night I didn't get them," I said.

"I was with you yesterday," he said

I smiled and said, "I guess you protect me in my dreams as well."

I felt him smile and he said, "I guess I should put you to bed as well."

"I wouldn't mind that, I sleep better," I said, "And feel better. Why is that?"

"Maybe it is because you love me?" he suggested.

I gave a little punch on the shoulder, "That night before you left…I felt something in my mind and the next morning I felt wonderful, the same thing happened last night."

He sighed, "It's my power."

"Power?" I asked

"I can do things with my mind, like soothe others mind, put pressure on one's mind making them faint, things like that," he said

I didn't know what to say, "Well that explains why I fainted at the beach."

"Yes like I told you, my lust was uncontrollable and my mind kind of slipped, but after that I've trained myself for scenarios such as that, just in case," he said

"So what exactly does you mind do when I sleep?" I asked

"I massage it basically," he said.

"Using what?" I asked

"Pressure," he said, "I use pressure on the mind and control it."

"What do the others have?" I asked

"You'll see for yourself soon enough," he said

I touched the back of my neck feeling my claim again. It was a habit I developed.

"You want to head in?" he asked me, "It's getting late."

"Sure," I said shrugging, "Wait one second let me get off you."

"Why?" he said, "I can carry you."

I smiled and said, "It's quite alright."

I hadn't realized he had already lifted me in his arm and we were right at the door by the time I finished my sentence. He placed me down and said, "Fine then."

I gave him a look and went in rolling my eyes. Inside I saw Ahmed and Michelle kissing, I guess things went well.

"Hello lovebirds," I said coming in.

They broke apart and I looked at Michelle asking for the result. She gave me thumbs up and I knew things were going to be okay.

"Can you believe this girl?" Ahmed said, "Suggesting that we break up because she was a vampire."

"Well I did lie," she said back

"But at least you told me," he said, "I was actually waiting for when you were going to tell me, before I asked you. That would have made things worse."

"Good thing I gave her a heads up," I said, "Or we would have had two heartbroken people."

"That goes to show that you know me too well," Ahmed said, "So what were you doing with lover boy outside?"

"Nothing," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure, sure," he replied, "Hey Cagalli, we still haven't gone sightseeing in this area yet are you planning to go anytime soon?"

I shrugged, and then grinned, "Maybe Athrun will take me."

"Perfect, I was hoping to go with Michelle too, but Cagalli you owe me a date out in the town missy," he said, "It's the 25th tomorrow."

"Oh I almost forgot," I said, "You plan it okay."

"Will do, Michelle and I are out for a while see you tomorrow," he said giving me a hug before leaving.

"Out for a major make out session?" I yelled out

"You bet," he replied and left with a blushing Michelle.

I felt someone tug me on to the couch.

"We haven't had a make out session for too long," Athrun murmured in my ear.

"I think we had one yesterday and well I never knew you wanted one," I said

"It's not something I want, it's something I need," he said kissing my neck softly.

"Oh then I will not delay any longer," I said and pulled him into a kiss, and felt my body temperature just increasing higher and higher with each place Athrun touched with him hands and body. And my body scorched wherever his lips went. I pulled away after a while panting and trying to get my breathing straight.

"Too much my angel?" he asked

"No way," I said lying on the other side of the couch, "But let me cool down a bit, you're burning me up."

I felt my body instantly cool as Athrun touched my forehead.

"So you can change body temperature as well?" I asked

"It's useful to have, like when you were suffering from hypothermia; I warmed you up to prevent your death," he said, "Like I would ever let you die."

I smiled and said, "You want to continue?"

He grinned and moving closer and said, "Maybe after you eat, you're hungry."

At that moment my stomach grumbled loudly making me flush.

"I take that back starving," he said, "I forgot that you need food, I think I've been around vampires too much."

I glared at him and said, "Thanks for stating the obvious," and pushed him away slipping off the couch and headed to the kitchen were Lacus placed my spaghetti in a bowl.

"Perfect timing Cagalli," she said, "I have dinner ready."

I smiled, "Well I'm starving."

She handed me a plateful as I sat down on the table and ate silently, Athrun standing by the door like a statue watching me keenly, as quietly as a mouse.

Gulping down the last of my water, I got up and put my dishes in the sink and washed them, placing them on the rack I dried my hands and turned to bump into Athrun.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You already know that?" he said

"Oh really?" I said

"Yes," he said laughing a bit.

"Well then tell me?" I said, "I want to hear it again."

"That I want you," he said smoothly swiftly lifting me to my room, and placing me gently on the bed.

I turned red at the thoughts that were going through my head.

"Don't worry Cagalli, not tonight, but maybe someday," he said chuckling a bit.

At that I threw a pillow at his head that he caught. I then noticed that he was sitting on the side of the bed. I lay on the pillows asked "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"We don't really sleep much," he said, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt today."

I shifted a bit over cuing him to come inside.

"You sure about that?" he asked

"You're not going to do anything," I said.

"Really?" he said slipping in, "What makes you so sure?"

"I just know," I said moving closer to him, closing my eyes.

"Well you know well," he whispered and brushed my hand with his hand, "Sleep well."

I mumbled something incoherent and feeling a familiar pressure in my mind I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to something brushing my arm and whisperings in my ear. I opened an eye and then the other and met with green ones staring at me. I snuggled closer to him and he said, "Morning."

"Morning," I grumbled out.

"It's the 25th," he said

"I know," I said, "Don't tell me Ahmed has morning stuff planned."

"No, but is the 25th about exactly?" he asked

"It's when we first met and became friend, we celebrate it all the time," I said.

"Ahh," he said, "Makes sense."

"Yes, now can I sleep a little while longer?" I said snuggling into him.

I felt him run his had through my hair and with a rumble of an approval I fell asleep instantly.

Athrun looked the girl in his arms and sighed. He only imagined this in his dreams, but having something like this happen was a miracle to him. He was never going to let her go again. He placed a kiss upon the claim he gave and whispered, "I love you."

He tucked her into bed and after a few moments of watching her sleep peacefully he left the room and decided to get back his other life, the life of a leader out to get evil. He never understood why vampires even started such vile deeds, but it needed to be stopped. Enough was enough and at the rate they were going though it would be long, but humans be wiped off the face of the earth.

Athrun met up with Kira in the living room and asked, "Did they say anything?"

He shook his head, "No, their mouths are shut."

Athrun leaned back on the couch and said, "Great."

"Athrun," Kira called is friend, "What's going to happen with Cagalli?"

Athrun was silent for a while, he knew this question was going to come up eventually and said, "I'm not quite sure right now."

"Are you going to change her?" he asked specifically.

"Unless she herself is willing to be changed I will, but if she wants to live her life then I'll let her," he said.

"If she were to live her life, what were to happen if she died?" Kira asked.

"That's why I want to finish all of this," Athrun said

"You know that's not going to happen," he replied

"I know," Athrun said, "But I can try."

"If I know Cagalli, she'll want to change, I mean I don't think any girl would want to look older then her guy, and with those looks she has about two years," Kira said, "Plus I don't think she'll leave you knowing you'd die if she'd die."

Athrun shrugged and said, "I don't really have a choice in this matter?"

"Not really," he said, "But you get to decided when and how you want to change her."

Athrun looked and Kira and said sarcastically, "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied

I was snoozing through this whole conversation.

I woke up at noon wonderfully and just wanted to sleep in bed all day long, but alas I had to get up so I did. I rubbed my eyes and went to the washroom to take a shower. Once that was done and over with I kind of just realized I didn't know where my clothes were…great.

So here I was stuck in a towel and decided to peek out the door to find any rescue. I shrieked when I felt someone touch my shoulder from behind and I swore I had a heart attack from the sudden surprise and saw Athrun's curious face.

"Where did you come from?" I said holding my heart in a hand

"Through the window, it's not a far jump," he said rubbing my arms covered in goose bumps.

"Well it gave me quite the scare," I said

"Yes that was one very high jump…for a human," Athrun said

"So are you here to rescue me?" I asked

"From what?" he said immediately alert.

"I have no clothes," I said, "It is quite a predicament."

He nodded and said, "I'll be right back," and went through the door. Couldn't he have done that last time?

"Idiot," I mumbled and sat on my bed.

In a matter of a minute Athrun came back with a bag and said, "Lacus had a hard time picking."

"It didn't seem that long," I said taking the bag, "Okay thanks."

He didn't seem to be leaving and I called out his name.

"Yes," he said looking up and I saw his eyes flash red a bit. He looked down quickly and said, "Right I should go."

I grabbed his hand quickly and asked, "Are you alright?"

"What's your definition of alright," he asked.

"You eyes turned red," I said.

"I know," he said, "I want to drink your blood again."

I didn't say anything.

"You can if you want," I said afterward knowing how bad the temptation must be.

He looked up.

"It was much easier when you were sleeping," he said.

"It's okay Athrun, I really don't mind, but you better quick up or I'll be late," I said.

"You sure," he asked tiredly.

"Yeah come on," I said, "I really don't mind and I insist."

He walked behind me slowly and I felt his hands pull my wet hair from my neck making me shiver. I first felt his lips kissed the spot on my neck and I was trying not to let out a moan, but like that was successful.

"Wait till I bit you," he whispered and bared his fangs down and though I felt a bit of pain, a second later it was pure pleasure. I felt an upward movement on my blood going up and my mind was pressured softly into a massage. Soon though the moment ended and he took his fangs back up and I fell back on him and his lips went onto the spot where he bit, sealing the wound.

"That was good," I said feeling a bit weak.

"You have no idea," he said back placing a hand on my waist, "Sorry; I might have taken a bit extra."

"It is definitely okay," I said sighing.

"I should let you change now," he said kissing my lips softly, "I'll see you downstairs."

"Unless you're peeking through the window," I said smirking.

"Maybe you never know," he said

"Pervert," I muttered pushing him out the door, smiling while leaning on the door. Well I better change.

* * *

There we have chapter 9 yay!! I really don't know how long this story is going to be but i'm ranging at about 20-30 chapters

Well to be honest i don't know what's going to be happening in the next chapter :)

I'll figure it out and get you all an update asap, i'm just whizzing through this go ME!!

Anyways till next time

Samera


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people

Sorry for the late update, been busy going places

Another chapter full of interesting things

And more things to learn

We have lots of things to learn!!

Anyways Enjoy the chapter

* * *

I rushed downstairs in a pair of jeans and a…unique shirt. It was tattered with pieces of the material hanging lose from places, but it looked great on me. I wore some boots as well and grabbed my coat, hat and gloves. Athrun was in the living room sitting like a god, as usual, staring at the news on the television. His eyes flicked to me and an instant smile formed upon his face. He patted the seat beside him and I went to join him, hat on my head and stuffing my gloves into the pockets of my jacket.

"You ready?" he asked as he pulled me down on his lap

"I think so," I said, "So are you going to be playing bodyguard?"

"I'm afraid not today, but someone will be there watching you," he said sadly.

I didn't want to show my disappointment and said, "That's fine."

He kissed me softly and said, "I'll make it up to you, we haven't had a proper date yet."

I nodded and said, "It better be good, I have to go now."

"So soon?" he said holding my close to him

"Yes," I said softly, "I'll miss you."

I felt him smile and he said, "I will too, now you better go before I convince you otherwise."

"That sure of yourself?" I said getting of him as we walked to the main door.

"Pretty much," he said as he opened the door for me and Ahmed was waiting outside patiently on his car. He saw and waved pointing to his watch indicating I was late and gave me a knowing smirk.

I kissed Athrun's cheek and said, "I'll see you later, don't do anything wild without me."

He laughed and nodded and I rushed to Ahmed and hissed at him, "Let's go."

"I see why you were late," he said smirking.

"Shut up," I said threatening him with a fist making him runt to his side quickly and hide.

I sighed and said, "Anyways where are we going?"

"Surprise!" he said excitedly, "Michelle told me a great place to go tobogganing."

I grinned, "How fast is this place?"

"Real fast now get in," he said, "We have karaoke after."

"Fun," I said, "Gives me another chance to laugh at for crappy voice."

"And your 'so high that it would break a glass' voice," he said

I shrugged and said, "Onwards driver, the snow waits."

Ahmed drove for about half an hour until we reach these huge mountains. Getting on a ski lift, I totally prepared for the cold, we reach about half way and I got on the toboggan and went down as fast as a speeding bullet. However what made it even better was the snow pile I crashed into at the end. As soon as I got up Ahmed crashed behind me making me fall back on him. Let's just say we both got a major headache.

"Oww," I said rubbing my head, "Why do you have such a hard head?"

"Calcium," Ahmed said rubbing his head, "Man you must be really stupid with that head of yours."

I hit him with the toboggan shutting him up.

Now we used the ski lift and got to the top and decided to both get on one toboggan to save us from further attacks. I sat in the front and he both rushed down the half of the huge mountain turning and it was great fun. Ours head didn't crash into each other either making it an enjoyable experience.

We were both having lunch in a nearby burger joint filling our stomach greedily from all the running we did. Later on we made an igloo as well at an exhibit we went too. And after dinner we sang our hearts out making everyone at the karaoke bar join us in our song. In honest truth we weren't bad singer we just made fun of each other.

"You got a pretty voice," A man complimented me when I was done my song and was listening to Ahmed who was rocking the stage with a few other guys.

"Thanks," I said looking at him briefly before whistling at Ahmed.

"Want to get together some time?" he asked

That got my attention and I politely said, "No thanks."

"You taken?" he asked

"Yes," I said simply

"It's okay he won't know," he replied, "It'll be our secret."

I then noticed the fact that the guy was drunk.

"Not interested mister," I said, "Go try on someone else."

"But they don't look as delicious as you," he slurred out, "Or smell as wonderful."

I spluttered the drink I had out. Was there a cavern of vampires in this area or what? Everywhere I went there was some sort of vampire.

"What your name pretty face?" he asked

I bit my tongue as I saw him move up, as his eyes pulsed red a bit. Well I knew he wasn't a shadow demon but that didn't mean he wasn't trouble.

"I have to go," I said getting up and walking away as fast as I could.

"Don't leave me hanging," he said grabbing my hand with his quick reflexes even though being drunk, "We haven't had any fun yet."

"And we won't," I said tugging on my arm as hard as I could.

"Aww don't be like that," he said pulling me closer to him despite my constant pulls. I looked up on stage to see Ahmed gone. Great, what was I going to do now?

"Let me go," I said helplessly.

"But we'll have fun together trust me," he said.

"I don't want to have your fun," I said

"Tsk, tsk well I guess I'm going to have to use force," he said, "I didn't want it to come to this."

"I'm warning you," I said, "Let me go, or bad things will happen."

"Yeah pretty girl what are you going to do?" he asked taunting, "I'm too strong for you and if I wanted I could break you into two like a stick."

Despite hearing that I punched him in the face and grabbed hair tugging hard, I wasn't going to be forced upon without a fight.

But alas soon he had both my arms in his grasp and he basically lifted me outside while was kicking wherever I could.

"Cagalli," I heard someone voice out and I tried to yell back when he placed a hand over my mouth which I obviously tried to bite to no avail. I couldn't even knee him in the groin.

"Come on my house is a few minutes away," he said smiling, "Once I'm done I'll take you back to my master; you'll be a great present for him."

I couldn't really reply and he couldn't understand my muffles because he was covering my mouth. I was scared for my life now.

"Let her go," I heard someone say from behind and I saw that it was Ahmed looking evilly at the vampire currently trapping me. I knew Ahmed couldn't do much to him being a human.

"I saw you up there with her, you must be her boyfriend," he said mocking, "Don't mind I'm going to play with her for a while."

"I'm giving you a last warning leave her or suffer," he said so calmly that it scared me.

"What are you going to do human?" he said, "I'm a vampire and a mere being like you could never even do more then a scratch on me."

We both knew he was right and he let go of the grasp on my mouth and I yelled, "Ahmed please go I don't want you to get hurt, I'll be fine."

Ahmed gave me a look and said, "You seriously want me to believe that."

"Yes," I said simply

"I'm not leaving you behind," he said

"Think of Michelle, Ahmed if something were to happen to you she'd kill herself," I argued

"Think of Athrun, Cagalli if a scratch were to get on you that guy would kill himself," he argued back, "And kill that guy as well."

"Athrun Zala," the guy holding me stuttered out.

"The one and only," another voice came out, "I want my girl back."

I was immediately dropped to the floor and rubbed my wrists that were swelling. I looked up to see Athrun now holding that guy by his neck freely.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You traitor," Athrun hissed, "Going behind my back that too with Rau of all people, and attack my girl!"

I saw him inch to snap his neck. And I looked down.

"Cagalli please say something, to stop me from killing this guy right now," he said looking down

"I love you," I said simply.

I saw him relax at those three words and he dropped the grip on the guy's neck, and I saw him slither to the ground unconscious.

Athrun walked over to me and sat beside me on the sidewalk taking me into his arms immediately, holding my close to him and I was against his neck. I saw Kira and Shinn in a few minutes and took the guy with them.

"He's been changed," Kira said to Athrun, which made him look up as well. I saw Kira pointing at two dots on the guy's neck.

"Changed? See if it was by his choice Kira," Athrun said dismissing him and they left.

Ahmed walked up to me and rubbed my hair a bit and said, "You can't seem to stay out of trouble."

I glared at him and said, "Well it's not my fault vampires seem to take a liking to kill me."

"Don't talk such nonsense," Athrun said, "They are just attracted to your output."

"My output?" I asked

"Yeah," he said, "I was watching you for a bit today and at the karaoke bar your singing and dancing definitely made my blood boil and if you were looking at others, I wasn't the only one like that. The outgoing and fun personality you have would attract anyone and as for a vampire you have a unique smell that would make many, lust after you."

I was listening to him a bit red in the cheeks and said, "Where were you when that guy was hitting on me?"

"I was out on the phone with Rey about the interrogation. We got some information," he said

I nodded and said, "You felt my fear?"

He nodded and snuggled closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Exactly, and how could I leave my Cagalli helpless so I came as fast as I could. It was a good thing your friend distracted him while I was getting here."

"No problem," Ahmed said cheerfully, "I knew that it wouldn't take long for Athrun to come."

"Psh and I thought you were being a good friend," I said.

Ahmed pouted and I said, "Don't worry you still are."

He smiled and said, "I guess I'll go home now, leave you two to kiss or whatever."

"Today was great by the way, if it wasn't for that crazy guy today would have been the best 25th ever," I said

"Hey on the bright side your Romeo came to your rescue," he said shrugging and then waving goodbye.

Soon it was just the two of us.

"I'm your Romeo?" Athrun asked

"You want to be my Romeo?" I asked

"Not really," he said, "In that play they both died."

"Then what do you want to be?" I asked

"Your Athrun," he replied

"Well that's fine by me," I said standing up and stretching, "Let's head back I'm tuckered out."

"By the ways what happened to your friend's face?" he asked

"I hit him with a toboggan," I said laughing.

Athrun laughed a bit and then saw my now bruising hands.

"That bastard," he murmured slowly touching taking both of my wrists.

"Hey it doesn't hurt that much," I said

"Cagalli if there is one thing I cannot stand it's seeing you in any type of pain," he said

"I know," I said, "But Athrun you might need to get used to it. I tend get into trouble quite often."

"That's because you are currently in the heart of where most vampires live. Out of all the places in the world Iceland has about 1000 vampires alone," Athrun said, "And then that ski lodge."

"Wow I must choose the worst places to go on vacation," I said sheepishly.

"Yes you do," Athrun said kissing my forehead, "But I'll keep you informed to prevent another attack."

"Okay," I said, "Let's get back."

He lifted me swiftly in his arms, "That sounds like a good idea," he said.

I leaned my head on his chest as I saw the world pass by me and soon we were back to the house…well mansion

"Whose place is this?" I asked

"One of mine," he said, "I came here after the funeral, to get away a bit."

I really didn't want to dig into his mother's death just by the look on his face. I got off him and went inside taking my boots off and my jacket, hanging it I rushed inside, Athrun following behind.

"About time you two," Dearka said coming out, "We were wondering what was taking you two so long. Ahmed is at Michelle's."

"Alright," I said looking away, "I'm going to head for bed."

"I'll be right down to explain," Athrun said as we both went to my room. I changed in the washroom, and came back outside to meet Athrun's warm arms. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up at three am the next morning out of discomfort. There was something wrong. I sat up on my bed and noticed that first of all Athrun wasn't there, I didn't mind though. I washed my face a bit and sat around on my bed not able to get back to sleep. A bit thirsty I decided to get some water.

I felt like mush as I toddled down the stairs and heard voices. I stayed put listening.

"And that's what happened," Athrun said leaning back on the couch

"You think Clotho was following upon Rau's order to take her at the bar?" Rey asked

"Yeah he was still in the process of changing that's why he was all over the place," Kira said, "But his transformation completed tonight, he's a goner."

"Why do you think they are after her so much?" Shinn asked, "I mean Sting may have been the main reason but I think that has changed now."

"I agree," Lacus said, "They sent those five after Cagalli for revenge but since we intervened Athrun, they know Cagalli is something more with the way you dealt with them."

"What do you want me to do then, let Cagalli get killed," Athrun said angrily, "I know that I attacked them too fast but was I suppose to let her die!"

"Well there's nothing we can do anymore," Mir said, "It's done and over with and now Cagalli's life will be in danger no matter what."

"Not if I can help it," Athrun said, "I can protect her."

"Athrun you aren't around her 24/7, there will be times when Cagalli will be alone and they will strike then," Kira said

I swallowed with difficultly my breathing a bit off. It seemed as if they had heard.

"Cagalli why aren't you in bed?" Lacus said looking at me first

I was kind of frozen and said hoarsely, "I couldn't sleep."

"How much did you hear?" she asked softly.

"All of it," I said honestly coming down the rest of the stairs finally registering what was said. I knew I should have been used to hearing this after Darren told me, but now since I was with Athrun people wanted me dead was different.

I saw Athrun not meeting my gaze, but he still looked handsome even though he seemed stressed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I told you about this right."

"I know," I said, "I guess I accepted this fate when I fell in love."

Within a second I was in his arms.

"Isn't there a way for them to just leave me?" I asked

"Not unless they follow our clan's rule of not killing," Athrun said.

"Well really Athrun I don't care about my life as long as I'm spending it with you remember," I said

"But I care," Athrun retorted

"We are trying to make a better future for human and vampire and so far we are succeeding. The way of the shadow demons are getting to the weak hearted people who cannot stand killing. A killing is a killing no matter for what reason and it's wrong. So some shadow demons are constantly changing for the good. But however because of resent activities we have found out about some traitors in our own organization, so we have to be extra careful," Kira explained.

"How long will this take?" I asked, "How many will die?"

They all had a solemn look on their faces.

"Cagalli this could very well take centuries and there is a chance that all of us will die," Kira said reluctantly, "But no matter what side will win there will be a constant battle and there will always be the rebellion."

"You can get away from this Cagalli," Athrun said to me softly, "Away from the bloodshed and tears. Cagalli I'm telling you now we do kill them, making us sinners as well. Someone in the end has to die and even though our cause is for the right our actions are wrong and we can't help it. They don't change and we can't let them live knowing they will kill. It a war that will dread on."

"Do you want me to go?" I asked him

"Though my brain being logically is asking for you to go, I don't know if I could ever survive without you. It's just a circle Cagalli, I don't know. If you go I'll die, if you stay and something were to happen to you I'll die," Athrun said, "It's so frustrating."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said crossing my arms, "I'd rather delay your death."

I could feel him smile and he said, "But I'll never let you leave me again."

"Then it's settled. As long you are with me nothing will ever happen to me, and Athrun you are not getting rid of me that easily," I said

"Promise," he asked, "You'll never leave."

"I promise," I said hugging him, "Just beat bad guy butt."

"There is more I have to tell you Cagalli," Athrun said, "You tired or should we talk about this tomorrow."

"I'm fine," I said, "Like I said I couldn't sleep. And I don't think I'll be able to until you tell me."

"Fine," Athrun said, "Remember earlier how you asked about us, our organization I think I should finish the story, we got sidetracked last time."

"Well tell me all I'm ready to listen," I said.

"Okay so after shadow demon-" Athrun started to be interrupted by me.

"Wait," I said, "I have to go to the bathroom first."

Athrun smiled and said, "Go."

I heard laughs from behind.

* * *

Yay chapter 10 is done

i'll get you the next one as soon as i can k?

Next chapter will be more info

Then...we'll see i'm going totally with the flow and i do get stuck sometimes

Well then till next time

Samera, thank you all for being patient with the chapter, and yoru reviews!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people

I couldn't update these past day because of my aunt's death and things were crazy and i had no time

But yeah i'm udapting today

The chapter is manily info but there will be a few other things i guess

Well must not delay

Enjoy everyone

* * *

After relieving myself I rushed back quickly making a pit stop at the kitchen to get my glass of water before hurrying back. Nobody moved an inch by the time I came back and I jumped on the couch across from where Athrun was sitting.

"Not sitting on my lap today?" Athrun asked

"I don't want to get distracted by you again," I said smiling sweetly.

"What a shame," he replied, "Anyways I told you what shadow demons were right. Where did we leave off?"

I flushed remembering, but didn't say anything and drank my water instead.

"I remember we were talking about the who mate thing and then Cagalli was commenting how damn sexy you are," Luna said

I spluttered out the water in my mouth and oddly enough chocked on the liquid itself. Athrun immediately came to my side patting my back and once this was all over I was glaring at her.

"Thanks for the reminder," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," Luna said smiling back.

"I remember," Athrun said as well, "I'm still flattered Cagalli."

"Oh come on Athrun you know very well how good looking you are?" Shiho said, "I mean have you seen Athrun's fan club. He's got stalkers."

"Fan club," I said.

"Seriously Cagalli I don't notice these things," Athrun said, "I mean I only loved the compliments when you said them."

"He's right," Dearka said, "There was a time when Athrun and I were on a mission and our own enemy jumped the poor guy asking for his number. She was apparently obsessed with him. Athrun just shoved her off and gave her to me to handle."

"You mean the freaky red headed one?" Athrun asked, "I only remember the mission being successful."

Dearka rolled his eyes and said, "Figures, you have any idea how hot she was?"

Mir bonked her boyfriend's head and he pouted and said, "I was going to say 'but not as hot as my girl."

"Stupid," she murmured crossing her arms, "Don't expect a honeymoon any time soon."

He face lost its entire colour.

I laughed at those two and Athrun said, "Anyways enough distractions, Cagalli needs to know the whole story, before we send her away like last time."

"It was your fault," I hissed at him and then blushed, "I'm digging my own grave here."

"Okay," Athrun said pulling me into his arms, "Enough everyone, Cagalli are you comfortable?"

I huffed and crossed my arms and nodded nevertheless.

"Now back to the real topic. So only we can change humans, shadow demons cannot, but even with that advantage we can't change all humans unless you love them," Athrun said

"What if a shadow demon fell in love with a human?" I asked

"There is a process to change them back, and they turn back into vampires so if their partners wishes they could spend all eternity with their love," Athrun said.

"Vampires cherish love a lot," I said in awe.

"Yes," Athrun said chuckling a bit, "It's something we were born with. The instinct to love, but unfortunately there are some who don't give a damn about the feelings and some vampires have been unfaithful. Most shadow vampires are like us when it comes to love, and fall in love with other shadow demons, but some to fall in love with vampires."

I let out a sigh, "Unrequited love."

"Um…kind of, vampires do have one fault they cannot be changed themselves. Since a vampire in early time changed itself into shadow demons, they are the only ones that can be changed. But some have tried to change vampires and that has resulted in their deaths," Athrun said.

"Like the guy who attacked me?" I asked

"Exactly," Athrun said, "Those vampires who are changed into shadow demons by their own choice do have a slim chance of survival, but most die. There has only been one case like that, but she died and her baby died when she was pregnant. It was a horrible death and they have sworn never to change vampires again."

"But that guy," I started and then paused.

"He was changed by his own choice after betraying us," Athrun said, "But like I said vampires don't change, so he died."

"How many number are there one each side?" I asked

"Well there about 8000 of our race in total, currently there are about 5000 vampires and 3000 shadow demons," Athrun said.

"Well you've got an advantage," I said.

"About 1000 shadow demons have changed to our side which is good, but shadow demons are recruiting humans as well," Athrun said

"Isn't the whole vampire thing suppose to be a secret?" I asked

Athrun nodded and said, "They are sworn to secrecy or they die simply."

"So these humans," I asked, "They can't be much help right?"

He nodded, "That's right. Humans by themselves can't do much damage but guns do stings, and knives do hurt…a bit. Honestly I have no idea why they are recruiting humans."

"This seems like a very long battle," I said.

Athrun stretched out a bit and said, "I guess however everyday we seem to get a day closer to the end."

"Do shadow demons have to kill?" I asked

"Nope, but it's hard to control the lust they have for blood. It much worse then a vampire in love with a human, most cannot control themselves and kill people; however there are some who push themselves to the limit and control their thirst. They are the only good shadow demons around," Athrun said.

I kind of held my head; from a headache forming this was all kind of confusing.

"Good shadow demons I thought they were all bad," I said let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry," he said, "Um…this is why I hate explaining things."

"Listen Cagalli," Kira said, "Okay there are three species: Humans, vampires and shadow demons. Vampires cannot be changed but humans and shadow demons can, out of love only. Shadow demons were formed when 10 out of the 20 original vampires started killing of humans and their own bodies changed into a true bloodsucker. They have been reproduced like our kind and have been killing off humans ever since. Since that time there has been a constant battle. And more and more shadow demons are realizing the fact that their killings are wrong. In the year we were born both side had even numbers of 4000, and since then with more realization and that generation of shadow demons falling in love with humans they are changing into vampires to be with their loved one, or let the human live their life and as let them die and live with their memory, but most don't like that. Also another fact most shadow demons end up killing their human lover, so when you become a vampire the lust is reduced. So because of that they change into vampires. And as for shadow demons falling in love with vampires and vice versa since a vampire cannot be changed they change into vampires to be with their loved ones again. The love we have in us makes us want to spend eternity with our lover, that's why we go to such length for that love. You could live side by side as shadow demon and vampire, but vampires are loyal to human and they would not be able to stand the killing shadow demons do, unless they are the good kind. It's not complicated if you love someone who's the same as you, but when you fall in love with someone different and you truly love them that love is much stronger. That's why we change the other to be and have that love."

"Vampires are so beautiful," I said, "And shadow demons as well in a way."

"If we could all live in harmony life would be easier, but what can I say our brains are stupid," Athrun said.

"Well sooner or later one side has to surrender, and it won't be us," Athrun said, "Vampires were originally humans and we will protect them no matter what."

I clenched Athrun hand and said, "You will don't worry."

"Cagalli you had a role with helping us in this battle," Athrun said

"How?" I asked

"Well if Sting hadn't targeted you in the first place, we would have never gotten information about their base here," Athrun said

"Your welcome?" I said confused.

"That's all boring talk," Athrun said, "And quite confusing but basically those five we capture when you were being attacked a few gave us quite a lot of information."

"What exactly is your strategy?" I asked

"Well they all follow one leader. His name is Rau le Creusset; he's been the longest leader of the shadow demons. We figure if we can get him changed or get a good shadow demon to take his place, the shadow demons number might be reduced greatly. If shadow demons are loyal to one thing it's their leader. And that guy is no good basically. He would ask his followers to gather human and he'd find a brutal way to kill. If it wasn't for him we'd have already won the battle, but his words pursue well. The shadow demons believe they are creating a new world where vampire and shadow demons are the rulers and humans are our slaves," Athrun said

"What exactly is the problem?" I asked knowing what was next.

"Let's see Rau and I had a meeting a long while back. He and I didn't really get along well. And he was in love with my mother at that time as well. He kept on saying that my mother cheated on my father and shit like that and proclaimed that I was his son. As you know I was pretty young then and I gave that guy some many scars. My father at that time was with my mother back at home. He used to rule the organization before me and those two were real enemies. My mother loved my father and that was why Rau waged real war against vampires. The killings rates increased significantly since the day my mother rejected him. He's only doing this out of revenge and it's quite stupid really, but as you know we cherish love. However my mother told him she didn't have any feelings and since he didn't die we all knew that my mother wasn't his true love, but he wouldn't believe it, and his revenge was even stronger. The shadow demons believe that we are getting in their way of ruling the world and need us gone, and this was all caused by Rau, so if we can eliminate him I know this war will end. And after that we'll see that happen, but the real thing is Rau's power," Athrun said taking a long breath.

"Power, oh right," I said

"Yeah I have the strongest power here, because I can control thing, humans and vampires. And my ability is so strong that I can even see and hear their minds, but only when I wish too. Kira can read all mind but not by will. As for Rau we don't know the intensity of his power, but we know he can change himself, into different people, object, but only for an hour," Athrun said

"Wow," I said

"Yeah, like he can exchange his arm for a sword or hand for a ball of fire, and it's quite dangerous," Athrun said, "He is the strongest vampire in the world right now…or shadow demon."

"However he can only change his appearance into the form of any human," Athrun said.

"I see your problem," I said

"Yeah he's hard to track," Athrun said, "Impossible almost."

"Don't worry," I said to Athrun, "There is a downside to everything. We'll figure it out."

"We?" Athrun asked

"Yeah I want to help too," I said happily.

"I'm pretty sure you've done enough as for helping," Athrun said

"But I want to do more," I said

"How about right now you enjoy this vacation of your we'll see talk about this later, and you're tired," Athrun said

"No," I retorted trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nice try," Athrun said lifting me and said, "Good night everyone, my love needs her sleep."

"You make me seem like a baby," I said glaring at him.

"On the contraire Cagalli, you look far from a young child, but a beautiful young woman instead," Athrun said.

My eye squinted and by that time I was in my room. He lay me gently on the bed and tucked me in and kissed my forehead and said, "How a nice sleep."

"Why don't you get to sleep," I asked

"I don't need it," Athrun said, "Now go to sleep, or I'll put you to sleep. You are tried."

"Just try to Athrun," I said crossing my arms

"Come on Cagalli," Athrun said holding my hand, "I want you to be wide awake for our date tomorrow evening."

"Date?" I said

"Yes," Athrun said, "Be ready by 5 okay."

I smiled and yawned and said, "Fine."

"Good night," I heard him whispered in my ear and I was asleep within minutes.

I woke up at noon the next afternoon a bit groggy and I felt my mush. I figured out why. I had a fever. I pretty much made it worse when I took my shower and was shivering when I came out, feeling a bit weak. Athrun oddly enough didn't come to check me, probably because I wasn't feeling anything really. Athrun would feel my emotions.

I lay on my bed exhausted and I knew I needed some medicine and with whatever energy I had I climbed down the stair dizzy and went to what I assumed to be the kitchen. I didn't see anyone and I thought about how bad timing they had to disappear. I needed a pain reliever because my head was pounding. I found the medicine cabinet, and with my luck I couldn't find any aspirin. I frowned and with one hand clutching my head I collapsed on the couch holding my blanket close and got the phone and look through its directory to find Athrun's number. I dialed it and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," a male voice said.

"Athrun?" I asked

"Umm…its Shinn, Athrun is currently beating someone up right now, you?" he asked

"Shinn its Cagalli," I croaked out.

"Man Cagalli you sound horrible," he said loudly.

"Thanks I didn't know," I said, "You know where everyone is?"

"We are raiding their base right…false place but we saved 100 humans from being dinner," he said.

"Where's the aspirin?" I asked

"I don't think we have any at home," he replied, "Oh crap I have to go."

"Shinn seriously I need something," I said.

"I'll-" he started but the line got cut.

"Oh great," I said and threw the phone somewhere holding my head in pain. I hated fevers. They gave me such huge atomic bomb headache that without the helps of drugs I felt like I was going to die.

It was then I realized I had some in my suitcase…which was back at the lodge. The phone rang and I tiredly picked it up.

"Hello," I moaned into it.

"Cagalli," I heard Ahmed's voice.

"Aspirin please," I said

"Oh crap, I'll be right over," he said and hung up. Ahmed knew this condition of mine very well.

I was sleeping when I felt someone shake me awake.

"Cagalli," I heard him whisper into my ear.

"Head hurts." I said simply

"Yeah, I got you something here," the guy said.

I opened my eyes to see two heads. One was Ahmed and the other was Darren.

"I was supposed to be watching you to make sure you didn't leave the house, I didn't know you were sick," Darren said

"Oh," I said

"Here Cagalli," Ahmed said putting a pill in my mouth as Darren put water in my mouth and I swallowed the tablet. Ahmed helped me sit up and he told me to drink some tea, which I reluctantly drank.

"Man you gave me such a scare," Ahmed said, "It's a good thing Darren was here the door was locked."

I nodded and ate the cookie he gave me.

"You're looking a bit better," Ahmed said putting a hand on my forehead, "High fever still though."

"I thought my head was going to explode," I murmured.

"Yeah," Darren said, "Boss called many times asking about you that why I came into to check and found you unconscious on the sofa. He kept on getting cut though. I think he was fighting some people."

"Is he okay," I asked worried

"Don't worry about him," Darren said, "Boss knows how to take care of himself."

"Still," I said.

"Anyways you should be resting Cagalli," Ahmed said, "Worrying about Athrun will make you even worse."

"I'll try," I said.

"Anyway I have house duty," Darren said, "I'll be checking the surroundings."

"And I have watching duty," Ahmed said, "To make sure you stay out of trouble."

Darren left and Ahmed tucked me on the couch, and said, "You want to watch a movie?"

I shrugged and said, "Fine."

Ahmed rolled his eyes and took his cell and dialed a number and passed me the phone. I gave him a curious look and placed the cell on my ear nevertheless.

"Hello," Athrun's voice rung into my ear.

"Hey," I said, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Athrun said, "You gave me quite the scare, when Shinn yelled out 'Man Cagalli you sound horrible'."

"Sorry," I said, "I was sick."

"I can hear," he said, "How the fever?"

"It's normal," I said and Ahmed yelled out, "It's very high," loud enough that Athrun could hear.

Athrun laughed and said, "Trying to make me not worry?"

"Kind of," I said, "Are you hurt?"

"Just a cut here and there, but I fine," Athrun said, "I think however that our date might need to be cancelled."

"For sure," I said, "Come back home soon."

"Will do we are just wrapping up here and we'll be home in about an hour," he said

"Okay then," I said

"I love you," Athrun said suddenly, "And I missed you."

I laughed at this but held my head making Ahmed worry.

"What happened?" Athrun asked out

"Laughing makes my head hurt," I said

"Oh," Athrun said

"I love you too," I said after, "Ahmed is glaring at me now to choose a movie."

"Then you should do that; make sure it's not a comedy though," he said, "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," I said, "Bye," and hung up.

"Man," Ahmed said, "You two are so cheesy."

I glared at him and said, "You're lucky I'm sick or I would have given you another mark on that face or yours."

* * *

OK done, now must run

Again i'll update as soon as i can

till then

Samera

Ps...i don't think Athrun's father really has a role in this, but i do have afew ideas with him, we'll see what i plan for him if i do plan anything


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people

Sorry for the lack of updates...I've been busy

As for why i couldn't update yesterday...i have an excuse really. My dad was watchign tv and my mom wanted to watch her dramas so she barged into my room since all the other rooms had occupied user. I rushed to my brother's room to watch Hell's Kitchen and so at 10 my mom didn't want to get off my bed so i had to shut down my comp and chapter for the night...turned out she went back to her room at 12 while i had just finished Holes. So yeah couldn't update till now...because i woke up at 2pm this afternoon, and had to do my chores!

Well breif chapter today...we learn a bit about Lenore

so Enjoy!

* * *

I fell asleep soon afterward; my mind clear because I was too tired to really dream about anything. At one point I felt someone lift me up and I was carried somewhere. When I woke up I found out that I was on my bed surrounded by blankets and pillows. I sat up too quickly making the world spin for a bit, but when I eyes were once focused I looked to see Stellar sitting little sofa in the room.

"You're finally awake," she said, "It's 2 in the morning."

"I must have been knocked out," I said.

"Pretty much, I didn't know fevers where this bad," she said

"They aren't," I said, "It's just a condition I've had since I was little."

"Anyways how are you feeling now?" she asked

"So much better," I said, "Refreshed."

"You don't have a fever anymore," she said, "But your throat is still bad."

I felt the scratchy feeling in my throat which proved her to be right.

"How'd you know?" I asked

"I know a person's immediate weaknesses," I said, "Like I can sense symptoms in a way."

"Oh," I said, "That explain how you knew about my throat."

"Yep and here's some tea," she said passing me a cup, "It'll help."

"Thanks," I said taking the cup and taking a sip. I felt the warm drink soothe the burning sensation in my throat, "Ahh so much better."

"I know," she said, "I have to go see Shinn now."

"Ok," I said, "Where is everyone?"

"They are all at the base finishing everything off; raiding bases is very messy business and also getting those people home. Ahmed went home as well, and Darren went back to base as well," She said, "It's just me and Shinn at home. Athrun came back a while ago. I don't know if he's still here but he told me to watch you until you got up and made sure you were fine."

"I see," I said, "Well you go ahead to Shinn, I'll just be around."

She nodded leaving the room after I finished my tea. I let out a sigh and leaned back on the bed, closing my eyes. My whole body felt heavy and weak still, even though I had so much rest. Hopefully after another nap I'd be fine. But I was wide awake and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon.

So I decided to do some touring of the place. I wondered which one of these rooms was Athrun's.

There were five rooms in the floor I was on and none of them said 'Athrun' on it. I went up to the third floor which was the last one and roamed around the empty hallway. It felt a bit strange being all alone and I couldn't help but feel a bit conscious of my surroundings. The lights went out as well and with all the bad scenarios going through my mind I rushed into the closest room to me and hid behind the door as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I crossed my fingers hoping the person wouldn't come into the room. What if he was another one of those vampires out to get me?

Of course once again with my luck the figure entered the room I was in. It stretched and closed the door leaving me out in the open to my attacked. I held my breath my mind clear because I couldn't think. The figure took his shirt off and threw it to the side neatly and went into what I presumed to the bathroom, riding all the fears I had. The figure wasn't a shadow demon, but it was too dark to know who the person was. He turned on the lights before shutting the door to the washroom. Soon I heard the shower turning on and I got up and looked around. It was another bedroom. The walls were a pale green and all the furniture was made of a rich cherry oak, but the sheets and curtains were a different assortment of green and gold. There was a door to a closet and one wall was a huge book shelf. There was a laptop on a desk and a mini home theatre.

However there was one thing that caught my eye. A very familiar picture I saw at a skiing trip I went to. It was the same lady I saw on the gravestone, which didn't have a name. And it hit my head suddenly that it was Athrun's mother.

Now I noticed where Athrun's got his looks from. His mother was beautiful.

I picked up the picture thinking of how she had died. And then the washroom door opened. The figure had come out clothed drying his hair and he froze noticing a presence. I saw him relax even though he didn't see who I was.

"You are supposed to be in bed," he said taking the towel out of his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked

"I could feel you," he said, "How long have you been here?"

"I was here before you went to shower," I said

"Strange I didn't feel you then," he said sitting beside me on the bed.

"How do you exactly feel me?" I asked

"With your mind," he said

"Maybe I wasn't thinking anything," I said, "I thought you were another one of those."

He didn't say anything but held me close to him, "Nope, what are you doing?"

"Looking at your mother," I said, "I saw her grave earlier, when I was attacked by the green haired vampire."

"Her name was Lenore," he said

"She's beautiful," I said

Athrun smiled and said, "She had a beautiful heart as well."

I nodded and said, "I kind of sense that, you are a beautiful person as well."

He chuckled a bit and said after a silence, "I miss her."

"I know you do," I said holding him remembering the death of my father, as I tried to blink away the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," I said leaning on him then pulling away

"Yeah right," he said and then paused, "Oh I'm sorry, your father."

"It's okay," I said, "How'd you know?"

"Kisaka told us. I so stupid, here I am talking about my mother death when you still haven't gotten over you father's," he said.

"Hey at least you can share what you feel since I know how you feel," I said

"True," he said and then sighed

I decided to ask and said, "How'd she exactly pass away?"

There was a moment of silence and then he said, "Mother was stopping a shadow demon one day and he bombed her. My father and she were off on a little vacation in the north. We never found all the pieces of her body."

"That's horrible," I said feeling a bit sick in my stomach.

"He was Rau's main henchman and isn't very compassionate towards anything," he said.

"Is he still alive?" I asked

"Father killed him, took him about a week though," he said, "He almost died as well."

I lay my head on his shoulder and said, "Well at least you had both parents with you even for a while, and you still have your father."

I was in his embrace and he whispered, "And you have me."

I smiled closing my eyes and said, "Right."

"What was your mother like?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said pulling away, "Father never mentioned my mother and I never asked, because he would get upset about it."

"I'm just curious to know how you became such a fiery girl," he said.

I smacked him on the shoulder and we both laughed. I coughed a bit and Athrun passed me a water bottle which was on the side of his bed. I drank from it still coughing which soon gave me a headache. I felt Athrun touch my neck softly and soon the coughing stopped and my neck stopped hurting.

I was a bit breathless from the coughing and touched my head lightly.

"Thanks," I said

"No problem," he said, "That is one nasty sore throat."

"Yeah, I get fevers rarely, about once a year, but when they happen, it's horrible," I said

"Well it's a good thing I have a quick cure," he said

I nodded and lay on the bed tired. Athrun stroked my hair and my back and soon holding Athrun's hand I fell asleep for the night, feeling Athrun's lips on my forehead before falling into dreamland.

I had a different dream that night.

_I was looking out at the ocean the waves touching my bare feet. I was confused to as where I was. I felt someone wrap his arms around me and he said, "Stay out any longer and you might get burned by the sun."_

_I turned around to see Athrun and I said, "I can't help it I love the ocean."_

"_I know my angel, but you have to realize you can't always have your wish," he said._

"_I know," I said hugging him, "I love you."_

"_I do too," he said, "Now let's head back, my vampire Queen."_

"_Psh," I said, "What an exaggeration."_

_His face was close to me and he said, "You know it's true."_

"_Yeah," I said closing the gap between us with a kiss_.

I woke up happy. And my sore throat was gone as well. I sat up remembering the dream. I was a vampire. I hadn't actually thought about the fact that eventually I would have to one day become what Athrun was. Was I scared? Yes, what would it be like? Was it painful, would I change? Was I going to it? Yes, because I wanted to be with Athrun forever.

I slipped out of an unknown bed and I realized that I was still in Athrun's room. There was no sign of him anywhere. You'd think he would one day let me wake up in his arms? Letting out a sad sigh I went to his washroom to wash my face and lazily went downstairs. I think I overslept.

My stomach was roaring for food and I patted it murmuring, "Soon my friend."

Going down six flights of stairs I reached the main floor and turned left which led me to a kitchen. I went to the fridge and opened to see so much food it made my mouth water. I decided to make something for the heck of it and took out some ingredients.

I really wanted a stir fry, even though it was early in the morning. So after cutting my desired veggies and chicken, I quickly made my food and dug it.

"Mmm what smells so good?" Luna said coming in, "I'm hungry."

I pointed to the stove and said "Dig in."

Soon we were both eating our food and Luna finished before me

"You know this is almost as good as Lacus'," Luna said rubbing her full stomach, "But she's been cooking for over 200 hundred years I don't blame her for making such great food."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," I said

She smiled and said, "I guess so."

"So how was the raid?" I asked

"Amazing I got about 4 of them," she said sheepishly.

"That's a lot," I said

"Not compared to Athrun's 56," she said

I shrugged then we both laughed out loudly.

I calmed myself and said, "You keep count?"

"You have to make sure you get all of them," she said, "I know how many people of creature in total are in a specific spot, that's my power and it can be very useful, in case you're missing one person who would be able to attack you."

I nodded understanding.

"Anyways want to do some shopping?" she asked, "I'm bored."

"Sure," I said getting up, "Let me change first."

"You're not still sick by the ways?" she asked

"No why?" I asked back

"Athrun would kill me if I took you out when if you were sick. He told us all that you were suppose to be resting," she said

"He worries too much," I said

"True, but I don't blame him," she said

"Oh come one I don't get that much into trouble," I said

"You want to bet on that?" she said

"No," I said defeated and marched up four flights of stairs.

I went into my room and realized something and went back down the flights of stairs.

"Luna!" I yelled out to her still in the kitchen. She looked up and I said, "I don't have anything to change into."

She had a huge smile on her face and said, "Right you stuff is buried in the snow. That mean I get to buy you a new wardrobe!"

"Eh?" I said

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs to her room…and Rey's room as well. How'd I know that, well because Rey was stilling reading on the bed? Luna quickly greeted him and then basically dragged me to her walk in closet full of clothes.

"Pick anything," she said

Her clothes were very revealing, and I said, "Don't you have anything a bit covering?"

She glared at me and said, "No."

I smiled and looked through her clothes.

"Are you going to take forever?" she asked, "We are wasting precious shopping time."

"Hold your horses," I said, "I don't wear your type of clothes."

"But they'll look great on you," she said, "And if you don't hurry up, I'll choose for you."

I pouted and said, "Fine."

I took out a pair of white jeans. Luna got tired and passed me a black white belt tube top and I was in the bathroom next and she yelled from the outside, "Change fast."

I glared at the door and took my sweet time in changing just to annoy Luna. She banged the door a couple of times, and I grinned happily. When I came out she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry," I said smirking, "I was having trouble."

"You cruel little girl," she said smiling.

"I know," I said, "I feel naked."

"Well you definitely don't look naked," she said

"Its winter," I yelled, "I'll freeze!"

"Well you're going to be wearing a jacket, so you won't freeze," she said, "And inside the mall it'll be heated."

"Damn," I said, "But I don't wear this type of shirt."

"Boo Hoo," she said simply, "Shopping time."

We walked by her bed and she asked Rey if he was coming. He shook his head and Luna shrugged walking out the room with me.

We went to the main hall where Lacus and Kira were reading and about to step out, as well as Mir and Dearka

"Double date?" Luna called out

The two couple looked at us and I was hiding behind Luna.

"Yes," Mir said, "Cagalli what are you doing?"

"I'm admiring Luna's shirt," I said

Luna easily pulled me in front of her and I said, "Oh hi."

"Cagalli when did you get that tattoo?" Luna asked from behind me

"Oh last year," I said, "Ahmed and I were being rebellious."

"Looks great," she said, "You should show it off."

"I think this much skin is enough right now," I said, "I didn't want Kisaka to know."

"Well girls if you're done early," Luna said, "Come join us for some shopping. Cagalli's getting a new closet."

"Fun, fun," I said sarcastically, "I'm supposed to be sightseeing and here I am in my worst nightmare."

"Oh don't worry," Luna said, "You more then a week of sightseeing, which is more then enough."

"Fine," I said.

"Come on the mall waits. Six hours of shopping heaven," she said squealing.

"I can see why Rey didn't want to come," I said

She glared at me.

Soon I had my jacket and boots on and we were driving in Luna's Ferrari. We soon arrived at the mall I was dragged around the building at each and every store buying something…or Luna buying something. My arms ached with the many bags I was holding and currently I was drinking a coffee in another shoe store

"I'm exhausted," I groaned sitting as Luna told someone to bring more shoes.

"Oh come on we've only been here for four hours," she said, "and we put all those bags away."

"I already have enough clothes for a year, and shoes for five…and underwear for ten years," I said

"Hey at least I got something new to show Rey," she said smiling widely

"I don't even want to know," I said

"Speaking of boys, how far have you and Athrun gone?" she asked

I spat out my coffee I and said, "What?"

"You know," she said, "Had any of 'that' yet?"

"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that," I said

"Oh come on Cagalli, spill," she said.

"I'm embarrassed enough already," I said

"Do you want me to pry it of you or ask Athrun in front of you," she said

"We haven't done anything," I said

"Anything?!" she said astonished

"Yes," I said, "Well besides kissing."

"Man Athrun has some self control," Luna said, "Or you are not ready yet."

I flushed a bit and said, "I think it's a bit early."

"I see," she said, "Well you don't know what you're missing."

"Probably," I said, "Has Athrun ever…done it?"

"Well his mother did set him up with a vampire before. They were together for about 3 months, I don't know any dirty detail," she said

"Oh," I said

"It's nothing to worry about Cagalli, I think he didn't like her…for all I know he was being courteous for his mother," she said

"What happened to them?" I asked

"Athrun was looking for an excuse the past month for them to break up and he found her cheating on him and it ended there. His mother apologized endlessly, and since then he's just been waiting for you I guess," She said, "Athrun so much happier these days you always see him smiling and dazed in thoughts."

I smiled as well.

"Speaking of the devil her he comes," Luna said, "With Rey as well!"

"Hey," she yelled out indicating the store we were in.

Athrun turned first and Rey waved a bit. They both crossed the traffic of people and came into the shoe shop.

"Don't tell you guys just got started," Athrun said hesitantly.

"All the stuff is in the car," Luna said, "I got tired of carrying it around."

Rey looked relieved and he sat on the seat beside her and pulled her into his lap for a hug.

I bit my lip looking at Athrun. Why did he look so good?

"Anything the matter?" he asked

I got slipping off the shoes on my foot and said, "No, I just missed you."

I looked at my toes and noticed that they were a bit red from the slippers Luna forced me to try on. I felt Athrun touch the back of my right shoulder.

"When'd you get this?" Athrun asked tracing the outlines of my tattoo.

"Last year," I said, "Ahmed got one too."

"It looks nice," he said, "What for though?"

"Long live teenage rebellion," I said, "It was my first time drinking alcohol at Christmas, and I got tipsy."

He let out a deep chuckle.

"What were thinking about when you got it?" he asked sensually

I laughed and said, "Actually I was thinking about you."

"Nice you know, I was wondering what that 'A' stood for," he said

"I couldn't get the rest of the name done because I was crying my eyes out at the pain," I said sheepishly.

He smiled and turned to Luna holding my waist and said, "Do you need Cagalli further more?"

"Nah, I'm good, but Cagalli needs to find a pair of boots," she said, "You want me to get the rest of your stuff?"

"Sure," I said suspiciously, "What other stuff?"

"You know toiletries," she said, "Unless you want to get them with Athrun. Meyrin is coming."

"Fine you can get them," I said shrugging, "Now boots."

It took me ten minutes to find a pair and once that chore was done Athrun and I left Luna and Rey.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked as we exited the mall.

"A promised date," Athrun said

"Oh," I said, "So suddenly, am I dressed properly?"

He looked at my clothes and said, "Just perfect."

I smiled and said, "Well then take me away."

* * *

Okay i'll end it there

Again I'll update as quick as i can, I've been reading these days and i don't like to put the book down until i've finished it...even if it mean staying up till 3.

Anyways this Sweden business will be done soon

So till next time

Samera


	13. Chapter 13

Allo people

Are people reading the story these days?

Anyways quick update

So Enjoy

hey chapter 13 was out on Friday the 13th too lol strange

* * *

The drive with Athrun was very quite and intimate. I was staring out the window looking at the beautiful landscape and I'd feel Athrun brushing or holding my hand. We arrived at a huge building and I realized that it was a restaurant. 

"Dinner," Athrun said already opening the door for me.

I looked at a few people dressy over casual and I asked him, "Are you sure I'm dressed fine?"

He nodded and pointed to his clothes as well. He wasn't overly dressy as well. We walked up to the main entrance and to the reception table where the lady seemed a bit much happier to see Athrun.

"Good evening," She said politely, "How may I help you?"

"I have reservation under Zala for two," Athrun said in his silky voice.

She seemed dazed for a moment and then looked through her book.

"Athrun Zala," She confirmed.

He nodded and she stood up and said, "Right this way."

We arrived at a secluded place with a huge window that had the view of the mountains.

"May I take your jacket?" she asked Athrun happily.

"Sure," he said passing his jacket to her, "Cagalli?"

"Right," I said softly and took off my jacket passing it to the lady, who basically manhandled it all the way back, telling us that that waiter would arrive soon for their order. I sat down roughly on my chair and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asked holding both my hands lightly.

"Absolutely nothing," I said simply pulling my hands away and started looking at the menu, avoiding his stare.

"Oh yes there is," he said now beside me tracing my spine making me shiver.

"Do you ever notice anything?" I asked

"Yes I notice you," he said making me smile a bit, "And I notice that you are upset."

"Did you notice anything else?" I asked

"What else is there to notice?" Athrun asked kissing his claim on my neck softly, "My eyes are only for you."

All my anger simmered away and I turned to give him a kiss. He happily took it and to my distaste it was interrupted by the witch who manhandled my jacket.

She looked at my evilly but asked Athrun, "Would you like a drink?"

Athrun looked at me and I said, "A coke."

"Two cokes then," Athrun said dismissing her.

She pretty much huffed away and Athrun went back to his seat.

"You can't die of poison right?" I asked

"No," he said

"Okay then, switch your drink with me," I said.

"Why?" he asked

"Because that lady is out to kill me," I said, "Didn't you see her?"

"Not really, why what'd she do?" he asked

"First of all she was gawking at you and indirectly flirting by being extra kind. And next she ignores the fact that you are here with me and gave me a glare when she broke our kiss," I said

"Oh," Athrun said, "I'm sorry."

I smiled and said, "Again like I said before Athrun you can't help but charm people to you with one look, I don't blame her."

"Do I charm you?" he asked

"No you make me crazy in love," I said

"I like the sound of that," he said

The witch came with our drinks and dropped some of mine on the table, faking the apology and leaving to get a towel to clean it up. I knew she wasn't going to come back any time soon.

Athrun got up after she left and I didn't get a chance to ask him why. I drank my drink soon Athrun came back and sat down.

"She won't bother us again," Athrun said

I laughed shaking my head a bit, as a male waiter came in and cleaned us her mess. He asked us for our orders looking at me with keen interest. I told him my order and he asked, "Aren't you that hottie from the karaoke bar the other night?"

I looked up at him in shock. Athrun was glaring at him.

"If you don't mind you want to go out sometimes?" he asked turning to Athrun, "And what would you like sir?"

"To give you a nice punch," Athrun said getting up

"That's my answer as well with a no of course," I said silently. The waiter walked away white in the face saying he'd be back with the orders.

"Poor guy," I said, "You didn't need to scare him that much...or hurt him."

Athrun didn't say anything but looked out the window.

"How'd he know what you ordered?" I asked

"I told him before he left," he said, "I swear if he comes back her again I'll hurt him even more."

"Just don't kill him," I said

Athrun let out a breath and said looking at me, "So am I the only one who charms people?"

"Yes," I said, "Look the new waiter with our food."

I knew this person as well. I met him at the karaoke bar as well, but he wasn't flirting with me once there…his eyes were out for mainly Ahmed. I had never seen my friend so scared in his life.

"Well hello there handsome," he said, making Athrun raise an eyebrow.

I covered my laugh with a cough.

"Oh and it's the rebel princess, how's your friend been doing?" he asked placing our food on the table.

"Just great," I said.

"Well bring him along here next time, we'd all have some fun," he said winking at me, "And that hottie in front of you as well."

I giggled and looked at Athrun. I think he seemed to have understood the guy now.

"I'd gladly come," Athrun said grinning a bit and I noticed the waiter hold his heart a bit.

"I swear I just heard the voice of a sex god," he said panting, "Must breath some air, you two enjoy dinner."

He left and I burst out laughing and said, "I can't believe I'm dating a gay guy."

"Cagalli," Athrun said smiling a bit, "I'd go straight for you any day," giving me wink.

"I've never had such disastrous waiters in my life," I said eating a piece of my beef.

"All we need a lesbian one and this dinner will end up in flame," Athrun grumbled a bit, "I see you weren't jealous of the last one though."

"There was no competition, I'm pretty sure you're straight," I said

"There'll never be any competition," Athrun said

"And I wasn't jealous," I said

"Yes," he said smiling.

"I'm serious," I said, "I was just being protective."

"For sure," he said

"You were the jealous one," I said

"Well that's because I was jealous," he said, "Was that idiot blind not to see me ready to kill?"

I shrugged and said, "Guess not."

We both ate silently and left quickly paying the bill. This night would definitely be a story to tell. Athrun opened the door to his car once more and he drove us to a beach.

"There's a bonfire tonight and some fireworks. I thought this would be nice to end the night," he said

"Perfect," I said taking off my boots and walked barefooted holding Athrun's hand. The sky was dark and the bon fire illuminated the area as the stars lightened up the sky. I took my jacket off since it was warmer there, and there was no snow to worry about.

I was watching people dance around and Athrun pulled me there and we both danced together. Athrun definitely was the king of this dance floor…or beach and I noticed the many stares he got, and also the many stares I got, but not as many as Athrun. We were dancing to one of the slow songs my head on Athrun chest, arms wrapped around his neck and his on my waist.

"Tonight was wonderful," I said softly to him.

"You made it better," he said holding my cheek gently as we both looked at each other, "I think however we should finish that kiss."

"I agree," I said as our lip connected into a soft kiss under the starry sky. I pulled him closer and probed my mouth to open as his tongue slipped through reclaiming my mouth as his once more. I broke away from the lack of oxygen and Athrun looking at me with hunger carried me away to a hill. He placed me on his lap and continued his playful ministrations on me.

I felt my body burning in desire but Athrun pulled back and told me to look up. I slowly did. And the sky was covered but array of exploding beauty. I smiled as each firework burst into colour and pattern. It was beautiful. I sat in Athrun's lap enjoying the sparks of colour, as I felt Athrun cool down my desire by kissing my forehead.

When the fireworks ended I remained on Athrun's lap my head on his chest and Athrun whispered soft words in my ear.

"Time to head back," Athrun whispered.

I nodded lightly and made a move to get up, but was stopped when Athrun stood up with me in his arms and carried us down to the car. He slipped me us and I buckled myself up. It was a long drive back home. And I even fell asleep.

I felt myself carried up and placed on my bed. I heard Athrun whisper, "You going to change?"

I sat up rubbing my eyes and said, "Yeah what about you?"

"I will as well," he said leaving the room

"Come back ok," I said before he left.

I went to my closet and it seemed that Luna had hung all my new clothes. I grabbed some silk pajama bottom and a t-shirt. I changed out of my clothes into them and went to the washroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I went back to my bed and dropped into face first. I smelled the clean sheets and felt presence sitting on my bedside.

"Stay with me," I asked softly. I was tucked into bed and I felt Athrun hold me close to him. I was a perfect fit in his arms and he kissed my temple and I soon I fell asleep. The next morning I surprisingly woke up in some familiar cool arms. I snuggled closer to him and let out a sigh of happiness.

I took in his smell and said, "You stayed."

"Well you asked me to," he said, "How could I not listen to my angel?"

"Well usually you would stay for a while and then leave," I said

"I had a feeling you wanted me to stay longer so I did," he said

"Mmm," I said hiding into his shirt.

"You going to get up any time soon?" he asked

"I don't know I could stay here forever," I said turning my head so my cheek was touching his shirt and I was looking up at him.

I noticed that his eyes had softened a bit and he said, "I could as well."

"Are you coming back to Meadowvale?" I asked

"Yeah we are done here for now, it's about time we got back home. Father already left a couple months ago," he said

"Is he doing okay?" I asked

"Better then me," he said

I touched him cheek and said, "She'll always be with you, and she's watching over you. And I bet you she's currently freaking out seeing her son in bed with a girl."

"Not with any girl," he said, "She knows I'm with the girl I love."

I pondered for a moment and said, "True."

"Yes," he said kissing my nose lightly, "Now are you going to get up?"

"I don't know," I said hugging him tightly, "I like it right here."

Athrun ran a hand through my hair and said, "Well what if I get off?"

"I get up...or fall back asleep," I said.

"Though I'd love to stay with you right now Cagalli, your friend, Michelle and I have a day planned out full of touring," he said

"Oh," I said slipping of the bed instantly and stretching my limbs, "I'll be ready soon."

"I'll be downstairs," he said kissing my exposed shoulder blade and leaving.

Like promised Athrun was downstairs with Ahmed and Michelle as well. I gave Ahmed them both a hug and went beside and Athrun and said, "Take me away."

There was a lot of walking and picture taking. Athrun and Ahmed decided to drive some bikes to save some walking and Ahmed said, "Do you remember that bike accident you were in Cagalli?"

This brought Athrun attention and he said, "What accident?"

Ahmed laughed and said, "You should have seen her face."

After explaining my embarrassing experience I could see Athrun try to hold in his laughter, but Michelle was laughing her head off and I said, "I knew how to ride it."

"Yeah Cagalli," Ahmed said totally not believing but placed an arm over my shoulder and said, "It's okay to admit that you don't know."

"I'll prove you wrong right now," I said

"You said that last time too," he reminded

"I just got my balance wrong," I said

"Right," he said

I grabbed his bike keys and said, "Want to bet a 100?"

He didn't say anything, but Athrun said, "I don't think this is quite safe."

I glared at him and said, "Just watch," putting on my helmet. Starting the bike I wheeled it off and drove around the street perfectly.

The look on Ahmed's face was priceless. I braked and got and took out my hand, "You my friend owe my 100 dollars."

He closed his mouth and retorted, "I didn't even agree to this bet."

"Yes, but you didn't disagree as well," I said

He gave me a look and gave me the money muttering incoherent words.

"Yes I love you too," I said, "So how about we grab some lunch, I'm starved."

Athrun laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Whatever you wish."

"I like the sound of that," I said smiling.

We ate some burgers and went to the House of Technology next. We did some gold panning and I took a trip into space…not literally. After getting a souvenir we left the place.

It was late in the evening and I was tuckered out. We were sitting on a bench.

"Well you have one more day of touring and that's all of North Sweden we have time to show you," Michelle said.

"I'm already done with all this touring," I said

"I like Hawaii better," Ahmed said, "I miss the warm sun, tanning, Cagalli being harassed by all those guy, Cagalli punching those guys. I do have to say Cagalli, you looked great in that bikini."

Athrun gave one look to Ahmed and he shut up, while I laughed

"I noticed," I mumbled, "Stupid perverts. But I do remember you losing your trunks."

Michelle laughed at Ahmed's flushing face and I said, "I think that has to be your prettiest blush on you yet."

This caused everyone to laugh as Ahmed blushed even more and he mumbled, "Meanie."

"Well you snoring your head off when I was being attacked by many men," I hissed at him.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he asked, "I didn't blame then for wanting your number, and at that time it didn't seem like Athrun was coming back so why not let you accept a date."

I looked at Athrun who was looking the other way and I glared at Ahmed and said, "Don't get me started."

"Okay sorry, but it was true," he said shrugging and them slamed his mouth shut.

"Well Mr. Hypocrite what about Michelle?" I asked, "No offense Michelle, you wouldn't accept any dates from all the girls who flirted with you. Was she going to come back?"

"That's because I knew she was going to come back by fall," he said a bit angry, "She did call; I just didn't want to tell you, since you had heard nothing from Athrun."

I froze a bit and Ahmed said, "Athrun, would you have come back?"

I let out a breath and I said, "Ahmed I know your concern."

"Cagalli let him get it out, it's fine," Athrun's voice spoke out, "He's right anyways."

"Ahmed, Athrun was afraid of me moving on that's why he wasn't coming back faster," I said, "And Athrun you told you guys always come back."

"Cagalli," Athrun let out slowly, "If you hadn't come here, by 'we' I meant everyone else."

I visibly froze hearing that.

"What?" I said.

"I know you must hate me for saying that but I just didn't want to see my heart break after losing my mother," he said, "You were the reason I was still living."

"And Cagalli," Ahmed interrupted, "Let me remind you of that year promise, by the time Athrun would have come back…or the other, you promised to already have moved on."

I bite my lip and then said, "Well then it's a good thing we came here end of discussion."

"I don't care," Ahmed said, "I'm just stating the facts."

"Well don't," I said, "Because you told me you hated vampires and here you are in love with one."

"Fine I'm sorry, sheesh you just put me under the spotlight, I was only reacting to the tension," he said, "Sorry Athrun I'm glad your with Cagalli, you have no idea what it's like when Cagalli wants a sudden verbal fight. And Cagalli dragged Michelle in."

Athrun nodded and said, "I think I can understand."

"Well it's nice to know you weren't trying to break us up," I said, "However if you want to live again don't bring a subject up like this again."

"Do I look like I want to die early?" Ahmed asked

"No," I said, "Let's get some ice cream."

Athrun seemed a bit shocked by the subject change, but nodded. We all got a cone in the chilly winter. I ate my chocolate cookie dough delight munching happily. Athrun seemed a bit distracted. I walked up to him and grabbed him hand after watching Ahmed and Michelle getting cute with each other by sharing their ice creams.

"What's the matter?" I asked

Athrun shook out of his trance and I took a napkin wiping a bit of the ice cream on his hand.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," he said

"Not good," I said taking his cone from his hand and wrapping another napkin around it, and placed it up to his mouth.

"I'm not really hungry," he said

"Athrun even though I'd love to eat your cone," I said, "It'll melt by the time I'm done mine."

"The throw it," he said simply.

"Haven't heard not to waste food?" I asked, "Come on don't be stubborn or I'll have to feed this ice cream to you like a baby."

"Please Cagalli," he said, "I really don't want any."

I knew then something was really wrong. I place the ice creams on the holder the came with on the bench and walked back and hugged Athrun.

"Hey," I said into his chest, "Don't hide things from me."

"Maybe later Cagalli, I don't want to ruin your day," he said them kissed the corner of my mouth; "You had some ice cream left."

I smiled a bit and said, "Later for sure Athrun, don't forget."

"We'll see," he said, "Grab those cones; it's time to go home. We have a long ride."

"You have a huge interrogation ahead you," I said

Athrun smiled and said, "It's nothing important Cagalli."

He opened the door for me and I whispered, "How each pain of mine hurts you, every one of your frowns kills me."

* * *

Done :) 

Well i do have many things planned for this story !!

However some of it will be a bit sad...very depressing

And it will all start when they go back home

Let's see what happens...but it won't all be depressing

Till next time

Samera


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people

lol I got so many comments on my future depressing moments. It's not that depressing...i think?

Anyways that's kind of a while from now you'll just have to wait and see the story unfold.

So going to say much except Enjoy Chapter 14!

* * *

There was no talk between Athrun and me for I fell asleep and was awoke early afternoon the next day. Apparently it was a 4 hour drive back home. I stretched out my limbs like always. Since I didn't get any nightmares I knew Athrun was with me last night. I also noticed I was changed. Maybe Michelle had done it? 

I took a quick shower and changed into some white sweatpants that were cut just below my knee and a long sleeved shirt that was ruched at the front. Wearing some fuzzy slippers I headed downstairs and oddly enough found everyone there, all conversing with one another. Just as I thought, my boyfriend was no where to be seen.

"Where's Athrun?" I asked going into the kitchen for some lunch.

Stellar came up behind me and said, "He's at the base all day."

I nodded and went to the fridge taking out a few ingredients. Even though it was lunch time, I wanted eggs. Half way through eating them, I felt my appetite vanish and ended up throwing the leftovers away into the trash. I just wasn't feeling good.

I never saw Athrun that day, but instead spent the day being dragged around by everyone else exploring whatever left of Sweden I had yet not seen. And there was a lot not seen. We went on helicopters and with all their happiness around me, I felt a tad bit brighter.

We went a bit south and explored all the green there compared to all the white up north. It was great to actually swim in warm water for once. Ahmed loved it and the sun.

I smiled watching him and the others in the water, splashing each other. Everybody was there all having fun, but I felt empty even though I made an effort in trying to enjoy myself.

I sat in the water looking the hills all around. I felt Ahmed take a seat beside me and he asked, "Seriously what's wrong?"

I shook my head and said, "I miss Athrun."

I notice the look of guilt on his face.

"I think it was what I said yesterday," he said, "Man I'm so stupid."

"No it's not that," I said looking down, "I asked that very question to Athrun and I got my answer."

"Did you get a chance to ask Athrun what was wrong? He was acting a bit strangely…distant," Ahmed said.

"You noticed too," I said, "I feel asleep and didn't get a chance. And today he's at the dumb base."

"Well, you can't blame him the guy does have responsibilities as leader," he said

"But he had to be there today of all days," I said, "I mean everyone is here and here I am stuck all alone."

"It's alright," he said giving me a little hug, "I wish I could help by talking to the guy, but Athrun scares the hell out of me."

I laughed and said, "Don't worry he knows you're my friend. He wouldn't hurt you…to much."

"How comforting," he replied, "So you coming in the water…or am I dragging you there?"

I smiled and said, "I'll race you…go"

I started off and won, before Ahmed could even register what was going on. He had an annoyed look on his face and I stuck my tongue out at him. It was times like this I felt lucky to have Ahmed as a friend.

I felt my energy come back and enjoyed the day…as much as I could. We came back home late in the night, and I was too exhausted to do anything and feel asleep before I even hit the bed.

The next few days passed by like this as well. Athrun was always at the base and Kira would tell me, "He needs to sort things out before heading back."

How many things did he need to sort out!!

I was dragged by the either the girls of everyone or Ahmed and Michelle. And I would be drained out by the end of the day and usually end up in bed around 2 or 3 am. I missed Athrun so much. The night before we were supposed to leave for home, I cried for a whole hour. I noticed the time was 2:27 am, when I got up to wipe my tears. Athrun didn't come to comfort me.

I needed some air to calm down. Over the past days I called Athrun a billions time but I never got an answer. I didn't know what was going on.

I wore a jacket over my pajamas and in my sneakers I headed quietly out the door. I decided to walk along the trail Mir and Shiho took me to, the other day. It was quite safe, they had told me and I wasn't worried about being attacked, that too because I was too busy crying in fear that Athrun didn't love me anymore. What else could have explained his odd behaviour?

I sat at the base of a tree letting out small cries, and didn't even notice a pair of yellow eyes looking at me. I hid my head between my bended knees and shoulder. I heard a snarl and looked up. It was wolf with his mouth open and drool coming out it.

I didn't know what I was thinking but I said, "What do you what?"

He mouth snapped shut and his eyes were cautious.

For some reason I held no fear against this animal and cried out all my misery to it. I felt it walk up to my and nuzzle my cheek. I sniffed a bit and petted the animal. After being attacked by shadow demons this wolf seemed much nicer.

It yipped a bit, but accepted my hand smoothing and scratching his fur.

"Thank you," I said, "Though I'm pretty sure you didn't get what I said."

His ear straightened and he turned around growling.

I heard the sounds then as two little baby wolves come out of the bushes, crawling on top of each another, scratching the other pup. The wolf in front of me relaxed as he pulled one of the little ones off the other and used his paw to keep the other pup on the ground.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I saw the little pups. I stood up and walked up to the three and took the baby from the wolf's mouth and sat down in front of them, cuddling it. I noticed the wolf was watching each of my moves making sure I wasn't injuring his pup in any way. The little one in my hand; however loved his or her belly rub.

I heard footsteps approached and stiffened then. The wolf was back on stance sniffing the air, and relaxed. I knew I was safe then.

"There you are," I heard a male voice say from behind me.

The little pup that was on the ground before ran up to the guy clawing his pants a bit as the wolf went up to the guy lifting his head and was petted in return.

His flashlight was shined upon me and I turned with the baby in my arms looking up.

"And who are you?" he asked. I saw his face. The first thing I noticed was that he was a human, in late twenties early thirties. He had clear blue eyes and from what I could tell he had yellow-orange hair.

"Cagalli," I said after a while.

"I didn't know people were around this area," he said

"There are a few," I said

"I'm Matt by the ways," he said, "And you have Laila in your hands."

"She's cute," I said petting her nose.

"And these two rascals are Terence and Taro," he said, "Terence is the dad of these two."

"Where's the mom?" I asked

"She was shot a while back," he said sadly.

I had a frown on my face and I said, "That's horrible."

He nodded and said, "It was a good thing these two weren't dependent on their mom's milk or they would have died as well."

I nodded and said, "They're so cute."

"Yes but very hyper, I don't know where they get their energy to fight each other all day long," he said.

I laughed and said, "You've been here a while?"

"Ever since I was born," he said, "I have a cabin about half an hour away from here. Terence has been with my family ever since he was a little pup himself, and I've known for as long as I can remember."

I smiled

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked, "It's kind of late, many wolves roam around here."

"Just taking a walk," I said sadly.

"Some walk," he said, "Were you walking on a trail or something?"

I blinked at him and said, "Yes."

"The only trail here I remember is about 45 minutes away," he said

My eyes grew and I looked around to see that I blindly walking for the past hour most likely.

"Crap," I said, "I think I'm lost."

"Pretty much," he said, "I'd show you the way back but it's dangerous to be out here of all places in the night sky."

I nodded realizing that this was it was always forest, where I met all the shadow demons after my life.

"You mind if I head back with you?" I asked

He nodded and said, "I think that would a good idea. I'll take you back to your place in the morning. Though I think we might need to run, Terence says a storm is coming."

I placed Laila on the ground carefully and we both ran through the forest and like Terence had predicted it started to snow half way through. I heard the wind getting harder as the snow was pelting by the time we arrived to Matt's cabin…it more like a mini resort.

"Wow," I said rushing inside

"Yeah my father built it and designed it himself. Great architect," he said.

"It's beautiful," I said as we both entered.

"You think?" he said taking off his boot and putting his gun down, "Umm I have some clothes inside."

He went inside and came back changed and with towel and fresh lady clothes.

"Thanks," I said, "Umm…where's the bathroom?"

He flushed and said, "Oh right down the hall two doors to your left."

I nodded and found the washroom, changed and washed my face and realized the situation. I was in a house with a stranger. And what about everyone back at the house? Our flight was in the afternoon and I was supposed to get up in a few hours from now.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked as soon as I got out.

He looked at me and said, "Yeah on the table behind you."

I turned around and walked to the table. As I picked up the phone the lights went out.

"Damn," I heard him say, "Uhh sorry Cagalli."

I sighed and said, "Its okay."

"I don't think it's going to snow that hard," he said looking out the open window, "I'll take you back as soon as this storm ends. You should get some sleep. There is a room down the hall."

I nodded and said, "Thank again Matt."

"Anytime," he said, "I know you're good."

"How?" I asked

"It takes a lot to let Terence get close to you and even more to let a person hold his pups," he said, "And the wolf practically loves you. It's took a while for him to get used to my wife."

"Where is she?" I asked

"Upstairs," he said, "She's pretty tired these day, because our baby in her belly."

"Congrats," I said smiling.

"Thanks," he said, "Now get to bed."

"Yep," I said and went into the room, not able to get a wink of sleep in the strange room. I felt rays of the sun and I fell asleep then, and I felt the nightmares hit me.

I felt someone shake me and I shot straight up on the bed panting a bit. I opened my eyes and looked around the unknown and the memories of last night came. I looked at the time and screamed bloody murder. The lady on my side seemed frightened too.

"Oh sorry," I said blushing, "I need to get home."

She nodded smiling a bit and said, "Yes Matt kind of fell asleep. He told me to get you up."

I rushed out of bed washed my face and stormed out to the living room.

Matt was up and ready to go and I said, "Your phone working?"

He nodded and I rushed to it dialing number praying for someone to answer. I line was cut and hard to understand. I didn't even know who I was talking to.

I hung up and turned to Matt and said, "Can you drive really fast?"

He grinned and said, "Just watch."

With helmets on he drove us five minutes away from the trail I was. I got off and thanked him profusely.

"It's quite alright," he said, "I'm this forest's friendly superhero, Matt."

I laughed and said, "Give Terence and his little pups and kiss from me, and if I ever come back I'll be sure to visit…if ever figure out your address."

He laughed and shook my hand and said, "Good bye."

"Bye," I said and started walking and stepped down to the snow up to my knee.

"Careful there," he said

"Well I don't have a snowmobile for legs," I said

He laughed and zoomed around and drove away yelling, "Stay safe."

What was supposed to be a five minute walk dragged out longer than I had expected. I kept on falling on my face. I tripped on many roots and unseen rocks that were covered by the snow. So far I had a cut on my cheek and lip. A swollen bump on my forehead and I couple of soon to be bruises on my calf and knees. My hands weren't nice as well. Why was on this dangerous path!!

I reached the house and entered through the back door.

"Stupid trail," I muttered and slipped on my own feet cause of the wet floor I brought from the outside. I knocked into a table knocking the vase down sending the thing crashing into pieces.

"Who is it," Shiho's voice came while I moaned in pain.

"CAGALLI WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled out already beside me, "What happened to you?"

I sat up rubbing my head and said, "I got attacked by wolves."

"Holy crap!" she yelled, "Where is everyone?"

She carried me to the couch before I had to time to explain that I was just kidding. Shiho was multi tasking telling calling everyone that I was fine and the search was over. She called Athrun next and he was yelling through the phone. I kind of shook at his voice, Shiho passed me the phone and said, "Athrun."

I glared the phone and said, "So I disappear and he thinks of me then."

She kind of gaped at me and said, "What?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm fine. I'll get my stuff the flight going to take off soon. Sorry about the vase. I'll clean it up."

I trudged upstairs wincing and kind of jumping in pain along the way. I went to my room and to the bathroom first of all and looked at my face. There was blood on my cheek and chin. And I looked like a mess. I shrugged off my jacket, suddenly feeling terrible. I scrubbed my face of the blood and changed into some fresh clothes. I looked at my legs and saw a huge gash. I needed something to clean up. I headed back downstairs limping bashing into someone along the way as I turned.

"Oww," I said to my stinging hand that hit the guy

"Oh god Cagalli," I heard the guy say crashing me to his chest. I recognized the voice.

"Athrun," I cried out, "Injured here you know."

He released me and I could see the tears in his eyes and I felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. What did those things do to you?" he asked

"Nothing," I said

"Nothing," he questioned putting me on the couch and then coming back with a first aid box.

"I just tripped over the rock and roots underneath the snow, nothing big," I said

He slipped the leg of my pant up and saw the small bruises forming and the cut.

"You have horrible balance," he said

"Why do you care now?" I asked hissing as he gently put the disinfectant on my leg.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Oh come on," I said pulling my leg away and grabbing the bandages from the box, and started wrapping them around my leg angrily.

"I don't understand," he said

"Never mind," I said feeling the fear of my prediction, "Just forget it."

I tried to preoccupy myself with bandaging myself.

I felt him pull my hand away from the bandage and he single handily finished the job, his other hand holding both my hands.

"Athrun, it's quite alright, finish your work at the base. I probably interrupted your busy schedule," I said tugging my hands.

He looked at me with a strong gaze and he asked, "Where were you?"

I didn't say and he let of my hands and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Cagalli tell me please," he said

"I went for a walk…last night," I said

"Well that was one hell of a walk," he said with a hard voice

I snapped a bit and said, "You want to know where I went, why I went? Well it was because of you! The past week you've been ignoring me. I tried to brush it off, but seriously Athrun are you regretting being with me? I mean I know I'm not perfect or pretty and that there are many other more beautiful girls. I can understand that, but please just tell me. It's okay if you don't want to be with me…or that you don't lo – I just want you happy…"

I bit my lip.

"Don't what?" he asked silently

"If you don't love me," I said hesitantly

He stared at me and I didn't know how much time had passed before he chocked, "What?"

I stood up and said, "Yes, because I haven't seen you at all. When I catch you at some time you don't even kiss me before leaving. You're not with me at night, and I don't know Athrun. You avoid me, don't' answer my calls. I just feel like you don't care about me. I love you Athrun, and always will…I just don't know what I'd do without you…but it's okay."

I broke down just like I did with Terence, and instead of the wolf, it was Athrun who comforted me even though I tried to push him away. I wasn't successful.

"Cagalli you actually think that?" he asked holding my head in his hand making me face him, wiping my tears with his thumbs

I nodded simply sniffing a bit.

"You know a vampire only loves once and only truly loves her," he said.

He kissed me right there igniting all that passion between us. I held him desperately and he slipped his tongue in mine holding my closely through the waist.

"I love you Cagalli," he said strongly to me, "I'm sorry you thought of it like that. I had no idea. I was seriously busy, with things."

"Then where did that love go?" I asked, "Where were you?"

He gave me a grave look and said, "I was busy with the wrapping up of the base."

"That's not all it," I said holding Athrun's face with mine, "Please Athrun tell me. Even all those things couldn't have taken all your time."

He gave me a look and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"It's been this," he said passing me it.

* * *

Ohh what is in this piece of paper dun dun dun 

Well i have to apologize for whatever grammer mistakes i have. I do look over the chapter...ish. And when i don't find any i just post it. I'm not that great of a english student i'll admit it right now, so sorry for the grammer. if you guys wanna fix my grammer be my guest. I totally don't mind lol.

Anyways next chapter will be interesting especially that tension Athrun is so worried about

Till then

Samera


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people

Chapter 15 has finally arrived, isn't that great?

Well why Athurn has been avoiding her will be answered

So read on people read on

* * *

I opened the folded piece of paper, reading the words written on it. I paused after a moment and glared at Athrun.

"Sorry to state the obvious Athrun, I don't read Swedish," I said, "Please translate."

Athrun let out a sigh and started, "I got this letter the morning on the day of the touring. It was from Rau."

I froze hearing his name.

"It was about you. He wanted your life Cagalli, so these past couple of days I've personally taken the mission to kill all the people out to hurt you. And I got many, close to twenty. That's why I've been so busy, rushing every minute everywhere. I told everyone to keep you on surveillance 24/7 and it wasn't until last night when you disappeared I went straight into Hell. God this morning, I was ready to kill myself when I heard you were missing, and the footsteps that lead into the forest never came back. I have never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to lose you Cagalli," he said holding me close and still reassuring that I was fine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I didn't want you to worry Cagalli. You've been through so much, I didn't want to burden you with another fear," he said.

"I'm so sorry about last night," I said, "I was just sad and angry that I was not able to see you."

"Regarding that where were you?" he asked

"I got lost in the forest, and then a wolf heard my sad story and comforted me. Matt was his owner and he took me to his place because it was snowing and that he'd take me back here in the morning. I spent the night there. In the morning his wife woke me up and told me that Matt slept in. He drove us on his snowmobile about five minutes from here and I walked the rest way. I couldn't see the rocks and stuff and tripped on those," I said

"Don't ever do that to me again," he said

"I'll try," I said, "So are we okay?"

"Yes Cagalli," he said, "Just remember that I'll never stop loving you."

"I will," I said, "Just remind me everyday."

He smiled and said, "I'd spend an eternity reminding you."

"And I'd spend an eternity remembering," I whispered and kissed him.

And that's how my friend saw me safe; me making out with Athrun.

"Break it up people," Mir said, "Cagalli has some explaining to do and a flight to catch."

I pulled away from Athrun, red in the face.

"By the time I'm done explaining my flight will already take off," I said

"That's why we rescheduled it for 2am tomorrow," Luna said, "In case we couldn't find you."

I smiled and said, "That's a relief."

"Now don't be disappearing on us tomorrow," Shiho said.

"I won't," I replied, "But I'm hungry."

While I was eating my breakfast Athrun explained everything to them. It seemed that they all knew about Rau's message but not why I had disappeared.

"I knew we shouldn't have kept that from her," Stellar said.

"Well it's all in the past now," I said, "I'm just happy Athrun still love me."

"Though I still think it's quite ridiculous how you could have come up with such a conclusion," Athrun mumbled.

"Well it's my fault," I said to him, "How was I supposed to know you got some sort of threat letter?"

Athrun let out a sigh and said, "You're right I apologize again."

"And I forgive you," I said, "Try not to keep things from me, because I tend to be a trouble magnet when I try to figure out what you are trying to hide from me."

Athrun laughed and said, "I'll try."

I hugged him and said, "That's all I want."

Athrun held my hand lightly and I hissed remembering all my injuries

"Maybe we should get you fix up," Athrun said making me sit on the sofa cleaning all my wounds and bandaging up my hands and the little scratches on my other leg and my head.

Luna was trying to hold in her laughter but instead said, "You look like a mummy."

"Thanks," I said, "That makes me feel so much better."

Athrun kissed my forehead lightly and said, "But you still look beautiful."

The rest of the day everyone spent cleaning up and packing to leave tomorrow morning. Athrun never left my side, and I loved all the attention I was getting from him. I finally felt at peace and was very happy.

Right now I was sitting on Athrun's bed watching him take his clothes out of his closet.

"I don't have much to take back," he said, "I have tons of clothes back at home."

I nodded watching him move across the room putting a few things in his suitcase. He was wearing a white t-shirt that fit him very nicely and some lose pants. But I have to admit his butt looked great in it.

His voice snapped me out of my trance and I blushed realizing that I was caught.

"Yeah?" I asked shifting my head to his face.

"Are you planning on going to university when we get back?" he asked

"I applied to the college at home," I said

He nodded simply and zipped up his suitcase standing it by the door. All the furniture was bare and I got off the white sheet covering the bed and helped Athrun place more on his desk and side tables.

"Not planning to come back soon?" I asked

"Well there is going to be the annual ball for our organization that we hold every five years, but besides that no. Rau moved his base," he said holding my hand and coming out of the room.

"When is this ball?" I asked

"Not for a while," he said.

I nodded and we walked to my room and he asked, "Are you done packing yet?"

I smiled at him and said, "No, I haven't really started yet."

He smiled and said, "Tell me what you want to pack, I'll get it."

"I can do it myself," I said

"Not with those hands of yours," he said, "I don't want you overexerting yourself."

"I won't," I said, "I'm just packing clothes."

"Still," he said, "You're injured."

"Just a few scratches," I said, "I have no broken bones and, I am not even pregnant, though I've seen them pack clothes too."

Athrun laughed and kissed me instead, "I love you and I want you to relax."

I glared at him and said, "Fine."

I directed him all the clothes I wanted to pack.

"I can leave some here right?" I asked

"I'd actually be glad if you did," he said softly.

I pecked him on the cheek and put the clothes in the suitcase while Athrun folded them quickly and neatly.

"That's pretty much it," I said putting my undergarments in and socks, followed by a few sweaters and a jacket.

"Good," he said kissing my temple.

"You sure are kissing me a lot," I said

"You weren't only one who missed kissing. I have a few days of kissing to make up for," he said

"Then maybe we should take a moment to start," I said looking at him suggestively.

"What a great idea," he said huskily and dipped his head into a hot and full of fire kiss. My hand skimmed through his hair and his were stroking my waist and back. My hips hit his lightly and Athrun let out a soft groan, which I could barely hear. I was happy to know I had an effect on him. His tongue battled mine and I won for a first, distracting Athrun a bit by putting my hand under his shirt tracing his abs a bit. When my hand took a turn down I felt him freeze. I never got far for there was a knock at the door. Athrun fell back on the bed because I was on top of him, and I fell back in surprise between his legs.

"Yes," I called out

"Cagalli dinner time come downstairs…same with you Athrun," Mir yelled out and walked away.

I sat up accidentally on his…manhood and he let out a small growl and lifted me up into a hungry kiss. He started showering me with kisses and in the end I was wrecked with revenge from Athrun and his talented lips. Breathing heavily I whispered, "I still think I missed kissing you more."

"Do you want me to prove you otherwise?" Athrun asked trapped me underneath him a little out of breath.

"Well you have to say, I made you go out of breath… (pant) that has to count for something," I said trying to push him off to no avail.

"You know you are the first girl to do that," he said feathering my collar with light but sensual kisses.

"Are you telling me there were others in this position," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so, you jealous?" he teased looking up

"As long as there aren't going to be any more," I said

"I don't think so either, I'm quite happy with you," he said placing his head on the crook of my neck whispering sweet nothings in my ear making me shiver with his cool breath.

"We have to go down for dinner," I remind tugging his hair a bit.

"You want to go?" he asked tracing circles on my stomach lightly.

"Uhh," I said trying to figure out my answer when the door opened and a smirking Ahmed and Shinn came in.

"Athrun is it just me or am I seeing you finally losing your virginity?" Shinn asked

"Now Cagalli what would Kisaka say about this?" Ahmed said, "I knew you were up to something bad."

"You," I growled trying to attack him but Athrun wasn't letting me go.

I heard him sigh and he said, "Do you two always have to interrupt?"

"Unfortunately yes," Shinn said, "However I think before everyone comes up to see why you two are not coming downstairs, separate and head to the dining room before embarrassment arrives."

"It already came," I muttered.

Athrun let out a breath and sat up. I saw Shinn and Ahmed with scared looks and they ran away scared.

"What'd you do?" I asked sitting up.

"I just threatened to take away something very special to them," he said simply getting off the bed

"Oh bad boy Athrun," I said laughing.

"You're right, I can be very bad," Athrun said looking at me with dark eyes.

"Well that is not the time right now, I want to eat," I said rubbing my stomach, "Your activities make me hungry."

"I have a few that would make you starve," Athrun said seductively.

I blushed at that and he laughed.

"You're so endearing," he said lightly pulling my hand to help me stand up. Together we headed downstairs to the dining room where Chinese aroma filled the air. I dug in happily as Athrun watched me eat. It was a little strange at first but seeing only love in those eyes I didn't mind so much that I was eating.

When we were done, we all stuffed our bags in the cars and started the long drive to the airport. The flight was at 2 am and I dressed in a comfy cropped to my knee sweat pants and I wore a navy tube top with white sparkles under the most comfy sweater ever! It was big and loose, but so soft. I also found it in Athrun's closet, and he let me wear it. What I liked the most was that it was a jade type of colour and smelled like Athrun.

The airport, Arlanda International Airport, was 45km north of Stocklom meaning that we had to take a helicopter there. We arrived at the airport 3 hours prior to our flight, and I was exhausted and quite cranky. I was surviving on 3 hours of sleep and I just wanted to sleep. Athrun seemed to be busy with the checking to notice; well he did notice but really couldn't do anything about it. The line wasn't long…because we had a private plane, but there were still a few people with us in the plane. I was dead on my feet.

As Athrun and I reached the counter, he had to let go of my waist, kissing my forehead lightly and showed us the lady our tickets. However, since I was so lucky the lady turned out to be a major flirt. I sighed and bore her antics.

"So first class," she said, "Would like the middle of aisle seat?"

Athrun seemed to pay no attention to her and pulled me to his side instead and said, "I'd like two seats together near the window please."

She then seemed to notice me while I was snuggling into Athrun's chest tired.

"Sure," she said smiling flakily I could sense it.

She started clicking away on her keyboard and Athrun said, "Could you quick up please."

She flushed and nodded and printed the boarding passes. Athrun took them and our passport as our luggage went through to go to the plane. I had a white knitted bag with all my things. I kept leaning on Athrun sleepily.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Athrun asked.

"How long before we need to board?" I asked

"About an hour," he replied, "You seem tired."

"Really," I hissed at him.

"Sorry, but no need for the attack," he said.

I sighed and said, "Sorry."

He held my closer and said, "Its okay."

"I'll just go watch me face okay, where is everyone?" I asked

"They all went to get some coffee, we were the last ones at the counter," he said walking with me to the female washroom, "Come quickly."

I smiled and nodded. I walked inside lazily. I went to release my bladder first and then putting my handbag on the counter I washed my face with cold water. Stretching a little bit, I pulled Athrun's sweater close. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went outside to see Athrun. He was looking at his watch impatiently. I also noticed that the lady who gave our boarding passes was talking to him. It seemed she was off duty.

I walked up from behind as I heard her giggles and flirts as she touched Athrun's arm. I couldn't see Athrun's expression but I could sense his discomfort. I decided to save him the torture.

I wrapped my arms down from Athrun neck and said, "If you don't mind miss, could you stop molesting my boyfriend?"

"Oh he doesn't mind," she said giggling, "Right Athrun?"

Athrun let go of my hands making the lady smirk. He got up suddenly and said, "I didn't want to bash into your head."

I smiled and said, "I want coffee."

He smiled and said, "I see washing your face did wonders."

"It was the cold water," I said

Athrun walked around the bench and the lady asked, "We could get coffee together?"

Athrun gave me a disgruntled look and I said, "You should tell her yourself."

He turned around and said, "Look miss, I really have no interest in you whatsoever. I don't know if you're blind or deaf…or mentally disabled to see that I'm happy with my girlfriend and that I love her. Could you please get that in your head and stop attacking me, it's quite uncomfortable. I'm sure there's someone out there who dies for your attention, but believe me it not me. I apologize for any rudeness, but it's late and I really don't have time to deal with women like you."

She gaped at him and her face grew redder with each passing second. She got up and apologized and ran away. I was trying not to laugh.

"I think I need that coffee now," Athrun said, "I'm sick of these girls," rubbing his forehead.

"Aww your poor thing," I said kissing his cheek, "But you do realize I am a girl, don't tell me you're sick of me also."

He held me by my waist with both hands and said, "You know what I meant. You're not only a girl; you're the women I love. That is a totally different category made only for you. Beside I could prove to you here how much I exactly am sick of you"

I laughed at this and said, "I think you really need that coffee."

"Well I'm not tired," he said, "But I think coffee sounds good

We both walked together happily to the restaurant and saw the group there with our orders and some food still on the table.

"Oh coffee, sweet warm delicious caffeine," I said picking up my cardboard covered delights and felt the warmth in hands. I sipped the drink in my hand feeling the warmth go through my chest. After drinking my coffee, and ate my muffin. I sat down with the gang as the hour passed with many laughs.

We checked in and waited again to board the plane. I was sitting on Athrun's lap, my legs on the other seat and my head on Athrun neck. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I felt Athrun lift me up as he walked with me in his arms and boarded the plane; however unfortunately I had to sit for the take off. I leaned my head on Athrun's shoulder instead and I breathed lightly as I felt a force jerk me up, I'm pretty sure the plane took off.

I soon felt myself back leaning on Athrun's neck and I faintly heard him said, "What would I do without you?" before I fell asleep.

I heard a rumble somewhere and it realized that it was Athrun's chest. He was laughing at something. I heard voice soon.

"Aren't you numb holding Cagalli for 10 hours?" I heard a male ask

"No, she's pretty light," he replied

"You must really love her," the guy said

"I do," Athrun replied making me smile.

I smiled and moved my head up kissing Athrun on the neck lightly.

"I think she wants some action," I heard another guy.

"I think you need to shut up before I hurt you," I said an eye open

It turned out to be Kira and Shinn and I got off of Athrun's lap and stretched out happily.

"That was a great sleep," I said, "Where are we now?"

"Halfway home," Athrun said, "You going to get back on?"

"No," I said, "I think I've given you enough."

I went to the washroom but being half awake and the plane suddenly jerked to the side. I ended up bashing into something and fell on two people. I hit my swollen injured bump on my head and it started bleeding.

"Oww," I said and found myself in someone's lap yet again and someone pressing my bleeding sore.

I woke up an hour later and groaned at my aching head.

"Why am I always getting hurt?" I mumbled sitting up. The world was spinning, how strange, "I'm seeing circles, someone tell me why."

I felt someone touch my hair and I looked up to see Athrun.

"Hey you," I said

"Why is it wherever you go with us you're always getting hurt?" Athrun asked sighing

"I love you too," I said

"Well at least she doesn't break her bones and get herself almost paralyzed," Ahmed said ruffling my head lightly; "I personally think she's much safer with you guys."

I tried to glare at Ahmed and said, "Oh great."

"What does he mean Cagalli?" Athrun asked concerned

"Look what you did now," I hissed at Ahmed, "When I get up, you will get a huge bashing."

Of course Athrun wasn't letting me go and he asked, "How come I haven't heard about this?"

"Like I said Athrun, Cagalli is always 100 times safer with you then she is by herself," Ahmed said.

"I totally agree," I said

"You're not going to get away without explaining yourself," Athrun said

"Damn," I said pouting

* * *

Done chapter 15...wow i still kind of can't believe i'm this far...freaky

Anyways I'm still thinking about the whole mating thing...when should that happen?

And then there's the ball...I'm predict that something quite sad will happen there...i think...or i can make it really happy?

So i will ponder and think

and if you people don't mind pop in some suggestions? I could use a few...or just review...both work lol

So till next time

Samera


	16. Chapter 16

Hey people,

Sorry for the wait

But thank you for the many reviews and suggestion.

Well new development in chapter

Read and find out

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll let Ahmed explain," I said, "I have a really full bladder."

"Maybe I should escort you," Athrun said, "Just to be safe."

I huffed and got up. Yes the world did spin, and both boys balanced me. I started walking to the washroom but I didn't fall. Athrun was waiting for me when I was done, and since space was limited, he held onto my hand as we walked back.

I got back and stared out my window and asked Athrun who was sitting beside, "How far are we now?"

"Still quite a distance," Athrun said leaning his head lightly on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked

"A bit, which is a first," he grumbled lightly

"I don't blame you," I said, "I mean you've probably been up for days and then my sudden disappearance, followed by moving and then this airplane ride."

"You make my days much more exciting," he replied with his eyes closed.

"Probably," I said fingering my hand through his silky tresses, and soon I heard his soft breathing and realized he was asleep.

"Wow Athrun must be tired," Lacus said passing by.

"I think so too," I said

Ahmed poked his head out and said, "At least you've escaped your moment of truth…for now"

I glared and him and said, "For now," and he turned back around.

I sighed and paced my head on Athrun's. I soon found myself closing my eyes and lost in the world of darkness.

The plane jerked forward when I woke up. The weight on my shoulder was gone and I opened my eyes to see the seat in front of me.

I heard a lady speak on the intercom saying we arrived at some place. I turned to see Athrun wide awake looking at his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Reading messages," he replied looking at me briefly.

I one armed hugged his closet arm to me and leaned on it looking at down at his phone.

"Wasn't this a direct flight?" I asked

"The plane was running out of fuel, bad preparing by their side," Athrun said flipping his phone down and kissed my forehead lightly, "How's the head?"

I then felt a familiar twinge on my head and said, "Its fine."

"Good," he replied, "You must be hungry."

At that my stomach rumbled

He pressed a button and a few second later, an air hostess came and inquired the problem. Athrun asked for some food and she politely got brought it. I ate it quietly and said, "You slept well?"

He looked at me and nodded replying, "I haven't really slept before, but I did fall asleep and had dreamed for a change."

I smiled and said, "Good change."

He laughed and nodded. Soon the plane took off again and after a few hours of constantly changing seats and talking to everyone the plane landed.

I was so relieved to get out. We arrived at 10 pm back home. Getting the luggage didn't take long, and I hugged Kisaka who was waiting tiredly outside.

"I missed you," I said

"I have to admit the house the pretty creepy without you there," he replied, "Where's Ahmed."

I looked around to see him hugging his mother. I ran over and hugged her and Ahmed got stuck in the embrace.

"I missed you coming over the house dear," she said sweetly kissing my cheek, "Did my son cause any mischief?"

"Plenty," I said laughing.

I looked around to see that most of my friend's families were there, and I looked at Athrun briefly hug who I presumed to his father. He looked a bit troubled and he whispered something in Athrun's ear making him stiffen instantly.

I walked closer and saw Athrun's eyes on me and he took out a hand which I held.

"And father this is Cagalli, Cagalli this is my father Patrick," he said introducing me to the man.

He looked at me and said, "It was Lenore's wish for me to accept the girl Athrun loves wholeheartedly and I will follow her wish. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks sir, it's nice to be apart of it," I said

He nodded and said, "Call me Patrick."

"I think it's time to head home now," Athrun said

I saw Kisaka behind me and said, "Hi."

"You are coming home right?" he asked

I bit my lip and said mentally dejected, "Sure."

"It's nice to see you coming home undamaged…well at least with no casts," he said silently.

"You know me Kisaka," I said, "What's a vacation without coming back with a bandaged head?"

"How right of you," he said

"Well you know Patrick and Athrun right?" I asked

"Yes, we've met," he replied forcing a smile and said, "Let's get going."

How come I had a feeling that there was a tension between the Zala's and Kisaka?

"Uhh sure," I said as we both left, and I didn't even get a chance to give Athrun a goodbye kiss or ask him to come over.

We were in his truck and I hissed out, "Will you tell me the big deal, why you wanted to get out of there so badly?"

Kisaka remained motionless and I said, "Now or I jump out."

"I don't like the Zala's very much," he said

"Well really I couldn't tell," I said sarcastically, "Can you tell me why?"

He stopped the car at an ice cream store and said, "Let's go in."

I looked at my watch and said, "I didn't know ice cream stores were open at midnight."

"This is a special Dairy Queen. They keep it open in case of ice cream emergencies," he said

"Like?" I asked

"I don't know pregnancy cravings," he said, "Now let me tell you those get wild."

I nodded in agreement.

We got out and I ordered a Chocolate Cookie Dough Sundae and sat down outside munching on it happily.

"You definitely know how to distract me," I said, "But seriously what's wrong?"

He couldn't seem to meet my eyes and said, "Patrick and I just don't agree on the same things basically. Two confronting mind don't go together well."

"Well sorry to break it to you, but Athrun and I are very much in love and you're going to have to get used to seeing us around," I said

"Athrun I have no problem with. He's a good kid, raised very well and I know he'll do anything to see you happy. Though I disapprove of his length of stay in Iceland," Kisaka said.

"Are you going to tell me these things, you and Patrick disagree on," I said finishing off my ice cream.

"Not yet Cagalli, maybe at Uzumi's will read," he said

"But that's not until next year," I said

"Cagalli this past year you've been through too much and you have no idea how happy I was to see your happiness, as you came out of that door in the airport. You've just found happiness, and this stuff is big. I don't think it's the right time to tell you," he said sadly.

I sat back on the chair and let out a sigh and said, "Fine."

"Thank you for understanding…now how about we get back home," he asked

"For sure," I said getting up dumping my cup and getting in my uncle's truck. We drove home and I couldn't help but ponder what could have been this disagreement? As soon as we arrived I helped Kisaka with my two suitcases and brought them to my room.

"I have work early tomorrow," he said

"That's fine," I said, "Heading to bed?"

"Most likely, see you tomorrow evening then, we'll have dinner out," he said

I nodded kissed his cheek and said, "good night."

He left to his room. I sat on my small couch and looked out the window, my head swirling with thoughts. I looked down realizing I was still wearing Athrun's sweater, I took it off and sniffed it lightly loving the smell and hugged it close.

I wasn't even away from Athrun for more then 3 hours and I missed him.

So it was currently 2 am in the morning and I wide awake looking out my window up at the clear sky. I saw the stars twinkling for a first and I couldn't help it, I went down the stairs and outside into the cool night for a short stroll. I hadn't changed and was one sweater short but the air was perfect, not to warm or cold. I wandered around the streets like I had done so many times and for a first took the route through the forest to a familiar lake. I had no fears about getting attacked. I arrived at the shore and saw a few of the lights open in all the mansions. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to so badly go and visit Athrun, but maybe he was busy?

I then wondered which one of the houses was Athrun's. As I looked at each mansion I saw a person out on the balcony. I couldn't recognized who it was and I as walked closer I realized I was getting soaked. I yelled a bit when I fell into the salty water after tripping on a sharp pebble. Well at least the water wasn't that cold.

However it did sting my forehead. I got up spluttering water and swearing loudly.

I held my head and kicked the water and sat on a rock and glared at the water rubbing my head which made it worse. Damn. I walked back home pissed. However I was met with a surprise when I got to my room.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked

I looked up to see Athrun in some cotton drawstring navy pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"Out for a walk," I said admiring his form.

"You're soaking," Athrun said holding my hand.

"I tripped into the lake," I said walking to my closet and took out some clothes, "Wait there."

I quickly went to the washroom took a five minutes shower, changed and come out drying my hair with a towel.

"How far do your walks go?" Athrun asked sitting on my bed.

"Across the lake near your house…mansion," I said standing by my bed, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he said softly.

I couldn't help but smile and said, "Well that makes two of us," and hugged him.

"I'm used to being by you during the night," he said, "It's hard to sleep."

I kissed him there and said, "That's why I'm still awake as well. I have to resort to smelling your sweater to stop missing you."

He chuckled and said, "Well I decided to come here rather then try and miss you."

"What would you have done if you had to?" I asked

"Stare at your picture," he said, "…that's what I did back in Iceland."

"Well lucky for you, I only had my brief moments of you as memories," I said

"Not anymore though," he said, "You don't have to miss me anymore

"Right," I said, "I don't."

"So planning on going to bed?" he asked, "Everyone wants to celebrate your arrival which is very long over due."

"I have dinner with Kisaka tomorrow," I said

"Well then I guess we'll have to bring Kisaka along," he said pulling me down on the bed as soon as I put my towel down. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are quite eager to get me in bed," I said disapproving.

"That's because I'm quite eager to make hot steamy love to you," he said silky in my ear making me blush and push him away lightly.

"My you're thinking quite ahead of yourself," I said hiding into his chest.

"I am," he said, "Because I already have it perfectly planned for you."

"What if I was against pre-nuptial sex?" I asked

"Well then, I'd guess you'd have to be Mrs. Zala quite early then I expected too," he said.

I smiled and said, "That impatient?"

He laughed and said, "No, but I have to say being a 216 year old virgin is getting to me."

"I still can't believe you're still one," I said.

He shrugged and said, "I was saving it for you."

I looked up into his eyes and said, "I would though by the ways."

"What?" he asked

"Be Mrs. Zala," I said simply.

I saw his eyes soften and he said, "After knowing what I am, all the things I've done?"

"Regardless," I said, "Because I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured against my lip and kissed them softly, "Now get to bed; you have to up before noon."

I yawned lightly and said, "You have to claim me soon."

"I know," he said touching my mark softly and then dipped to kiss it before saying, "I'll do it eventually."

"Soon though," I said

"Soon," he replied, "Now sleep my angel."

He'd already lulled me into sleep with his mind.

The next morning I woke up to something brushing my arm and whisperings in my ear. I opened an eye and then the other and met with green ones staring at me. I snuggled closer to him and said, "Morning."

"Good morning my angel, we have friends waiting," he said.

"But I want to sleep," I said sadly.

"You could if you want, but Luna will be on your tail soon," he said.

I rubbed my head lightly and Athrun was immediately concerned.

"It still hurts?" he asked

"Salt water and wounds don't go together," I said

Athrun unwrapped, the bandage on my forehead and with a cotton ball dabbed with rubbing alcohol he cleaned the sore on my head which had dry blood in it.

"What day is it?" I asked

"Friday," he replied.

"Okay," I said sitting up, "Are you going to change?"

"Already did that while you were sleeping, go fast or we're going to be late," he said giving me a boost so I was standing in the washroom, "I'll see you downstairs," and left.

I quickly showered, changed with my hair still wet. I saw Athrun downstairs placing breakfast on the table.

"You can cook?" I asked

"Yes," he said looking up

Athrun watched me eat and when I was done I placed the dished in the sink.

"Time to go," he said pulling me by the hand to his car which was waiting outside. He had Koenigsegg CCX in black. I knew he knew his rides.

"Nice car," I said touching the door softly.

"I couldn't decided between this or the Bugatti Veyron," he said opening the door for me to sit in.

"Gentlemen," I said

"For you always," he said kissing my cheek.

We arrived at the street of mansions. Athrun told me which ones were whose and some others which I didn't know. If you think I remembered that you were wrong, but I did keep Athrun's one well in my mind. We went into Lacus' and Kira's place and I lazily walked inside. Lacus was gracefully sitting on a chair, and Kira was behind her. He was the first to look up and greet us. Then he asked to talk to Athrun for a bit, and I had to let him go. So afterward I sat beside Lacus.

"You seem different today, any problem?" Lacus asked

"Why do you ask?" I asked

"My power is to know others emotions," she said, "So I know something's wrong."

"Yeah, I'm in the dark everywhere," I said grumpily leaning back on the couch, "What's there to be quite happy about currently."

"Dark about what?" she said

"Well Kisaka for one, and then all these secrets between you all and me," I said, "I mean I know I shouldn't whine or anything. But I feel useless around here. You guys are off killing people and I sit waiting hoping you all come back safely. It's pathetic, don't worry about it."

"Cagalli not to be rude, but it would be quite unsafe for you to be in a battle with us. Not only because of your physical capabilities, but of you record with the shadow demons. Despite being human you are wanted to be dead," she said

"I know," I said, "But what if I was a vampire, then?"

"You'd have to ask Athrun about that," she said.

"But do you know what Kira and Athrun went to talk about?" I asked

"All of us know," she said, "Athrun trusts all of us, to keep no secrets."

"All of you, except me," I said slowly to myself.

"Well you've only known this for a short time Cagalli, Athrun will tell you eventually, but he doesn't want to bother you with all this stuff," she said

"What is there to exactly bother me?" I asked, "Might as well tell me, before I try to find out myself."

She shrugged a bit and said, "You aren't really part of the org Cagalli, you don't need to know."

"But, what if I want to help?" I asked

She grimaced a bit and said, "You have the huge task of convincing Athrun. With us it wasn't hard to join, but with you Athrun would go to many lengths to keep you safe."

"Well he can't hide me from the world," I said

"Not the world," she said, "Just the things in it that could take you away from him."

I froze and she continued, "Athrun's just found you and he doesn't want to lose you, so I don't blame him if he disagrees to the notion."

I slumped down on the couch and said, "What are the chances of you telling me what's going on?"

She smiled and said, "None."

I nodded and said, "Fine."

Soon everybody else arrived, and I tried to be my normal self. The celebration was quite extravagant. First we went to have a picnic out, and then we went to this huge arcade, followed by dinner at a hotel with Kisaka, and then a party back at Luna's. I was the center of attention which was quite awkward at first, but then I grew into it. I saw less of Athrun that day. Whenever he'd be with me …talking or kissing, his cell would never leave him.

He would say sorry and then leave. Something was going and I didn't like being in the dark. I fell asleep in the guest room at Luna's. The next morning I did feel arms around me which made me ridiculously happy, but Athrun was still not out of the danger zone. I tried to get off him, but like that was happening. Have you ever tried to remove a stone arm from you?

"You want to get me off that badly," Athrun murmured into my ear.

"Well I personally think you deserve it," I hissed at him.

"Why so?" he asked

"I don't know maybe it was because you kept on leaving me yesterday," I said simply.

Athrun was now on top of me looking into my eyes and said, "I apologize Cagalli for that, but work never leaves for me."

I let out a sigh and said, "What's really going on?"

"Figured it out already?" he asked dejectedly.

"Yes now come on, you know better," I said

"It's Rau again," he said, "He's on the move."

"What move?" I asked

"Well...he's killing again," Athrun said softly, "Taking ransom, kidnapping...he wants money."

"Money for what?" I asked hesitantly

"A bullet," he said, "A bullet strong enough to hurt us, like a bullet strong enough to hurt humans."

"Is that possible?" I asked

"Well we've already done it...Kira is very good with that type of stuff...but I'm afraid they hacked into our system and taken the formula. Now both sides have weapons against each other. We can kill each other easily as humans kill each other," he said

I swallowed hardly and Athrun held me close burying his face in my neck.

* * *

Well that's chapter 16 for you...well i am planning to skip some time soon

Anyways guys I do have my ball thing perfectly planned

I have to say i'm quite surprised. One person suggested almost the same thing i was planning.

Oh and thank you guys for the sweet comments...yes i know grammer sucks...but whatever...i don't think it's really bad?

So you all going to send me a review? Oh yeah i have to say thanks for reviewing...because they kind of help me remember to update fast...usually i tend to delay hehe yeah. Review oh and suggest your ideas for what i have written below

I'm now thinking if there should be one big battlle...few...Rau dead...alive...so many choices...plus guys...here's a hint for the end...well not exactly the end...but before the end: my boy Aiden does come to this story, You guys might not know what I'm talking about but for people who do...you know what I mean :D

Well till next time

Samera


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people

Sorry for the delay

I was updating two stories and I kind of got stuck on this chapter...but I should be back on track now.

This is basically filling in some time and a bit of fluff.

So enjoy.

* * *

Many months had passed and things seemed very peaceful in my eyes. Well of course my eyes didn't matter much. Since I wasn't part of the Athrun's little group, I couldn't really tell what was going on in the vampire war.

I asked Athrun many times if I could join or help in some way…but all I got was a big fat 'NO'. Well I guess there are some things in life you can't get. I mean I was still trying to accept that Athrun loves me.

Right now I was in Athrun's room filling out yet another application for college. Athrun insisted that I was going to get a good education. Athrun himself had fifty million degrees from just about every university on earth…well the recognized ones at least.

"This is boring," I said lying on Athrun lap.

"You only have five more to go, and I'll leave you alone," he said

"Why can't I just study here," I said, "I mean I'll be with everyone, and it's a good college. I don't plan on doing anything extravagant."

"I don't care," Athrun said

"You're impossible," I said filling out my personal information yet again.

"But you love me," he replied kissing my neck lightly.

"Oh yeah," I said suddenly breathless, "Athrun…when do you plan on changing me?"

I felt Athrun stiffen and he said, "You actually want to change?"

"Of course," I said, "Why wouldn't I? I thought I made that quite obvious when I fell in love with you."

"I don't know, I thought you wanted to live your life as a human," he said

"Athrun for being a leader of all your people, you are definitely stupid when it comes to me," I said

"Loving and leading are two totally different things, like I said before in my life you are a separate category all together," he said filling out the rest of the form I was working on.

"See! Why can't you fill them all," I said bored out of my mind with just looking at all the papers around.

"Because you need to learn how to do them too," he replied

"Athrun I swear if I have to fill out another one of those, I'll go crazy," I replied

I saw him sigh and he said, "Fine, go take a break."

I smiled and tugged his hand saying, "You too as well."

"You're right. I think twenty applications are enough," he said getting up, "I'll do the rest tonight."

"No," I said, "I'm done with application. I've…you've applied me to already too many college and universities and I'm good for the future…really!"

He nodded looking down and said, "I guess you're right."

I smiled a grin of triumph, and pulled his hand and said, "Let's go out."

Soon we were by the lakeshore sitting watching the water flow and I couldn't help but feel empty. I didn't know what was wrong but I felt like something was wrong.

"You okay?" Athrun said looking up at me from my lap

"Yeah," I said, "How's Kira doing?"

Kira had been busy coming up with antidotes for the bullet, and so far he wasn't getting anywhere. The shadow demons hadn't used their weapon yet so we couldn't figure out what we were up against.

"Bad," Athrun replied, "We're just waiting for the fight really."

"Any sign of Rau?" I asked

"In Alaska," he said

"You ever think he's going to come here?" I asked

"He already has," he said.

"What exactly does he want?" I asked

"Hard to say at the moment, but he's stopped recruiting humans," he replied

"You think I can help?" I asked

"No Cagalli, I told you about this before, don't start again," he said sternly.

"Oh come on Athrun how about an unofficial member," I said

"Cagalli, please no. It's enough that you're with me," he said, "Once inside the real thing there are so many ways I can lose you."

"How, I'm not saying I'll go fight them, just do little work," I said

"You already are an unofficial member Cagalli," he said

"Oh really," I said

"Yes, I do tell you all the secrets, which would obviously make you, part of the org," he said

"And I thought you told me all that because you didn't want to keep me in the dark," I said

"That too," he replied.

"I'm curious to know, is everybody married?" I asked

"Actually yes," he replied, "They were all married a while ago."

"So you were the lonely bachelor," I said laughing

"Well not quite lonely," he said, "I've had a few girlfriends."

"Oh really…how many is a few?" I asked

"I don't quite remember," he replied

"That many," I said, "Interesting…well I can see why you're such a great kisser, are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Quite sure…though it's almost been taken away many times, I don't recall those being pleasant memories," he said.

"I don't get how a guy would not find it pleasant," I said, "Do vampires even go through puberty?"

"We go through a purge," he said, "Up till your hundredth birthday…you're pretty much a child. You look like one, talk, act, and have limited strength as a child. But when you go through a purge everything is enhanced, face, body, voice and your limits. That's basically our puberty."

"I see," I said, "So complete your thought."

"Oh right…umm it was unpleasant because I felt that it should be given to a person I love at least. Like mating…most believe you should mate with the person you love, that makes sense. But I thought that I wanted to share my first with someone I love as well. None of the women I had been basically set up with made me feel any emotion...until you. But for my mother and my friend, I tired to be a bit affectionate. Though I knew I wasn't kidding anyone. Plus all those close calls were pretty much women who forced themselves on me…I didn't want to hurt them so I had to gently take them off," he said

"You are so sweet, you know that," I said

"I guess, my mother always taught me to be a gentleman to ladies," he said.

"Well for a guy who hasn't slept with any other girl, you aren't shy around me," I said

"That's because I love you, and I don't feel the need to be shy around you," he said

I nodded and said, "Well at least I'll know you won't try to run away when we're making love."

"I'm trying hard not to take off your clothes right here," he said tugging the hem of my shirt.

"Well what's stopping you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"The fact that I have hotel reservation for us planned soon," he said, "And the day."

"How nice," I said, "So may I know when this day is and what will happen?"

"Hmm," Athrun said, "Well we're going to have mind blowing sex and I will make you forever mine."

"I like the sound of that," I said kissing his cheek as I felt his pulse.

"Thirsty?" I asked

"For many things," he said kissing my neck softly, "God you smell so good."

"Really," I said, "Well how about you show my how nice not only it smells, but tastes as well."

"It would be my pleasure," Athrun said biting down lightly as a tease. I winced at the sudden pain but like before it went away fast.

"Oh," I moaned with a little gasp I felt Athrun enclose me and the feeling that surged through me was similar to water falling down a cliff reaching the hard end and flowing away into a smooth river. Even though Athrun was taking what he gave back was worth the bit of pain his bit gave me.

Athrun pulled out on my neck and sealed the mark creating another claim. In story books I had always heard that vampire bites would hurt, but never would I have though that I could not wait for another one.

"Enough for the day?" I asked

He nodded kissing my red claim and said, "Yes."

"Once I'm a vampire," I said, "Would you still be able to drink blood from me?"

"Yes, vampires do have blood you know…just not human blood. However I wouldn't have to drink from another human if I were drinking your blood and vice versa. A mate survives on the other, but you still need to drink human blood." he said slipping his hand under my shirt tracing my spine.

"Anyways it's my birthday soon," I said happily.

"Yes you're turning 19, right?" he said

"And the reading of my father's will," I said nervously, "Kisaka said he wanted to tell me something as well."

Athrun nodded not seeming to meet my eyes.

I let out a breath and said, "Well we also have that ball of yours to go to."

"Yes," he said, "But that's a while from now."

"True," I said, "What is your favourite colour?"

"Green," he said

I nodded filing that information in my head and said, "Let's get back then."

"You can stop right there," Athrun said pulling me down on the sand, "I haven't had my daily dose of kissing."

"Really," I said, "I quite remember this morning to be quite a dose."

"Did I forget to mention that my dose has been change to twice daily," he said

"Well we wouldn't want to ruin your health," I said pulling him into a kiss

If we weren't in public Athrun would definitely have been naked, his hands were making me wild and I had to stop them at times before I screamed in frustration, of course the same could have been for Athrun. His eyes were totally red, but I wasn't afraid at all. It was more like it was a boost for my ego. What Athrun did for a female ego?

He gripped my hands trailing his fangs down my neck and to my shoulder, while I bit my lip and let out a sigh as he nipped, bit and kissed ever inch he could find as he tugged the collars of my shirt getting as much skin as he could find. His hand and lips were everywhere and I could barely breathe. My head fell down to the sand, my fingers gripping Athrun's hand tighter. I gasped at how I was burning in the heat, my heart quickening. He came back to my lips as they reddened with each aggressive kiss of life resurrecting our love in a simple sign. I didn't even want to start with what his tongue did to me

We were both…or at least I was panting when Athrun pulled away.

"Enough of a dose," I said licking my lips.

I guess not, as Athrun placed lips on mine for a simple peck.

"You know, I don't think you get much of a dose," I said

He raised an eyebrow and said, "How so?"

"Well first of all you're basically kissing me and pleasuring me…while nothing is returning that gesture," I said, "Though it is your fault, because you never give me a chance."

He laughed and said, "Maybe next time…but I just can't get enough of hearing your body rush with every touch of mine, your heart pump with each kiss, or your nerves tighten with everything else I do."

"You take enjoyment in my frustrations," I said

"Much so, but I won't even start with mine," he said, "I feel a hundred times more then you."

"If that was the case Athrun, you wouldn't be a virgin right now," I said simply.

"I have good control," he said, "I like to savour stuff."

"I noticed that a long time ago," I said

"If you were one of us and had human control, you'd be jumping me all the time," he said

"How arrogant of you to be saying that," I said

"I know Cagalli," he said, "However if you were to be a vampire…you'd be jumping me not so much."

"Oh well once I am one; make sure to watch your back, who knows when I'll be ready to pounce;" I said, "Now I'm just hot."

"I can see that," Athrun said looking down at me, "So who's arrogant now?"

I laughed and said, "I didn't mean it like that."

Athrun kissed me on the nose and said, "I know, but you do look quite sexy right now."

Like I said, see what Athrun does to my ego.

"You think I look sexy sweaty and out of breath?" I asked

"Yes, it makes you look like Cagalli," he said, "Always in actions."

I laughed at that tugged at his shirt, "I need a shower now."

"Well then," Athrun said lifting my into his arms instantly. I put my arms around his arm loving how he held me with such tender love. He swept me back to his house…okay sorry mansion, and we were soon in his room and I was on his bed.

"I thought I said shower, now your bed will have sand," I said

"You know it's impossible not to love you," he said pulling me into a chaste kiss showing me how deeply he loved me as we parted after a while from easy and soft lip lock.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Athrun asked looking at the setting sun.

"Might as well," I said strutting to the washroom and closing the door. I discarded my collared t-shirt and short to the side followed by my underwear. Stepping in the shower, I refreshed myself in the cool water. Using shampoo and soap and I cleaned my body of all the sand and sweat. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into Athrun's closet connected to the washroom and found my little portion there and changed into some more shorts and a tank top.

Athrun was on the phone talking to Yzak. I couldn't really tell what they were talking about, and Athrun's expressionless face didn't help.

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso holding him as tight as I could. I heard Athrun say a simple bye and shut the phone off.

"Can't get enough of me?" Athrun said grasping my hands.

"I will never get enough of you Mr. Zala," I said rubbing my cheek into his shirt and inhaled his smell.

"Good, now you should go call that uncle of yours and tell him where you are staying," he said

"Oh right," I said tugging my arms off him and grabbed my phone, pressing a number I heard Kisaka's voice after the dial tone. After telling him where I was staying for the night, I said goodnight and hung up.

"He seems tense," I said, "I wonder why he's so worried."

Again like always Athrun never looked me in the eyes. I knew he knew something, but he didn't want to tell me.

"Let's go to sleep," he said dismissing the topic and pulled me onto his bed as I snuggled close to him.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

A few more weeks had passed and it my birthday. Oddly enough I was at home on my bed that morning. Athrun wasn't there when I woke up, but Kisaka was there however. First thing that happened was that I was downstairs in the living room where I saw a familiar man. He was my father's lawyer.

"Happy birthday," he said after greeting me and went straight down to business.

"Well as you all know, Uzumi was very wealthy and since you are his only child he has passed everything to you. He has also stated in his will that Kisaka was to tell you about something about your past. He's also requested Patrick Zala to be there with Kisaka when telling you this truth," the lawyer said. He took out a book and passed it to me next.

"Lastly he said you were to read this book after your little talk," he replied and closed the file, "That should be about it, I'll leave the paperwork with Kisaka and the few letters Uzumi's written. Have a good birthday Cagalli, I'll take my leave."

And he left as soon as he came.

"So," I said holding the book in my hand, "Confrontation taking place here or at the Zala's?"

"Might as well go there rather then wait for their arrival," he mumbled

"Don't worry Kisaka, no matter how bad this is I won't hate you," I said

"It's not me, I'm worried about," he replied

We soon arrived at the Zala's. And I happily went inside to first meet Patrick who was looking over a file. He looked up, smiled and wished me a happy birthday, pointing up the stair indicating where Athrun was. I told Kisaka to wait meet Patrick and try not to get into a fight and rushed happily up the stairs.

I turned the hallway to the last door on the right and opened it up slightly. Athrun was there in his jeans drying his hair. I came inside…ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you SO much," I said into his bare back.

"Not quite as much as me," he said prying my hand to turning around to properly hug me back, "Happy Birthday my angel."

"Thank you," I said, "Where's my present mister?"

He gave me a kiss first and then said, "How about after I finish changing?"

"But I don't mind the sight right now?" I said putting a hand from the middle of his chest up to wrap it around his neck.

"Yes I wouldn't either if we were both in the same position," he said touching my bare shoulders since I was wearing a blue tube top. On my legs were white Capris.

"Fine," I said, "Go change, and come downstairs."

"Wait I'll come with you," he said already changed and grabbed my hand as we both came downstairs to two men glaring at each other. It was definitely something odd.

Athrun was giving his father a look and Patrick sighed and I could barely hear the words he said, "He should have told her earlier."

Athrun brought me to a couch and he sat beside me letting out a breath.

"This won't change anything between us right?" I asked

"No," Athrun replied, "It's nothing that bad once you think about it."

"If you say letting Cagalli not know that Uzumi was not her father is not bad then sure," Patrick muttered.

"You didn't have to tell her straight on," Kisaka yelled.

"Well how else do you break the news?" Patrick yelled back, "He was my best friend Kisaka don't forget that. And you know she's not entirely human."

I don't they seemed to notice my distressed state besides Athrun and he was burst he cool demeanor as well.

"Both of you BE QUIET. Father you didn't have to be so direct and Kisaka she had to know. And if you two could just be patient and at least explain this properly to her." Athrun yelled to the adults, holding my hand lightly.

"Nothing that bad," I hissed at Athrun.

* * *

Okay not bad for a cliffie

I kind of realized an important detail which i shall explain in the next chapter

Well all shall be explained next chapter

I'm on a roll for this story now

Thank for the many reviews people...i totally don't mind if you guys review again lol

till next time then

Samera :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hey people

Sorry for the long wait and suspenseful cliffie

I'll won't keep it any longer

Soo enjoy

* * *

Athrun was by my side in a heartbeat wiping my tears that already came out. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. Uzumi was my father…my best friend, my idol, a person I loved. And now after his death to hear that suddenly all those relations were…lies? 

Kisaka looked stricken and Patrick was holding his head in frustration.

"Maybe I should tell her everything?" Athrun said, "Unless you two think otherwise?"

"No, go ahead, we'll probably be contradicting each other and fighting more," Mr. Zala said.

"I agree," Kisaka said, "But Cagalli, Uzumi always loved you."

"I know," I whispered and soon I was in Athrun's room holding wiping my eyes.

"Well I guess I should start," Athrun said holding me in his arms, "Well the Hibiki's were very close friends with my family. Your father Uleen was a very close friend of my father. They were friends ever since they were little. Both of them were vampires as well. And they were the two who started this organization. Your parent's love story is similar to ours. Like us, one day Uleen meet Via, your mother. She was a human and very outgoing as well, your father from what I know had a temper."

"You said you didn't know who my mother was," I said.

"Yeah, Kisaka really didn't want you to know," he replied.

"I see," I said lying in his arms anxious to hear the next part.

"Well fate brought your mother and father together, and Uleen claimed your mother, but never mated with her. He didn't want her to live a life a vampire," he said

"Then how was I born?" I asked

"It is very, very rare Cagalli. One could say impossible, but it's happened. Your parents were the only ones in vampire history to have ever conceived a half human, half vampire baby. Usually if a human and a vampire were to have intercourse they'd have to careful on many terms. One the strength they use and their control. Both can get out of control very easily. Uleen was a strong vampire to have both in the range of a human. It doesn't take much for a vampire to drink the blood of a human and not stop. And it doesn't take much to kill a human. For example when I kiss you, I could have easily gripped you too hard, pierce your skin. Of course I keep one hundred percent in control with you. However saying it is much easier then it being done. Like I said before Cagalli vampires don't change and our gene or whatever wouldn't be able to mix well with humans, and no babies could ever be created," he said sighing, "But I'm happy you were the exception. We can't really tell or know what happened in your case, with your parents gone. I think they knew one way or another how you were created."

"But Athrun, I have never in my life felt like a vampire in any way," I said, "I don't really see anything vampire in me."

"I told you vampires aren't as strong in fertility as humans so what I assume is you must have gotten more human traits," he replied, "But I do see a bit of a vampire in you. It's very small but you have a bit of the traits."

"Like?" I asked

"You're too good at basketball to naturally be that good," he replied, "If your talent had been gotten out and public, you would have been the next female Michael Jordan."

I actually laughed at that and said, "I'm not that good."

"Better then most Cagalli, and you just started learning," he replied

"Anything else?" I asked

"You've always had a good body, but I think that mostly because you're always on the move," he said, "And lastly, your scent Cagalli. Vampires have a stronger scent then that of a human's. Since you're a combination of both, your scent is beyond normal vampire or human."

"That's probably why every vampire keeps telling me that I smell good," I said

"You do, all the time," he replied, "And I personally think it gets a hundred times better whenever you're angry."

I smiled a bit and said, "What happened?"

I saw a grin look on Athrun's face and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, your parents had been married for about 5 years and then they had you. Both of them weren't expecting you at all, but they thought it was a miracle. They loved you very much, and I remember a time where I was with you, when you were just born. I thought you were the most adorable thing. You threw such fits when you were young, and I think I loved you ever since then," Athrun said holding me closer to him.

"Then one day after you were just 9 months old, someone shot your mother. She died instantly and since she was claimed by your father his death came very soon. They are still buried together," he replied, "There grave is in your hometown. You're parents were never really that far away from you."

I let out a tear hearing their death.

"Then how…my father?" I asked choking on my breath.

"My father was ready to become your guardian, but Via as her last wish wanted you to be placed under the care of your godfather Uzumi. Uzumi was a very close friend of Via. They had a long history and he did love your mother. He also respected her love for Uleen, which is something most people don't do. And I'm quite happy to know that he was your father. He took care of you and made you exactly the girl Via and Uleen wanted to see you as. He loved you more then his own child and gave you as much love as your parents would have. I don't believe that you would ever become the person you are now if it wasn't for Uzumi and I believe he deserves to be called your father. He may not have told you about your real parents, but Cagalli he has sacrificed so much for you, and I hope you don't take this one secret and make that relationship you once had with Uzumi against him," Athrun said kissing my temple.

I was silent and tears just streamed down my eyes. I shook a bit and said disorientated, "I wish I could have known them."

"They were good people Cagalli, just remember that. They love you and are watching out for you. Just like how your father is watching over you now," he said.

"I miss him so much," I cried out, "I don't care if he hid that from me. Even though he's not my father by blood, the love we had been even greater then blood."

"I agree," Athrun said simply holding me and comforting me with simple words and gestures. Never before in my life had I ever felt so blessed to have Athrun in my life. He made this revelation so much easier and understanding. And the fact that he didn't lie made it even better.

I didn't know how much time had passed but I had fallen asleep at one point and woken up early in the evening. Athrun was still by my side looking down at me. I knew he hadn't left my side at all.

My eyes hurt and Athrun kissed them lightly telling me to wash my face. I got out of the bed and walked to bathroom. My eyes actually looked a bit swollen and the red pigments in my eyes were much defined. There were two lines patched from my eyes to the bottom of my face by my tears. I washed my face and looked again to see a bit of a difference. My eyes were the only evidence that something had gone wrong.

I came out to see Athrun sitting on a chair looking up at the ceiling.

"I hope you will forgive me for lying to you Cagalli," he said, "It was wrong of me."

"That's alright Athrun," I said, "It was for my own good right. I think I want to go downstairs though."

"I'll be right down," he said as I left wondering why he hadn't come with me.

It seemed that Kisaka and Patrick had gotten over their strife between the many hours and were watching some sport on the television like best friends.

Patrick noticed my arrival first and said, "how are you feeling."

Kisaka physically winced looking at me and said, "I'm sorry."

"No, no," I started, "It's fine, and I'm much better. I told Athrun this and I'll tell you the same as well. I wish I could have known my parents. I'm sure they would have given me a perfect life and I know that they loved. But I won't forget that what Uzumi has done for me and I will always call him my father. He loved me so much and I believe that our bond was much stronger because he wasn't my father by blood. And I will always have three parents in my life, and I will always miss them."

Kisaka nodded and said, "Spoken just what all three of them would have wanted."

I sniffled a bit at that and said, "Yes, if there was something I learned from maybe all three of them are is to move on."

I sat down on the couch looking around the room as I saw a family picture on the back wall. It was amazing how perfect they looked and happy as well. Athrun was so handsome and his eyes shone, Lenore looked like an angel smiling with love. It was sad really how their family could just break so easily. But I was happy that Athrun and Patrick were strong to pull through their loss. Though they would not forget Lenore, they still tried to live their lives.

I soon heard a bell ring and I volunteered to get it. Opening it, I was met with a tackle.

I let out a groan and looked up to see that I was hit by three girls trying to hug me all at once.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Luna, Stellar and Mir yelled out.

"Can't breathe," I wheezed out.

They got off me within seconds and I got a proper hug this time from everyone as they wished me and dragged me to the living room and gave me my present.

"This really wasn't necessary," I said flushing a bit at all the sudden attention.

"Well we believe it was," Lacus said sitting beside me, "It's our first birthday with you, making it a right to spoil you."

I opened the first gift to see a photo album and a box of picture with decorations inside the album.

"Thanks Mir," I said looking in the box of pictures to see one of Athrun and me.

"You can look at those later and admire Athrun later as well, because you have a line of gifts waiting," Shiho said pointing to the line of gifts.

I received many things. From movies to music, to jewelry and clothing, and a few things that made me blush like some lingerie which they suggested to use for Athrun's pleasure. I was pretty sure the look on my face was priceless. I loved all my presents and especially the canvas and paints Stellar gave me to express my art.

I painted and drew a lot in my pastime while the gang was gone to Sweden, and had a cupboard full of my work back at home. Some of them were painting of my friend which I made to see if I still remembered them. The best one, if you guess, was of Athrun's. I'd remember to check how similar a photo and my painting would look. But now maybe I'd paint with a better memory.

I had seen no sign of Athrun which worried me.

After wrapping up my present and putting them to the side, holding a little doll that looked like a mini Athrun, that Lacus made for me, they all surprised me with cake.

"Wow," I said looking at the cook, "Looks delicious."

"I'll go call everyone," Luna said. Halfway through our gift opening the boys left knowing that my embarrassing moment was to arrive. I told everyone I had to use the bathroom, but really I was out hunting for my missing boyfriend. It was my first birthday with him, and he wasn't even there!!

I found him taking to his father. He was nodding to what Patrick was saying but I couldn't see his face. But he I noticed that he was nursing an injured arm. Athrun sensed that thought and turned around. He looked a bit messed up.

"What happened?" I asked carefully walking up and grabbing his arm lightly.

"Nothing to worry about Cagalli," he said touching my cheek lightly.

"Nothing to worry about!" I exclaimed, "You're bleeding. What'd you do?"

"I had a little fight, just broke my arm, its fine now though," he said, "We should go cut your cake."

I was giving him glare and dragged him…well he willingly followed wherever I was dragging him to the bathroom. I took a wet towel and cleaned him arm of the strange purple coloured blood.

"So vampires bleed purple?" I asked

"Our bodies have more dead cells then living," he said.

I nodded and after cleaning him up, I hugged him tightly just loving the feeling of his body against mine.

"Sorry I wasn't there for the presents, I still have yours," he whispered quietly

"It's alright," I said, "but what'd you exactly do?"

"I received a little slip of information about Rau's whereabouts and went to check out the location. It was a false alarm and because they were expecting Kira to come, I managed to catch the ten…though I didn't come out unscratched," he said rubbing my back softly.

"I was so worried," I said kissing the bottom of his jaw lightly, and Athrun pulled me into a kiss.

We broke apart by a cough.

"If you two haven't realized yet, I'm still here," Patrick said a bit disconcerted

I blushed a bit, while Athrun laughed

"Come on father you and mother kissed many times in front of me," Athrun said to his father.

"Fine, but there's a difference between parent's kissing and their young son kissing. You know how easy it is to get out of control Athrun," he said, "But I have faith in you."

"Thanks father," Athrun replied, "Anyways we should really cut that cake."

By now I noticed that Athrun look perfectly back to normal, visually.

We went downstairs and where everybody was gathered.

Athrun was at my side at the cake. I closed my eyes and made a simple wish and blew out my candles, which all lit back up to my surprise.

"Let's see how long this takes," Luna said happily

It took five minutes to blow out each candle for good.

I cut my cake next and licked my lips at the chocolate delight. I turned to give a bite to Athrun who in returned gently placed it in my mouth, so I got the first bite and then took on of his own. I gave it to Luna next who had a wicked grin in her eyes which she hid. I went around giving pieces of the cake slice to everyone.

I figured out what Luna was planning while she was cutting the cake for everyone. She called me over wanting to give me a piece of the cake. I gullible happily went to accept, and she shoved the piece into my mouth and while I was trying to eat the whole thing. I took a piece and shoved it into her laughing mouth, still trying to finish my piece. After that fiasco we were all sitting down having a junk food party.

There was another knock at the door, and Shiho went to answer it.

It was Tim and his wife.

"Sorry we're late," he said, "Many happy returns of the day Cagalli."

"It's been a roller coaster of happy today," I said walking up to greet him.

"This is my wife, my mate, my life Amelia," Tim said giving his introduction making Amelia laugh.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling.

"Same here," she said, "It's finally good to see the girl that's captured the heart of the most eligible vampire in history."

"Fortunately I'm not eligible anymore," Athrun said

"Typical Athrun," Dearka said.

"So you're 19 how does it feel?" Amelia asked

"Amazing," I said.

"Well here's your present," Tim said passing me a bag, "Who knows when this may come handy."

I smiled and put it to a side as Stellar brought up cake to them.

We all sat down and enjoyed our time together. I went to the room where I left all my other present. I placed the bag down and looked inside. I heard something break and soon a pinch in my arm. I turned to see a man grinning at he took out some blood and said, "Thanks sweetheart, I'll be going now," and left with at least half a water bottle of my blood before I could say anything because I was frozen in fear. I saw the cut where took my blood out and looking at it, my face white as a bone, I walked stiffly downstairs, clutching my arm.

I met Patrick who was coming up the stair and was at my side seeing my ghost like face. .

"What happened?" he asked

I opened my mouth said; "I think I need to sit," feeling the sudden loss of blood hitting my head, and clutched in, falling. I heard him call for some water. And it took a few moments and I was sitting on the stairs drinking water.

"What happened," Athrun asked angrily, "Look at her face."

"Not anyone's' fault," I said breathlessly, "Someone took some of my blood."

"What?" Athrun said unbelievably, "Kira check security."

"He stuck a needle in my vein and took out my blood and left," I said

"Security was momentarily turned off," I heard Kira say.

"Check the cameras," Athrun said, "Rau must be up to something," holding me close.

"But what would he want with her blood?" Lacus asked

I shivered feeling a bit warm after a while in Athrun's arms who was rubbing my arms.

"I don't know," Patrick said in deep thought, "Only time will tell."

"But we can't give him time," Athrun said, "Rey I want you to call Darren and check is those guys have opened their mouths yet. And see if you can contact Mike."

"Will do Athrun," Rey said leaving in a flash.

"Stellar can you keep an eye on Cagalli and check if she had anything injected into her?" Athrun said pulling away from me.

"No don't leave," I said grabbing his shirt.

"It's only for a little while," he said kissing my forehead delicately, "I'll be back before you know it."

I nodded halfheartedly knowing I couldn't stop him from his job.

"Father, Can you please stay around and watch her as well," Athrun asked softly.

"Don't worry son she's in safe hands," he replied looking at me with an expression I couldn't recognize.

"She's perfectly fine," Stellar said, "No drugs or chemical implant, poison as well."

"Thank you," Athrun replied, "I'll see you later then," giving me a quick kiss and leaving.

Soon everybody was gone with task and Stellar said she'd be back as well, which left me with Athrun's father.

"So," I said standing up with his help, "Have any deep dark secrets of Athrun you'd like to share?"

"Gossip girl it is," he replied taking me to den with a sigh.

* * *

Hello all Chapter 18 done 

this is a message for**Hades.Throne.Heirness...**your answer will be answered soon. You were not wrong. Patrick should have been dead...but why isn't he??

All shall be answered next chapter

So what does Rau want with Cagalli's blood?

And jump in excitement i'm getting ECLIPSE!!! Can't wait to see what happens

Well i have a few sentences of the next chapter done

but i might be reading today soo, we'll see when i update

so till then

Samera many thanks for many review.

to **Mademoiselle **not sure if Athurn is sending Cagalli away for own protection, but that is a possibility. Unfortunately tonight is not the hotel night, and Cagalli does help beat the bad guys in her own specail way

For **Kerri** thank you very much for your sweet words, i couldn't stop smiling lol

And for everyone else. thanks for reviewing. I know it can be quiet a bummer when people leave stories unfinished...i should know i'm currently in the same position. Since i can't see the future, i can't tell if i'll do the same...but i'll try 99.9 percent not to. the other 0.01 percent can just hide cuz it isn't happening any time soon. I'll update soon


	19. Chapter 19

Hey people

Sorry for the late update, I was sick with a fever and a really bad stomach. I mean not being able to eat Pizza was a very difficult time.

But i felt a little better yesterday so i wrote the whole chapter, but since i couldn't log in for whatever reason i'm doing it now

* * *

I was still walking on ice and wobbled over to the couch and sat down with a thump. Patrick came and brought me some juice to get my energy back up. 

We were both silent while I was drinking my juice, observing Mr. Zala at the same time. He was looking at a picture of his wife and stared at it intently. I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness seeing him pine for his wife.

"You miss her a lot." I said simply thinking about their love.

"Every second of me life," he said silently, "But Cagalli I have a request for you."

"Sure," I said

"I know Athrun claims you, and with that my son has a greater chance of leaving me because of the fact that humans are much easier to kill," he said, "Try to stay out of trouble and danger. I don't think I could handle losing Athrun as well."

I nodded and said, "I promise I'll try."

I realized the importance of my life just then. If I dies having a claim from Athrun, he was a goner as well. The vampire world would be in so much distraught without their leader. They depended on Athrun and I couldn't believe I was still letting Athrun claim me. I looked at Patrick just then and kind of let my thoughts create something. Vampires could only mate with vampires. And just like claims if a mate were to die, the other mate would die as well. Then…

"Mr. Zala…why haven't you died yet," I asked…okay maybe that was a bit forward.

He seemed a bit confused by my question but then realized what I meant.

"Lenore and I never mated Cagalli," he whispered softly.

I was a bit confused by this and asked, "Why?"

He let out a sigh and sat back, "Before Athrun was to leader the organization. I had decided it was too risky to mate with her, because of the fact of death. I was in many battles and I didn't want to jeopardize her life so easily. Of course Lenore thought otherwise, but I was stubborn. I had many close calls and with that I didn't claim her as well."

"Oh," I said, "That explains everything."

"But you know, sometimes I wish I did. A vampire life is long Cagalli…and you don't really grow, unless you're children of course. But after the whole purge, twenty to twenty-five is about as old as you can look. The only reason I look older most likely is because of going through so much," he said

I looked at Mr. Zala and shook my head saying, "You don't look a day over 21."

He smiled at that and said, "Lenore used to say the same thing."

I grimaced at that.

"There hasn't really been a vampire who's lived their whole life, so we haven't really discovered how long one vampire lives. But to be honest I don't plan on living it, it would be too live without Lenore," he said

"But Athrun needs you," I said back.

"He'll be fine as long as he has you," he replied, "You'll be his strength."

I shook my head. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince Patrick, but I couldn't really blame him. Living without the love of your life was hard. I should know. I spent a torturous year without Athrun. But my year was nothing compared to Patrick. He lost not only his wife, his love, the mother of his child; he lost his life with her death.

"Athrun already knows and he understands. After this Rau business I plan to join Lenore," he said

I nodded simply and said, "For future reference I'll miss you."

He chuckled at that and sat down beside me placing an arm around my shoulder and squeezing me lightly, "Me too, my child. But, I'll always be with you."

"Here I thought we were supposed to be gossiping about Athrun, you made this into a tear party," I said wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "For that I'll gossip as much as you want about Athrun as you like."

"Okay," I said smiling, "Tell me Athrun's most embarrassing moment."

It wasn't long before Athrun came back. I was grasping my stomach laughing my head off, hearing another story from Mr. Zala.

"What's going on here," Athrun said kissing my forehead from behind the couch.

"You actually were flinging women's skirts," I said trying to catch my breath

"Father I can't believe you told her that," Athrun said actually glaring at his father.

"But, it was funny and Cagalli insisted to know how you were like as a child," he replied laughing along with me.

"I can just imagine, baby Athrun crawling under lady and surprising the world with what underwear they wore," I said in my fit of laughs.

"What can I say, I was a wild kid," he replied coughing a bit in embarrassment.

"You know it didn't matter to the ladies though, Athrun's cuteness as a child had everyone under his command," Patrick said

"I can see that too," I said holding a baby picture of Athrun, "You looked unbelievably adorable," walking up to him and pinching his cheeks.

Athrun sighed and sat down on the couch, "I can't believe I came home after a frustrating day of hard work to this."

"Oh come on Athrun, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know all your dirty secrets?" I said

"You know for that, I might go ask your uncle all your dark secrets," he said

I shut up at that.

A few moments passed and I asked, "So figure out who stole my blood?"

He nodded and said, "I caught the smell and trail and it was a shadow demon, probably one of Rau's. I just don't understand what they want with your blood."

"My scent?" I asked

"Yes, but why the scent of blood?" he said

"Maybe they're going to send an army of shadow demons after me?" I asked

"I don't think Rau would go through so much trouble to get you Cagalli," he said

"But he knows I'm important to you," I said, "If I were to di-"

"Don't finish that word," Athrun said lowly covering my mouth.

I couldn't help but smile.

"That's never going to happen for as long as I live okay," he said placing me in his arms.

"But I am right you know," I said, "You'd be distraught…or worse and distracted from the org making it much easier for them to attack at your weakest point."

"You make sense…but I don't want to believe that will happen. Rau is wicked Cagalli. He's going to do much worse then that. He's going to use all his abilities, not his people. Rau like to do things himself, be creative. Something as simple, as sending an army of shadow demons to kill you wouldn't give him any pleasure. He's cruel Cagalli, he wants us to cry tears of blood, burn us alive," he said

"I see," I said shivering at his cold tone.

"Anyways enough about him, we have a little dinner planned," he said, "Everyone should be arriving home soon. And father thanks for looking after Cagalli. I'll take over now."

"Go right ahead son," Patrick said, "I'll be gone for a while."

"Sure father," Athrun said lifting me in his arms and taking me out to his room.

"What are we here for?" I asked as I was placed on the bed.

"I haven't given your present yet," he said

"It's quite alright," I said, "Your company is enough."

He gave me an odd look and kissed my lips in reply. He went to his side drawer and took out a wrapped box.

"I wonder what it is," I said giggling as I took the gift and slowly took off ribbon and tore the paper lightly. Lifting the lid I found my self in awe seeing a multi colour pink sapphire heart shaped pendant, hung on a rose gold chain.

"Athrun," I said softly, "Why is it only half a heart?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek pointing to his own neck. I placed my hand on the chain I saw and took it out of his shirt. It was a white gold chain with the other half of the heart. Instead of pink sapphire there was the real blue one.

"Oh wow," I said speechless.

"This is just for you to know that wherever you are, you always carry my heart with you, and that when I'm with you, I'm whole," he said lifting up my chain and connecting it to his piece.

I smiled and said, "You going to put that on me?"

"Of course," he replied, "I'd be honoured to."

I lifted my hair up with one hand and the felt the metal touch my skin. With a kiss on my neck by him, I turned around and pushed him down on the bed. I hovered over him for a second seeing his eyes twinge red and swooped down to kiss him.

"Thank you," I said breaking away after a while, "It the most beautiful present I've ever had."

"Nothing compared to you, my angel," he said kissing up and down on my neck, my pendant hanging down.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"I love you too," he replied kissing my lips, "forever."

"And ever," I said and leaned down to kiss him again when I heard yells.

"Oh right the dinner," Athrun said, "See how you distract me from everything."

I grinned and said, "You don't mind being distracted."

He shook his head and said, "Unfortunately no."

"Aww don't be mean," I said getting off him and pulling his hand.

We headed downstairs to a rally of people. Kisaka never came back, so we left the house almost adult less. I couldn't help but get the feeling that the mood was ominous.

We were a huge restaurant and there was a whole separate room decorated for my birthday.

"Don't you all think this is a bit too much?" I asked looking around

"We didn't do anything," Luna exclaimed, "Blame you boyfriend on this one."

"Athrun," I said sternly.

"The best for my love," he said kissing my forehead, "I think we should go eat though, I'm starving. You sent me on a wild chase."

"Poor guy," I said as he led us to many table. He held out my seat for me, making me shake me head a bit. Athrun never forgot to be a gentleman. I looked over the menu, my mouth just watering at the description of the food, and I realized that I was hungry.

The waiter came a while later, probably overwhelmed by the amount of good looking people in the premises. With difficulty, he managed to take all of our orders. Appetizers were served which were finished in a flash. We were all hungry. As we waited for the mains, I was moving the fancy lemon slice on my drink around the glass, feeling drowsy.

"I'm going to head to the washroom," I said to Athrun, and he nodded motioning Lacus to come as well.

"It's alright," I said.

He smiled and shook his head and Lacus said, "I needed to go anyways."

I shrugged as we both went to the washroom and I mused looking in the mirror, after washing my face. Lacus came out of the stall looking perfect in ever way and washed her hand.

"You know, you don't seem like a person who'd go to the washroom to look in the mirror," she said

"No," I said jerking out of my thought, "I was tired."

She passed me a cloth and I wiped my face of the water droplets. Looking at me curiously she checked my forehead and said, "You seem a bit warm."

"Seriously, I'm just tired. It's been a really long day," I said, "But if you want, ask Stellar to look me over."

She nodded and we both went outside. I felt a bit better when I saw the waiters serving food. I took my seat and eat my food like a happy camper. There were conversations constantly going on, and Athrun was constantly making me blush by brushing his food against my leg. However, he was talking to Dearka at the same time. But one thing for sure, the smirk on his face never left.

Dessert came and went and soon we were all packing up to head out to our own homes. Saying goodbyes and receiving more wishes, I entered Athrun's car and he asked, "You staying at my place or yours?"

"Mine," I said yawning, "Kisaka said I had a few paperwork left, but I left all my stuff at your place."

"You can get it next time," he said, "Where'd you leave it?"

"In one of the room, I probably left my little Athrun in your room," I said

"Excuse me?" he said totally confused.

I actually laughed and said, "My doll."

"You named a doll after me," he said confused.

"You'll see, let's head to your place first," I said.

"You know I'll make you stay," he said

"We'll see," I said as Athrun started the car and we were at his place sooner then I thought. I told Athrun to get my doll, while I got my stuff. Grabbing a huge bag, I managed to fit all my presents in. I heard Athrun chuckling coming down the stairs, doll in hand.

"ATHRUN!" I said grabbing his attention. I ran up and grabbed the doll from his hands and kissed it, "I missed you cutie."

"You wound me Cagalli," Athrun said, "I can't believe I'm jealous of a doll…good looking doll though."

"Of course, it looks like the hottest vampire I am deeply in love with," I said

"Hmm definitely hot," he said, "I should ask Lacus to make a mini Cagalli in a bikini."

"You perverted vampire," I said letting my doll scold him.

"Well you love this perverted vampire," he said inhaling my scent from my neck.

"Yes I do," I said biting his ear lightly.

"You have any idea what you do to me?" he asked molding me against his body, "Every kiss, touch, bite, look."

Feeling his arousal I had an idea but I couldn't help but grin that I had the most sought after vampire feel such feeling for a simple girl like me.

"I bet many things," I said tracing a single line with my finger that took a little trip south, spotting above his jeans. I heard his paused breath and heard him let out a groan.

"You should end all this misery," I said leaning on him, "You know I'm ready."

"You know me Cagalli, I want it perfect," he said

"You know it'll be perfect as long as it is with you," I said

He smiled and said, "Let's get you home, before I take you right here on the couch."

"That isn't such a bad idea," I said, hearing him laugh as he took me by the hand and lead the way out to his car stopping to get my large bag of things as I took the canvases.

"You paint?" Athrun asked

"Took you a while," I said, "I haven't painted since the Sweden trip."

"How come I haven't seen your work?" he asked

"Because whenever we're at my home, you're either kissing the life out of me, watching me sleep or filling out college forms," I said, "I didn't get much time to show you around the room."

He shrugged and we soon arrived to my home. Kisaka wasn't home yet, and I figured he was still working or had a job to do.

"You staying?" I asked

"It's probably best until Kisaka comes home," he said looking around the surroundings.

"Bodyguard mode," I said

"For your safety yes," he said, "But always lover mode with you."

"I'll drop this off upstairs," I said, "Want to watch a movie?"

"I'd rather look at those paintings," he said

I blushed at the thought of him looking at my mediocre attempts to paint…okay maybe not that mediocre.

"Unless you don't want me too," he said

"Just don't laugh okay," I said

He nodded and took my bag and we came to my room. He placed the stuff gently on the side.

"I'll go change first, your clothes are in the bottom drawer if you want too okay," I said kissing his cheek grabbing two things that seemed to match and went to the washroom.

"You want me to help you change?" Athrun yelled lightly on the other side of the door.

"Sure unless you are tempted to do other things," I said

"Damn," I heard him mutter and I giggled a bit.

Coming out in a tank top and some shorts, I saw Athrun stripped down to his boxers and a muscle shirt, making me a bit warm and fuzzy at the sight and stare at him for a very long time.

"Like what you see?" Athrun asked not looking at from a book I was reading.

"You know I do," I said walking to my closet heading to the back and calling out for Athrun.

"What happened?" he asked coming in.

"There too many," I said

He chuckled and said, "I'll quickly see them here."

"Alright," I said feeling a bit shy at showing my work.

First I showed him something paintings of scenery, flowers, our beach, a rabbit. I took out on of Uzumi, and then slowly I got to the one of everyone.

"You're really good," Athrun said picking up the canvas.

"You think," I said

"Pretty professional this work," he said

"I've been painting since I was 3," I said, "And then father always made me take classes."

"And it shows Cagalli, you have some talent," he said.

I hadn't shown him his personal painting.

"If I can, could I take some copies?" Athrun asked

"You can have any painting you want; these were all painted when I moved here. All my other ones I left back at my old home," I said, "But there is only one you can't have."

"Which one," he asked looking at the pile.

I smiled and went to a wall, where my coat was covering the picture. I took it off and there hung a framed canvas of a painting of Athrun.

I could tell Athrun was speechless.

I looked down red as a tomato. I felt my chin lifted and I met my eyes with Athrun's. I had never as much love as I saw in those eyes till now. His eyes were shining and he kissed me with so much passion that made my body weak, just by the contact of his lips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss feeling his tongue and mouth dominate and spread his love. He left me gasping for air.

"I really don't know what to say," Athrun whispered.

"I think that kiss told me everything," I said, "Does it look good. I thought it was my best painting yet."

"Sometimes I wonder that telling you how much I love you is ever enough," he said, "No words can describe it, and after this," pointing to the painting, "I don't think I can ever tell you how much I love you Cagalli, and how I've been given the universe's greatest treasure just being able to have you in my life."

"You're to loving for your own good," I said feeling a tear of joy slip.

"Not as much as you," he said, "I mean I don't think I could ever paint you as perfectly as you've done so here."

"It really does look like you," I said, "I had to think so hard to paint you, and make sure I got every single feature right."

Athrun smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I think I'm going to try my little Athrun next," I said making him grip me.

"The stupid doll," he said, "It ruined the moment."

"Are you calling yourself stupid?" I asked.

"I guess," he said, "What are the chances of me making that doll disappear from the current conversation."

"Very high," I said licking my bottom lip indicating a kiss

And he did just that.

* * *

I plan on the next few chapter to be cute and fluff

Seriously i don't know when i plan on doind the ball

But what do you guys think Rau's doing with her blood, i'm curious to hear the suggestions

I mean first he was recruiting humans then stopped

What could he do with his power?

Anyways i'll be working on chapter 20, i know there are errors in this chapter, i edited it, but it didn't save, so i'm not bothering to do it again. I mean i'm sick and editing and sickness don't go so well.

Well till next time

Samera


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guys

I assume people who were waiting anxiously for some Cagalli and Athrun action, well you'll get it in this chapter

But I must warn. I think its borderline between T and M, so please excuse me. I'm not really quite sure if what I wrote was appropriate. And if people have any problems, DO TELL ME! I will tame it down if needed. It's nothing like a full lemon, but its kind of indicating things.

So yeah enjoy…if you can.

* * *

A month passed by and it was June 21st. From what I heard it was suppose to be the longest day of year. And it was pretty warm. 

I was planning to spend that day with Athrun, and even though it was way past noon, maybe 2 in the afternoon I was still snoozing on his bed.

I heard a bang…close to the sound of a bomb and I shot up from Athrun's bed in a millisecond. I held my heart and looked at the grinning faces of my girlfriends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I groaned realizing it was only them, "its only noon." At least I thought it was noon.

All I got as a response was a pounce.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shrieked as I was dragged to the washroom.

"Good morning to you too," Lacus said, "Now would you mind please taking a shower?"

"What! Why?" I said. I got a look from Lacus instead.

"Would you rather I give you a bath?" she asked

"You wouldn't," I huffed

She smiled sweetly and I said, "Okay maybe you would."

She left the room and I took a nice long shower. But unfortunately, it ended too short for my liking.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked coming out in a towel.

Meyrin was holding something in a bag and I was pounced on again.

My eyes were blindfolded and I felt someone tug on my towel.

"What are you DOING?" I yelled

"Oh come on Cagalli, we're all girls here," Luna said, "We all know you have a pussy and boobs."

"But still," I said gripping my towel.

I was in undergarment in a matter of second.

"There not so bad," Stellar said, "You know you have a pretty hot body."

"Now Stellar don't tell me you're going bi on me," I said, "If you are then just don't tell me."

"You know I have lesbian crush on you Cagalli," she said giggling.

I laughed as well. At least joking around with them was funny. I wondered what Shinn's reaction would be.

"Can I know what I'm wearing?" I asked

"Something sexy," I got as a reply

"Why am I wearing sexy clothes again?" I asked.

"You'll see," I heard as a reply and felt something slip on me next.

"What are you guys doing now?" I asked

"Putting on your dress," they said, "Now to do your hair."

"Can I see now?" I asked

"NO!" they replied, and I relaxed. What a dumb morning, okay fine afternoon. I mean whatever happened to waking up by Athrun's kisses. Instead, I was attacked, forced to take a shower and flashed myself at my friends.

I felt my hair tugged and I didn't know how long I had been sitting on the chair, but time flew and I felt my blindfold come off.

"Keep your eyes closed if you know what's good for you," I heard a threat. I sighed and obliged too lazy to open them, as I felt make up applied on my skin and my eyes.

I felt something on my feet and then I soon heard a voice that said, "You can open your eyes now."

"What if I don't want too," I said.

"Then you will miss the best day of your life," I heard them say.

"Oh really," I said instantly opening them, my eyes adjusting to the light. I looked down at my navy floor length dress. It had a slight sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. It fit my body like second skin and had a sexy open back, with a single strap across. The bottom had a full skirt and a train with sparkling embellishment. I was in awe. My hair was straight from the top, gathered in the middle of my head and the rest of my hair was curled just above the strap on my back.

I had been staring at the mirror in front for a long time.

"So that girl in the mirror me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Cagalli and you look SO pretty," Mir said

"Wow guys, what's the occasion?" I asked, "I look like I'm going to prom or something."

They only grinned.

I noticed the make up when I looked back at the mirror saw that I actually had the smoky eyes.

"I assume I'm dressed for Athrun, where is the evil jerk who set me up for this?" I asked

"Evil jerk is currently waiting for you," Meyrin said

I looked at the time; it was way past six in the evening.

"Time sure does flies. Shouldn't you all being vampires be able to speed up everything?" I asked

"Well first of all you woke up at 2, second of all your shower took an hour and then these modern appliances take another hour to heat up, and we also had lunch," Shiho said

"I am curious, why were you still sleeping till 2 anyways?" Meyrin asked

I blushed in front of them and said, "Athrun kept me up for some odd reason."

They all had knowing grins and Mir said teasingly, "Well I'm pretty sure Athrun will keep you up today."

I grew curious and said, "What is he exactly planning."

Shinn came into the room then and said, "Ride's here."

"Ride?" I asked

They all grabbed my arms and took me down the stair and Patrick gave me a thumb's up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I said angrily as we came outside to a stretch limo

"What the hell," I whispered.

"Go on Cagalli," Lacus said pushing me forward, "And have a great day."

"I still don't even know what's going on," I said walking forward as the driver held the door open for me. I waved to everyone before getting in, moving my straight layered bangs out of my eyes. A smile spread through my face, and I only thought about my stupid vampire boyfriend by the name of Athrun. I moved my hand to the necklace, which we shared and kissed it lightly. Though it didn't match my dress, my friend didn't take it off. They knew how important it was for me.

We soon arrived to the destination an hour later. I was excited at the thought of what was going to happen.

The resort/hotel place was beside a beach off looking the sun, which was setting making a perfect view. I stepped out as the driver opened the door and he told me the direction of where I was supposed to go. I thanked him quietly and walked up the stairs to the extravagant hotel. I entered the huge hallway and went to the reception asking about Athrun Zala. The lady there smiled at me and told me to go down the elevator. I nodded as I saw eyes following me as I reached the elevator. I went out down to the specific floor and stepped out when the doors opened.

Coming out I was greeted with a huge gala type place. People were dancing and there were tables were dinners were being served. There was a singer at the back, a bar at the side, where I saw Athrun leaning at in suit with his coat open and wearing a matching shirt for my dress. The first two button of the shirt were open showing the chain of his necklace, but man did he look good. He was conversing with the bar tender, and my mind was wiped out of all coherent thoughts, while I stood there thinking how to not jump him at that moment. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw a nice looking male there.

"What is a beautiful lady like you standing here all alone?" he asked kissing my hand while I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually waiting for me to escort her to our table," Athrun said for me, making me smile at him as I went forward to hug him.

"Sorry madam," the guy replied, "Hope you have a great evening."

"Thanks," I said as he left

"Now here for two second and you have guys after you," Athrun said, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," I said, "The girls did all the work, but who chose the dress?"

"Actually I did, I thought it looked perfect," he said moving away to take a good look at me.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked slipping my arm through his and leaning my head on his arm.

"All shall be explained my angel," he said kissing my temple, "Come on dinner awaits."

"Yum," I said as he led us to a table for two. A waiter soon came and took our orders. I was looking at Athrun as he talked quietly. We ate silently as the night soon arrived, dimming the atmosphere making my current tension of jumping Athrun even worse. He glowed, and his features were more pronounced. His muscles showed through his shirt.

I felt him lean across the table and wipe my mouth with a thumb leaving his hand on my cheek briefly.

"You should have used your lips," I said softly eating another bite of food.

"I was tempted to," he said, "Your neck is calling out to me."

"Unless you're planning on taking me tonight Athrun, don't suggest such things," I said, "How long do you plan on making me wait."

"You'll see," he said smirking slightly

I sighed and resumed my task of eating.

When dessert was over Athrun took me out to the dance floor. We danced slowly together leaving the world behind and he spun me around, kept moving his hand in suggesting places, while I didn't leave him alone either.

There were claps when we stopped and I snapped into reality and looked around. I didn't realize we gathered attention. Athrun smiled and nodded and whispered in my ear, "I have one last surprise."

"Really," I said looking around, "Don't you think I've had enough surprise."

"Well I'll show it, and you tell me if you want it," he said

I let out a breath and said, "Fine."

We left the gala thing and arrived at the elevator. I felt Athrun cover my eyes and I said, "Oh great not this again!"

"What?" Athrun asked curiously

"Oh come on you know exactly what I mean!" I hissed

"Cagalli," Athrun said simply indicating he had no idea.

"This afternoon, when I was being dressed for who knows what, they blindfolded me," I said

"Oh," he replied, "Probably because you'd make a fit. You know you'd never wear all this for any reason."

"Unless it's a special occasion, and I still haven't figured what occasion this is," I said and the elevator door ringed and we stepped out

"Where are we going?" I asked softly my eyes still blind

"You'll see," he whispered huskily in my ear.

We walked a bit more and then I heard a door open and he let go of my eyes and said, "Surprise."

I walked into the most extravagant room ever. The lights were low and candles were everywhere. Roses and its petal surrounded the place and the bed which was draped with fabrics.

"Oh my…god," I said, "Athrun what is this?"

"What does it look like?" he asked simply.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked

"I don't know. Is it what you think it is?" he asked

"It better hell be," I said turning to him to meet his dark red eyes.

Athrun walked forward closing and locking the door, with the jacket of his suit slung around his shoulder.

"You know what today is?" he asked

"Umm," I said trying to gather thought, "June 21st."

"The longest day of the year," he whispered.

"Yes," I said, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It is make love day, in the vampire world," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I shivered in response and said, "How lovely."

"Should be," he said kissing my cheek and gripping my waist, his jacket now on the couch.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked tilting my head.

"Your approval," he said automatically suckling on my pulse beating from my neck.

"I approve," I whispered gently letting out a moan, "God the things you do to me."

I heard a low chuckle and he said, "I agree."

His lips moved to mine and for a first the kiss was aggressive and demanding. It poured out all the sexual tension between us and I gripped Athrun's hair. We broke apart for me to breathe and Athrun took the clip, holding my hair, off fingering through my curls.

He lifted me up bridal style and gently placed me on the bed, taking my shoes off, and kicking off his as well.

He climbed on top, eyes pulsing red and he whispered, "I love you."

"Show me then," I whispered, "How much you love me."

And he did and damn what great love it was. **(I was going to stop there…but I'll continue)** He single handedly made me dress less in one swipe. I did look down to see what I was wearing underneath. Oh what pretty lingerie, but I'm sure Athrun had other thoughts.

He attacked my lips once more while I with shaky hands tried to unbutton his shirt. It didn't really work out well. Athrun pulled away chuckling a bit and I said, "You know what you do to me Athrun, now strip off that shirt before I rip it myself."

He kissed by neck, but obliged as I soon was met with a bare chest Athrun. I noticed his necklace dangling and I gripped it softly pulling him to me. Under normal circumstance I probably would have been a tab bit shy being so bold, but these weren't normal circumstances, and I wanted to show him just as much how much I loved him.

I brought him to a kiss and turned so he was under me. He seemed shocked at first but happily kissed me anyways. I explored his mouth making us both moan and our tongues touched each other. I pulled kissing his lips and gave him the same pleasure he gave me constantly. I moved my head down tracing his neck with my nose, kissing his Adam's apple. He let out a throaty groan as I kissed his neck.

I hadn't realized when the sides changed.

"I thought today was supposed to be your day," he said kissing my neck lightly.

"You know me Athrun," I said lifting myself to kiss his chest, as I felt my bra unclasp on my back.

"Now we're even in apparel," he said moving away the fabric and staring down and me in lust.

"You're sill wearing pants," I said and I felt his hands touch the exposed flesh. I felt heat bubble in me as his mouth comes down on my chest. I forgot how to breathe.

I gripped the sheet pushing myself up to give him more access

"Oh god," I said shivering a bit. He moved his mouth off and looked down at me.

"Having fun?" he asked kissing my lips.

I didn't answer, but instead undid his belt and moved his zipper down. He kicked off his pants and whispered, "You're so ready for me."

I whimpered a bit in tension and let out a ragged breath, as his hands went down.

I was withering in pleasure by the end, and I fell back panting hard. I felt him grip me as his release came inside me.

"That was amazing," I said exhausted and relaxed.

I felt his fangs on my neck and he whispered, "You're beautiful."

"Athrun," I said knowing what he wanted to do, "Can we wait?" I thought I was ready, but I felt for some reason unprepared for this change of life at that moment. Like there was something I was suppose to do as a human before I ended it.

I felt his fangs withdraw and he said instantly, "Of course, whenever you're ready."

I knew he was wondering why though. To distract him I pushed him down the bed and said, "My turn."

**(So…I was thinking about this whole scene up there. Since…this is a T rated story, You guys think what i wrote is okay for the rating? Or should I change the rating? As you all noticed i didn't write the whole thing in detail for the obvious reason and I'm not sure if people were expecting me to write it but sorry not this story. I'M WARNING YOU NOW…the scene probably sucked…never written foreplay before…so yeah excuse it lol. The only reason I did write that little was that some people were wondering the whole mating thing...which didn't happen yet.)**

When it we both ended for the second time, I lay in Athrun's arm on the verge of falling asleep.

"What happens during mating?" I asked

"I just give you a permanent bite," he said, "It'll hurt a bit because you'd be changing your form to adjust to the bite. It's a slow process, takes about a single day, and then you're a vampire. You're pretty much asleep for the whole time," he said.

"You were planning on doing it today right?" I asked

"Not really, today I just wanted you," he said, "But whenever you're ready, I'll prepare for it okay."

"What's there to prepare," I asked

"You would lust for blood, and all your emotions will come full on and it will take time for you to adjust to the new body," he said kissing my shoulder trailing to my ear.

"Athrun I have to ask you something," I said.

"Go ahead," he said

"Will you promise to do it?" I asked

"What though?" he asked

"Just promise," I said

"Fine, I promise," he said

"Don't claim me," I whispered

There was a moment of silence until he said, "But, why?"

"As a human my life can easily end, and with you being the leader of all the vampires, I don't want your life at stake because of my weak body," I said

"Cagalli that is nonsense, nothing will happen to you," he said, "I should be the one saying that."

"But Athrun, you really can't be killed," I said.

"My chances of death aren't as high, but you know my job," he said

"Then it's settled, you shouldn't claim me," I said

"Then why would you ever mate me?" he said softly.

"Cause once I'm a vampire, I'll be able to protect you," I said, "And my life wouldn't be taken as easily."

I heard Athrun sigh and kiss my lips in reply.

"Well since I promised, I have no choice," he said

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll do anything for you just for that," I said kissing him in all the little spots I found, that made him in my grasp.

I felt him hard against my leg.

"I guess another round it is," I said laughing.

"Well today most vampires are supposed to make love during the day, but I guess we mixed around the tradition," he said turning the table, with me on the bed.

"You know I won't be able to walk for a few days with all this," I said

"Are you complaining about the one thing you've bothered me SO much to have?" he asked kissing the two accents on my chest.

"Of course not," I said pulling Athrun close.

I was sleeping for a long time after the third time. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Athrun's gentle laughter and a whisper that said, "I love you."

* * *

Okay chapter done 

So…you guys seriously if you had a problem with the chapter, do tell me and I will fix it. But really what did you think of my first attempt to write something like that? I couldn't really be that descriptive, because of the rating, but hey maybe I'll write an M rated story lol, maybe not

Anyways next chapter is in progress. I'll have it up soon and yeah.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

And if it was too much, you have to tell me…now if it was too less…I wouldn't mind knowing that either hehe.

Okay then review people, but hey if it sucked be nice.

And till chapter 21

Samera... AHH i'm so worried...seriously i need reassurance.


	21. Chapter 21

Hiya people

I have another chapter for you all.

Thanks for the commets. I purposely did do the scene fast and tried to be as undescriptive as I could. But it was learning experience.

Well you guys enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next day to someone fingering circles on my back. I shifted a bit moving close to the warmth and inhaled the same familiar scent I loved.

"Rise and shine beautiful, it's almost one," I heard a silky voice murmur in my ear.

I turned face up pulling the sheets close and said, "Tired."

"I would hope so," he said, "But time to get up."

I opened an eye and looked at Athrun's smiling face and his hand now making circles on my stomach.

"Why?" I asked, "We could just stay in bed all day."

He kissed my swollen lips softly and said, "I don't need anymore tempting ideas."

"Why not," I said sitting up, the sheet fallen exposing my nude chest.

"Because everyone called me up this morning telling me to take you home," he said, "They are planning some road trip to you hometown."

"Really," I said a smile on my face.

"Yes really," he said, "Now unless you don't want to go, I wouldn't mind spending the day in this room…on this bed...with you."

I looked torn between two wonderful things and pouted.

Athrun pulled me into his arms, laughing and said, "Maybe we'll spend a portion of the day in this room," nuzzling my nose sweetly.

"I like the sound of that," I said kissing his lips.

It took us a while to get out of bed. One of us would either pull the other back in. However, we managed to leave the room after a while in the shower.

"If I wasn't tired before, I'm exhausted now," I said leaning on Athrun wearing the change of clothes he brought, the dress in the bag in his hands.

"You weren't complaining when during the sex," he said

"Well obviously I wouldn't," I said, "You aren't supposed to complain. I mean you have it easy. You have extra strength and supply of energy."

"True," he said hanging the bag off his shoulder and lifting me up in his arms.

"Much better," I said resting my head on the crook of his neck.

"You know, you never told me how it was Cagalli," he said

"I think all the times I screamed your name proved how good it was Athrun," I mumbled sleepily.

"You're right," he said holding me close, "Now I'm going to need a daily dose of sex."

"I don't mind," I said smiling against his neck, "As long as it's with me."

"That's a promise," he said quietly and I had fallen asleep on him. He took us to his car, reclined the passenger seat, and placed me there gently. Dumping our stuff in the back, he went to the driver's seat and drove us to his place.

I woke up on his bed feeling totally refreshed. I got off his bed reluctantly and went to wash my face. Stretching my limbs, I limped a bit taking a few steps. The reason was quite apparent.

I went downstairs starving, and found a few people in the kitchen. Luna, Stellar, Mir all interrogated me on last night.

"So how was he?" they asked

"Great," I said simply, "It was hard to believe he was still a virgin."

"Vampires are natural lovers," Luna said, "It's in our blood to give the most mind blowing sex ever!"

"Well it was mind bombing to me," I said, "I'm starved, have some food?"

"Yes actually, Stellar made steak and mashed potatoes," Mir said handing me a plate full of food.

I smiled and dug in.

"Where's Athrun?" I asked sitting on the couch watching a chick flick after eating.

"He went to pack your things at your place," Meyrin said coming in, "And the guy also wanted the juicy news from him."

I nodded and leaned back.

"Stop wiggling your toes," Stellar scolded.

"Sorry you're tickling them," I said as she tried to paint them.

She let out a sigh and resumed her work. I moved a leg and winced as I saw her smile.

"Sore?" she asked

"You have no idea," I said blushing putting me feet down as she finished my toe nails.

"How many times did you two do it?" Luna asked

I blushed at that too.

"A lot eh, you'll be limping around for a while," Luna said giggling, "Anyways what's the weather forecast, we'll be driving up there."

"All sun," Lacus said coming in

"Perfect," Mir said

"Cagalli, how are you doing," Lacus said sitting beside me.

"I'm sore as hell," I said, "First times hurt, I assume."

Meyrin came up smiling and said, "You want me to heal you?"

"Umm…how?" I asked

"My power," she said giggling, "I can heal minor injuries, muscles pains like that."

"Very useful," Shiho said, "All of us were quite busy last night."

"Okay then sure Meyrin," I said

She touched grabbed my hand and soon I felt the twinge between my legs go away.

"Oh thank you," I said gratefully

"Your welcome," she said, "How would you enjoy your time back home, when you'd always be in pain?"

I nodded and heard the door open down the hall and the laugher of boys.

"What a lucky dog," Dearka said, "So much sex on just his first try."

"Well you've had more then me Dearka," Athrun said.

"All together though," he replied.

"Hey boys," Luna said.

They came into the living room, where the guy in the movie started kissing the girl.

"How are you feeling Cagalli," Shinn teased coming in.

I glared at him and said, "Let me kick your vampire ass, and I'll show you exactly how I feel."

He tried not to laugh and I heard him mumble, "As if you could."

"You do realize that when she meant her kicking your ass, it would be with my support," Athrun said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He visibly turned white.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked

"Well there are a few attractions on the way we'd all like you to see. It's a 3 day drive, but with all the stops more like 7," Lacus said, "We could get to the hotel by tonight and roam around the city in the morning."

"Okay then, let's go," I said getting up as the ending credits of the movie showed.

Meyrin turned the television off and everybody was engrossed in packing. I soon felt an arm around my waist pulling me to a chest.

"How are doing?" Athrun asked sincerely.

"Fine, fine Meyrin's magic helped," I said sleepily.

"Good, you'll be sitting with me?" he asked

"Of course," I said.

"Well I want you to eat before we leave," he said, "You haven't eaten since morning."

"We can get me something through the drive-thru," I said, "I'll go help them load the cars."

"Yeah right," Athrun said pulling me to him, "I'd rather you help me with my problems."

"Oh what problem," I asked.

"I've been craving your lips," he said.

"And I thought girl on got craving. Are you getting male PMS?" I asked

"I can't help that I'm addicted to you," he said as he moved closer to me. We were interrupted by the sounds of a car horn.

"Time to go," I mumbled leaning on him instead.

"You'll sleep in the car I suppose," he said

"Yep," I replied as we moved out to a huge bus, "Oh."

"Yeah, we thought to conserve gas," he said, "Instead of taking four different cars."

"Good thinking," I said getting up to see the driver. I was sure he was hired.

"Let's get going then," he said confirming from Athrun.

"Yes, thank you for waiting," Athrun replied

The person nodded and closed the door. He moved out when we took our seats. I sat on the seat cross-legged leaning my head on Athrun's shoulder.

"Remember you're supposed to eat," he mumbled.

"Fine," I said my eyes closed.

A few minutes later, the delicious smell of pizza was up my nose. I opened an eye to see a box of pizza waiting patiently in front of me.

"Argh, the things I have to sacrifice for food," I said getting my head off Athrun and took a slice from the box.

Athrun in return kissed my forehead and said, "Eat up."

After my stomach was satisfied, I fell asleep as soon as my head touched Athrun's lap. The seats on the bus were pretty much like couches. I felt Athrun's hand run through my hair and after many months, I had an uninvited dream.

_I was again in the same cell, sitting __cross-legged leaning against the wall. There were bars on the side as I heard a woman speak to me. I opened my mouth to speak but only chokes came out. My neck was squeezed. _

_I bashed the person holding me with as much force as I could, hoping for some mercy and some air. He tossed me down and I took in the air greedily. _

"_You know for being the leader of the shadow demons, I do pity Zala right now," the person murmured touching my cheek lightly, "To think he lost his mother just a while ago, and now you. Once your dead I sincerely hope he dies as well, but I haven't seen the mark on you."_

_I felt tears stream down my eyes as I remembered Athrun. _

"_Aww don't cry, I'll make sure to send pictures of your dead body to him," he replied, "But I'll keep you here to rot."_

_I gave him the most evil glare I could._

"_My, you are feisty. I can why Athrun fell for you," he said, "Maybe I could get some action with you before I kill you."_

"_You're sick," I hissed crawling away from him. _

"_I'm more then sick, little pathetic weak human," he said, "I'll give you the same treatment as I did Lenore and then end your life. Though the latter can be argued."_

_I saw his eyes turn to me as he advanced forward._

"_Don't touch me," I said moving back to the wall. I saw him grin and I knew immediately what he was going to do._

_I felt my head bash first and struggled to get away from him grip. _

"_No," I whispered softly and I felt black swirl around me. I felt a force upon me and I saw nothing._

I heard a lady call me and soon a male. Someone was shaking me, and fear surging in me and I tried to get the person off me.

"Don't touch me!" I said my eyes closed, tears streaming as I tried to move the hands that were touching.

"Cagalli, it's me," the person yelled as I struggled in his hold, "Open your eyes nothing's wrong."

I felt his lips briefly touch my forehead and I recognized him finally and stood still breathing with difficulty. I opened my eyes slowly and met several pairs of eyes, but I saw Athrun's green ones first.

I swallowed and shivered slightly remembering the dream. I snuggled closer to Athrun and gripped his shirt in terror that he would be taken away from me.

"It's alright," Athrun said soothingly rubbing my back and pulling me safely into his arms. I closed my eyes stiff as a rock and felt sleep come back to me. This time though I dreamt of nothing.

I woke up in a hotel room, with arms around me. Flashes of the dream kept on passing through my head. Nevertheless, why was I dreaming such nightmares, when Athrun was with me?

"You okay?" Athrun asked rubbing my shoulders to loosen the tension I was still feelings.

"Yes," I said lightly rubbing my head, "what exactly happened?'

"I should be asking you that," Athrun said, "Rey was saying, your mind was going haywire."

"Rey?" I asked

"Like how Stellar can asses' physical damage, Rey can do the same except mentally," Athrun said, "Everyone's been worried."

"Oh sorry," I said, "It was just a bad dream."

"A dream which you shouldn't have had Cagalli, I was with you the whole time," he said

"I don't know then," I said

"Was it the same dream as last time?" he asked

"Yes," I said getting up, "Let me go wash my face."

I knew I should have done the right thing but, we were supposed to be on vacation, not worrying about me.

I went to the washroom and stripped down to take a shower instead of just washing my face. Turning on the shower to hot, I could not help but think what the male in my dream said about Lenore. I was restless and just praying, for that dream to remain what it was.

I felt two arms slip around my waist as I was shampooing my hair.

"Come on, tell me what happened?" Athrun said, "You're a horrible liar."

"No really Athrun that was what happened, I'm not used to getting nightmares," I said washing my hair and took some of his shampoo rubbing it in his hair. I distracted him by pulling him into a kiss and the topic of conversation was history…for the while being.

"What are we doing today," I said drying his back, placing small kisses on the soft skin.

"I thought you got enough of me in the shower," Athrun said pulling to him to start giving me the same treatment on my front though. His hands were exploring the skin on me that was under the towel.

I let out a soft moan and said, "I could never get enough of you."

I felt his smile against my skin and he pulled away and said, "Get you bikini on. We are heading to a water park."

"Nothing to deep," I said

"Nope, and if there is I'll always be with you," he said gripping my waist and heading out to our room and opening two suitcases. Athrun took out a green halter bikini. I wore it as he found his trunks and placed them on. I took out a pair of short and a tank top and wore them as well as Athrun wore a shirt. Athrun had quickly made a bag for us that contained a change of clothes and some other necessities and wearing some flip flops we left the room. I felt a bit brighter seeing the sun and ran to the bus where most of the gang was there.

"Luna," Meyrin said sighing, "Is taking her sweet time."

"Well you can't stop Luna from being Luna now," I said going to the back and getting a bottle of juice.

A while later Luna was aboard with Lacus, and Mir and we headed to a coffee shop first to fill our stomachs frivolously.

We arrived to the water park and I was jumping in my seat with excitement. We got out tickets and Athrun had our bag, but he didn't bring up my dream again seeing my happiness.

There was a man made beach where were marked a space for ourselves. Athrun placed our bag there as did everyone else and we spilt up heading to our desired places. I wanted to go on the rides. I took off my shorts and tank top, while Athrun his shirt. We rushed away.

On the first one, which was a roller coaster, we were constantly sprayed with water going in loops, then down touching the water lightly.

The next was a slide where I ended up in shallow water. The next one however was 9 feet deep, but Athrun was behind me and helped me to the side.

"They should really giver warnings," I said coughing out the water.

I heard Athrun actually yelling at the people afterwards. He carried me to a fountain and settled me there.

"Stupid water in my ear," I said whacking the side of my head. Athrun chuckled and splashed me with water lightly. I chased him around the place and grew tired after the constant running. I crossed my arms looking at him a bit ahead. I saw my plan though. I took a step back and faked twisting my ankle. Athrun took a few steps ahead and was splashed with the biggest bucket of water ever. His face was priceless, but the water did do justice to his appearance. He looked hotter drenched in the water. I held my breath looking at him shaking his hair a bit, giving me an amused look. I took a step back and started running the other way laughing my head off. I soon felt my feet in the air.

"My cruel little Cagalli," Athrun said nuzzling my wet hair.

I laughed and kissed his nose, "I love you too."

He smiled and said, "Let's go on the lazy river."

"Mmm," I said agreeing as he carried us to the place where people were sleeping and relaxing on as it circled the entire park. Athrun brought a board and told me to lie down on it. I did and relaxed on it as Athrun floated beside me.

"Having fun?" Athrun asked

"Yes," I said, "It's nice here."

"You hungry yet?" he murmured toying with my fingers now leaning against my floaty.

"Not really," I said, "Aren't you bored here doing nothing?"

"I'm not doing 'nothing'," he said, "Watching you, has become one of my favorite hobbies."

I leaned back and said, "Well I'm ready to get on some more ride and try that cool pool."

He smiled and pulled my out of the river and we went on a few more ride and soon after lunch we were all gathered at the beach sitting down relaxing in the sun, showered and dry.

"This is great," I said turning to my back as Athrun gave me the most wonderful massage ever.

"You know, I'm starting to get jealous of your boyfriend Cagalli, Dearka's never bother to give me a massage even after being together for more then 50 years," Mir said

"What can I say, this guy loves me," I said

"That I totally agree with," Lacus said.

I let out a soft sigh and stretched out turning to my front pulling Athrun on me.

"What's this?" he asked

"I think you deserve a massage," I said pushing him on the blanket and sat on his butt.

Taking some lotion on my hands, I started rubbing his shoulder expertly. I heard him groan a bit and there was a content smile on his face.

"You must be good," Luna said as I moved down to his back.

"Actually, I took a course on massage therapy with a friend back at home," I said, "I did many random things during high school."

"I sense a story time," Shiho said, "But people we got to move on soon, hotel reservations."

Athrun let out a small groan and said, "But she just got started."

Everybody laughed and I hugged Athrun and kissed his neck sweetly and whispered, "We can continue this later."

I was lifted and on his stomach next and I looked down and said, "Typical you."

He grinned and said, "We still have an hour before we leave everyone."

"Let's go to the pool then," Luna getting up, pulling me off Athrun, grabbing Stellar and Mir. She rushed us to the wave pool and soon we were engaged in a water fight. The guys soon joined and engaged in a game of football in the water. I joined them later with Shiho and tackled Athrun into the water. He willingly fell for me, even though he was quite strong enough to stand still. Athrun lifted me up the water and then himself. I had the ball next and I ran across the 'field' and managed to touch down before Yzak and Shinn tackle me down. I spluttered up laughing. The game ended then and we all rushed to the shower to get cleaned up. After packing up and picking up some fast food we were off to the next destination. I wondered in my mind what it would be. Night approached and most of the gang had fallen asleep. I was awake talking to Athrun whose head was on my lap. I couldn't help but think about my dream. I looked down to see Athrun's sleeping face and kissed his nose softly.

I looked out into the dark and bit my lip in worry. These dreams weren't a good sign.

* * *

So guy must be wondering. WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT FREAKY DREAM?

Ball coming up soon, i have plans...oh yeah school coming up soon damn

Not sure my updating routine with that, but the stories like about ten or nine chapters from completion.

Man this is all ending so fast

I don't plan having a sequel to this at all. I already have two sequel of my other stories to complete. Yeah guys, people looking our for chapter 6 for Circumstance...it's getting there...ok not really. I'll give it my 100 focus after this I promise.

So the next chapter...thank you all for your reviews...And thanks for being nice. Oh yeah dream...Lenore...

Anyways till next time

Samera


	22. Chapter 22

Hello people

Yeah the dream will be explained soon.

Anyways this whole Orb thing shouldn't last long, but yeah i think it's this and the next chapter and we'll be done Orb.

So Enjoy

* * *

We arrived at the hotel around 2 in the morning. I was still wide awake brushing Athrun's hair, who was still sleeping soundly.

I really didn't want to wake him up so I told everyone I'd stay on the bus until he got up. Everyone was being extra quiet so and I could barely hear them moving. The driver left waving me good bye, closing the doors behind. I leaned back on my chair replaying the images of the two dreams I had and I didn't know when time had passed. I felt the rays of sunlight on my face slowly.

I hadn't realized when I fell asleep or if I did at all. I looked down to see Athrun in the process of waking up.

"Have a nice nap," I said in a tired voice.

He looked up at me registering everything and got off my lap nodding.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I didn't realize I was sleeping that long."

"It's alright," I said, "Your welcome to fall asleep any time."

I felt like mush really. Tired yet couldn't fall asleep. Awake, but had no energy.

Athrun sat back down after stretching and I put my head on his shoulder half conscious.

"You tired?" Athrun asked rubbing my hair with his hands.

"I can't tell," I said

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked

"I don't remember," I mumbled, "I was too busy watching you."

"Well we're driving for a few hours, and then arrive at out next stop," Athrun said, "You should get some shut eye."

I was asleep on his shoulder before he could finish, my dreams being nothing but of happy ones.

I heard whisper when I was waking up.

"Athrun are you going to wake her up, or will I have too," I heard a female voice complain.

"Come on Luna she's tired. Let her sleep," I heard Athrun say.

"But I wanted to go on the hike with Cagalli, she told me to wake her up as soon as we got there," Luna said

"Let her sleep a bit, she hasn't really gotten any for the past couple of days," I heard him whisper

"Did you ever got to ask her about the dream?" she whispered to him.

"No, I will eventually," he murmured.

I remained quiet for a few moments as they discussed some attack when I decided to get up.

"We here yet?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"About half an hour ago," Athrun said, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I said getting up to stretch and looked at Luna, "Sorry Luna, let me just get changed and I'll be right out."

"No problem," she said quietly, "I'll be by the trail."

"Yep," I said and went to the washroom in the bus. After doing the necessary and washing my face, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to meet Athrun.

"Hey," I said.

"You forgot to take some clothes," he said passing me some.

"Oh right," I said laughing a bit, "Still getting up."

He nodded and kissed my neck there.

"I have to get ready," I said gasping a bit at the bite he gave me.

"One second," he murmured drinking my blood a bit groaning when if first touched his tongue.

"No claim," I reminded. He pulled away after a while, sealing the wound and leaving.

I let out a sigh sensing Athrun's sad mood. After changing I rushed outside after gulping down some coffee.

Luna was there waiting patiently.

"Sorry," I said, "Where'd Athrun go?"

"Up ahead, he seemed upset," she said cautiously.

"Nothing important," I said grabbing her arm, "Let's go."

We hiked for what seemed like hours.

"Exactly where are we going?" I asked climbing over a tree.

"The mountain top, there's this really cool waterfall there and we're late for the picnic," she said.

"How far are we?" I asked

"Everyone pretty much ran there, so they arrived hours ago," she said, "We're about an hour away."

"Why don't you run up?" I asked

"And get clobbered by Athrun," she said, "I don't think so."

I laughed and said, "Break time."

She laughed at that and sat down beside me.

"Is this place dangerous?" I asked looking around the forest.

"Not really," she said, "There are a few shadow demons that pass by this place during the winter, but not at this time of year."

I nodded as we both hear a buzzing sound. I jumped and Luna smiled taking out her cell phone.

"Oh," I said simply.

She talked to Rey on the other line too quickly for me to understand.

"Yes," she said slowly, "Love you…I won't, bye."

I got up and started marching ahead, "Let's go."

"Cagalli," she said making me stop and turn around, "It's that way."

Looking in her direction, I flushed and said, "Right."

We eventually arrived at the place and I sat down on the ground.

"My poor feet," I said taking off my shoes and then lying on the grass.

"Took you guys long enough," I heard Mir said coming up to me.

"I need nutrition for my starving stomach," I said smiling as they all heard a loud growl erupting from it.

They pulled me up and took me to the table they had set up. I ate happily and rested afterwards.

"Oh so full," I said grasping my stomach.

Stellar came up and sat down beside me.

"Have you seen Athrun?" I asked her after a while.

"Yes before you arrived. He was in such a foul mood," she said

"Oh great," I said

"Do you know why exactly?" she asked

"Umm…have any idea where he is first?" I asked getting up

"I saw him heading to the waterfall with the boys," she said pointing in a direction.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said getting up and started running to the place.

It another small trail and I kept running along it looking everywhere hoping to find the place. And I did.

It was a miniature lake with a waterfall putting water in it, which drained out in the river, I was beside. I saw a few figures in the distance. I strained me eyes to make out Athrun, and found him sitting underneath the waterfall.

I heard a crack behind me and turned to see red eyes staring me. I let out a scream, as he reached out to grab me. I ran along the rocks bordering the lake, and felt him grab my arm, slapping my mouth closed. I tripped and we both fell into the deep waters with a splash.

I struggled out get out of his grip and he seemed to be trying to clam me down. He came up the surface and I yelled out one name.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he hissed, "I have to warn you."

"Yeah," I gurgled, "Like I'd believe you."

"Listen, I don't have much time, Rau's after you Cagalli and he's personally taken that matter into his hands," he said looking at the figures that were approaching quickly.

I couldn't reply because he let go, and left me helpless in the deep water. I felt someone grip my arm and I attached to him like a leech.

"Took you long enough," I said and he swam up the rocks, placing me on one.

"He escaped Athrun," Shinn said from above.

"Damn," Athrun said looking for any signs of damage on me.

"I'm fine," I said, "He didn't hurt me."

He looked up into my eyes and nodded and said, "What'd he do then?"

"He warned me about Rau," I said

"What'd he say exactly," Athrun asked lifting me in his arm and jumping up from the rock.

"Well I couldn't really hear him well, but he said something like 'Rau after you, and taking matter into his own hands'" I said

I felt his arms on me tighten and he asked, "Did the person tell you his name?"

"No," I whispered.

"Alright," he said kissing my forehead, "You're okay right?"

"Fine," I said, "And I'm sorry about this morning."

"I may have promised Cagalli, but that doesn't mean I was happy about it," he said, "It's just, giving you a claim reassures me that you're doing okay."

"Just ask me Athrun, and I'll tell you," I said.

"Really," he asked me softly, "Well you tell me honestly."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"I didn't tell you about the dream," I whispered.

"I know," he said.

"It's just we were supposed to be enjoying the vacation, not worrying about my dreams," I said

"I'd rather know now, then later Cagalli," he said

"Okay," I stuttered.

"How bad was it?" he asked

"Well it was just a dream right?" I asked

"Yes," he said slowly sitting down in a little secluded meadow.

I told him exactly what I saw, and Athrun was shocked beyond words.

"Say something Athrun," I said

He swallowed with difficultly, and whispered, "My mother."

"But it was just a dream Athrun; you said that yourself," I said, "It couldn't be true."

"They why does that dream sound so real?" he asked looking into my eyes, "Something exactly Rau would do?"

"I don't know," I said

"Maybe you're dreams mean something," he said slowly, "Let's head back," changing the topic.

He closed off and took me back to our little site. I knew he didn't voice in his fears for my safety. He left me with the girls and told me he'd be back later.

They showed me around the place and I enjoyed as much as I could, just waiting anxiously for Athrun's arrival. That jerk had a really bad habit of disappearing. We were all walking down the trail a bit and I was swooped up in a pair of arms. I crossed my arms over my chest huffing.

"What's the matter my love?" he said sweetly kissing me on the lips.

"Where'd you go?" I asked

"Oh that, I went to talk to Tim," he said, "You have to see him after this little trip."

"Why?" I asked

"He thinks you can see the future," he whispered softly, "Hopefully he's wrong."

"Yeah the day I start seeing the future is the day when somebody comes back from the dead," I said

"Hmm, you never know," Athrun said, "I'm sorry for leaving you though."

"It's okay," I said snuggling closer to him, "You can make up for it."

"That's a promise," he said and I realized we were at the bus.

"That was fast," I said

"Flitting is very useful," he said placing me on the ground gently, "Time for the next hotel."

That night he made up his mistake in the most pleasurable way possible. I passed out in his arms from exhaustion. The next few days I'd been to a huge beach, another amusement park, parades, a museum, an aquarium and had a helicopter tour. We did mild shopping and finally we arrived at my hometown.

"Welcome home," Lacus said as I told the drivers direction to my place.

It wasn't as big as Athrun's house, but it was big enough to fit everyone. I was in awe when I stepped out of the bus looking upon the place I spent my life in. Athrun placed an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek making me walk up to the place.

I opened the door with a secret key and entered looking at the fountain when we entered the place. I smiled and walked to it and pressed a button. Instantly bubbles started sprouting out and filled the room. I laughed and popped some like a little kid. Everyone joined the action as well. I was running around the fountain, being chased by Athrun. I kind of pushed him in the water by accident.

"You are such a minx," he growled and tackled me inside the water as well.

I spluttered out the water and stood up only to trip on Athrun's legs. I sat up gaping at him and stage whispered, "No sex for you tonight."

The look on his face was priceless. Everyone else thought the same as well, thus the flashes of cameras.

I asked for a hand to help me out and Mir volunteered only to be pulled in. Soon my main hall was covered in water and bubbles, and I didn't realize I woke up my nanny.

"Cagalli," I heard Merna said coming down the stairs. I felt tears prick my eyes as I heard her. I ran up to her and she hugged me already crying.

"My goodness where did you go leaving me here?" she asked

"I was with Kisaka," I said pulling away, "How've you been?"

"Well right now I'm controlling a heart attack," she said, "I thought burglars came. I think the whole neighborhood will arrive in a matter of minutes. Who are your friends?"

I laughed at that and pulled my sleepy nanny downstairs. Everybody stopped and came out of the fountain soaking wet, while bubbles floated around.

"Well," Merna said going to a closet and taking out some towels, "I think you all might want to dry up."

I smiled as she passed me a towel and said, "Not even two second home, and you've started your havoc."

"You know me Merna," I said

"Aren't you all a handsome bunch," she said tentatively

"All perfect model material no?" I said as I heard the sirens.

Merna grimaced and said, "Sorry I really thought you were all burglars."

"It's okay," I said walking up to the door as two police officers arrived running.

"Ms. Cagalli," one said in shock, "You're back."

"For a while yes," I said, "There's nothing wrong here officer, it was just me breaking in."

He laughed and said, "Of course, welcome home and have a good night."

The other guy greeted as well and left.

I shut the door and said, "Might as well settle in."

In one trip all our luggage was inside and we all called rooms. After drying up, we all gathered in the living room where I introduced everyone to Merna and Merna to them.

"Nice to meet you all," Merna said giving me a knowing look, "You all took care of my Cagalli?"

They all nodded and Athrun gave me a smile, which Merna caught.

"You all better head to bed now, we'll have many visitors in the morning," she said and everyone got up to go to their rooms.

"Oh right," I said as Athrun left giving me a look

I mouthed, 'I'll see you in my room.'

He chuckled leaving.

"So my dear, what's with you and Mr. Zala?" she asked patting the sofa beside.

I flushed a bit, but the smile on my face couldn't be fought, "He's my boyfriend."

She grinned and said, "I want details."

I told her about everything expect that Athrun was a vampire. She was a person I could share every secret about, except I think it was too early to tell her about the reality of my friends.

"You guys did use protection right?" she asked

"Of course Merna," I said if you could count that vampires can't have babies with human as protection.

"I think we should get you checked by the doctor. I heard people saying that you should get checked after you are sexually active," she said knowingly.

"What?" I said my mouth in a wide 'O'.

"Now as a person who's been as close to as a mother figure in my life, I want you checked before you leave," she said

"But Merna," I said, "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "We'll go together."

"I thought I was here for a visit," I said "Not to get checked by a doctor."

"How long are you here sweetie?" she asked

"About a week," I said.

"But that's so short," she said, "And you haven't even been here for more then a year."

"I'm sorry Merna," I said, "For not contacting you, but I was going through a hard time."

"It's alright, but promise to keep contact from now on," she said

"Will do," I said, "I think we should all get some sleep now."

"Good idea," she said as we both got up as the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," I said, "You head up to bed."

As soon as I arrived to the door, I felt Athrun by my side.

"Behave," I said opening the door to meet a familiar person.

"Cagalli," I heard a shriek and was tackled. I felt Athrun support my back.

"Hailey," I said hugging her back

"How could you leave us all here," she scolded pulling away and finally noticing the male behind me, "And who's this handsome guy?"

"I'm hers," Athrun said quickly.

"No worries," she said giggling at that, "I already found the love of my life, but Cagalli, nice catch."

"Thanks," I said, "So you heard about the burglary?"

"Yes, I came as soon as I heard. Jim spread the news," she said referring to the police officer that came here.

"Well I'm here for a week," I said, "And this is Athrun by the ways."

"Are you a model?" she asked, "I think I've seen you in some magazine."

"No," Athrun said, "I have a business though."

"Zala corp.?" she asked.

"Yes how do you know?" he asked

"My uncle, Shane Latimer talks all about his rival company and the Zala's," she said.

"Right Latimer," Athrun said nodding.

"You know Cagalli, everyone will be one your guy like a band of mosquitoes," Hailey said.

"How fun," I said squinting my nose

"And you left some broken hearts as well missy," she continued, "I heard Joshua is going to profess his undying love to you tomorrow."

"Joshua," I strained out.

"Joshua," Athrun said interested.

"Yes Joshua," Hailey said, "But he's definitely not close to the word competition compared to you, Athrun."

"There will never be any competition," I said remembering the same words Athrun said before for him.

"Anyways I should get going. You two are going to head to bed, I suppose?" she said giving me a hug and left the house. I closed the door and was faced with Athrun.

"So are we heading to bed?" Athrun said roughly

I clicked my tongue and said, "Now Athrun, I did mean it when I said no sex tonight."

"Really," Athrun said lifting me up so a few seconds later I was on my bed trapped under him. He started kissing all my weak spots.

"Okay, maybe I didn't mean it," I said as my shirt came off.

"You sure," he asked sucking on my bottom lips.

"God, I couldn't even resist even if I meant it with from the bottom of my heart," I said as the night filled on in passion.

* * *

OKay people

i'll update as quick as i can...maybe monday maybe tomorrow

let's see what happens next

so you guy don't mind dropping me a review?

I'd really love to read them

so till next time

Samera


	23. Chapter 23

Hey People

I'll admit it...i finished this chapter on friday...but kind of forgot to update till today hehe

Well i'm doing it now!!

So hope you guys enjoy

* * *

I slipped out of bed wrapping the sheet around my body. All the clothes were picked up, and I knew Athrun was guilty as charged. Upon entering the bathroom I dumped the sheet in the hamper and took a short hot shower. I felt my pores open and I let out a sigh as I grabbed a towel and went to my closet. After putting on some underwear, I looked outside the window to see clear sun. I saw Athrun sitting on the garden with his laptop, typing away furiously. He was wearing a fitted polo shirt with a few of the buttons open showing off his wonderful muscular chest and arms. Covering his butt were some denim short that reached up to his knees and on his feet were some sandals. His perfect hair was blowing in the wind like those shampoo commercial where you wished your hair could be just like the person's.

I turned around and resumed changing into some clothes. I wore a blue silver chain halter top and white cropped Bermuda shorts. I found a pair of blue flats and placed them on my feet. Typing my hair up, unsuccessfully with my bang, I left them on my face and rushed downstairs. Merna already set the table for lunch.

"Perfect timing," I said and helped her with the rest.

"You're friends are wonderful," she said too me, "They all are so well mannered and such sweet people."

I nodded in agreement.

"And Lacus taught me a few things in the kitchen as well," she said, "Smart girl."

"Only a few can meet up with the standard of my Merna," I said

She laughed and said, "And Athrun, I won't even start with how much of a perfect man he is."

I smiled at the that and said, "I'll go call him."

She nodded knowingly and said, "The rest of you friends are out there too, could you call them as well."

"Alright," I said going out through the side door. I met up with Stellar and Luna by the pool and told them about lunch. I saw Rey, Auel and Shinn playing soccer with Yzak and Dearka and told them to go inside. Kira and Athrun were last and I found them in the same spot I saw Athrun a while ago.

"Hey," I said coming behind Athrun and Kira and sitting in the middle of them.

"You finally got up," Kira said, "Athrun exhausting you too much?"

"You have no idea," I said giggling turning to face Athrun who caught me in a quick kiss.

"I like what you were wearing earlier," he said indicating with his eyes at the window.

"I like what you're wearing now," I said putting his collar up.

He chuckled and I said, "Kira we're having lunch."

"I got the message," he said laughing, but getting up to leave us two.

"You having fun?" I asked looking at his shut lap top.

"The time of my life," he said looking around, "Nice place."

"I'm glad to say that I did help design," I said

"Really," he replied.

"Yes you think that bubble fountain came out of thin air," I said

"You know when we have our own house; I'd like a bubble fountain in our bathroom."

"That would be one big bathroom," I said sitting on his lap sitting playing with his collar but now fiddling with the buttons.

"I like the view," he said touching my bare shoulder.

"I totally agree," I said slipping my hands under his shirt and touching his abs.

"CAGALLI LUNCH!" I heard Merna yell through the window, "And hands off each others merchandise please."

I jumped off Athrun laps in surprise and looked back to see a winking Merna leaving the window.

I let out a breath and said, "Lunch time I guess."

We both went inside and took seat beside each other. Food was passed around and after eating, the visitors started coming. Though some came in the morning, and I was sleeping, they came again.

I saw many old friends, teachers, neighbours and family friends. Athrun was standing by a corner looking at me converse as I smiled and laughed with everyone.

I noticed him and excused myself walking up.

"What are you doing here alone," I asked.

"Nothing…just watching you," he said, "You're so happy."

"Of course," I said, "I'm meeting the people and made me, me."

"They've done a good job," he said

"Well, this might take a while, and the gang's kind of caught in the middle. Could you take them out?" I asked, "They won't listen to me."

"I don't want to leave you," he said

"Athrun, only a few hours, just ride around town eat some our famous chicken and then come back," I said, "Everyone looks bored."

"I can send them off," he said

"Athrun you look bored," I said taking his hand, "Please for me."

"I hate being away from you," Athrun said

"I do too, but a few hours," I said, "You need some air. And I'll be at home just talking to everyone I promise."

"Okay then," he said

"Plus," I said, "A group of my girls are coming and they'll attack you. Unless you want attention from them, you can very well stay."

Athrun looked a bit terrified and said, "NO...I'll go."

I laughed and kissed him lightly, "Don't have too much fun without me."

"I won't," he replied and gave me a hug before leaving.

I heard cat calls as he left.

"The lovers' part in sorrow, already pining for each others return," Merna said was watching.

I glared at her a bit and said, "Don't make fun of my separation. I really do miss him already."

She laughed and said, "Anyways Hailey's coming over with your once favourite bunch of people."

I made a face as I saw someone to the door. I saw the gang wave good bye in a few cars. At that moment I really wanted to ditch all this and go with them. And Athrun's face didn't help my predicament.

I heard felt a buzz on my butt and I took out my phone and said, "Hello?" 

"What kind of friend leaves her friend in Meadowvale while she's off vacationing in her hometown?" I heard Ahmed say.

"Your friend?" I replied laughing.

"Very funny," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on, your mother and girlfriend ganged up on me, saying you had to study for exams," I replied

"You should know better," he said

"And I know you have to study for exams," I said, "I bet you ten buck you have and text book in your lap."

"Ok, you're ten bucks richer," he replied sadly.

"How'd the math one go?" I asked

"Usual," he said.

"Lucky smart math nerds," I said (lol I'm dissing myself there)

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't understand logic," he replied, "I mean math is like 2+24, it's obvious."

"Yeah says the math genius," I said.

"I have English tomorrow," Ahmed reminded himself.

"Oh come on English is easy, you're talking in that lanugage right now," I said

"Yes, says the reincarnation of Shakespeare," he said

I laughed at that.

"Thou hast better pass the exam with flying colours," I said

"You take it for me," he said

"I don't even know what you studied," I said

"It wouldn't matter you'd still pass with flying colours anyways," he replied

I heard the bell ring

"Anyways we'll be home by next week," I said, "And I'll be ditched by everyone back home. We'll go out on our own adventure then."

"Where are they going?" he asked as I waved to Hailey coming in with people.

"Umm I think Russia," I said, "They're there for a week, and then Australia for 2."

"And Athrun agreed to be away from you for that long," he said

"Well…I kind of forced him. It was either me go with him or for him to stay." I said

"What happened then?" he asked

"Well, he was against me going because of all the fight and risks, and I didn't want him to stay because he's the best on the team," I said, "Then I used my charm and convinced him that I wouldn't die in the three weeks and that Darren would be watching me."

I heard Michelle's voice and his mother's call him and I said, "I think they caught us."

"Yeah, it's lunch time," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure bye," I said shutting off the phone, "Hey Hailey."

"Hey," she said and I looked upon the group.

There were three boys and three girl excluding Hailey. One was Greg, Hailey's boyfriend. The girls were Ashley, Nicole and Laurel. Ashley and Nicole I didn't really get along with especially after they set me up with a rapist. But Gail one of my guy friends helped me escape. I wondered how Athrun would react to that. But the rapist did end up in jail and I was left unscratched…well mostly. I was drugged that night. I knew the cream soda tasted different.

Gail came and hugged me tightly.

"We missed you," he said twirling me around.

"Sorry I left," I said as he put me town, "How many young boys have you harassed while I was gone?"

"Only two," he said, "It wasn't worth it without your laughing face not interrupting my seduction."

I laughed at that and said, "Hey Laurel...Joshua"

Laurel was the shy girl. I met her in art class in my first year of high school and we were great friends.

"I can't believe you left us," she said giving me a look.

"Sorry but I needed to get out," I said, "Hey Ashley and Nicole, setting up any other girls with rapists?"

"We're only here to see the commotion about your so called boyfriend," Nicole hissed at me.

"I don't even believe the rumours. He must be a crack head," Ashley said.

"You two, my house my rules, I'll be nice and actually let you guys stay but one peep and you can both leave." I said simply brushing them off. I would have kicked them out by now, but I knew there was a reason Hailey actually allowed them to come.

I smiled and whispered to Hailey, "Why exactly did you bring them here?"

"They followed me and unfortunately I have to be nice because she's Greg's little twerp sister," she said

"Greg doesn't even like her sister," I said

"Yeah, but his mother was going to take his car away if he didn't treat her nicely," she replied.

I let out a sigh, "The things I used to do for you."

She laughed and I said, "Children's room that way kids," pushing Ashley and Nicole inside. In reality they were only two years younger…but unfortunately their mental age was spoiled to the wee size of 6 year olds.

"Anyways," I said, "Sit down guys."

They all did but Joshua was still standing.

"It's nice to have you back," he said

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked ignoring him

"I've been dating like a guy," Gail replied.

"I finally set up Laurel with my cousin," Hailey said, "They're both totally in love."

"What about you Joshua?" I asked, "Got a girlfriend yet?"

"Actually," he said, "I was waiting for you."

I had a feeling this was going to come. Joshua was pretty straightforward and arrogant.

"I'm sorry your wait was unsuccessful," I said, "I'm happily with another guy."

"That's what you say," he said sitting down beside me, "But you know in your heart I'm the one you love."

"I'm sorry to say, but there's not enough room for me with that ego of yours," I said, "Plus I heard from Brianna and Eva they had a great time in you bed."

I saw his face turn red.

"Nice try," I said, "Now are you here for another purpose? Because if not, you can leave."

He gaped and said, "You know you like me."

"Right," I said taking his arm and bringing him to the door, "Have a nice life, and go tell your lines to some other person who doesn't know you well."

I shut the door on his face and said, "That felt SO good."

"I don't think he's ever been rejected," Hailey said.

"Well there's a first for everything in life," I said.

I stretched off the sofa and as Ashley and Nicole came out giggling.

"I heard there's like a group of models in town," Ashley said

I smiled hearing that.

"You guys going to go?" I asked

"Of course," she said, "I'm pretty sure I can get a guy."

"Good luck," I said putting my two thumbs up. They left quickly giggling.

"They seemed confident," Greg said, "I doubt any one of them will even look at their faces." 

"Well I know for a fact that all of them are taken," I said

"Really," Hailey said.

"Yeah, they are my friends," I said feeling a buzz on my butt again.

"Hey Athrun," I said quietly feeling all their eyes on me.

"I miss you," he said simply, "Can I come back?"

"Is everyone done?" I asked

"No," he said slowly.

"Then no, enjoy with them," I said

"But there's one problem," he said, "How can I enjoy, when I'm rejecting a girl offer every five second?"

"You have a point," I said as Gail popped up in front of me giving me a heart attack.

"Gail," I said yelling at him.

"But who are you talking to?" Gail asked, "You're ignoring your favourite guy in the world!"

I laughed and knew what he was trying to do.

"Athrun Zala," I said.

"Do I smell boyfriend," he asked

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked

"One second Athrun," I said, "wait Gail.

"Who's Gail?" Athrun asked

"Friend," I said, "And boyfriend Gail."

"What boyfriend?" Athrun and Gail asked

"You two, one at a time," I said pulling the phone away from me.

"Cagalli, I think you have some explaining to do," Athrun said, "And I have someone to beat up."

"You want to beat up the wrong guy," I said to Athrun.

"Cagalli, Joshua wants to kiss you," Gail said, "And have sex with you till dawn."

"WHAT!!" Athrun and I both said.

"It says so here," Gail said holding up a piece of paper, "Maybe I can save you from another rape."

"WHAT?" Athrun growled

"Gail SHUT UP!!" I said, "Athrun don't believe a word he says.

"Are you lying to your boyfriend?" Gail asked, "Is he hot?"

"He's delicious," Hailey said simply.

"Ohh," Gail said happily, his eyes glinting in mischief.

"Cagalli," Athrun said, "Who's this Gail?"

"I was the love of her life and before you," Gail said taking my phone and putting it on speaker.

"Really now," Athrun said.

"So Mr. Athrun are you busy tonight?" I heard a female say to Athrun on the line.

"Who the hell is she?" I hissed on the speaker

"You know Cagalli, I don't even know," Athrun said, "Get your hands off me woman."

I heard him move and he said, "I hope I'm safe in the washroom, you have an odd hometown."

"That's because they've all never met a guy as good looking as you," I said.

"Now tell me what boyfriend, what Gail, what rape?" he asked

Everyone in the room laughed and Gail said, "Why lover boy jealous?"

"I think by the sound of my voice you have you answer," Athrun said with an angry edge.

"I love his voice," Gail said placing a hand on his heart

"Cagalli what kind of friends do you have?" Athrun asked

"Gay ones," I said

"Hey," Hailey said.

"I only meant Gail," I said

"You break my heart Cagalli darling," Gail said.

"Athrun," I said, "you know you're the only one for me."

"I love you too," Athrun said, "I'm coming home."

"Oh Cagalli, I think I'm going to head out," Gail said

"Now Gail, why don't you stay and met Athrun," I said

The doorbell rang and I knew it was Athrun.

"What perfect timing," I said as Athrun came through the door, waking up to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"God how much I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

He pulled away and said hello to everyone.

Gail was gaping at Athrun and said, "If you two ever break up, make sure to give him my number Cagalli."

I laughed and said, "I don't think there's ever going to be chance of that. And he's straight."

"I'd change his sexuality to get him any day," Gail said.

"Oh Gail," I said laughing.

"This is Gail," Athrun said

"Yes Athrun I meant it when I said he was gay," I said

He laughed and said, "I was jealous of a gay guy!"

"Yes you were," I said

"But you'll hype up after reading this," Gail said holding a piece of paper.

"No!" I said running up to him trying to grab it as Gail tried to keep it away.

Athrun had it in his hands.

"Joshua," Athrun said in a hard voice.

"Seriously its empty threats," I said, "I could kick his ass any day."

"I like all the knowledge I'm getting, but what's with this rape I heard," Athrun asked

"I'll tell," Gail said proudly showing a superman pose.

"Go right ahead," Athrun said sitting down with me on his lap.

"Don't you dare," I said getting off him only to be pulled back.

"Once upon a time, Ashley and Nicole set up Cagalli on a date. The guy took her to a bar, and Cagalli ordered a drink. I was there on body guard duty because I knew the guy was bad news. The date, or Kyle Tolman, gave her a drugged soda and dragged her to a room and started the process of raping her. Of course Cagalli tried to punch and kick, but the drug finally kicked in. So half naked Cagalli…and I kick the door open. Me and my muscles save Cagalli and the day and Mr. Tolman is now serving jail sentences for many rapes," Gail said.

"I think it was a good idea to come here," Athrun said looking at my annoyed face.

"Yeah for you," I said leaning on him.

"Anyways guys, we're heading home," Hailey said.

Suddenly the door opened and Ashley and Nicole came through.

"Greg, my car got stolen," Ashley whined.

"And what should I do?" Greg said, "Bye Cagalli."

Ashley looked in my direction and gaped and said, "You're that guy!"

"I was hiding in the washroom from them," Athrun said.

"Well Athrun and Cagalli, I'm going to head out as well, and Athrun just a heads up but these two are the infamous Ashley and Nicole," Gail said kissing my cheek and leaving.

"Hey don't kiss my girl," Athrun said.

Gail smiled cheekily and blew us both a kiss before leaving.

Nicole said, "Cagalli he's not interested in you, I think you can get off his lap and spare him."

I laughed and said, "Sure."

As soon as I got off Athrun pulled me back, "I didn't say you could go."

Athrun kissed me openly in front of them.

I pulled away panting and said, "What was that for?"

"I'm showing those two airheads, that I'm clearly taken and totally in love with you," Athrun said hugging me.

Hailey was still at the door and said, "Got the message you two, now time to go home," dragging Nicole out.

"I can't believe it!" Ashley.

"Yeah, unless you want to walk home, move it idiot," Greg said pulling his sister by the arm.

Soon the house was empty and I turned to Athrun and said, "What a day." 

"Indeed," Athrun said lying me down on the couch and moving on top.

"And I thought you got enough last night," I said

"I told you Cagalli it's a daily dose," he replied kissing my nose, "Can I please hurt Joshua?" 

"I didn't think of you as the violet type," I said

"I don't think you've read my job description," Athrun said kissing my neck.

"Hmm…you're right," I said, "I think though you should visually show your job description towards me."

Athrun started only to be interrupted by Merna who said, "WHAT AM I, SEEING HERE?"

Athrun tumbled off the couch. A yell from Merna could scare even the strongest of vampires.

Athrun's face was red and I grinned seeing the twinkle in Merna's eyes.

"I can explain," Athrun said standing up and grabbing his shirt.

I burst out laughing clutching my bare stomach as Athrun made sure I didn't fall off the couch. Merna was laughing as well.

Athrun looked to me and then Merna getting the joke.

"That was not funny," Athrun said holding me to his chest.

"You're so cute," I said squeezing his cheek panting from the laughing.

Merna came up and squeezed his cheek as well.

"You two should really learn to do you activities in a private room," Merna said, "I could barely sleep last night with all your screams Cagalli."

I wanted to die in embarrassment there.

* * *

So that chapter 23

I'll see if i write the Joshua bashing

But yeah three weeks vacation what could happen while Athrun and the gang are gone??

So yeah people

I will type tonight and see if i can get done...depends, not sure if i will

Anyways till next time

Samera


	24. Chapter 24

Hey people

Yeah i didn't update that night, i wasn't in the typing mood and i had no clue what i was going to write

But yeah i got inspired last night

So cheer enjoy

I got my schedule to grade 11...ugh i hate math first semester

How random anyways read on...i love Gail

* * *

The next day, we all decided to see the greenery, and the beaches. I wanted to go jet skiing. It was early in the morning and we were all at the mall getting the suits. I called a few friends and got some jet skis.

I would have usually had one at home, but I remembered how I broke it apart by accident.

"I don't understand why this has to be a one piece," I said as Athrun zipped me up, "I look weird."

"There...a perfect fit," Athrun said, "And you don't look weird."

I walked out of the room and looked in the mirror. Athrun was right.

"Fine," I said going back in and crouched to test the suit.

As soon as I came out changed, Athrun quickly tested out his suit. Of course he looked great. I was staring at him for a whole minute before he snapped me out of my daze.

"Is it okay?" he asked me, "I don't really know what size I would be."

"Uhh," I said trying to figure out what he asked, "You look…god. What did you say?"

He laughed and said, "Never mind, I got my answer."

We were done soon enough and I grabbed a many food items before heading out or the place. I rented a cabin for us to stay the night and dropped all of our things there before we started our hike. With their running we managed to look around Orb in a matter of an hour.

My friend brought over the jet skis when I arrived back. He was my father's friend's brother's cousin's son.

"Thank you," I said helping him take them down, "I owe you one."

"No problem Cagalli," he said laughing, "I have to say that was a random phone call. Heard you caught as quoted by my sister, 'a bomb shell hot ass dude'".

I laughed and said, "You're sister is right. So what's been new with you?"

"I proposed to Sydney," he said.

"Finally, the girl was wailing about that before I left," I said, "You better treat her right."

He laughed and said, "You know me."

I smiled and said, "Good luck, I have to go now."

"See you," he said, "I'll tell Merna the wedding date, and you better come."

"No worries," I said, "Bye."

He drove off in his truck. I hauled the skis to the back of the cottage. There were five. And I managed to get one before Athrun came and chuckled seeing me.

"These aren't as light as they look," I said looking back at the four left. Within a few second all four were beside the one I brought. I glared at him and said, "You try doing that as a human."

"Unfortunately," he said in a hot voice, "I can't."

I poked him and he said, "Oww," sarcastically.

"You know, just to spite you, I might kiss Joshua," I said cringing at the thought instantly.

"Sure," he said reading my face, "Even if you did, he'd never be alive to be able to have that opportunity again."

"You are so possessive," I said laughing walking away. Of course I was swept up into his arm like a doll.

"You know me Cagalli," he said, "I want you, and you're stuck with me."

"Good," I said wrecking his hair a bit, "Never leave me okay."

"I promise," he said pecking my lips lightly, "So are you wearing a bikini under that?"

I gave him a look and said, "Why don't you find out yourself?"

He laughed and said, "It would be my pleasure, but Mir is planning on kidnapping you from me in a matter of seconds."

Sure enough he was right and soon I was separated from the love of my life and stripped down to my bikini, Athrun not being able to admire and was soon on a jet ski having supposedly having the time of my life. I was afraid of falling inside the water, because I didn't trust these suits to be floatable. Were they floatable?

However, being my proud self I acted to be having the time of my life. I looked around for Athrun feeling alone.

"BOO!" a figure beside me said.

I screamed loudly falling off the Jet Ski in the deep water on the other side. You all know my luck; I hit my head along the way.

I panicked instantly and the figure that scared the hell out me saved me from my drowning. It was Gail. What an ass.

"You idiot!!" I yelled clutching.

"Aww Cagalli darling, it was just me," he said rubbing my back and I snuggled closer afraid of him letting go. My arms were already gripping his neck tightly.

"What would your boyfriend think of this," Gail mocked.

"Shut up and take me to shore," I hissed at him, "…but what about the jet ski?"

"Good question," Gail pondered letting his arms off me in thought.

"DON'T LET ME GO!" I gripped strangling him.

"Can't breathe," he said spluttering us in the water.

I felt someone pry me away from Gail. I knew it wasn't Athrun instantly just by the touch.

"GAIL!" I yelled as I was pulled away and struggled in the hold of the other guy's.

"Relax," he said making me stiff, "It's just me."

"You," I said recognizing the voice, "Let go of me now!"

He made a move to let go, but in reaction and I gripped him looking at the water, "NO DON'T!"

"Thought so," he said holding me close, "You love me."

I slapped him and said, "Get a life Joshua, and get me back to shore, before I call Athrun."

"Speaking of which,"he said fingering his hand through my hair and taking full advantage of the opportunity by groping my waist, "Where is that guy? I haven't met my competition."

I seethed in anger and said, "There is no competition."

Well you all knew the next line. He misunderstood what I said like the idiot he was.

"It's nice to know you agree," he said moving his hand up.

"Don't touch me," I said looking at shore to look for any signs of Athrun. Now I knew why he wasn't here yet. Ashley and Nicole were distracting him. And they were all over him!! Those little….why I could beat them into a pulp.

"Where's Gail?" I asked turning.

"Surfer guy," he said, "I think we should go somewhere more private."

"No," I said with fear in my eyes as I made a move to yell and felt eager lips on me. I bit them hard, hitting Joshua as hard as I could.

"You bitch," he hissed twisting my arm. I winced and yelled out loudly. I continued to kick him feeling tears as he used my fear of water against me and dumped me in. I felt water in my mouth and felt a force push Joshua away. I came up the surface coughing out the water gripping the familiar arms I had memorized.

I sniffed a bit and was at the shore next and turned to see Athrun punch the guy into a pulp, being kind that he was a human. Joshua was moaning on the floor in pain and I saw Athrun's face with was full of pure rage and anger. His eyes were red, and they turned back as soon as our eyes met.

I smiled at bit at him and was engulfed in his warmth and he kissed me softly reassuring me that I was fine.

"Bastard," I said for him getting up wobbly and gave Joshua a last kick. Athrun supported me lightly.

I was sitting a while later drying my hair and Athrun said, "Well at least I got to beat up the guy."

I smiled and laughed a bit feeling my arm to check if it hurt. Thankfully it was fine. Athrun checked it as well.

"You feeling okay?" he asked, "I heard you falling off the Jet Ski and saw you with Gail, and I thought you were fine. I'm so sorry Cagalli, then those two airheads!"

"It's okay," I said sitting on his lap, "I love you."

"I love you too," Athrun said holding me close and then came the two airheads.

"Hey Athrun," Nicole said happily, "Cagalli you should really stop trying to force Athrun to like you, by sitting on him like that. Give the guy a break."

"You two," Athrun said a in a low voice giving them a glare, "I've had enough of you two. There's a limit to how much you can insult the girl I love, and you've cross it. If I see any of you again near me again, I will not hesitant to get the police on you case. I have contacts and I'm not afraid to use them. And hell if that doesn't work; I'll be forced to give you the same treatment as that guy you see lying on the floor outside. Now get lost, or I swear it won't be pretty."

They were gawking at Athrun before I said, "Athrun's being courteous and giving you some time, I'm not that nice," getting up pulling their ponytail out of my sight.

They did yell and scream, but yeah Rey and Kira helped me with the rest.

"Ahh," I said sitting on Athrun's lap once more, "I really hope they got the message."

"I'm pretty sure they did," he said

"Hmm, How?" I asked

He smiled and said, "I do have mind powers for a reason."

"Hmm true," I said, "Expect they don't work on me."

"Another fact that proves, you're the one for me," he said kissing my neck.

"So you know how to jet ski?" I asked

"I've used it a bit in my life," he said.

"CAGALLI!" Gail said coming up and hugging me, "You won't believe what happened!"

"What?" I asked

"Well besides that I got a number from totally cute surfer dude…but alas not nearly as close to being as delicious as your guy," he said looking at Athrun thoroughly, "Is he big."

"WHAT?" Athrun and I both yelled.

Athrun's cheek went red and I started laughing going red as well.

"What?" Gail said innocently.

I heard Mir laugh from afar and she said, "I just love your friend Cagalli."

"I do too," I said slipping off Athrun and going up to pinch Gail's cheeks.

Athrun grumbled a bit and Gail, just to tease Athrun pulled me on his lap and gave me a loud kiss on the lips making me laugh even more.

But yeah, Gail did get a punch just for that.

"It was totally worth it," he said holding his cheek, "I can't believe he touched me!!"

"You jealous idiot," I said in a scolding voice to Athrun, nursing my friend's cheek with ice.

Athrun shrugged and said, "He knew what was coming," looking at Joshua who was still lying on the floor snoring away.

"I think we should him in the middle of the lake drifting," I said evilly, "For kissing and groping me."

I saw Athrun's eyes lit with fire and he nodded in enthusiasm.

"What have you done to him?" Kira said laughing.

"Nothing much," I said

"I like this Athrun," Dearka said, "Much more violent."

Athrun laughed and said, "I can't help but be protective, I mean Kira would punch someone for looking at Lacus the wrong way."

"I agree," Lacus said, "Those poor people yesterday."

Kira shrugged and said, "Be nice, it was only because I love you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Anyways today was enough of a disastrous day," I said stretching, "I think we should head home now."

Leaving Joshua far away in the lake enough to make sure he drifted back to shore, we all headed inside the cabin for the evening.

After having dinner I was standing outside the porch looking at the stars.

"What are you doing out here?" Athrun asked coming beside me looking up as well.

"Father said when I was really young, that when I person passed away they would become a star," I said, "I haven't found him yet."

"Well Cagalli, if I were to ever pass away before you, I'll save you a spot beside me," he said, "We'll always be together even after we die, wherever we are."

I smiled and said, "Forever, but that won't happen because I'll just join you."

"I think everyone planning on roasting marshmallows and it's getting quite chilly go change into something warm," he said rubbing my arms lightly.

"Okay," I said melting into his special heat.

He laughed and picked me up willingly and carried me to our room. There he took out some clothes and placed them beside me on the bed.

"Am I going to have to change you?" he asked softly in my ear.

I stretched out and said, "Maybe."

He stripped me down and I put the clothes on myself. I walked up to him and cuddled into him.

"Teddy Bear," I said.

He carried me outside where the fire was already lit under the starry sky. I was wrapped in a blanket on Athrun lap suddenly feeling tired.

"You hungry?" he asked holding a plate full of smores.

I shook my head and said, "Tired." It didn't take long to fall asleep afterwards.

It was our last day in Orb and I was currently sitting in front of a tombstone staring at the words.

Their faces were craved on the stone and my parent's name written upon it. My flowers were on the ground and I was waiting for something to happen.

Everyone was back at home packing up and Athrun on the phone when I left to visit.

"Hey Mom, Dad," I started, "Umm…I hope you all are doing better up there."

"I would have come earlier if I knew about you two. It's nice to know you two have always been close to me. I wish I could have been able to see you two, talk to you, say I love you and be able to remember that," I said feeling a tear slip, "But I'm saying it now. I'm doing great here and hope you guys have met up with my father. Mom you must know him better then me. He loved me a lot and he was the best parent to me, and I thank you for making him my father. I hope to see you one day on the other side, but for now I know you're watching over me. I'll visit again if I have a chance, but if I don't you'll be in my thoughts. I have to go now though, bye," I said getting up feeling lighter. It was good to be able to go to their grave.

I went to my father's next and his wasn't as easy. I broke down first as I arrived. My one sided conversation was thwarted with sobs, but I knew he was listen and understood what I was saying.

"I miss you so much father," I said, "Life isn't the same without you. I know I have Athrun, but he would never be able to replace you father. I'm getting through each day though, and I can't wait to meet you again one day. Watch over me father always."

I got up placing the flower crouching to have a good cry. But I felt them being wiped away just like how my father used to do. It was Athrun who was there for me and I knew that my father had send Athrun into my life for me.

"It'll be okay," he said comforting me.

"I know," I said hugging him, "With you, I'll always be okay."

I felt Athrun's heart beat a tad faster and he said, "You ready to go?"

I thought about his words and pondered over them. I was ready to actually start my life and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good," he said helping me stand up as we both looked at the grave.

"Let's go home," I said feeling his hand slip around my waist as we walked back the trail to my house, ready to go back to the place I now called home.

I was back in Athrun's room in a matter of three days. We arrived late at night and instead of driving me back home I fell asleep on Athrun's bed.

"I don't want to go," Athrun was mumbling into my hair at the airport.

"Well then take me with you," I said.

He let out a sigh and said, "I wish I could."

I rolled my eyes. He pulled away looking at my face with a strong gaze.

"What?" I asked

"I'm picturing your face," he said kissing my lips again for the tenth time this morning.

"Well I've given you enough dosage of love for at least a month," I said, "You're lucky Meyrin cures me, or I would have been disabled by how many rounds you asked for last night."

He laughed and said, "Three weeks without sex is going to be hard."

"Just sex?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well that and about everything else," he said kissing my neck and secretly taking some blood.

I felt a rush pass through me and said, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"What was I thinking?" he said, "I can't handle being away from you."

"Too late," I said as the intercom announced Athrun's flight to board.

He let out a groan and said, "Well it's a shame I can't get you on the plane before we take off."

I shrugged and said, "Then I'd stay on."

"Yeah, I know," he said pulling my back into his arms.

"You have to go," I said softly feeling remorse at the words and my heart sting at the sound.

He didn't reply but pulled away and kissed a tear that fell.

"I'll call you ever minute I have free," he said kissing my cheek, my lips and my nose softly, "I love you okay."

"I love you too," I said nodded trying not to cry, I didn't realize how used to I was to Athrun.

"Take care of her Darren," Athrun said now holding my hands, "I'll be back before you know it."

Darren was at my side patting my shoulders as Athrun walked backwards to the security. I waved a bit when it was his turn and couldn't hold my tears in I cried on Darren's shoulder.

"Tell him to come back," I said looking back and saw Athrun's face full of regret and he excused himself for one minute and rushed over to hug me again.

I gripped his neck tight and let out a breath.

"Okay I'm good," I said as he placed me down, "Just come back soon."

"I will," he said, "No more crying okay."

I nodded sniffling a bit and said, "Okay."

"Good, now I have to go," he said, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes," I said holding his hand.

He kissed my forehead and went back quickly. He waved to me before disappearing out of my sight. I sat on the chair and said, "I should have just let him stay. What was I thinking?"

* * *

Okay yay chapter 24 done!!

Anyways i'll update when i have time, i don't like being on the computer during weekendsas you know, but yeah we'll see

I keep on saying the ball will be soon don't i?

Well to be honest i don't know when the ball's coming up

it shoudl be soon lol

well till the next chapter

Samera


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys

I know, it's been a week!!

School is a pain people...i regret taking all uni courses. I mean my English teacher talks in a different language.

Anyways i'll update as fast as i can. I've noticed since grade nice that the homework load get bigger and the textbooks even heavier.

Yeah don't hate me for this chapter

but Enjoy :D

* * *

When I got back home Kisaka took over in watching me, and I was moping around…bored in my room. Ahmed had his exams this week, so I'd be all alone. How nice.

Instead of whining about it, I sat down outside the large balcony and painted anything I could up with. I drew my parents at their wedding from a photo that was in the book Kisaka gave me from my father. After I was done hours later, I stared at the painting my thoughts blurred. I heard the sound of my phone and picked up.

"Hey," I heard someone say on the other line.

"Flights to Russia are fast," I said, "You landed safe right?"

"Yes," Athrun replied, "How are you doing?"

"Should I really answer that?" I asked.

"I guess not," he said, "I'm feeling worse then you are. I tried to get on a plane back home a few times, but you told Kira to make sure I didn't."

I laughed and said, "You're needed Athrun."

I heard him sigh, "I know, what have been you doing?"

"Painting," I said

"Why aren't you with Ahmed?" he asked

"He has his last exams this week and he's studying like crazy," I said.

"Who's watching you?" he asked

"Kisaka," I said not mentioning the part that I was alone, unprotected on a balcony.

"Okay," he said, "I'm busy all day tomorrow and won't be able to call, and right now we're having a meeting."

"That's fine," I said, "At least you're talking to me right now."

"Maybe I should send Luna over…and Mir and Stellar," he said

"Athrun," I said

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up," I said

He laughed and said, "Fine."

"I guess I better leave you to you're meeting," I said hearing voices on the other line.

"Do you really have to?" he asked

"Yes now go," I said.

"I miss you though," he said

"I do too Athrun, but focus on work or else you'll get hurt," I said

I could practically see his eyes roll at the statement.

"I love you," I said quietly realizing again how far he was away from me.

"Me too," he said in the same tone, "I'll try to come back early."

"Don't worry about me," I said, "You taught me everything to watch out for. I'll be fine."

"Still," he said, "I'm more worried about going crazy in anxiety. I like it better when I know you're safe with me."

"Athrun," I said sternly, "I'll be fine…I promise okay."

I heard him let out a breath.

"My father isn't even there," he said, "I'd feel much better is he was around, but you're just there with Darren. He's not much of a protection against bigger threats."

"ATHRUN!" I yelled, "I'm fine!! Nothing will happen to me okay. I'll be around to be your wife, have you kids and die with you okay!"

I heard him chuckle and flushed realizing my outburst.

"How many kids do you want?" he asked chuckling.

I smiled and said, "Darren's a great bodyguard, trust him okay. And Kisaka is the fieriest human after me. Even if any shadow demons come we'll kick ass."

I heard people call Athrun and he said, "It's not shadow demons I'm afraid off. Please promise me you'll be around for all the things you mentioned earlier."

I knew he needed me promising more then anything. Though I didn't know the future I strongly said believing in my love, "I promise…now go okay."

"I love you," he said and hung up.

I felt relieved after talking to him. I really didn't believe anything would happen to me in these three weeks.

About half the week passed and I was at Ahmed's home testing him on some science mumbo jumbo.

"You know, I can't even pronounce half this junk and I'm the English nerd," I said, "You sure you want to be a doctor."

Ahmed glared at me and passed the book to Darren. Since Darren had lived for plentiful years and had already gone to medical school twice said everything perfectly making my mouth hang wide.

"I'll go do something productive," I mumbled leaving the two. I headed down to the kitchen where Ahemd's mother was reading.

"Hello Cagalli," she said looking up from the book, "You hungry?"

"Not really, but I think Ahmed and Darren could use my famous chocolate milkshake," I said.

"Well dear all the stuff is there make yourself at home," she said.

"Will do," I said as I went to the cupboard and took out a blender. After gathering my things I filled four cup with my specialty and gave one to everyone. After many appreciations from the two boys I fell asleep with their talking and woke up in the morning of the guest room. Ahmed had already gone to take him exam.

"How do you think he'll do?" I asked Darren waiting on the porch.

"I taught him shortcuts of everything, and I'm pretty sure he's getting a solid A, if not I'll hurt him," Darren said.

I sat down. In the past six days Athrun and I had talked a total of 3 times…including the airport. Now I knew I shouldn't have been sad…but come on I'm a girl and couldn't Athrun have at least a few minutes of freedom to talk to me?

But the truth was that even though Athrun had little time to talk to me, whenever he did he made up for the separation. The girls called often and they really assured me that Athrun was fine. I trusted Stellar's words more because I knew she was more honest. She mentioned truthfully how bad Athrun's damage was, but guaranteed that he was always fine.

By the end of the second week of the gang's departure I got the call of them being in Australia.

I was at Ahmed's weeding his garden. Not the best idea to spend time…but I loved helping out at his house.

"You can't be telling me you're having fun with this," Ahmed said looking down at me.

"No, but I love helping your mom out," I said

"I can tell," He said, "She says you're like the daughter she's never had."

"And you're like the brother I never had," I said laughing.

"True," he said

"Where's Michelle anyways?" I asked

"Visiting her parents'," he said, "You do realize she doesn't live here."

"No," I said.

"Well now you know," he said, sitting beside me and helping me with the weeding. After that was done our little trio passed time doing silly things. Two days more had passed and I manage to talk to Athrun a lot. Surprisingly even Patrick called. I couldn't wait for five more days to pass before my friends and my love would be with me once more. I was sitting on Ahmed's porch looking up at the sky. I knew today Athrun wouldn't able to call tonight and all day because he had a major encounter the last one, before he could be able to wrap up and go home.

I was waiting to Kisaka to pick me up and he was two hours late.

"So again, why is it taking Kisaka this long?" Darren asked.

"There was an accident with a bike he had to check out, he should be here soon," I said.

Darren nodded as I saw Kisaka's cruiser on the sidewalk. I waved good bye to Darren and entered the passenger seat saying, "How bad was the accident?"

"Very unfortunate," he replied, "Had fun at your friend's?"

I rose and eyebrow and said, "You know Ahmed, Kisaka."

"Sorry," he replied sighing, "it's been a long day."

I patted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it."

He nodded and looked ahead. I sat back until we arrived at home. Kisaka seemed very sad and I wondered why?

"What exactly happened at the accident?" I asked

"The driver died," he replied, "Horrible death."

I couldn't help but notice an upward curl on his lips. I stepped out of the car and he followed to the door. The night was dark and strangely ominous. Even the moon wasn't out. I felt a drop of rain and thought, 'oh that's why'.

"Let's get inside," Kisaka said going inside the house and I followed him inside.

"You want some dinner?" I asked

"Not really hungry," he replied, "I'll go watch some football."

"Alright," I drawled out longer, peculiar about Kisaka's odd mood.

"Well if you're hungry, I'm upstairs okay," I said.

"Sure," he said, "Going to bed?"

"Yeah," I said and we went to the living room and I turned on the lights. Getting the remote I turned to face Kisaka and felt my stomach drop.

"Good night," I said quickly, "Athrun's supposed to call me."

He let out a grin when I wasn't looking and said, "Well do send him my hello."

"Will do," I said and ran up quickly, into my room and shut the door leaning on it. I breathed quickly and I knew my eyes held fear. The person downstairs wasn't Kisaka and I knew that for sure.

**Flashback**

_It was the day before Patrick was to leave for Egypt. He talked right after Athrun left for the final base check up and said, "I can't help but worry about your safety."_

_I looked at him curiously and said, "What?"_

"_Tim has seen some things about Rau and I worry for you Cagalli," he said, "If you sense any sign of danger, I want you out of this country and with Athrun. He's the only one the came protect you from him."_

"_Do you have to leave too?" I said_

"_I really don't have a choice," he said, "I'd take you with me, but where I'm going, you're much safer here than with me."_

_Athrun came back and we both waved to Patrick as he left. He gave me a hug and whispered, "They don't like food."_

_He pulled away and I nodded understanding and I said, "Bye."  
_

**End of Flashback**

My mouth felt dry. And I lay on my bed trying not to make any noise and think of plans. I had to get out of the house, away from who I prayed was not Rau.

"Cagalli," I heard a knock on my door making goose bumps spread on my arm like wildfire.

"Yes," I said as normally as I could.

He came inside the room stalking. I sat up on the bed and looked down.

"I'm leaving the house for a while," he said as lightening flashed, "There's another accident I have to check out."

"But the weather's horrible," I said.

"Yeah stay at home okay," he said seriously.

"I think I'll just go to sleep," I said yawning and stretching.

"Okay then I'll see you later," he said leaving. I heard his car park and I let out a shaky breath. Well all my suspicion I knew was now totally confirmed. The real Kisaka would have never left me alone. I got my wallet and cell phone.

I rushed out the house soaking in the rain instantly. I didn't have my car with me, so I couldn't drive anywhere without someone with me. I rushed through the forest and around the lake, until I reached the Zala mansion. Because of the water I couldn't get Darren so I tired Ahmed.

"Hey Cagalli," he replied

I panted running and said "Take you and your mom out of Meadowvale now Ahmed, I'm serious."

"What?" he said

"Just listen to me; I don't have time to explain," I said, "Please Ahmed. Try calling Darren and tell him the same."

I hung up and went inside the place looking for a car key. After finding one I went to his garage and found a car. I felt adrenaline fill me with fear as I speeded out and got to a highway. I didn't know what to do. I tried calling Darren again.

His line was busy!!

I called Athrun next and got his voicemail.

"Athrun," I said in shaky voice, "Kisaka…oh god Athrun I need you so much, Rau-" turning on the exit and looked up and squealed the breaks as I hit something. The tires squealed the thing I hit bashed on the glass breaking it and I sat frozen.

I looked at the phone in my hand unable to say anything more and cancelled the call, forgetting to erase my message. My eyes were closed and I opened them to see no blood and rain pattering. I stepped out the car afraid to see what I killed.

"Oh god," I said sitting on the pavement looking upon the dead body, pale as snow and drained of all blood.

I didn't need to look again to recognize whose body it was.

"Kisaka," I whispered as his body slithered off my car on the street on his back and I saw his eyes open wide.

I couldn't register what happened and crawled toward my dead uncle.

"Kisaka," I said holding his ice cold hands.

"No," I murmured as tears pricked my eyes.

"What a pretty sight," I heard a voice behind me as I sobbed.

"Weak pathetic human," he hissed behind me, "So easy to kill, but yet so delicious to drink from."

"Bastard," I said turning, my eyes hard as I held Kisaka closer.

"Witty tongue as well," he said, "I think that guy you're holding said the same thing as well."

I said, "Well if you're here to kill me, go ahead."

I didn't know whether the guy before me was Rau or not, but it took him a moment to register my request as he smirked.

"You're a first to simply ask for death," he said, "Most begged for their lives."

I took a breath as he walked up to me and kicked Kisaka's dead body into the forest shocking me.

I shook in anger and said, "How dare you!"

He smiled and said, "I'm intrigued by this attitude of yours."

"Asshole, you had no right to treat my uncle that way," I said kneeing him.

He had a look of pure amusement as he stood tall.

"You'll be fun to kill slowly," he said taking a step forward, as I took a two steps back.

It took a moment to register a form bash into the shadow demon in front of me. It was Tim.

"Go now Cagalli," he said and pushed me into my car.

The guy stood up and started to run into Tim. Tim dodged and yelled, "GET TO ATHRUN NOW!"

I shook my head and turned to see Kisaka's body tattered in half near a tree and started the car and drove like a race car driver. I didn't know what would happen to him, but by the look on his face…I secretly knew.

Arriving at the airport, I went and asked for the quickest flight to Australia. There was one in the next hour and I sat waiting scared out of my mind. I got a call and picked up thinking it was Athrun.

I heard a chuckle in reply and he said, "Smart girl."

I froze.

"I guess Athrun taught you some good lessons about me," he said, "But Cagalli, I'm after you. You won't get away that easily. Watch your back."

I didn't say anything

"However, it was unfortunate… your uncle's death, but his blood was needed and it was very good to drink," he said.

"Bastard," I hissed at him in anger.

"And your friend got away too, it was shame I couldn't catch him, he would have been good bait," he said

I felt sudden fear as I heard the call for my place board.

"So heading to Australia, well I'm glad you got away. It wouldn't have been much fun, but yeah I'm going to have fun with you," he said and hung up. I felt sick by his words. I rushed on board as the eight our journey awaited. I had to follow Tim's orders: get to Athrun.

The eight hours on the flight was even worse then I imagined. I could get no sleep and I was too afraid to eat. I realized that I forgot my cell phone in the car. I hailed for a taxi and realized that I didn't know where Athrun was in this country.

I asked him if he did and his ear perked up and nodded.

I didn't like the way he looked.

"Are you another one of his fans?" he asked

"Something likes that," I said in a monotone voice. Of all things I needed Athrun.

"What is your name?" he asked

"Is that any of your business?" I asked, "You know what, stop this taxi now."

"I don't think so ma'am," he said, "Boss's orders."

I froze as we stopped, and took the moment to get out and started sprinting. That was one stupid taxi driver. I turned to see him smirk and take out a gun running after me.

It didn't take long before I felt a sting on my arm and cried out a bit as I turned down a street into a busy market. I kept on twisting street and went into a store and hid in the washroom. I didn't know how long I waited but when I came out I saw no sight of taxi driver. I was too frightened to feel my arm.

I didn't know where I was and asked the shopkeeper if I could use her phone. She agreed and I took the phone and called Darren, but I couldn't even get a collect call with him. I knew on Athrun's phone he couldn't get calls from other phone, because of fan girls. I thanked the lady and went out the shop feeling dread.

I walked edgily down the still busy street looking around for any sign of anyone. I saw a park and sat down on a bench feeling helpless. I was dirty, bleeding, in pain and I felt sicker and weaker as each moment had passed by.

Bad things about my other friend's phone number were that I didn't remember the number. They were on speed dial, same with Patrick as well.

"I'm so stupid," I mumbled.

It took me a moment to realize that Athrun could very well be in a different part of Australia. I heard a click of a gun on my head.

"You are very hard to little girl," I heard the taxi driver's voice, "But Rau would have killed me if I didn't bring your body back."

"Look normal if you want to live, I'm not very nice to prisoners," he replied.

* * *

Okay i think that should be about it. These next chapters...honestly you might hate them...i have a feeling the story is going to end up longer then 30 chapters.

So what will happen next

Stay tuned

till next time, which should be soon

Samera


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone

I did finish half of the chapter...but it seemed a bit weird, so i wrote it again. I was having trouble writing and figuring out what i wanted and that is why the update was soo delayed.

Well i hope all the thinking and stuff paid off, and hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

I shuffled a bit as he grabbed my throbbing arm digging in the bullet deeper making me let out a cry and see stars.

"Oh look a pretty hotel, we'll stay there while Rau comes shortly to get you," he said dragging me to the building. He got a room halfway up the building and locked me inside a bedroom. He unplugged the phone line and left saying, "If I hear a peep out your, I'll blow your head off. Rau never said I had to give you to him alive."

I nodded only out of out the pain I was in. The world was spinning and I remembered that I had to stay alive for Athrun. My hopes went up when I saw balcony and rushed out slowly. I looked down to see a pool underneath, and more balconies on the side. How was I going to get down? I saw a few cars and I felt my heart beat wildly looking at the people come out. He was with a few unfamiliar people and went inside the hotel I was in. Crap.

I had to get out some way. I looked down at the water below and prayed…before jumping off. All I remembered was hitting something like shards of glass and emerged out half consciousness, my arm busted open and bleeding.

Apparently a lifeguard saved me and I dizzily stood up as the medic in the building took out a bullet.

"You are one crazy woman," the medic said, "You could have missed the pool jumping from that high.

"I needed to see someone," I said walking forward with my new bandaged arm. Of course I was suffering from blood loss. I had cuts everywhere I looked and literally tried to run inside. The peopel tried to stop me, but I was lucky. I couldn't trust anyone here. I might have twisted my ankle, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't know how long I was out but I asked anyone for Athrun Zala. Of course I hadn't time to look at my attire. I was still soaked and blood caked everywhere on me. I wasn't dirty anymore…well not with grim or anything like that.

I saw the taxi driver first though and slipped into a hallway as he caught sight of me and smirked starting of his gun shots. I ran turning and twisting in any way possible, I didn't want to get shot again.

"Come back little girl," he hissed, "We wouldn't want your lover to find you now would we."

I bashed into a person who has food and it splattered all over. I saw a kitchen sign and went in, my legs aching. I passed through by the angry chefs and into what seemed like a huge cluttered dining room.

Meanwhile….

Athrun finally got of the car and turned to Kira, "can I please have my phone back now?'

"After the meeting Athrun, relax Cagalli will be fine and Darren told us last night that she was safe," Kira replied

"But that was last night," he replied, "Darren was supposed to call this morning."

"Athrun, we were fighting shadow demons up until 30 minutes ago, he knew he wasn't supposed to call," Yzak said.

"I'm just not feeling good," Athrun said with a pained look, "Let me at least check the messages."

"Cagalli's orders," Dearka said, "Not to touch the phone until you are totally free."

Athrun sighed and couldn't help feel at bit worried. Something in the pit of his stomach felt wrong, and his heart was a totally different story all together.

Their hotel arrived and they went inside. Athrun swore he felt Cagalli near him and looked around. As soon as he entered the main lobby he heard a huge splash and assumed someone cannonballed in the pool.

"Wow," Dearka said, "That must have been one fat guy."

Athrun frowned, the splash just didn't sound right.

"Athrun relax okay," Shinn said, "You need to stop worrying. We only have one short meeting and you're free to talk to your Cagalli for as long as you need."

Athrun nodded reluctantly and followed the others and turned a bit to see the person in the pool, but it was covered from the bushes. He heard sirens follow.

They were in the dining room and the meeting went by within 20 minutes. Athrun was plainly anxious in his seat. Half the things he said made no sense, but it was over as soon as it started.

"Now Kira," Athrun half yelled as Kira passed his phone. He turned it on the screen said he had a few new messages.

Hearing the time it was time, which was last night back at home he heard Cagalli's terrified voice, "Athrun….Kisaka…oh god Athrun I need you so much, Rau-" the next things he heard were tire squeals a huge thud and glass breaking. He dreaded knowing what happened. And the line went cut.

Athrun leaned back on his chair, the life sucked out of him.

Everybody noticed his face as Kira took the phone and replayed the message.

"Athrun," Kira choked out his face grave as well.

"Rau," Athrun said weakly, "Fuck."

They all heard the next message.

"Athrun," it was a hurried voice, "I don't have much time. Darren and I were dealing with Rau and his goon. Kisaka's dead. Rau impersonated him to get to Cagalli. She managed to get out of the house, but she had an accident. I told her to get to you, but I don't know how far she got. I'm kind of in pieces right now, the guy's pretty strong. Darren didn't make it…he managed to prevent Rau from getting Cagalli. I don't know where she is, but I think she made ti to Australia. I wish you luck and may you be victorious against Rau," Tim's voice died.

Athrun got up and grabbed the phone dialing Cagalli's number, but it was out of reach.

"WHY THE HELL ISN'T CAGALLI PICKING UP!" he yelled and heard gunshots.

Back to moi…

I turned and ran from the gunshots tripping over the carpet and reopening my arm wound. I was also under an empty table behind the counter. The taxi driver shot again and I guessed the hotel guy caught him.

I moaned silently and I realized the people probably didn't notice me since I was hidden.

"Who were you shooting at," I heard a very familiar voice say to the taxi driver.

I could feel the guy's smile and he hissed, "You actually, I already got that girl of your Zala. Poor thing was bleeding to death, and then I gave her over to Rau."

I could feel Athrun's anger from here. I sat up bumping my head lightly and turned and crawled out of the table looking up to see figuratively their backs to me. I was amazed that they hadn't recognized my scent…well Athrun more, but he was too caught up in his anger.

The taxi driver was up on a wall hanging by his collar. He had a disgusting evil grin on his face and then he saw me through the flower platn bushes he had fear is his eyes. Athrun punched the guy unconscious and was on his knees chucking his phone on the wall as well and I heard him say, "Cagalli."

I let out a few tears, overwhelmed by all I had been through. I was hurting by all my physical damage, Kisaka's death, meeting Rau and most of all being able to find Athrun. It was a miracle I was able to see him again. I saw his shoulders shake a bit and my heart cried out for him. I managed to stand up using the table on my good leg. I knew I couldn't walk anymore, without dying from the pain.

"He has her," Athrun said slowly in a broken voice.

"He was probably lying," Kira said putting a hand on his shoulder, "But Cagalli was here Athrun, and her scent is everywhere."

They were quite a distance away from me, and I couldn't yell out because my throat was swollen.

I stepped on my bad leg and felt a crunch of bones. I think I broke it. I shrieked so loud and in the pain fell down bashing into the table. I was back under the table grasping my foot in crying.

"Excuse me miss are you okay," I heard someone pull the sheet of the table.

"NO!" I screamed out in a voice that sounded more like a fan girl looking at Athrun. Eww.

It was a guy I didn't recognize.

"Jesus," the guy said taking in my appearance and gently gathering me up in his arm.

"Yo Shinn and I need an ambulance this girl is totaled," he said. I wasn't surprised that Shinn shocked face as he took in my appearance.

"Dearka" Shinn weakly said, as Dearka came up and said, "What?"

"Is that who I think it is?" he replied pointing in my direction.

Dearka was equally shocked as well. I couldn't blame them, my appearance here and not dead was a miracle.

"I think it is," Dearka chocked out, and walked over, "Pass her here Greg."

He did and I was now in Dearka's arms, grasping my bad leg.

Dearka walked over to Athrun with me and said, "Hey man, you might want to see this."

Athrun recognized the scent and I was passed on to him in a flash.

"I hurt," I said weakly feeling more tears slip.

"Oh god Cagalli," Athrun said holding me delicately

"How bad am I?" I croaked out looking at my foot, "I think it broke."

Athrun touched my ankle so softly, that I didn't feel any pain.

"Kira go call a doctor or ambulance," he said. Everything left, except for Stellar and Meyrin.

"She's got a recent bullet removed, cuts all over her, a bruised neck, broken ankle, and your ribs are slightly fractured, not to mention the bruises all over you," Stellar said, "We need to get you to a hospital fast, your body breaking apart."

"I'll try to heal you," Meyrin said.

I felt weak and lay on Athrun's chest tiredly.

"I…was so scared," I said listening to his heartbeats and tried to touch him as closely as I could.

"I know," he said warming my shivering body, "I was too."

"I thought I lost you Cagalli," he said. I turned my head and inhaled his scent. And then I meshed my cheek to his and knew he had cried previously, "I missed you."

I didn't have time to cry, because it brought only more pain. I let out a few gasps of breath, being cut off oxygen. Meyrin drained herself out to help me and I went unconscious.

I woke up in a hotel room, and sore all over. The room was dark, and I felt panicked fearing the worst. The door opened and Athrun rushed inside. He was beside me rubbing my back reassuring me that I was alright and most of all safe with him.

"I was alone," I said

"I'm so sorry Cagalli," he whispered, "I didn't want to disturb your sleep. I brought you home from surgery."

"What?" I said

"You're arm," Athrun growled a bit, "It was way beyond Meyrin's ability to repair."

"I thought…it was a dream," I said meaning the part of finding him.

"I'm real Cagalli," he said, "I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?" I said looking up vulnerable in every way.

"I promise," he said kissing my forehead and hugging me.

I was on lap next looking at foot cast.

"Kisaka…Athrun," I whispered sadly, "I never got to say goodbye."

Athrun shushed me softly and said sweet nothings in my ear.

"He killed him," I said in a raw voice quivering,

"I'm so sorry Cagalli," he said.

"He…left me too," I said

"He's dead," I said, "He…no blood," racking in more tears, "They wouldn't even leave him whole."

"He's in a better place," Athrun said I didn't know who he was trying to reassure. I could feel the anger in him, the revenge for the death of Rau surging in his veins.

I gulped a breath remembering my uncle face.

"The accident…was him all along," I said

"It's alright Cagalli," he said softly, "I should have been there."

"It…was my fault," I said crying, "If I wasn't so stubborn…if I had done something differ, he wouldn't have died."

"Now don't start sprouting nonsense, it was my fault," he said.

"No," I said, "What did you do?"

"I left you there all alone Cagalli," he said sickened with himself.

I stopped crying and said, "I insisted Athrun."

"Now don't you putting the blame on yourself," Athrun said, "I still…can't believe you're here."

I wiped my eyes and said, "Me either."

"I really thought I lost you for good," he said

"I promised remember," I said as I felt Athrun kiss away the tears on my cheek.

"Yeah," he said, "I believe you now though."

I said, "What happened after I left?"

I saw Athrun's eyes darken in the dark room.

"Darren…died, Tim's barely living…but he'll recover thankfully. You aren't physically able to travel yet, but Kisaka's burial and Darren will be done on the same day," he said

"I lost my family," I said.

"You have me and my dad Cagalli, we'll be your family," Athrun said honestly.

I winced trying to lift my arm to touch his face.

"Careful there," he said, "it's still recovering."

"I didn't know jumping into a pool five stories high, would be that dangerous," I said checking all the bandages on me.

I saw Athrun stiffen as I covered my mouth realizing I had said that out loud.

"You were the big splash?" Athrun asked, "God Cagalli, are you crazy?"

"It was either that or be handed over to Rau," I spat out instantly regretting the words.

"I see," Athrun said sadly, "I'll go call Stellar and get you some food."

"Athrun no," I said grabbing his arm with my good arm thankfully, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's my fault, I should have never dragged you into this world," he said.

"You're not…" I let my words hand in dread, as my eyes filled once again.

"No," Athrun said sighing and turning back to me, "Because what we have is stronger then Rau."

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. My body ached and scorched for him, even the kiss wasn't enough physical contact.

Athrun got the message and said, "You're still healing Cagalli…but later okay."

I frowned, but knew his words were true, along with the throbbing of fully reuniting; my body hurt hell from what I had been though, and my mind as well.

"Go to sleep," Athrun asked quietly, "You need all the rest you can get."

"Stay with me," I said softly my eyes shutting lightly. I lay next to Athrun his special blanket of warmth passing into me, secretly healing and I didn't know when my breathing evened and I fell asleep.

I heard a familiar voice when I was conscious.

"I almost lost her," Athrun whispered as he gripped me closer.

"She's fine Athrun," Kira assured.

"Athrun," I said opening my eyes.

"Yes, it's me you're safe," he said holding me to his chest.

I shivered a bit at the contact still trying to convince myself that this was real.

"What's the matter," Athrun asked quietly rubbing my back as I sat up.

"I ache," I said touching my damaged arm, "And I want to go home."

"Who shot you anyways?" he asked

"The taxi drivers, he was working under Rau," I said, "I don't ever want to get shot again."

Athrun nodded with an angry smile, "Kira do send the guy to our base, and I'd like to have a little talk with the guy."

Kira said, "Okay, I'm leaving tonight though."

"Sure, see you later then," Athrun replied.

"Where's he going?" I asked sitting up.

"Back home, things are crazy there, father came went back yesterday, but nothing was damaged at out base. No infiltration no attacks," he said

"He wanted me Athrun," I whispered, "He told me."

Athrun froze behind me and I felt his grip tightened just a fraction.

"I almost lost you," Athrun whispered, "I almost died with the thought of you in Rau's clutches, what if you were actually taken away from me?"

"Nothing," I said, "Because our love is stronger then that remember. I'll always be with you forever."

"You have any idea how much I love you?" he asked

I nodded and said, "That's why I'm with you Athrun, because I love you, need you, and live for you. No matter how bad things get, I know it'll get better because you're with me."

"I couldn't agree even more," he said kissing my cheek and dragging his lips to my neck suckling.

"Don't start something you can't finish," I said biting my lip.

He paused, with a sigh a bit racking goose bumps down my back.

"You're right," he said, "But I really need to get you some food."

"I'm not really hungry," I said.

"You haven't have solid food for days, at least drink some soup," he said.

"Fine," I said, "As long as you feed me, my arm is out of order."

"Of course," he said, "stay right here I'll be right back."

I sat back on the pillow headboard and felt my stomach twist in distaste when Athrun left. I knew it. I was still scared. Rau had a way, I guessed, in leaving mark with just words.

After two days Athrun and I arrived back home. Everything was in order and the first thing that happened was the funeral. I moved in the Zala's and we were listening to the priest reciting lines for Kisaka's soul to rest in peace. His mutilated body was covered in his casket and there were flowers around his grave everywhere. I'd let out my shares of tears as I spoke of him, but I was ready to move on. I couldn't hold myself back anymore because I knew Kisaka was probably yelling at me from up. Darren was just as hard. He grew on me and I considered him one of my greatest friends, a companion where I discovered so much about him.

In the two weeks we were with each other most of the time and I saw a side of him that saw the joy of the present. He loved every today and saw it as a true gift. I was happy to know that he always lived for a never coming tomorrow.

I placed my flowers on the two graves and saw a hand in front of me.

I looked up to see Athrun's face. What gave me the strength to live and move on, was the smile on his face for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked

I nodded as he lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay on his chest.

"I love you Athrun," I said

I heard a deep chuckle and he replied, "I love you too."

"I'll miss them," I said

"We all will," he said, "You can never forget the people who were apart of you."

I looked up at the now night sky. I knew in my mind that it wasn't over yet. More were to die

* * *

Okay...i will be frank, no idea when i'm going to udpate. I have random writing moments, and yeah, it shouldn't take more then a week to update.

Next chapter...hmm no idea what's going to happen :D, but i'll figure it out

So till next time,

Samera

Homework, here i come! ughhh


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys.

See...i knew i'd figure somethign out within a week. But sorry for the delay. I officially think school is a waste of my sleep, but damn needing an education.

Anyways this is really a filler chapter to the ball

So enjoy!!

* * *

"Where are you?" I heard Athrun on the line ask me.

"I'm grocery shopping," I said picking a few apples.

"You know there are people in the house that do this kind of work," he replied

"But, I decided to give them a little break. Honestly they do too much for me," I said.

"They are paid you know," he replied

"Still," I said, "Such sweet people deserve a break once in a while."

"You're right," he murmured, "I miss you."

I laughed and said, "Already."

"Yes," he said, "I come home from a long day a work, anticipating to see your face at home and it turns out that you've gone shopping."

"Grocery shopping, there's a difference," I said

"You're still buying stuff," he replied, "Which store are you in?"

"The one near the movie plaza," I said, "You like strawberries?"

"The best fruit in the world, why?" he asked

"Fresh strawberries," I said picking up a box and looking at the colour approving.

"Yum," he said, "We can have some with whip cream."

I gaped and turned totally red when he said, "Just kidding, unless you are keen to the idea."

"Bagels," I said changing the subject, and trying to control my mind throwing very erotic pictures of Athrun's suggestions.

"You look so flustered," I heard him said as arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whole wheat…or plain," I strangled out putting my phone in my back pocket.

"Hmm…good question," Athrun said kissing the back of my neck openly making me shiver.

"Athrun," I said feeling the stares of some and glares of others, "Everyone's looking."

"Let them look then," he said turning me around to face him, "let them think whatever they want, because all I'm doing is in same simple gestures loving you."

I flushed a bit at him words and smiled and kissed him cheek and said, "Continue when we are not in public eye…or at least glaring eyes."

"Alright," he said grinning cheekily, "I like whole wheat."

I picked a few bagels and some bread as we moved on to the next section. Athrun's hand was on my waist suggestively and I whacked him with a baguette.

"Do you want croissants buttered or not buttered?" I asked

"Oww," Athrun said rubbing a spot on his head, "Buttered."

I looked up at him guiltily and said, "Sorry."

He smiled and said, "Its okay, but you owe me a kiss."

"Okay," I said shrugging and asked for some fish.

"I meant now," he said.

"Athrun," I said, "I'm not giving you a kiss now."

"But," Athrun said pouting, "You're kisses make me feel so much better."

I took the package from the guy and thanked him.

"Can't you wait until I'm done?" I asked grabbing a few meat items.

"Not really," he said.

"You're acting like a baby," I said, "We only need a few things and I'll be done okay."

Athrun let out a sad sigh and said, "Fine."

I gave him a quick kiss just for soon we were at the cash register.

Athrun paid and I tried to hold the bag, but he only refused.

"I brought my car," I said.

"That might be a problem," Athrun said, "I can get someone to pick it up."

"Just meet me at home," I said, "Less trouble."

Athrun frowned and said, "I guess."

He zoomed off first and I followed behind.

Athrun had already unpacked by the time I can home and next thing I knew, he pulled me into a hot and steamy kiss. He coaxed my mouth open and slipped his tongue into his territory. My hands were wildly running through his hair and down his back with tensed wherever I moved them. My own back was pressed against wall and I could barely stand. My knees shook as Athrun put a leg between mine for support.

"You missed me a lot," I said panting as he pulled away, lips roaming over my collar.

"So damn much," he said undoing the knot which head my halter top strap.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," I said softly feeling his teeth bite into my skin lightly, taste buds simply tasting the flavour.

"I'll explode by the time I make it upstairs," he said.

"Good thing you're wearing pants," I said, "They'll support your little part."

"Little?" Athrun said stopping to look up.

I flushed and said, "Well compared to the rest of your whole body."

"You think I'm little?" he said looking down.

"NO!" I said, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course," he said pulling away pausing, "What a blow."

"ATHRUN!!" I said totally embarrassed, shocked and guilty.

"It's okay," Athrun said sighing, "I guess I might be small."

I shook my hands and said, "You're not small seriously, I think you're quite huge for a guy."

"Really?" Athrun said, "How many guys have you seen to determine this?"

I saw his smirk and knew he had been joking all along.

"You…jerk," I said pointing an accusing finger and pushed him away.

"You didn't answer my question," he said baring his eyes into me.

I flushed and said, "Well I don't think health class or TV counts, or a few accidents."

He smiled and whispered, "Good, now we can continue the continuation of our action, until you so abruptly interrupted by mentioning how unsatisfactory my manly part is to you."

"It is far for unsatisfactory," I said undoing the button of his pant and the zipper. His eyes literally bulged as I touched him and one could say what happened after was obvious.

I was lying on Athrun's warm chest as he fingered intricate designs on my back.

"I think I was supposed to call someone," I said kissing his skin as I heard a rumble.

"Hmm who?" he asked

"I think Lacus. Isn't there that annual ball you vampires have next month?" I asked

"Yes," he said, "We're flying there in two weeks…or next week."

"Okay," I said stretching out and shivered at the loss of warmth.

"Your body already pines for me," Athrun said

I turned and looked back at him and said, "What can I say, you have that effect on people."

He nodded and said, "No, just you. It's late though, maybe you should sleep."

I looked at the time which read quarter to midnight.

"I guess you're right," I said, "I'm pooped."

He chuckle and pulled me back into his warmth. Athrun went to sleep first for a change and it was nice to see him sleep after such a long time. Kissing his forehead I joined him.

"Cagalli, angel," I heard Athrun's deep voice whisper in my ear.

"Hmm?" I said asleep

"I have to go out for a while," he said lifting my body to him, "You need to get up."

"Why?" I whined sleepily.

I felt clothes on me next then a sweater next.

"Because, a few shadow demons are planning to attack the base tonight," he said, "You're going to be with Tim."

"But, you said you wouldn't leave me," I said opening my eyes with difficulty.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but it's just for a little while," he said

"No," I said gripping him tightly, "What if they attack Tim's place to distract you?"

"Cagalli, please I know Tim would never let a simple weak shadow demon harm you," he said placing me in the passenger seat of his car now.

"But, what if it's Rau?" I asked shivering from the sudden loss of warmth and fear.

"It's not Rau, Tim checked," he said.

I felt tears fill my eyes. Athrun stopped the car smelling them and pulled me into his arms.

"Nothing's going to happen; it'll be quick about an hour two hours max. I promise," he said kissing my forehead gently.

"I could just go with you," I said, "Wouldn't it be safer."

"Cagalli, I wouldn't always be around you to keep you safe. You'll be fine okay," he said

I nodded instead of saying anything and he placed me back on the seat and drove for about a minute until we arrived at a house.

I stepped out and turned to say, "You'll be fine too right?"

"Yes," he said

"Okay," I said hesitantly and walked up to the door, feeling absolutely useless. Tim opened the door and Athrun said, "Keep her safe for me; you're guarding my life there."

Tim nodded and said, "Let's get you inside."

I didn't bother to even look at Athrun, and trudged inside.

"Now don't tell me you're going to be angry at the guy," Tim said shutting the door.

"Of course I will," I said sitting on the couch holding my knees, "I don't feel good about him leaving me."

"Cagalli I already know he'll be fine," he said, "Don't worry so much."

I nodded closed my eyes and waited, the only thing I could do. I knew I wanted to become a vampire sooner now. I just couldn't stand not being able to help Athrun, anymore. It hurt.

An hour passed and no call came through. I could see Tim being a bit worried.

Amelia was sitting beside me rubbing my hair in a motherly way. I was stiff and hadn't moved a muscle anticipating something to happen.

The phone rang and everybody jumped. Tim answered and talked way too quickly for me to understand. He hung, face grim.

"What happened?" I asked

"The plan worked successfully, but we lost a few people. They used guns and I think they were trying them out," he said, "A few of us got shot. Amelia they need your help."

She nodded and raced out.

Tim sat on the sofa and I asked, "How bad?"

"The casualties were shot to death," he said, "Everyone was aiming for Athrun the most, so he got a few, but not in anything vital. He'll be fine."

I fisted my hands and said, "Can I go see him, please."

"I think it's safe enough," he said getting up, "But Cagalli, it's not a scene one would willingly like to see."

"It's okay," I said getting up.

He drove up to the place and I could smell the acid and metal fragrance of the blood. There were bodies in random places, being burned, a few in pieces. I gripped Tim's arm as we stepped over glass and bullets.

I saw Athrun up ahead, eyes closed, mouth in a straight line as Amelia took out a bullet from his side.

"How many times did you get hit?" Dearka asked in a solemn tone.

Athrun didn't say anything and I knew it was because of the pain.

"You need blood," Amelia said, "now."

"I need Cagalli," Athrun said in a low voice.

"This is why it's good to sometimes bring her along," Dearka said, "it's nice to have a person you can hug during this process. I mean even though it's the first time we've actually had to take bullets out, but you know for knives and stuff like that."

"Does anyone have any blood bags?" Amelia asked around.

"We just finished the last one, those idiots blew them up," Mir said, "Luna how's the count?"

"We got all of them," she said walking up, "How're you doing Athrun."

"This isn't as bad as it look," Athrun said.

"Jerk," I hissed out loudly grabbing attention and especially a surprised look from Athrun.

"Cagalli," Athrun said his face bright, and then winced as Amelia took out the last bullet

"There done," Amelia said wiping her forehead.

"You're in it for good now," Dearka said patting Athrun a bit, but watching his wounds, "How many?"

"I counted 18," she said, "Stellar how's the prognoses?"

"He's healing quite well, no more bullets, but blood deprived," she said.

"Let me quickly tie a bandage around you, and you'll be ready, but Athrun two days off work," she said, "Strict bed rest for 6 hours to let the wounds close."

I stood there, my arms crossed and he said, "Cagalli, it's not as bad as you think."

"Go…to...hell," I said slowly and turned around to only slip on some blood. It wasn't a good feeling.

I slid into a dead shadow demon that feel on me and screamed.

"Get it off!" I shrieked, frozen as a fish stick.

Tim pulled me up as I saw everyone stopping Athrun from getting up. They used full advantage of his wounds to keep him down.

"Cagalli!" he said, "Get off me!"

"She's fine," Luna said, "You'll never get better at this rate."

"I swear that thing moved," I said shivering a bit looking at the dead thing.

To prove my point the dead shadow demon twitched.

Tim chucked the thing into a fire and I took my sweater off, and said to Tim, "Take me back."

"Cagalli," Athrun said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him and said, "This is what you have to go through every time Athrun?"

He was quite for a moment.

"All this," I said pointing everywhere, "When I'm home doing nothing, but praying…hoping you'll come back to me…undamaged."

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him with a whisper, "I'm so useless."

I walked down the hall shaking a bit. I was careful of the blood, and bodies making sure I wasn't going to fall upon anyone of them now.

I let out a sigh as I was outside and sat on the grass, which was thankfully clean. I wiped the blood on my hands off and was waiting for Athrun to come out really. I knew he would soon enough, and I regretted what I said now. Athrun collapsed on the ground beside me and said, "It's a first we've ever had to face bullets Cagalli."

"So?" I asked pulled my knees to me.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know this was how you felt."

"You're hurt," I said touching his bandage, "All the time."

"But I heal just as fast Cagalli," he said.

"Only because you weren't hit in anything vital," I said, "What if…the next time."

"Nothing will happen to me Cagalli, I promise you that," he said, "I'll get hurt, I can guarantee you that, but I'll never leave you."

"I don't want you hurt," I said, "I want to help you, keep you safe, just like you do to me. You can change me."

"Is that the only reason why you want to change?" Athrun asked.

"No," I said, "I want to change because I love you, and with that loves comes the fact that I never want to see you in pain."

"You're forcing yourself to get changed," he said, "I know it. It's because of this."

"No," I said, "I've been delaying it long enough; I think it's about time to let it happen."

"After the ball," he said.

"But-" I said to be cut off

"Give it a though till then okay, if you still want to after that then I'll change you okay," he said.

I thought about what he said and sighed, "Fine, but I already know the answer will be yes."

"Then okay," he said getting up only to sit back down, "I'll change you then."

"For the love of," I started and sat on his lap, "Take some blood."

"Can I claim you?" he asked, "Just for the last time?"

"Athrun," I started

"Please?" he said holding me close.

"But," I said, "You have to drink as much as you need okay, not a little bit."

"Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Athrun," I said

"Fine," he said and plunged his teeth into my back and took a nice helping on me. I felt my stomach quiver in pleasure and let out a soft moan as my abdomen turned to mush. He pulled away and kissed the two marks.

"We're did you bite?" I asked

"On the tattoo, you mind?" he asked

"No," I said, "How are you feeling now?"

"So damn good," he said standing up with me, "But I have a strict bed rest or else Amelia will kill me."

"Okay," I said, "Let me down, you're still injured.

"Open my bandages Cagalli," he said

"Why?" I asked

"Just look," he said. I pulled them down to now see little scar almost healed.

"My body is made of much more Cagalli, and even though you might not be able to physically help me, your blood and your loves cures any pains I have. A few dozen bullets would never be able to harm me, compared to you," he said.

"Same here Athrun," I said reaching down his pocket and fingered around for his key, once grabbing them, "I'm driving."

"Alright," he said placing me down, "But first at least walk to the car."

I looked at him confused, took one step and the world span. I fell back to Athrun.

"Taking all that does take a toll on you, you know," he said taking his keys back, "I'm a better driver with the state your in."

"I think you're right," I said and sat in the passenger seat, "Take us home driver."

"Hey be nice," he said and we soon arrived home.

"You think everyone will be alright back there, I could help with clean up," I said placing him on the bed and passing him a shirt and pair of pajama pants. We both showered to clean off all the blood on us.

"No, I was pretty much the only injury aside from the death," he said, "They'll be fine trust me. Well Dearka will probably complain on the one bullet that went to his stomach but aside that, we're all good."

"Okay," I said, "I'll go get you something to eat."

"Really Cagalli, I'm fine your blood does have nutrients for a reason," he said, "In any case, I should be the one getting you stuff, and you're exhausted."

"I wasn't shot with 18 bullets," I retorted, "Go to sleep or I'll forcefully give you Brussels sprouts."

"Really," he said, "The horror of being forced to eat from the person I love."

I sighed and said, "Fine, no strawberries with whip cream for you."

"I'll go to sleep," he said

"Good then, sleep," I said

He looked at me with wide eyes and stared.

"What?" I asked

"I love you," he said, "And I'm sorry, about everything."

The sun rose and I sat down on the table side.

"It's not your fault," I said, "It's just slowly I lost everyone who was ever close to me, my parents, my father, Kisaka, even Darren. You hold whatever's left of me Athrun, and I couldn't…live if I ever lost you."

Athrun placed a hand on my cheek and drew me closer into a brief kiss that held promise.

"You'll never lose me Cagalli, because I'll never let you go. I won't ever give up knowing I can take you with me," he said.

I nodded and said, "I love you too."

* * *

Okay so hopefully next chapter will be out some time within this week.

I'm so sorry the grammer is worse then usually, but i'm tired and want to sleep.

next chapter will most likely dress shopping.

So till then

Samera

sleep here i come...and planning for next chapter :D


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys

I'm sorry for the REALLY late update, with all this stuff going around and not to mention homework i salvaged every minute i could find to update.

It's nothing great but the next chapter will be about the very awaited ball

So yeah enjoy!!

* * *

I woke up in a heavenly atmosphere. Athrun's arms were wrapped snuggly around me his face in my neck. He was breathing evenly indicating he was still asleep and I took a deep breath. I let it out through my mouth and saw him shiver a bit, but relax. I looked at the clock on the wall which indicated it was way past lunch time.

"You're awake?" Athrun asked.

"You're awake?" I said back.

"Been up for an hour," he said kissing my cheek, "You look very cute when you sleep."

"Really," I said stretching out and turned to face him.

I saw his eyes roam the upper half on my body and he nodded.

"How are you wounds?" I asked crawling to him pulling the blanket down. I saw fading scars.

"As you can see, it was like they were never there," he said pulling me on him, letting out a gasp in me.

"Athrun," I said trying to get off him, "I have to meet the girls in less then half an hour."

"I'll be done with you in 15 minutes," he said slipping his hands under my shirt.

"Yeah, but it'll take me 15 minutes after that to catch my breath," I said stopping his hands before they weakened me.

He let out a sigh and said, "Fine go ahead."

I gave him a kiss and said, "I'll be back by 6 okay…or maybe later."

He nodded looking at me in the eye and said, "What are the chances of taking a shower with you?"

I smiled and said, "I love you."

He rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face, "Okay go fast before I follow you."

I did as told and came out in a towel and into our closet. Athrun was out of bed by the time I was done.

"I'm going to be late," I thought pulling some jeans on, but it was hard with my wet skin from the shower.

After pulling on a tank top and a hoodie, I rushed out pulling on my flip flops. I pulled my hair into a messy but in Athrun's words "sexy" bun and found Athrun coming out of the washroom just in time for me to give him a kiss.

"Come back soon," he said

"Promise," I said squeezing his hand, "Bye."

He smiled as I rushed off.

I got into my beloved car and zoomed to the mall. I saw them all waiting outside for me patiently.

"Hey guys," I said waving, "So what we doing here"

"Shopping," Luna said, "For the annual ball."

My face dropped and I said, "Dress shopping?"

"Yes," Stellar said happily, "I love buying new dresses."

Now I wished I'd stayed in bed with Athrun…but I did need a dress for the ball.

"Alright, let's get to it then," I said walking ahead with defeated confidence.

"Sure," Mir said, "Let's get some coffee and food first."

I brightened at the delay.

Drinking my sugary caffeine drink and warming up in my hoodie we went to the first store and I slowly began the process of losing my mind. I tried on close to 50 dresses. You heard me fifty and none of them passed "the test". I was sitting grumbling as we all approved on Lacus' dress and Shiho sat beside me and said, "You need a break."

I looked at her and said, "You think?"

We both ditched the joint temporarily and found ourselves trying on sexy underwear.

"You think Athrun will like this?" I asked doing a pose as I came out of the change room.

"If I wasn't straight, I'd jump on you by now," she said laughing, "Go take it."

I laughed and said, "I think I should give Athrun a nice night, he's been deprived for a while."

"How long is a while?" she asked.

"About three days," I said, "I think it's getting to him."

"You've pampered him with too much sex," Shiho said shaking her head, "Now suffer the consequences…I still am…but I enjoy the process thoroughly."

I laughed and changed back into my clothes, "Let go pay before the others start wondering where we are."

"I bet they'd be asking why we went without them," Shiho said as we both paid and walked back to the store where I got a few amused stares.

"What?" I asked

"You're the only one without a dress," Meyrin said, "And since you two left while we all had to find the other dresses, you two get to stay and find Cagalli's dress."

"But," I said, "What about the test?"

"Oh that we just to annoy you," Luna said, "Come on girls, we have new underwear to buy."

They left me gaping and I huffed and sat down and asked Shiho, "Honestly, how long do you think this will take?"

She grimaced and said, "You're lucky if this doesn't take all night."

I sighed and said, "If I don't find one in the next hour, I'll choose a random on and go home."

"Well, it's only 6 so your one hour starts now," she said

"How important is this thing?" I asked

"Very," she said, "that's why we are so strict on the dress looking nothing but perfect. You're representing Athrun, you know so that why we had you try on all those dresses."

I sighed and said, "I want the dress to be blue so that cuts down more then half."

She nodded and said, "I think they have a blue section here, let go."

I tried on close to ten more and sat down impatiently in my underwear and yelled out randomly, "I'm tired of this, cranky and am ready to blow."

At this a rack of dresses from the floor above fell on me.

I fell back and struggled to get through the mat of silk.

I let out a breath which moved my lock of my hair from my face as Shiho fell down laughing her head off. I felt a hand and Shiho came up to pull me up. She pointed behind me and I saw a dress hanging from the bar above.

I slouched and rolled my eyes. I guess we found our dress.

That night when I came home, it was to an empty house. All the light were off and I asked the maid where Athrun was. She told me that he had an emergency meeting.

I went to Athrun's room and turned on his lap top to check my mail.

There were a few form Hailey and some from Gail. I called up Athrun and waited for him to pick up. He would always pick up my call no matter what were the circumstances.

"Hey," I heard him say

"When are you coming home?" I asked walking to my own room though I usually slept in Athrun and placed my dress inside the closet.'

"I think it's going to be an all nighter," He said

I felt my mood go down and said, "Okay, that's fine."

"Sorry," he said softly, "I really don't want to be here."

"No," I said, "its okay, I can't stop you from doing your job. All the vampires rely on you."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be, so understanding?" he said.

"That's because I love you Athrun," I said, "And the same can be said for you."

He chuckled and said, "I guess, how was shopping?"

I made a face and said, "Fine."

"That bad eh?" he said

"I don't want to remember," I said, "Anyways I'm probably disturbing you should go back to whatever you're doing."

"I will if you promise me you'll go to sleep," he said.

"I will," I said, "You better as heck be beside me when I wake up."

"I'll always try my best," he said

"That's what I want," I said, "Good night."

I could feel him smile and he said, "Sweet dreams angel."

I smiled and said "Bye," before hanging up. I took a shower and lay on the bed in the towel. I was utterly exhausted, and ready to collapse. I fingered Athrun's necklace and kissed it lightly. My eyes drooped and I was asleep before I even knew it.

I heard a crash and woke up startled. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and wobbly got up and swirled to the door to look both ways. A vase was on the floor broken into pieces.

"How'd that happen?" I whispered and walked up being careful of the glass.

I looked around the empty mansion. Maybe the wind blew it? However that would be a problem because there were no windows.

I looked down and realized that I was still in the towel from my shower and decided to get changed. I went to Athrun's room and shrugged off the towel and put on my underwear. I grabbed a shirt and put it on, when I heard a noise.

It was a whimper and I turned to see the empty room. Okay I was paranoid now.

I went over to the phone and dialed Athrun's number when the whimper sounded out again.

"Pick up now, you idiot," I hissed as I heard a groggy voice.

"Hey," Athrun said sleepily, "You're up early."

I heard a growl next and froze; I heard Athrun's breath stop as well.

"What's going on there?" he asked and I heard his car start.

"I don't know," I said turning to look around, "I keep hearing these noises."

Something pounced on me and I screamed loudly. I let out shriek as a little fur thing was tickling me.

"CAGALLI!!" I heard Athrun yell in fear.

I cried loudly as tears come out from my tickle frenzy and breathlessly said, "STOP!!"

I bashed my hands one wherever the thing move and it stopped letting me breathe and whimpered. The door opened and Athrun rushed inside to see me on the floor panting.

"On my side," I said feeling the little ball.

Athrun kneeled down and took the small fuzzy ball in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked looking at Athrun's amused face.

"See for yourself," he said placing the ball on my stomach. It unfolded and stretched out all of its limbs as I realized that it was a puppy.

I melted when it yawned

"It's so cute," I said as the puppy nuzzled my stomach and went to sleep.

"How'd it get in here?" Athrun said.

"I don't know, but the little guy broke your vase," I said going back to the puppy, "Hey little guy."

I puppy just nuzzled more and I asked Athrun, "Can I keep it?"

He said, "I guess it would be alight."

"I love my puppy," I said.

"Pup," Athrun corrected, "It's a baby wolf."

"Really?" I said rubbing its fur coat, "Where's the mom."

"Probably dead," he said.

"Aww the poor thing," I said sitting up with him in my arms.

I saw Athrun nod and took the fact that I no pants on. His hands skimmed over then and I went wet. I bit my lip and looked up and saw Athrun smirk.

"I haven't been in you, for a while," he said seductively into my ear and leaned in.

"Poor baby shouldn't see such naughty activities," I said tutting him

Athrun's face fell but nodded nonetheless.

"But," I said, "I'll put him in my room to sleep so wait here."

I think I made his day. We enjoyed each other thoroughly afterwards.

"So when's our flight again?" I asked Athrun while packing my suitcase and looking around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"9pm," he said, "I told you, you should have done all this earlier."

"Well sorry," I said putting in some bra which caught Athrun's keen eyes.

"I see some new stuff," he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Stuff you may get to see."

"May, what about a will," he said

"Depends on your behaviour," I said

"But, I'm such a good boy to you," he said.

"Athrun," I said his name slowly

"Yes my love," he replied looking at the time and putting in some coats and sweaters of mine.

"Shut up," I said, "And let me think what I'm missing."

"Cagalli, even if you forget anything, you can always buy it in Sweden you know," he said.

I nodded and said, "Sorry."

He smiled and said, "Its okay, but we really have to go now."

"Wait my dress," I said.

"Shiho took it and said she'd keep it safe for you," he said, "You know I haven't seen that either."

"Well you will…at the ball," I said zipping up the suitcase, "Let's go."'

Athrun took my suitcase and my hand we walked to his car. Next thing I knew we were on a private plane watching a horror movie on the flat screen television. I gripped my popcorn bag as the girl looked around for the killer. The music grew louder, I tried to not look until the guy suddenly popped out making me and the popcorn jump and every single girl, beside Shiho shrieked.

"Oww, my thighs Luna," Rey said, "Take your nails outs."

"Mir, I can't breathe," Dearka said as Mir was squeezing his neck like a stress ball.

"I love scary movie," Kira said holding Lacus delicately in his arms, as she poked her head up and asked, "Is it done yet?"

I looked at Athrun arms that were around me and relaxed. I was sitting on his lap and put a few more popcorns in his mouth.

"Scared?" he asked after chewing and swallowing.

"As if," I said rolling my eyes and squeezed his hand as another scary part came.

"Right," he said to my closed eyes.

"Fine," I said, "I freak out…just a little bit."

"At least she's doesn't scream," Shinn said covering his ears, "Let's put on some romance crap for them and watch the movie on the other TV."

"What a great idea," Auel said getting up, "What movie do you chicks want to watch?"

Meyrin bonked Auel's head and Stellar glared at Shinn. They both got up and went to the other televison.

"Now you've done it," Dearka said, "You're going to be deprived of sex for a week,"

Mir smacked Dearka and followed the other two.

Rey laughed and Luna went off glaring too.

The four girls-less men looked at me, Lacus and Shiho hopefully.

"What?" I asked and they grinned.

"Of course we'll help you make up," Lacus said.

"Just after we land," Shiho said stretching off and walked to join the girls.

Yzak lay back and remained napping.

Lacus kissed Kira and left to join the girls too.

I was going to follow when Athrun fastened his belt around me and whispered, "Now don't leave me."

"But, I'm going to be bored and go crazy with all this testosterone around me," I said pointing to the males.

"I resent that," Shinn said

"Then you resent that you're a guy," I said smugly.

"Oh right," Shinn said as light dawned upon him.

The intercom came up and warned off the flight getting a bit bumpy because of the rain.

I yawned and said, "I'll be back," kissed Athrun on the lips before he could protest and joined the girls.

"Hey," I said lying down on a cushion.

"Finally separated from him," Meyrin teased.

"You know Athrun," I said, "What are we watching?"

"I don't know," Stellar said, "I really don't want to watch anything."

"Me either," Luna replied, "Let's talk."

The cushion, being very comfortable, caused me to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

A very familiar dream aroused in my mind.

_I was in the same cellar tied up with something in my mouth. My eyes felt heavy as I tried to loosen the knot to no avail. I could fell my wrists get redder as I tugged feeling the burn. I tried to yell out, but all I could do was let out muffles._

_I heard voice outside from the door and saw two shadows from under the door. It opened and two shadow demons entered with wicked smiles._

_"Now look here, its Zala's bitch," the red haired one said_

_"I can't believe Rau got her in front of his own eyes," the brown haired one said._

_I let out muffled curse and tried to move my legs so I could kick them._

_"She's quite wild isn't she Jeff?" the brown haired one said._

_"I remember Rau mentioning that," Jeff said_

_"I think we should get down to business," the brown haired one said._

_"What did Boss say again Sean," Jeff asked_

_"Look for the mark," Sean said, "I'll check her neck again."_

_"But Rau said he didn't find it one her," Jeff said_

_"He just wants us to check again thoroughly, this girl will be of no use if she's not even claimed," Sean said_

_Jeff walked to me and I moved back using my feet._

_"Not really so tough anymore," Jeff said smirking and grabbed my shoulders shoving me against the wall. I could see star as Jeff gripped my hair and moved my head back so he could check my neck._

_"I don't see one," Jeff said letting me go so I fell to the floor._

_"Fuck," Sean said, "Let's go then, the smell of her is getting to me."_

_"It wouldn't hurt to take a small sip," Jeff said._

_"You know Rau, Jeff I don't get into shit because of you," Sean said._

_"Fine," Jeff said kneeling down to me and whispered kissing my neck softly and inhaling, "I'll come back for you later."_

_I let out a tear, and I was smashed to the wall again going unconscious._

I jumped up from my nap shivering a bit. Rey was saying something about me and I sat up looking around and saw Stellar beside me.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yes, why?" I said forging a lie.

"Rey just said your mind was a bit hyper," she said as Athrun was beside me lifting me onto his lap.

"Hyper?" I said confused

Rey came up looking at me and said, "It was just for a moment."

Athrun nodded and said, "What happened?"

"Is taking a nap so dangerous?" I said huffing acting cranky.

"Oh sorry," Stellar said, "I didn't know you were still tired."

"Yes," I said yawning and leaning against Athrun feeling my insides finally relax and my heart slow down a bit.

Athrun rubbed my back and who couldn't fall asleep to that. I didn't know this was going to one of the last times I'd fall asleep in Athrun's arms.

* * *

Oh my

I guess from all the dreams i've given you can figure out what's going to happen

Again i'll update as quick as i can

So people

till next time

Samera!!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello people

Ahh finally we are moving to the climax...the very long climax

Eid Mubarak to all muslims

And enjoy the chpater

* * *

"Cagalli," I heard my name being called. I froze but snuggled closer to Athrun. I heard him call my name again as he kissed all my weak spots which made me shiver and turn to fall off his lap and onto the pillow I left from before.

I felt him rub my back as I heard, "you know Athrun, she'll never get up with the way you're treating her."

"I don't want to roughly wake her up," Athrun murmured.

I was having trouble opening my eyes.

"So sleepy," I said opening my eyes a bit before they closed again.

"Why are you so tried Cagalli," Luna asked rubbing my hair a bit, "This isn't normal."

"Unn," I said numbly and passed out from sleep filling my brains.

I woke up four hours later on Athrun's bed in his house.

I rubbed my head of the forming headache the pounded in my head. Athrun came in and I remembered that his claim was still on me.

"What's the mater?" he asked sitting beside me.

"I don't know," I said as suddenly the headache disappeared.

"Maybe we should get Stellar," he said

"Actually I feel much better," I said standing up and stretching.

"For real Cagalli," Athrun asked

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I feel great."

"If that's the case, then go wash up and come downstairs we have to plan the ball," Athrun said.

I smiled brightly and hustled to the washroom. Taking a quick shower and changing into some pajama pants and a tank top, I went downstairs my hair still damp.

Everyone was conversing with one another and I saw and empty spot beside Athrun. I sat there as he noticed my arrival and pulled me onto his lap.

"Is this my permanent spot?" I asked

Athrun nodded and said, "Listen up people; I need a theme, so I can hire decorators."

"But last time, those decorators of your bought cheap stuff that fell apart during the ball," Mir said

"I didn't hire them last time…I asked Dearka to find some, but this time I do have professionals," Athrun said looking at Dearka.

"Hey they were girls, and girls are supposed to know how to make stuff look pretty," Dearka retorted.

"You only got them because they were hot," Shinn said

"And man were they hot," Dearka said getting punched by Mir.

"Jerk," she said getting up to sit beside me.

"Well they only came to get Athrun's number," Dearka said.

"Yes, and because of that I had to get a new phone," Athrun said.

"But you did date one of them," Kira said, "The brunette."

"For an hour…because I was going to die if I didn't have a date for the ball," Athrun replied sarcastically.

I was leaning on Athrun's neck and kissed it softly just to annoy him. Now how would he find that annoying? It makes a certain part of his body go erect.

"Cagalli," Athrun groaned a bit, "Stop that."

I laughed and said, "You know you like it."

Athrun wrapped his arms closer around me and said, "But you know what it does."

I nodded eagerly and said, "Let's figure out a theme."

"What about medieval times?" Lacus suggested, "You guys could all dress up as knights."

"I'm not wearing a tin suit," Yzak said, "Or tights."

Shiho sighed and said, "You're so inconsiderate."

Yzak opened his mouth to say something back, only to be glared by his love.

"I guess it would be uncomfortable," Lacus said, "And since we've already picked out our dresses, we have to make sure the theme matches it."

"Do balls really need a theme?" I asked, "I mean it's just a ball."

"But one of the most extravagant balls for the vampire," Meyrin said, "It means a lot to us."

"I see," I said frowning a bit. How would I know anyways?

"You're sad," Athrun said snuggling into me, "Why is that?

I sighed and said, "Later, let's think out a theme."

"How about an Oriental party," Shinn said, "I love Chinese food."

Everyone considered it for a moment and Mir said, "How about a continental ball?"

"I like it," Lacus said, "What do you think Athrun, you have veto power."

I laughed and said, "Yeah what do you think?"

"What do you think?" Athrun asked

"I like the idea why?" I asked, "It's your choice."

"If you like it, then I like it too," Athrun said, "Continental it is."

"Hey! I just realized something," Dearka said, "We can hire Belly dancers!"

"Dearka!" Mir yelled out, "You're this close to getting separated from me for a year."

Dearka gaped and Mir rolled her eyes as he started apologizing and proclaiming his unfaltering love for her. We all knew Dearka was a pure hearted pervert, but we did know his love for Mir would never cause him to stray.

"So how long until the ball?" I asked

"A week," Athrun taking out his phone

"Athrun," I said grabbing his cell, "call them later. We're having quality time."

"Whatever you wish," Athrun said pocketing his cell.

"I love you Athrun," I said softly.

I could feel him instantly smile and he whispered, "I love you more though."

"Yeah right," I said smiling.

"Cagalli I'm bored, can we make cookies?" Luna asked, "I haven't had a cookie in such a long time."

"Umm shouldn't you be asking the expert," I said pointing to Lacus

"Lacus is going out shopping," Luna pouted

"Why don't you go shopping then, you love shopping," I said

"Cagalli," Luna said getting up, "I want a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie SOO bad, I'll spontaneously combust if I don't get one."

"Okay," I said slipping off Athrun's lap and onto the floor stretching out, "Cookies it is."

"Let's go, let's go," Luna repeated childishly as we went to the kitchen.

"Hey I'm going to the base okay," Athrun said getting up with Kira, Yzak, Auel and Rey.

I waved from outside quickly and went to the counter.

Luna passed me all the supplies in remembrance from the last time we made cookies.

It took me ten minutes to make the dough as we made crazy cookie shape before putting them in the oven. I cleaned up as Luna did the dishes resentfully and before we knew it the bell tinged and the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies fill the air.

"Yum," Luna said with a full mouth taking a bite.

"Nice to see you all happy," I said

She smiled and said, "Thanks, I was craving one."

"Do vampires get periods?" I asked

"Not the blood part, but we do feel differently every 6 months when an egg goes through the cycle. However our emotion get strong…thus the cookies I needed to eat so badly right now," Luna said, "But it's better then spilling blood every month like humans. I really feel sorry for you."

"I'm used to it," I said, "….a bit."

"Well, once you're a vampire you won't need to go through this stuff…I think. I've never really heard about the cycle for a changed human before," she said.

I crossed my finger hoping the blood part would be out of the picture.

"Anyways we need to go find a place to keep the ball this year," Luna said, "You want to grab Stellar and Mir and we'll be on our way. I think Meyrin and Shiho went with Lacus."

"Sure," I said getting up and walking to the living room to see the two sitting watching Titanic and their husbands sleeping soundly on their laps.

"You guys want to go look for the ballroom?" I asked not really wanting to disturb their moment.

They looked torn and I said, "We'll send pictures of each place you don't."

Mir smiled brightly and said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said waving to them and went back to the room were Luna was stretching.

"It's just us," I said, "The others are busy."

"More fun for us," Luna said grabbing my arm.

We changed and grabbed our jackets since it was snowing a bit and I pulled on a hat and scarf as we got into one of Athrun's cars at the place and zoomed off.

"You have any idea of any ballrooms to look for," I asked

"Umm…," Luna said, "Athrun gave me a list of ten and told me to pick out one."

"Great," I said, "Let's go to the closet one."

"It's an hour away," she said.

"How far away is the farthest one?" I asked gaping.

"About a half an hour by jet," she said, "But don't worry we'll be done by tomorrow afternoon."

"You mean we're not going back tonight, where are we going to sleep?" I asked

"There is such thing called a hotel," Luna said.

"Right," I said feeling a bit downhearted.

"You can stand one night without Athrun," Luna teased.

"I don't recall him having any idea about this," I said smiling a bit.

"That's because he think you're with Lacus," Luna said

"Poor guy," I said laughing a bit, "You're so mean."

"Hey if I have to suffer away from Rey, you have to join as well," Luna said.

I sat back as Luna played some music on top volume and soon we got to the place. After looking over the place and dismissing it immediately, we continued this cycle to all the places that were 'near by'. We found none that we even like and after going to five, we boarded a jet and saw one that was okay. The other one in that area was just beautiful. After boarding the jet we flew for an hour south and drove for five minutes until we arrived at a palace type place. I fell in love and knew this was the perfect place. After going to the other two and seeing as they couldn't keep up with the first. A bit after 1 am we checked into a hotel and collapsed on the beds. We bought some pajamas to sleep in.

My cell phone rang and I picked up sleepily.

"You're supposed to be home," Athrun's voice came through monotone.

"Speak of the devil," Luna muttered.

I laughed and said, "You can spend one night without me."

"No," Athrun whined a bit, "I don't fall asleep."

I felt guilty and I said, "Sorry, it was Luna."

"I figured as much," He replied, "Find a place."

"Yeah, the palace," I said.

"Thought so," Athrun said, "Mother and father got married there."

"Really," I said, "It's SOO nice there."

"I agree, I think we've found our wedding place too," he said.

I laughed going a red a bit and said, "It's perfect."

"I miss you," he said, "I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep without you."

"Don't worry this will be the last time you sleep without me," I said

"Really," he said, "You want to promise."

"Sure," I said beginning to promise until a crash came through and I jumped off the bed and shrieked a bit.

"What the hell is going on?" Athrun yelled.

"Luna," I yelled.

"Help me, it's a spider, kill it!!!" Luna yelled out running around the room.

"Luna," I said whining, "You gave me a heart attack."

"Kill it, kill it," she yelled.

"Where is it?" I asked

"On my pillow, I'm suing this stupid place," Luna said

I saw the spider and picked it up in my hand and put it outside on the balcony.

"There it's gone," I said sitting on my bed and picking up my lamp.

Athrun was laughing his head off on the other line.

"It's not funny," Luna pouted tears filling her eyes, "It was huge."

I started laughing, and went over to hug the poor girl.

"I'm going to bed now," I said to Athrun, "try to fall asleep."

"Like that'll ever happen," he said, "Good night and miss me."

"There isn't a second where I don't," I said, "Bye."

"Bye and I love you," he said hanging up.

"Well," Luna said, "Done missing him yet, we have to get up early tomorrow and head back home."

"I could never stop missing him, let alone not think of him," I said going under the covers and pulling them close to me. It was strange not having Athrun's arms around me and I immersed my mind with thoughts of Athrun. They were in my mind for a moment…when the nightmares began.

I was roughly shook and panicked getting up suddenly to whack Luna by accident.

"Oh I'm so sorry Luna," I said, "I had a nightmare."

"Yeah," Luna said worried, "It sounded horrible."

I avoided the topic and said, "What time is it?"

"Umm 2a.m." she said looking at the time, "I want ice cream."

"Now?" I said.

"Let's go get ice cream, it'll make you feel better," she said, "trust me."

"Okay," I said slipping off the bed, "Let me go change."

"Ice cream is much better in pajamas," Luna said, "Just grab your coat."

I laughed and said, "Alright, let's go."

"We might as well head on home early, since we're up," Luna said grabbing her clothes and putting them in a bag. I took mine as well as we walked out.

"You think we'll get a flight?" I asked

"The jet was Athrun's it's here only for us," she said as we stepped out of the elevator to the receptionist and checked out.

We found an ice cream parlour which was still open for some strange reason and ate a cone each. I did feel a bit better, but I wanted Athrun.

Going to the airport it was snowing a bit, but the pilot still flew us to town. Luna's car was still in the parking lot and she paid the ticket. We started our drive home and I asked, "You want to drive?"

"Vampires don't really need to sleep," she said, "I'm as wide awake as I was eating those cookies this afternoon."

I nodded and felt my eyes droop. The snow was falling.

"We'll be home in two hours, go to sleep," she commanded in a lighthearted tone and I listened and reclined my seat back falling asleep to the vibration of the car.

"Oh crap!" I heard Luna yell as the car skidded along something as was twisting on the road. My eyes snapped open and I looked up front to see snow clouding the window and Luna trying to get control of the car. It stopped and we both let out our breaths.

"I hate blizzards," Luna hissed opening her window to look around and sighed, "At least I didn't hit another car."

Something hit us from behind, making us lurch forward and wavering uncontrollable on the ice. We skidded to a stop on the side of the road and I said, "I guess we just have to wait it out."

"I hate waiting," Luna said pouting.

I dialed Athrun to inform him of the predicament.

"Hey," Athrun said, "You're up early. Where are you right now?"

"Luna," I said, "Where are we right now?"

"About twenty minutes away," she said.

"Stuck in a blizzard," I finished off for her.

"What?" I heard Athrun say in a deathly calm voice.

"Look out the window," I said

I heard him shuffle and he asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Just dandy," I said, "How long do you this'll last?"

"Give it thirty minutes," Athrun said, "I'll be there in ten okay."

"What?" I yelled out, "No, stay where you are."

He hung up before I could finish.

"That idiot," I said, 5 minutes didn't even pass when my side door opened and I was pulled into Athrun's arms.

"I missed you," he said pulling me away and looking me over and whispered, "How did I live life before you?"

"Luna you totaled the car," Rey said, "And not one scratch on you, that must be a record."

"Oh shut up Rey and kiss me," she said pulling him into one.

"You're okay right?" he asked, "You are one trouble magnet."

"I'm fine," I said looking at myself, "For a first."

"Let's go home then," he said lifting me up and said, "I'll tow the car later." He flit us back home.

I was dumped unceremoniously on Athrun's bed and I looked up mock fully gaping at him. His kiss silenced me and his wandering hand showed me what he wanted.

"Not even back for a minute and you can think about is this?" I said letting out a moan as he nipped my collar.

He grinned against my cheek and said, "I can get off you right now."

"You wouldn't dare," I said pulling his shirt.

"Of course not," he said and continued.

The rest of the week was spent with preparation for the huge ball. I felt a bit left out for most of the part and spent my time watching TV. Since Ahmed was changed he helped everyone out, leaving me the only human in the family. Life sucked.

I yawned looking at the time. Tomorrow evening was the ball and everyone was staying up late at the palace. Athrun was here in town, but at the base. There were 5 bodyguards around the premises, which I befriended.

They were opening up some beer and I joined them, in glum because I was bummed.

Six glasses later and two shots I was definitely not in my senses. I couldn't hold my card straight as the guys stopped giving me any alcohol all together. Jim carefully placed me on the couch as I was singing random songs.

In my daze I kept on seeing things as well, my past mainly. I kept on picturing my father, then Athrun.

"Hey boss," I heard Adam say, "She's great, we gave her a few drinks though."

Athrun yelled from the other line and as he probably predicted what was soon going to happen to me. Brain placed a garbage can near me and I puked everything in my stomach out. I don't think any of them had ever seen so much puke out of a mere human. I think they forgot I was a human a while ago. Sheesh I didn't want to be a freaking human anymore.

"You guys are assholes," I hissed out holding my head. I passed out later. Damn human body, you betrayed me….yet again.

* * *

yay another update

Next chapter...chapter 30 dun dun dun

It'll be great...ish

I won't give anything away but yeah ball time!!

I hope to update soon, but I predict this week will be test crazy sigh The life of a high school student. oh well.

till next time

Samera!!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey people

hmm oddly enough I got only 7 reviews...curious...curious...

But whatever i'm still updating.

Finally the ball!! Sheesh i drag on stuff to much

Anyway enjoy!!

* * *

I woke up in an hour and was still wildly drunk. I didn't barf anymore which was good sign. My bodyguards were extremely cautious with me.

I played with Jim's hair styling it with my finger, scratching his scalp which he enjoyed.

"You have nice hair," I said and hugging his neck and collapsed on his back, "Almost as nice as Athrun."

Jim nodded and petted my hands lightly saying, "He'll be back soon."

Jim was in every single war I remembered learning in history class and a real solider type person, buff and muscles. I gave him my uncle status and he treated me like a second daughter, and watched over me from the other not so old young male vampires.

I let out a sigh and sat down on Brain's lap, which I thought, was an empty seat. He froze and I cuddled into his warmth, feeling sleepy. He rubbed my arms in a brotherly way…I think, and I smiled and said, "Greg has his poker face on."

Liam laughed and said, "The worst kind possible."

"Hey, I resent that," Greg said, "Cagalli; I have a very welcoming lap for you to sit on."

"Now hush," I mumbled, "Athrun would kill you if he heard that, and you're to cute to be killed."

"Athrun will murder and castrate seeing you sitting on me," Brain mumbled.

"I'll protect you," I said, "Super Cagalli goes to sleep!"

"I think she's wasted enough, get her to bed," Jim said

"No, I want to stay awake until Athrun gets here," I said whining and getting off Brain and sat in Greg's lap because I knew Brain would take me to bed. I wasn't that wasted.

"Well hello young lady, may I be of any service for you tonight," Greg said huskily.

"Shut up," I said bonking his head.

"Oww," he said rubbing the spot of non existent pain.

"You baby," I said, and felt my eyes droop.

"She is so warm," Greg said holding me close.

"I won't protect you from Athrun," I warned him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRL YOU BASTARD?" We all heard a yell and jumped off the seats. I hurt my pinky toe and started wailing in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Athrun said to me later on the sofa while he was glaring at Greg and cooling off the swelling with ice on my toe, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"But sir," Greg said, "She came a sat on my lap, I was making sure to keep all warm."

"Right," Athrun said, "It looked much more then that, you pervert."

Greg gasped mock fully but smiled.

"Anyways you guys can head home, thanks for watching her tonight, I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning," Athrun said cheerfully, "And Greg you get dungeons tomorrow."

"You suck," Greg mumbled sadly.

"What'd you say?" Athrun asked

"Of course sir," he said, "can I go now?"

"I don't know why I hired you," Athrun said sighing, "Go."

"Because I am quite the lady's man when you are in need of dire rescue from hot attacking chicks," he said boastfully, "Well good night all, and goodnight doll," blowing a kiss to me which I laughed at. Greg was kicked out after though.

"What an ass," Athrun said, "How's the toe?"

"Oh," I said remembering my trembling pinky, "It's good, but I think I can't feel it anymore from the ice."

I saw a bottle of more beer and reached out to it. Athrun held it away and gave me a look.

"Only one more glass," I said.

"Yeah right," he said and chucked it into the garbage.

"Oh Athrun," I said climbing into his arms, "You are a meanie."

"Thanks, I know but you need to get to sleep," he said lifting me to the room.

"But, I'm not tired," I said sadly, but yawning.

"I know," he said, "But tomorrow going to be a big day."

"You're so cute," I said pinching his cheeks randomly making him roll his eyes.

"Cagalli, time to go to sleep," he said placing me on the bed and tucking me in.

I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart and said, "My heart beats for you."

He smiled and said, "So does mine."

"I'm sorry for sitting on Greg, it wasn't his fault," I said

"Remind me to never let alcohol near you again," he said sighing but kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep now, or I'll make you."

"Are you threatening me?" I said

"For a good cause," he said, "Sleep now, it's late."

"No," I said childishly.

"I guess I have to use my weapons on you," he said.

"You would never force me asleep with your mind," I said

"I've done it before," he said.

"Not when I didn't want you to," I said

"I know, I'm not using that weapon," he said.

"Oh," I said curious, "Then what."

Athrun pulled me into a rough kiss, letting out a squeak from me. My eyes closed as I grew drunk from him. His hands gripped my hips and I felt up his chest. I broke away panting and said, "What was that for?"

He didn't reply as each of his grew more passionate, and I couldn't keep up with it being so tired. I lay and let him pleasure me, and as his kisses grew softer, I fell asleep in total bliss.

I was hugging a pillow when I woke up. I lifted my head up and saw the headboard in front of me. I turned and ungracefully fell off the bed. I rubbed my butt and arm before getting up in a fit. My head pounded and I couldn't remember anything of the recent past.

For some odd reason I wasn't feeling all that good. I had this gut feeling off and ominous shadow…yeah the fog outside didn't help me either.

I went to the washroom and showered coming outside changed and having no clue what I was supposed to be doing. My head was still hurting.

"Athrun," I called out in the hallways, "Guys?"

It was quite empty, shrugging I headed downstairs to meet chaos. Everyone was rushing around and leaving. I grabbed Stellar and said, "What going on?"

"Morning," she said, "We have to get ready and leave soon. Grab your jacket and meet me outside."

"Okay?" I said confused did as she said. It was a freezing outside and I shivered in my jeans. My eyes grew a bit foggy, but I rubbed them out.

Stellar came in her car and I sat at the back beside Lacus and Mir was in passenger.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Shiho is coming with Yzak, Athrun's already at the palace, Meyrin and Luna are doing last minute stuff back at the base before flying there and the other guys are most likely with Athrun," Stellar said speeding out onto the highway.

"Umm where's my dress?" I asked

"Shiho has it, she wouldn't show us," Mir said, "What does it look like?"

"It's blue?" I said

"Very descriptive," she said

"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise," I said, "I think we missed the exit."

"Oh crap," Stellar said taking another exit and managing to get to the airport.

We all ran to the plane and I finally managed to look at the time. It was 3 in the afternoon. And the ball started a sunset with was in four hours. I finally realized why we were rushing.

We boarded a private plane and took off. My gut wasn't getting better. My mind was swirling and I felt a something come up. I rushed to washroom and threw up liquid, and it kept coming out until I was heaving nothing. Lacus was holding my hair and I couldn't stand straight after and leaned on both Mir and Lacus to stand still without shaking.

"Oh my," Lacus said helping me washing my mouth.

I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and touched my head and said, "I had way too much to drink last night."

Stellar looked a bit guilty and said, "I was supposed to give you an Advil once you got up."

"It's alright," I said, "Do you have one right now?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse giving me to with I swallowed with water and thanked her graciously.

"You should really eat something Cagalli," Mir said.

"No," I said moaning a bit at the thought to throwing up again.

"How about some juice," Lacus said, "You have to take something."

I frowned and said, "A cookie."

She smiled nodding and asked went to the back to get me some. My stomach settled a bit after eating a few and I leaned back my head finally free of pain. We landed unfortunately just when I was starting to relax.

"Cagalli do you have your phone with you?" Mir asked

I felt around me pocket and shook my head, "No, I left it on my table."

She nodded and said, "Athrun's called on your cell and wasn't getting a reply."

I smiled as she passed me the phone.

"Hey," I said, "You can't get enough of me can't you."

Athrun laughed and said, "I was worried, and I guess my worries were justified. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Athrun," I said glaring at Mir who grinned sheepishly.

"You should have called me Cagalli," Athrun said, "I don't like hearing that you are unwell from others."

"I know," I said remembering my dreams then.

"Cagalli, are you really okay," he said.

I smiled at the fact that he was always able to read me.

"I want to change," I said, "Tonight."

"What?" Athrun said, "tonight, why so sudden?"

"Because," I said, "I'm ready."

"Only if you're sure," he said, "But Cagalli you know that we…"

"Athrun your promised," I said, "If I was ready after the ball you'd change me."

He sighed and said, "Fine after the ball….how about the next day, tonight's kind of will be busy."

"No tonight," I said cutting him off again.

"Okay, okay," he said chuckling, "Tonight."

"Yes," I said, "Where are you anyways?"

"The Palace coming out a shower," he said

"Ohh," I said, "I'm missing all the action."

"Yes," he said, "Come early and you might be able to get some."

I gasped as we went outside of the airport and I shivered at the cold and the snow falling.

"Yeah it's snowing…which is quite strange at this time of year," he said

"Global warming," I said.

He laughed and said, "You mean cooling."

"Cagalli we're going that way," Mir said laughing pulling me into a car.

"Sorry," I said to her, "Your boss is really distracting.

"Hey," Athrun said.

"I love you," I said

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "I'll leave you to them."

"Alright I'll see you soon okay," I said

"You mean at the ball, apparently I'm not allowed to see you until you come down those stairs," he said sadly.

"What?" I said looking at Mir

"Tradition," Lacus said, "Especially if you're boss."

"Oh well," I said, "That sucks."

"I know," Athrun said, "I have to change now angel."

"Okay, bye," I said

"Love you," he said hanging up.

I ended the call and gave Mir her phone.

"You two," she said shaking her head and sighing, "Are meant to be."

I laughed.

"Really Cagalli, it's true," Lacus said, "You have no idea how happy we were when he found you."

I flushed and said, "Thanks."

We came to the palace and as soon as I stepped on the walkway I was hit with flashes of my dream and tripped a bit.

I shook my head and looked up at the huge building, curious. Now that didn't happened last time I came here. We all rushed the changing room and I had to take another shower. After coming out relaxed and ready to slowly get ready, the girls snatched me and shoved on a chair and I became their Barbie doll.

"What the hell," I said grumbling, at the time, "It's been two hours and you're not done with me yet!! I thought vampires were supposed to have super speed."

"Stop whining Cagalli," Luna said, "We have to make you look perfect.

I mentally sobbed.

I felt my headache coming back. By the end my hair was clipped to the middle my top straight but my hair flowed with curls and waves. My bangs were straight as well. My make up was light but had accents of blue.

"There done," Meyrin said, "Shiho where's her dress."

Shiho smiled wickedly and said, "Surprise," and pulled me to another room.

I wore my turquoise blue dress. It was gathered at the bust with beaded straps that crossed in my back and went up. It was floor length and with a deep neckline, and my back being exposed except for the straps. I smiled remembering how I found it. I placed my silver shoes on and said to Shiho, "What do I wear for accessories?"

She smiled and gave me a pair of earrings and said, "With Athrun's necklace and those, you're done."

"Yay," I said, "I'm free."

"Cagalli, Shiho come on, half the guests are already here and the vampire worlds want to see the girl who captured Athrun's heart," Luna said

"You guys go on ahead we'll be there," I yelled and they agreed leaving.

"Damn how do you wear thing this," Shiho said holding her dress, "I remember you take out this strap…or was it the other one."

I mentally had a sweat drop.

It took up 15 minutes to get her dress on. We both rushed and I stupidly forgot my flower. I told Shiho to go on ahead and ran back to the room and wrapped the flower on my wrist.

The window was flapping wildly and the winds blew harshly into the room. I turned to see the dark sky with snow falling down very gently into the room. I walked up and closed the window and rushed back to the ballroom. I got lost though. I managed to make it to the top of the stairs. I held my breath as I went down into the room full of vampires.

'Wow,' I thought mentally and came down each step one by one looking at my feet quite aware of the eyes on me.

When I reached the bottom, my gang was there and Athrun, looking delicious, standing holding his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he gently kissed it pulling me to his side as the room burst into life. I was faced with many questions which I answered honestly.

"How are you doing Cagalli?" Patrick asked while Athrun was conversing with a few elder vampires."

"Ehh," I said feeling a bit overwhelmed, "Many don't like that I'm a human."

"Who gives a care about that," he said, "Those who truly love and respect Athrun with respect and love his choice?"

I nodded lightly and said, "Was it the same for Lenore?"

He laughed a bit hallow and said, "She was much more shy, but her sincerity captured everyone's heart."

I smiled and said, "I can see that," looking at Athrun as one of the elders mentioned me to him, making Athrun blush."

"Athrun lives to please everyone," he said, "Yet he has his own mind and doesn't put himself down. He's everything I could have ever asked in a son and even more. What is even more amazing is that he is so uncannily like his mother I have to look twice to make sure that it's him. They both have huge hearts."

"Are you saying he looks like a girl," I said pondering over that

Patrick laughed so hard he had to lean on a table to not fall down and I glared at him.

"Hey that's what you said," I said shoving him a bit which made his collapse.

"Father," Athrun said at his side, "Are you okay."

"God Athrun you chose such an interesting girl," he said patting his son's shoulder.

I smiled and started laughing as well.

"Whenever I leave you two," Athrun said smiling, "Something is always going on."

I grinned and said, "What can I say Athrun, you father and I get along well."

"Too well, that I get scared," he said looking at us both cautiously.

"And no Cagalli, I didn't mean it like that," Patrick said patting my head.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes, "Tell me what you were trying to say."

"Personality wise Cagalli, what kind of father would I be if I started thinking my son looked like a girl," he said getting up and brushing his suit.

"What?" Athrun said, "Son right here, you know and doubting his manliness."

"Oh Athrun," I said hugging him, "Don't worry I think you're quite manly."

Athrun laughed and enveloped me in his special heartwarming hugs.

"Oh look it's my cousin twice removed," Patrick said, "How are you doing Paul?"

"You look beautiful," he said, "I love you."

"Me too," I said, "And you're looking quite sexy in that suit of yours."

"Sexy eh," he said about to say something when someone tapped him on the shoulder. I broke away and we both turned to see a very pretty lady vampire. You know the type you'd see on the cover of a magazine and no Photoshop changes done to her.

"Wow Athrun it's been so long," she said

"Madison," Athrun said forced.

"Now don't be shy," she said hugging him and sparking red in my eyes, 'Slut alert.'

Athrun just patted her back a bit and pulled away and said, "Yeah it's been a while, I'd like you to meet Cagalli."

She smiled flakily as she saw me and said, "Of course the human."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Athrun do you want to get a drink."

"What a great idea," he said relieved.

"But Athrun," Madison said, "At the last ball you promised a dance for this one."

Athrun seemed to remember that and flinched. A thing about Athrun…even to other women, no matter what, he'd keep his promises.

"Come one, they're playing our song," she said dragging him away. Athrun gave me a helpless look and mouthed an, 'I love you.'

I smiled at him but glared at the girl evilly.

"I can't believe she's here," Mir said coming up to me

"Who is she," I hissed.

"Remember that girlfriend Lenore set up with him," she said

"Oh," I said looking at her briefly then turned back to the two dancing couples.

Athrun was trying to keep his distance, but Madison was attaching herself to his chest. I sighed a bit and turned away from the site. I knew Athrun would have felt my anger but my claim was to fade away in a few hours. I turned and crashed into a male vampire chest. A male who would turn my ball day into a disater.

* * *

Start of the disater 

Well...i'll be honest, i have the next chapter done...but i want reviews looks hopeful enough to reach 400?? come on only 8.

Anyways i'm not going to say what will happen in the next chapter...but yeah i'll update maybe tomorrow...maybe next week. All up to you?

Okay till then...

Samera

can you please review:D


	31. Chapter 31

Hey people

Oh wow...those were a lot of review...and so suddenly too

But yeah thanks for them, i loved reading them

And here's the promised chapter

Here's a little warning...you'll hate me after this

But that's Bloodlust for you

And me!! Something must happen

Well enjoy!...uhh nevermind not really

* * *

"Hello miss," he said in a husky voice with didn't appeal to me in any way, but I knew would appeal to every other girl in the room.

"Hello," I said as he kissed me on the hand. I flushed and quickly removed it from him, feeling a bit of a…darkness swarm around him. Something I couldn't quite place.

"I saw you alone here and couldn't resist but come here and ask for a dance," he said politely.

I turned to look back and see Madison very comfortable with Athrun and turned back and said, "Only one dance alright."

"Of course," he said, "I didn't get your name."

"My name's Cagalli," I said as he pulled us to the other side of the room and into a slow rhythmic pattern. The music was soft and intimate.

"Damien," he said, "I haven't seen you around before."

"New recruit," I said cheekily.

"Cute," he said twirling me around as I noticed that his hand crept down a tad bit.

I nodded as a couple accidentally bashed into us pushing me up to Damien's chest. I tried to pull away but his arms were around me.

"Umm…let me go," I said sternly.

"You know you like it here," he said

I let out a sigh and said, "Damien you don't want to get hurt by me."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I love feisty women."

"And they don't love you," I said glaring at him.

"Excuse me sir, but I'd like my date back," Athrun said from behind. I leaned back and smiled at him. Damien took that moment to let me go and I lost my balance only to fall into Athrun's arms.

"Sorry," Damien said in forced voice, "How are you doing tonight sir."

"I was doing fine up to the point where you started forcing yourself on her," Athrun said in a tight voice.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken," he said, "You see Ms. Cagalli welcomed herself."

Athrun gave the guy a punch and had security take him out.

"Asshole," Athrun murmured holding me to his side and said, "He didn't hurt you right."

"Of course not," I said melting into him.

"Want to go someone secluded," he said

I laughed and said, "Athrun that can be saved for later."

Athrun frowned a bit, but nodded and whispered, "I haven't kissed you all day."

I looked around and said, "Fine a quick one."

He looked like a kid waking up to a room full of present. We walked to the library, and Athrun shut the door behind me. I tripped back on the couch and said, "You are quite eager."

"I know," Athrun mumbled. The next I knew Athrun's lips were crushing into mine, his arms holding me down on the couch, but I welcomed them already knowing I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I bit his lip quickly and his chest rumbled as I was pulled even closer to him. His mouth moved to my neck and to my cheek dragged then torturously everywhere and I tried hard to breathe.

He went back to my lips as we soon explored each other's mouth. I could never get enough of his taste, it felt as good as the first time, always.

I shivered his hand touched my lower back and he pulled away whispering, "You have any idea what you do to me?"

I looked up with sincere eyes and he kissed forehead and then struck another line of passion. I pulled at his shirt and took of the tie aiming to feel his chest. I succeed and held him close there as he drove my mind crazy with his skillful hands.

His kissed my shoulder before letting out a breath and getting off me.

I was fixing my dress straps which slipped on and tried to tame my hair.

"I look like I just made out," I said groaning looking in the mirror, "Mir will kill me, couldn't you keep your hands off my hair."

" We just did and it felt so nice," he said shrugging as I noticed his hair looking exactly the way it was…damn his silky hair. However he was fixing up his suit…hah!

I did another attempt on my hair and managed to me it look decent. I fixed my makeup with the stuff in the room, and Athrun fixed my dress from the back.

"Stay with me for the rest of the night," Athrun said.

"Why only night Athrun, I'm with you for the rest of my life," I said turning around from the mirror and hugged him.

"I honestly don't know how I stand being away from you for even a second," he said sighing, coming behind and wrapped his arms, "Can't we stay here forever

"Even for a second Athrun, I always come back to you," I said, "And no, what's the ball for if the host isn't there

"You always will right?" he said, "And the host is entertaining his most important guest."

"I promise you that I will," I said, "Unless I'm in any trouble…to which you will save me like a hero."

He laughed and said, "Of course."

"Come on we have to go outside," I said as we went back to the festivities.

Dinner was served a while later and Madison came to bother my limits….again.

"Come join my friends Athrun, they've been dying to meet you," she said holding his arm.

"Tell them I'm sorry, but I'm unavailable for the rest of the night," he said

"By whom?" she asked innocently.

"The love of my life," Athrun said pulling me to him, "So will you please excuse us."

I could feel her fuming.

We sat with our gang and they all asked about my night. And we had a nice time laughing our heads off.

"God that girl will never give up," Shiho said, "I hated her guts when I first saw her. You know what her first comment to me was, 'I think there's an opening at a Catholic School for Nuns.'"

I laughed and said, "She would make nuns swear profanity and drive them crazy."

"I've never heard of a leader punching another vampire especially at the ball," Dearka, "Nice Athrun."

"He was asking for it, I mean did he have any idea who Cagalli was. I was watching him and had to resist all temptation of pulverizing the guy when he kissed your hand,"

"Oh come one Athrun….it was a simple kiss, until he started going all, 'you know you like me honey,'" I hissed cracking my knuckles.

"But still Athrun, punching a freaking Elder's son, you are officially in their bad books," Dearka said laughing his head off.

Athrun shrugged and said, "By the way I saw Michael looking at Mir. He was talking about how he planned to elope with her."

A brawl had to be broken later on.

"Bastard," Dearka growled

"So much for punching the Elder's son, you kicked an Elder's ass," Shinn said laughing

"Pedophile Elders don't count," Dearka said, "Oh look Shinn he's staring at Stellar's buttock."

"Hey," Shinn yelled to the Michael Lawrence, "Keep you eyes off the merchandise…especially mine."

He stuck out his middle finger at Shinn and stormed out of the building.

"You guys are kicking out all my guests," Athrun said

"Only the bad one," Yzak said

"It's not my fault I have to invite everyone, part of tradition," he said

"Well you're' leader now, some traditions can changed, I mean your father created Ale Day, and I still bow down to him for down doing that," Dearka said rubbing his chest a bit.

"Stop acting like an idiot Dearka and let's go dance," Mir said dragging him to the dance floor

"May I have this dance?" Athrun asked me as I finished my drink.

"Of course," I said, "Just one dance."

"Just one?" he asked curiously, "I'm sure I can convince you for more."

"Don't bargain for more then you can take," I said

"No worries there," Athrun said making my heart into gush, "I'll know exactly what I can bargain for."

I laughed and said, "Let's go then."

I danced with Athrun several time and a few with Patrick. We both kept on stepping on each others' toes. After that I headed to the washroom my bladder extremely full from all the drinking. After that Athrun and I sat down to watch a few performances. The girls did one which I found quite entertaining. After that it was the speech given at every ball by the leader. I was sitting at a table watching Athrun up on the stage. He was looking most at me and gave me a wink before starting and unwillingly drew his attention to the crowd. Stellar was sitting with me and said she has to find Shinn. I told I'd wait for her here.

"I don't see what Athrun sees in you," I heard Madison's voice rang. She sat down on Stellar's seat.

"You should have some manner and be invited to sit," I said.

"It's a free country, she doesn't own the seat, now does she?" she said

I shook my head and ignored her.

"I mean come on a pathetic ugly human, you are nothing compared to me," she said, "And everyone knows it."

I looked at her and said, "If you're here to complain about your jealousy, I don't care, so please take your potty mouth and self and follow everyone's example by listening to the speech like you're supposed to," getting up to leave for another table.

"Why you," she said grabbing my wrist tightly and turning me to face her. I winced a bit at the grip.

"So weak," she said, "You know Athrun's just playing with you, if you haven't realized that once he realizes what a mistake he's made, he'll come right back to me like before."

I nodded not caring about what she had to say.

"You really haven't noticed have you?" she said laughing a bit, "Athrun's been cheating on you."

I looked at her and said, "And I'm not noticing your lies. So go right ahead yell and try to convince me as much as you can, I'm not going to 'get it'."

"Well I guess he wouldn't want to break your heart," she said, "I mean after a year of this going on, it would be too much for your pathetic human love and mind to take. I think a lot of your kind commits suicide and that to over such petty things. "

"Look if you're here to say something, get to the point," I said, "I don't want to here anymore bull shit you have to say. Yeah Athrun's cheating on me, that's why he's with me 24/7 and whenever he's out he's always with someone. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Athrun and I have slept together, don't tell me he used the virgin line on you," she said seeing my faltering face, "Well haven't you ever wondered why he seemed to know what he was doing and was so experienced."

She had a point and I looked up in the dark room on the bright stage and saw Athrun's voice come out like milk from his mouth. Even I questioned myself all the time…but didn't really care after that.

"He charms himself into everyone's life stays for a while and then leaves," she said lying back on her chair, "And then come to me when's he's done his little play. He's done to so many girls I've lost count. I mean you can't honestly expect a guy as good looking as him to stay single that long and to and virgin. The world doesn't work like that and you know it. Plus the fact that he has commitment problems, it's either one or two years…maybe three years maximum. Once he's fed up or tired of the same old he takes a brief bachelorhood and mess with another's one's life."

I swallowed and looked up. But tonight he was going to…

"Did he ask you to be his mate yet?" she said as if reading my thoughts.

I opened my mouth to retort something but she continued, laughing, "He's delayed it hasn't he, typical of him. He's not really going to change you silly."

I grasped my necklace and she noticed and said, "Oh you've got one too. There are so pretty aren't they."

She took out one that looked exactly like mines.

"Wow, he must have really thought you were a great fling. And to make it even more special he must have fooled you even more by giving it to you on Christmas…or your birthday." she said

I didn't want to hear anymore and nor did I want to cry there. I ran out a side door into another hallway as I heard Athrun's voice falter a bit and I shook furiously as I ran and lose myself into the confusion. Athrun loved me. He would never lie to me and I knew I had to talk to him. I held my head as I remembered my dreams.

"Cagalli," I heard a voice call me and I choked. That voice.

"Father?" I said turning my head to see the voice. I saw the shadow of my father and gasped feeling my heart sore and a smile on my face.

"Come here Cagalli, I want to show you something important," he said walking down the end of the hallway.

I ran after him in disbelief but I was blinded in his solid form, to not care about anything. My heart was breaking with each second that has passed, from the pain at the thought of losing Athrun.

"Wait father, don't leave me," I said. He walked outside and I noticed his foot prints in the snow, making my heart pumped wildly.

"You're alive," I said seeing his back to me. I couldn't believe, but I was too surged by multiple emotions to not care.

"Yes Cagalli child," he said, "It's a miracle isn't it."

"How did this happen?" I asked walking up to him as he took that many steps back.

"I can't get close to you Cagalli, I'm too damaged for you see," he said

"I'm just happy you're alive," I said, "I was so alone without you father."

"I know my little Cagalli, but I was in a comma, and haven't woken up till recently," he said turning around with glasses on. He looked exactly like my father.

"What's with the glasses?" I asked

"I'm partially blind Cagalli, the cancer spread to my eyes and I have to very carefully with light," he said, "You've grown so much."

"But it's night," I said confused

"The lights," he said pointing to a few street lights, "Come here Cagalli."

I walked up to him but he wouldn't let me touch him. Something didn't seem right.

"Father is there something wrong?" I asked taking a step back.

"Yes," he said taking glassed off, but his eyes were closed, he took out a silver item from his pocket and opened his eyes.

"Y-you," I stuttered walking back. I couldn't believe I let myself fall into a trap. I was stupid.

"Just like I said," he laughed, "Right under Athrun's nose."

IN THE BALLROOM…

"I'll end of it there," Athrun, "I hope you all enjoy your night," watching Cagalli rush out.

He haste-fully walked off the stage but was crowded with people. He excused himself quickly and was about to run out the room when Madison grabbed his arm.

"Oh Athrun where are you rushing off to, in such a hurry," she said, "Come here for a while."

"Look Madison, right now isn't the time," he said pulling away.

"Cagalli can stand being away from you for a while," she said

"Maybe she can, but I can't," he said, "Will you please let go?"

"What do you see in her anyways?" she asked, "I mean we obviously know who the better one between the both of us is."

"I see the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with," he said sincerely.

"But what about us Athrun?" she asked, "We were perfect together."

"Were Madison…I never felt for you in that sense even when we were together," he said

"But you're mother wanted us to be together," she said, "And I love you."

He looked at with anger and said, "Don't you dare bring my mother into this, she just set us up together because your had mother used her friendship against her. And as for your pathetic excuse for love, you sure loved to cheat on me, now if you don't let go I'll be forced to take it off."

"You just see Athrun, you'll be mine by the end of tonight and the fact that I gave you Cagalli more then enough reasons for to end whatever fling you two had," she said yelled in anger.

Athrun froze and turned around and hissed, "What'd you say to her," realizing now why Cagalli ran out of the room.

She smirked and said, "It doesn't matter because I know you were just playing with her."

"You," Athrun said furious and ready to kill her if it wasn't for Kira who held him back.

But no one stopped Shiho from smacking her.

"What'd you say to her?" she yelled at Madison pulling her hair.

The necklace slipped from her hands onto the floor and she said, "I paid so much for this fake."

Athrun ran out of the room, only picturing what could be going on Cagalli's mind. But he could only believe in his heart that Cagalli trusted him more then that. She would at least reconfirm with him at least. There was also another fact he fear. She was here alone when she was supposed to be with him. Anything could happen and he wouldn't know what to do it that anything were too happened, especially by Rau.

He looked in all the hallways and then came outside. He ran around the gardens looking everywhere. He saw a pair outside and then bashed into a girl.

"There you are Athrun, I was looking everywhere for you," she said

"Cagalli," Athrun said hugging her, "I thought I lost you."

"Now why would you lose me silly," she said laughing.

"Never mind, about what she said, don't believe her," he said, "All she said were lies."

"Oh don't worry about that Athrun," she said grabbing his arm, "I trust you."

Athrun relaxed a bit and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," she said, "Let's go back inside."

"Of course," he said taking a look walked back inside.

With me…

Rau tsked in front of me

"Looks like your lover doesn't give a shit about you," he said laughing and turning me around, "Leaving me here to kill you after not giving a second thought about your life."

And truly as he said Athrun was walking inside with a girl holding her the same way he held me. I felt tears stream down and I fell onto the snow. I chucked the necklace out of my neck and squeezed it hard drawing blood from my hand but I didn't care. I let out a scream and I felt a slash of metal hit my back and I laughter, as my broken body accompanied my broken heart.

* * *

Aww

yeah i know, how cruel of me...ehh...i'm having trouble posting this up...wait NOOO ATHRUN YOU IDOIT!! AND CAGALLI ATHRUN STILL LOVES YOU...maybe!! ahhh

okay i'm done

Well cough i have an essay to write...umm a few test...billions of quizzes...oh umm can you picture what i'm trying to say?

Well it might take me a while to update

I know i know!! How can i leave you with such an ending?

But...uhh yeah sorry, i love you all :D

so till next time

Samera

Soo...will i get more reviews? lol just kidding


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys

Yeah updateing after two weeks, i'm so sorry.

But hey i'm updateing now!! Uhh it's not a very happy chapter...but it's developement of plot right, right?

Anyways enjoy...i guess :D

* * *

I felt him bash my head and I lost all consciousness. 

"Say hello to your worst nightmare sweetheart," he said as I felt liquid ooze out of my back.

With Athrun…normal POV

"It's so dark," Athrun said stiffly. The clouds had just tucked over the moon and the night became very dark. Cagalli seemed a bit different and he couldn't really understand why. For some reason his heart was in a state of distraught and even he couldn't understand. Was there something wrong?

"Oh look there's Mir, I have to talk to her," she said running off. It wasn't often Cagalli just left him..

'Strange,' Athrun thought but shrugged off the nagging feeling that something was out of place and wrong. He was ready to go up to ask her, when…

"Athrun son," his father called out to him.

"Yes," Athrun walked up to him.

"You remember your aunt right?" he said pointing, "They want to see Cagalli."

Athrun nodded and went to find Mir, who was looking a bit confused at Cagalli.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Mir asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just tired. It's been a long day and these heels are killing me."

"Cagalli," Athrun called out as she turned to finally meet him straight on and he took a good look at her.

She had the same scent, the same skin, lip, nose, height and body, and eyes, but there was something he couldn't place.

"Where is your mind disappearing off to Athrun," she said waving her arms.

"Sorry," Athrun said shaking his head a bit.

"Anyways why'd you call for me?" she asked looking at the time and smiling slightly

"Umm father wanted to you to meet someone," Athrun said and Cagalli slipped her arm in his as they walked up to greet Athrun's aunt.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you," she said pinching Cagalli's cheek making her grimace a bit, "The little boy has finally grown up."

Athrun coughed a bit and said, "He grew up a long time ago."

"I wish Lenore was here to see you two," the aunt whispered, "She dreamed of this day constantly."

Athrun smiled a bit and turned to Cagalli. His mother would have been proud to see the girl he loved.

"Right," Cagalli said dismissing the topic, "I'm going to get a drink."

Athrun gaped at her retreating figure.

"Athrun," Patrick sounded out, "Is there something wrong with Cagalli, or did you do something to her?"

"I don't know?" Athrun said staring at the girl's movements.

"Well go talk to her, maybe you did something to her by accident," Patrick said.

Athrun nodded and rushed after Cagalli only to be intervened by a few people. It took a while to escape from them.

Cagalli accepted a dance from a man, and for some odd reason he wasn't bothered like he was before. Athrun shook his head a bit and said, "I don't know how I didn't see it before."

He rushed up to Cagalli and dragged her to the back.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked grabbing her arm.

"Cagalli, Athrun what the hell is wrong with you?" she said tugging on her arm.

"I knew there was something wrong," Athrun said letting her go, "Where is she, where's my Cagalli."

"What are you talking about," she shrieked.

"If you think I can't tell my Cagalli from a fake, you better get your head checked," he growled, "Now I'll give you five seconds to spill or I assure you, I'll make your death unpleasant."

She had genuine fear in her eyes and said, "I don't know, please don't hurt me, I was put up to this."

Athrun grabbed his head and said, "WHERE IS SHE?"

She shook a bit and said, "Outside."

"What?" Athrun said paling.

She shrugged innocently and said, "Take a wild guess."

Athrun froze and felt his life flash before he ran out the door hearing her thoughts.

"Cagalli," Athrun choked out and he smelled for her scent. The blood filled his sense and he almost died there. He yelled out her name helplessly and only saw and empty spot on the ground. There were dots and puddles of red liquid and he saw the necklace he gave her as well. Athrun's body shook and he read the message on the floor. Tears sprouted and his heart stopped.

'Right in front of your eyes,' was written in red ink

Athrun collapsed on his knees with dread and yelled out so hard he prayed Cagalli would hear it, and then his tears came. He knew he just had to find her…and pray to believe that Rau would spare her life for at least a few days.

"Athrun," Kira said running out, "Bad news."

"Kira, for the first time in my life, I really need your help…more then anything I need your help," Athrun said holding up the knife stained with blood from the grass. Rau left no mercy for him. He let Cagalli down.

"I'll find Rau for you Athrun," Kira said patting Athrun's shoulder unable to form any words. What could he say?

"I can't believe I just handed her to Rau so easily," Athrun said laughing a bit. He'd never forgive himself for it.

"I'm having people check all the port, docks, border, and planes right now. He won't escape without us knowing at least where he's heading," Kira said.

"I need do it too," Athrun said getting up and wiping his eyes with his palms.

Kira nodded and winced at the next question Athrun asked painfully, "What do you think he'll do with her?"

"I don't know Athrun," Kira said, "Let's go inside."

"I don't want to face anyone right now Kira, I'll be on my way. Please tell everyone the situation and take the girl and Madison into custody and pry out any information you can," Athrun said fisting his hands at the thought of wringing her neck, "I'll keep in contact."

Athrun started running chanting only one thing in his head, 'Stay alive for me Cagalli.'

On a plane…

I gasped out in pain when I regained consciousness. My back felt like a pile of needles was stabbing into it. My wrists were bound and the rope burning my skin. My dress was in shreds and ready to give away. My legs were sticky in red goo, and my face, and I didn't have energy to fight back. Who would I fight for? What was the point of staying alive anyways?

'Athrun,' I thought in tears. The boy I gave everything to…he didn't love me. The most stupid thing was that I was still madly in love with him. For all I know he wouldn't even bother looking for me anyways. Because, the claim that held his life would fade by later in the night.

"Finally awake sweetheart," I heard Rau's sick voice ring, "About time, I almost thought you died on me. And now that wouldn't be much fun."

I gave him a glare and he smirked saying, "I'm going to love breaking you."

I rolled my eyes at the statement and said, "You already did bastard."

He gave me a grin of amusement and replied, "I'm finding you to be quite of an interest, and that's not something you want from me sweetheart."

"Oh of course not," I said sarcastically pulling on the bonds on my wrists. I was dying to wring his neck.

"Stay quite, will you, I really don't want to cut your tongue off this early in the game," he said.

"Where are we?" I asked

"That's nothing you should be worrying over," he said, "Now shut up."

"Make me," I said spitefully, fully anticipating his next move, but I needed to keep my mind out of thought, or I'd break. I wanted him to finish me off, why did he leave me alive?

I saw black next.

With Kira…

"What the hell?" Dearka yelled out seeing the girl change from Cagalli into a normal human.

"I'll talk," she said with a moan of pain as Shinn pressed on the joint of her neck.

"No need," Kira said reading her mind, "I'll be back guys."

Kira dialed Athrun's cell and waited for him to pick it up.

"Any news?" he asked

"The girl was changed by Rau," Kira said.

"What, how?" Athrun asked.

"No idea," he said, "But I know for a fact that Cagalli's blood was involved. I think this explains why he recruited humans."

"And maybe Cagalli's blood helped make that girl look exactly like her," Athrun said

"Which explains why you could differentiate between scents," Kira said, "How did you know it was her Athrun?"

"I don't know," Athrun said, "I don know how, but when she smiled I just knew it wasn't her. Like I know that her smile just wasn't her. Even her touch, something was off."

Kira paused amazed a bit.

"You really love her don't you," Kira said

"She's who I am, my life Kira. And I'll get her back at any cost. I can't live without her Kira, I need her," Athrun said and then choked a bit, "If anything happens to her Kira…I want you to take my place."

"Don't talk nonsense with me Athrun Zala," Kira said loudly, "Nothing will happen to Cagalli, and nothing with happen to you got that. Once we find Cagalli, kick Rau's butt. You propose to Cagalli, change her, marry her and have lots of little Cagallis and Athruns."

Athrun laughed a bit and said, "Got it sir."

Kira laughed sheepishly and said, "Sorry, kind of got out of line."

"Now, don't talk crap with me Kira. And thanks I really needed that," Athrun said looking helplessly at another dead end.

"He's most likely flying Athrun, head to the airport, I'll have a jet waiting," Kira said.

"Alright," Athrun said.

"Wait Athrun, I have bad news," Kira said reading a message, "They're out of Sweden."

Athrun just hung up.

"Well that's just great," Athrun said sighing. The rain started pelting down, as Athrun gripped his necklace that was connected with Cagalli. He could still feel Cagalli alive. His claim on her was calling out to him, and his heart was still beating. He knew though, that he didn't have much time.

With me…

I knew exactly where I was when I woke up. It was the cell I was locked up in my dream. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds in realization that my dream was a reality. The room had the same dark cell, with rusty bars parallel to each other. I was in pain just like my dream. My mouth was gagged and my eyes were heavy as I tried to loosen the knot on my hand to no avail. I felt blood trickle from them, and I couldn't yell like my dream because they came out as muffles

I shivered as I heard those familiar voices outside from the door and saw two shadows from under the door. It opened and two shadow demons entered with wicked smiles.

"Now look here, its Zala's bitch," the red haired one said

"I can't believe Rau got her in front of his own eyes," the brown haired one said.

I let out muffled curse and tried to move my legs so I could kick them.

"She's quite wild isn't she Jeff?" the brown haired one said.

"I remember Rau mentioning that," Jeff said

"I think we should get down to business," the brown haired one said.

"What did Boss say again Sean," Jeff asked

"Look for the mark," Sean said, "I'll check her neck again."

"But Rau said he didn't find it on her," Jeff said

"He just wants us to check again thoroughly, this girl will be of no use if she's not even claimed," Sean said

Jeff walked to me and I moved back using my feet.

"Not really so tough anymore," Jeff said smirking and grabbed my shoulders shoving me against the wall. I could see star as Jeff gripped my hair and moved my head back so he could check my neck.

"I don't see one," Jeff said letting me go so I fell to the floor.

"Fuck," Sean said, "Let's go then, the smell of her is getting to me."

"It wouldn't hurt to take a small sip," Jeff said.

"You know Rau, Jeff I don't get into shit because of you," Sean said.

"Fine," Jeff said kneeling down to me and whispered kissing my neck softly and inhaling, "I'll come back for you later."

I let out a tear, and I was smashed to the wall again. I cried thinking to myself, 'just like the dream' before falling unconscious.

"Oww," I moaned realizing that the gag on me was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around again looking for any way to get out.

"Where the hell am I?" I said sighing and tried to move my arms, only to realize that they were still bound.

I was still leaning against the wall, before I sagged on it. What was the point of knowing anyways? What was the point of even trying to live? Everything I had was gone. What did I have left?

I moved a bit and hissed at the burns on my skin.

I door opened bringing in light with it. I put my head down to block the sudden light on my eyes as I finally felt the claim on my tattoo disappear.

"Good morning sunshine," Rau said coming in, "I've brought some hot food for you."

He chucked the plate at me and I rolled out of the way as glass pieces flew everywhere in the room. Luckily, not many hit me.

"Aww darn," he said, "I missed."

"You crazy lunatic," I said, "I hope you one day you are forced to pee a marble."

He made a face and said, "That wouldn't be very amusing sweetheart."

I glared at him and he said, "I love it when you look at me like that. It makes me to want to eat you up."

I felt bile come up my throat.

"You know that would be a very interesting way to torture someone," he said pondering over it, "Thanks for the brilliant idea. I must test it out."

"Ehh?" I said in shock as he left the room. I banged my head on the wall behind me and said, "What have I gotten myself into?"

I turned as the door opened. The idiot left the freaking door open. What a retard.

I struggled to stand up and looked down at my bruised ankle. It wouldn't take a lot to break it. I was tempted to run out but I didn't have any energy to. I cried out a bit at my frustration and tugged on the bonds on my hand. I didn't know how but after twisting and turning me hand they broke off and I let out ragged breaths as I look upon my wrists and turned my eyes away from the disastrous sight. I was lucky only a bit of skin came off. I wish all this pain would go away, but it took away from the pain in my heart.

I shrieked when I tried to undo the bonds on my ankles, it there wasn't enough blood on me, there was now...I was a bloody mess. My less injured hand, I managed to let loose the rope on my ankles and, while the other was mangled in ropes. I crawled to the doorway, hesitant to leave, and still wondering why I was even trying. What good would come out of it? How could I get out?

It felt like someone was calling me, maybe all my loved ones on the other side. Thunder rumbled inside the room startling me, and another person there. I panicked at crawled quickly to the door, when a voice said, "You wouldn't want to do that sweetie."

I turned to the shadow where the voice came from, and saw an outline of a woman.

"Why?" I asked

"You'll only be meeting your death," she said

I turned back and said, "Maybe that's what I want."

"Really," she said amused, "Sometimes I wish I was able to think like you, but why would you just toss away your life when you have loved ones who are waiting for you."

"What loved ones," I said chocking.

"Everyone has a loved one sweetie," she said.

She walked up to me and I gaped like I fish when I saw who the owner of the voice was.

With Athrun…

"Does anyone have the coordinates where the plane headed?" Athrun said reviewing messages, soaking as he arrived to the base.

"We know they landed in South America, in Brazil," Shinn said holding a picture, "They landed near the Amazon."

"That place is freaking huge!" Dearka said, "Rau chooses the worst spot to take people."

"I'm heading there you guys cover me," Athrun said, "I'll be landing there in 5 hours."

"Got that," Dearka said, "Don't go off fighting all of them on your own though."

"I hardly doubt that," Athrun said, "We don't even know where their base is."

"True," Dearka said, "Gather up everyone we're going to Brazil."

"Are you doing okay?" Patrick asked coming in.

Athrun merely shrugged and said, "How could you stand living without mother?"

"I had you Athrun, I had to live for you because you had no one else, And you Athrun have to live not only for me, but your friends understand, no matter what happens to Cagalli," Patrick with, the ache in his heart growing. He wouldn't let Athrun sacrifice himself like that, even if he had to live to stop it from happening.

"I'm not as strong as you father," Athrun said leaving the room.

Patrick followed him furious and said, "I didn't spend my life raising you to just let you throw away your life. Cagalli will be fine Athrun, and you're strong to pull through this son. Your heart is so strong that even Rau would not be able to touch, and your love for Cagalli is so pure that even she would stop death from reaching her and especially Rau," Patrick said.

"And if you're wrong?" Athrun asked

"You love Cagalli don't you?" Patrick asked, "That everything will be alright."

Athrun nodded and left for Brazil

With me…

I swallowed forcefully and my eyes were wide in shock.

"Holy crap," I whispered, "I'm imagining things now."

* * *

Ohh it shouldn't be a hard guess as to who the person is right

Yeah it wasn't really Athrun's fault as to why he couldn't recognize the girl

But let's see what happens next guys

excuse my horrendous grammatical mistakes, but that's rush updateing hehe

Anyways i should update within a week, i'm kind fo having trouble writing chapters these days...ah i hope this isn't writer's block

Well till next time

Samera and review please...if you like chapter...ish


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys

it's amazing that i'm even updating!! Let me register this

Okay done

Anyways yeah i really apologize for the late update, school's been cramming homework, and i haven't had much time to focus on this story, but don't fear. I will not give up on this story!

Quick progressing chapter today

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lenore," I whispered, "Lenore Zala."

She nodded and said, "Yes, how do you know?"

"Who doesn't know you?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Captured," she said, "Been here for quite a while now."

"But, they said you died?" I said trying to explain, "They said you exploded into pieces!"

She laughed and said, "That's what they wanted you all to believe, and it was another body. To bad it was made to seem to real"

"Oh," I said, "We have to get you out of here. Patrick is dead without you and Athrun misses you so much," wincing physically at the thought of Athrun.

"You know them?" she asked looking up just as the sound of their names, "How do you know them?"

"Umm," I said looking away at her question, "They are very famous."

"How are they?" she asked, "Are they okay? I haven't heard of them in so long. How is Patrick and oh my little boy. How's Athrun. I've haven't see them in so long."

"They're doing great," I said falling to my knees, "But they need you."

"I know," she said, "But I've tried so hard to get out."

"And no one came to get you, because they thought you were dead," I said.

She let out a breath and said, "Dear, why are you here?"

"No reason," I said, "I'm here just as a prisoner of war."

"I really wish I could see my family once before dying," she said, "I don't think Rau will keep me here much longer. He seems to have caught interest in another person, which I am quite thankful for."

I knew my plan then and there and I said, "Don't worry Mrs. Zala, I'll get you out and make sure the Zala's are reunited again."

"But why?" she asked, "Dear you don't even know me."

"Because," I said, "I know what it's like to lose the people you love and how much you want them back."

"Come here," she said patting a spot to her side.

I crawled there and sat. She pulled me into her arms and said, "It'll be alright child."

I cried and said, "My life's over."

"Now don't say that. You shouldn't give up hope now," she said.

"What's there to hope for?" I whispered, "I have nothing left."

"What's your name?" she asked

"I'd rather not say," I said

She said, "Well sweetie, never say you have nothing dear, you have me now don't you."

"Mrs. Zala," I said pulling away, "Please, I don't want to take what's not mine, nor do I want it."

She smiled, "Whatever you wish, know that I'm yours child. And call me Lenore or mom. My son has this habit of calling me mother."

"I know," I said smiling a bit, "Thank you Lenore."

"I'm happy to find someone here," she said, "It been a lonely 3 years."

"You spend all this time here alone?" I said, "Why does Rau keep you alive?"

"He still believes in his stupid notion that I'm made for him," she said laughing bitterly, "He thinks that through continuous convincing methods, I'll miraculously fall in love with him."

I remembered my dream of her and said, "What did he do to you?"

She didn't look at me and said, "Nothing to worry you head about sweetie."

"I know okay," I said to her, "You don't have to hide it."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Nothing happened."

"He rapes you and you say nothing happens?" I yelled at her slightly and then paled remembering my dream, "Oh god, he's going to do the same to me."

"There's no way in hell, I'll ever let that happen," Lenore said strongly, "I'll make sure that no girl will have to go through that, while I'm alive."

"No," I said to her, "You can't save me from it I know."

"I don't understand," she said.

"I just know," I said,

"Nothing's going to happen to you, you hear me, nothing," Lenore said shaking me.

"Yes," I said moving away from her and gripped my hair furiously, "It will happen."

"Darling, you can change it though, you have the power," she said.

"I knew I was going to end up in a dark room like this, I tried every way to stop, but it happened anyways didn't it? Even A-" I stopped my mouth at his name.

"'A'Who?" she said confused, "Do you by any chance mean Athrun?"

"No! I don't even know the guy," I said in a bitter voice, "What's Athrun to me anyways."

"Alright sweetie," she said smiling, "I might not have been anything to you a few moments ago, but now I consider you like my daughter. You don't need to hide anything from me."

I looked at her and said in the coldest voice I could muster, "But you're not my mother."

She didn't say anything besides, "Whatever you believe?"

My dam broke as water flowed down my cheeks as I shook my head and cried out,

Lenore soothed me and said, "There, there cry as much as you like."

And I did, after a long time I did.

"What happened?" she asked while I was lying in her lap.

"I miss my family," I said, "Everything in my life has been nothing but a lie. The guy I loved turned out to be cheating on me. I gave him my heart, my life, everything I held dear in my life and he broke my heart."

"How could he not love a beautiful girl like you?" she said

I laughed miserably and said, "You know what the sad thing is Lenore?"

"What," she said brushing my hair.

"I still love him so much," I said, "Every single thing about him."

"I know how you feel," she said smiling, "Patrick and I have gone through many hurdles in out life, but well still love each other."

"He still loves you," I said, "He misses you so much."

I felt a tear drop on my cheek and she whispered, "I haven't heart a good thing about Patrick in such a long time."

"You need to get back home," I said, "He needs you; he plans to die soon, because he's tired of living in a life without you."

"WHAT!" she said loudly, "What is going though that man's mind sometimes, even I can't understand?"

"Well I wouldn't blame him," I said.

"What about Athrun?" she said, "How could Patrick leave our son alone?"

I was about to say, because I was there then stop. I felt my sprit vanish from me and said, "You're right."

"I would understand if Athrun had someone he loved to stand by his side, but the boy hasn't look at girl ever since," she said

"Oh he's learned to look," I said, "Really well."

"I don't seem to understand," she said

"Let's just say he's followed everyone's advice and dated around," I said brushing off the topic.

"You seem to have been affected by this," she said, "Did he do something to you?"

"I've just observed him," I said

"Well I don't think you've observed well. I know my son, sweetie. If he were to ever fall in love with someone, it would be once in his life," she said smiling.

I froze a bit and didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin Lenore's image of her son and decided to leave it.

"I'm going to sleep," I said going to a corner and curling up in a ball, still in thoughts. My eyes burned to release more tears.

"Good night," she said sadly and I saw and heard her pray for her family. It brought tears to my eyes at how much the woman had suffered. I wanted to help her, as an obligation to Patrick. He was like another father and I didn't want to see him or Lenore hurt anymore.

I didn't realize when my eyes drifted to sleep.

I felt a bucket of icy water on me next and gasped as I got up with haste.

"What the hell!" I yelled and moaned as I felt a kick to my stomach. I grasped it quickly and was dragged by my hair to another room where I was thrown in front of two chairs on my hands and knees.

"What a pitiful sight," I heard Rau's voice sneer.

"Not as pitiful as yours," I growled, glaring up menacingly at him.

"I love it when you give me that look," he said.

"And I want to barf whenever I see yours," I said standing in the ruins of my dress.

He let out a sigh and said, "Well since I didn't find that mark, you are no use to my plan anymore."

I shrugged and said, "Whoopee, do I die now?"

He smiled and said, "I'm not done playing with you."

My face paled, but I didn't lose my resolve, "It's too bad you didn't check my tattoo, the mark was right there. Too bad it's gone now."

He scowled a bit and said, "You know you're the first girl to have ever pissed me off this much."

"I've been known to piss people off," I said brushing my arms.

"You talk to the master with respect," the guy behind me hissed gripping my neck.

"And you do not damage me toy," Rau said

He let go of me, and I said, "Look Rau, you want to get down to business or can I leave and reminisce my past before you numb away my life?"

"I can see why Athrun fell for you," he said, "Too bad you were just another one of his flings."

The comment hit me straight in the heart as I looked down.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? You must have been a good human fuck to have him keep you this long, though I think that Madison girl had him for the longest. Those two have a very bright future," he said

"Are you done?" I said, "I already know my degrading position."

"But I love reminding you. I give me much joy to see you in such pain," he said, "Your pain arouses every single part of me."

I turned to walk away and was met with the face of Lenore Zala, just coming into the room. I was happy to know she hadn't heard anything between Rau and me. I looked down and Rau said, "Ahh Lenore, my love what brings you here?"

"Rau, I will give myself up to you wholeheartedly in exchange that girl will be sent back home," she said strongly.

"I'm sorry Lenore, but I'm afraid my taste for you is gone, your death will come soon, but I'm afraid this girl will have to stay here," Rau said sickeningly.

I swallowed and said, "Let Lenore go home."

"Now would I do that sweetheart?" he said.

I turned around and said, "What if I offered you anything?"

"What can you offer me, I could do it by force anyways?" he said

He stumped me there and I was speechless.

"Well there is one thing," he said, "Are you ready for it?"

"I'll do anything," I said

"No she won't" Lenore yelled, "Rau I won't let you."

"Guards drop Mrs. Zala off at the airport and inform Zala Corp, that they will get a very nice delivery," Rau said.

"She goes to them alive and well," I said, "Give me your word."

"You have me word and May I have yours?" he said

"Yes," I said turning to look at Lenore and she yelled and shook her head pleading me to reconsider. But, I already made up my decision. 'Good bye Lenore. Tell Athrun I love him,' I thought in my mind.

"Sweetie please, he'll destroy you!" she yelled out, "I refuse to leave!"

"I already am," I whispered looking at her with void eyes as she disappeared from my sight.

I felt Rau's stare on me and I knew my end started there.

"Did you know shadow demons love human blood," Rau said, walking around me.

"I know by experience," I said

"Good you can experience the pain again," he said

I had genuine fear in my eyes and I stepped back and said, "Please no."

"That's what I wanted to hear, hear you plead," He said, "I'll let you off for now, but I have a show planned for you. Take her back to her dump; I must have a talk with Athrun. I hope I'm not interrupting his morning. I wonder which girl is on his bed today."

The guard dragged me off as I was slammed to the wall of the cell as my body crumbled in pain. My body racks with tearless sobs as I stared up at the ceiling wishing for something to set me free.

With Athrun….

Athrun rushed out of the plane hurrying to find his car that he had requested and set of toward the base in Brazil. As soon as he got there he had gotten a call.

"Well hello young Athrun, how are you doing?" the voice of Rau rang through the screen.

"Where the hell did you take Cagalli?" Athrun barked

"Now Athrun boy why would I tell you that?" he said

"Mark my words Rau, I will find her," Athrun said, "And when I do, your life ends that day."

"I'll be waiting Athrun boy, but sorry to say, I'm afraid I'm not going to be giving her back. She has seemed to appeal to my taste, and I find her very ravishing," Rau said slyly.

"You bastard!" Athrun yelled, "I swear if you touch her, I'll castrate you myself!"

"Athrun, Athrun how did you know I was going to do more then just touch her?" Rau said

Athrun felt his body boil and he said calmly, "You really are sick. You couldn't get my mother so you settle for the things of others. Very nice Rau, you can't even manage to get yourself a girl, without taking others."

"But that's the beauty of it Athrun," Rau said, "See for yourself. Go and steal Lacus for example. The rush of knowing you're hurting someone is exhilarating."

"That's the difference between you and me, Rau and thank god for it," Athrun said

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you the main reason why I screened you," Rau said chuckling, "No, I'm not showing you a picture of Cagalli. It's not battered enough, but you have a nice little surprise waiting for you in front of your base. Unfortunately I didn't need her anymore so you're more then welcome to keep her," Rau said in a platonic voice.

Athrun was confused and said, "What trick are you playing now Rau?"

"It wasn't my choice, but I think it's an even trade. I get Cagalli, and you get your mother back," Rau said.

Athrun froze in shock

"I'm happy to see you agree to the deal," Rau said and turned off the screen. Athrun jumped off the balcony to and reached the gate. He look to the left at the park in front and there she was, unconscious but still as beautiful, his mother.

He rushed up tears in his eyes as he saw her thin and pale body and rushed her inside.

"Mother," he called out, yelling for a doctor.

"Athrun," she whispered weakly, "My little boy."

Athrun's tears couldn't help but come out and said, "I'm right here."

Lenore opened her eyes and said, "Is it really you?"

"It's me mother," Athrun said holding her hand as her stretcher pulled into a room as the physicians started testing on her. They verified that it was really Lenore Zala.

"What did he do to you mother," Athrun said holding her cheek.

"Nothing Athrun," Lenore said, "I'm happy to be home."

"Mother," Athrun said crying out in happiness, "Is it really you?"

"I'm real Athrun," she said wincing as a few broken bones were touched.

"I can't believe you're really here," Athrun said.

She smiled and said, "Athrun, I'm happy to be here," crying.

"Don't cry mother," Athrun whispered, "Everything will be okay."

She nodded and closed her eyes, wondering what about the girl she barely knew. How she broke her promise with her.

Athrun watched as his mother fell asleep.

His phone rang and he picked up and said, "Hey Kira."

"Athrun, we just landed," he reported

"Who's there," Athrun said hoarsely

"Well, the whole gang here and your father, I also brought along Jim, Greg and Brain," Kira said

"Give the phone to father," Athrun said

"Are you okay?" Kira asked

"Just get to base Kira and bring everyone, especially my father," Athrun said looking down at his mother.

"Okay here though," Kira said

"What's the matter Athrun?" Patrick's worried voice came.

"You can listen for yourself," Athrun said placing the phone near his mother.

"Lenore," Patrick whispered through the other line as his mother whispered, "yes."

Athrun knew his father flitted to the base when he saw him within 2 minutes.

"Lenore!" Patrick said as he walked in, flabbergasted as her form.

Lenore weakly smiled as her tears came out one by one. Patrick stood still as tears filled his own eyes. Athrun had never in his life seen his father physically in tears, and swallowed with difficulty.

Patrick swept up his wife in his arms and held her trying to believe that she was really alive.

"I missed you so much," Lenore whispered.

"God, Lenore," Patrick said inhaling her scent, "I can't believe I thought you were gone."

"It's okay, I'm here now," she said closing her eyes.

Patrick smiled and said, "Promise me you'll never scare me like that again."

"I promise," she said looking into his eyes. Athrun left the room to give them a bit more privacy.

"What's going on Athrun?" Kira said rushing up and noticed his friend wiping his eyes.

Athrun smiled and said, "Look."

Kira saw Lenore and gaped in shock. Soon there were scream, shrieks, explanations, hug and kisses. Everyone was overjoyed with Lenore's return. The sun was setting as I was waking up.

* * *

Yeah it was Lenore 

To be honest, I have no clue what Rau will want from cagalli, i'll magically come up with something i hope

Anyways till then

Samera


	34. Chapter 34

Hey!! yay i'm updating

Anyways finally some progress in today's chapter

Enjoy

* * *

The door opened filling the room with light. I didn't bother moving anymore, never feeling more alone in my life.

"My master has sent you some clothes," a lady's voice filled the room.

I didn't say anything and ignored what she said

"Please wear them," she said placing them beside me, "Or the boys will do it themselves."

I nodded as she left the room.

He gave me a white t-shirt and white sweat pants. My dress tore off as I tired to take it off. I looked at my torso and bit my lip seeing the bruises and cuts. With difficulty and pain I managed to change into the two articles of clothing.

My muscles ached and I lay back on the floor, trying in futile attempt to go to sleep. In sleep I was given a sanctuary where I lived in a world where Athrun and I were together in love.

"Good evening darling," Rau's voice hissed into my ears.

I held my breath in fear.

"What no snide comment?" he said, "Don't burn down my hopes."

I disregarded him and closed my eyes. A smack on a cheek gave him my undivided attention.

"What," I snarled at him.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said, "I need to discuss some terms with you."

"Oh terms," I said sarcastically, "I don't get why you need to say discussion, when I have no choice in the matter."

"True," he said, "I've decided what you have to give me, and since Lenore has yet to reach back in Meadowvale, I can easily bring her back."

"I don't care, just name it and I'll do it," I said.

"You my dear have the joy of spending a night with me," he said grinning, "And depending on how good of a fuck you are, I'll keep you around for more."

I stared at him in horror, words vanished from my lips.

"And either way if you don't agree, I can by all means force myself upon you," he said

"Don't you think you're being a bit too nice? You could have forced yourself on me even with Lenore still here," I said suspicious.

Rau grinned and said, "Sweetheart you don't need to burden your minds with these thoughts."

He left the room, and I sat up. What was he planning? I had a feeling someone was wrong. Was he planning something against Athrun? Worry filled me as I thought about ways I could warn him, but then the sting followed. I still loved him.

That lady came back in with food and I didn't have a stomach to eat anything. I looked away from it the retched smell of it filling my nostrils. I turned to face the cement wall as she said, "Try to eat something."

She left leaving the food. I moved towards the door and just waited

With Athrun…

"Kira," Athrun called his friend from the room, "Do we have lead on where the base could be?"

Kira shook his head and Athrun had fisted into a ball and he said, "Who knows what the bastard could be doing to her….and I'm just here waiting."

"It'll be alright Athrun, you know he won't kill Cagalli," Kira said.

"That won't stop him from destroying her," Athrun said, "Look at my mother! If you haven't realized she's changed."

"Athrun calm down, you know nothing will get better if your anger overpowers you," Kira said patting Athrun's shoulder, "We all are dying to find Cagalli, Athrun. You aren't the only one that Cagalli meant something to all of us. Of course she means more to you, but hang in there. It's only a matter of time."

Athrun let out a breath and said, "I don't want to lose her Kira."

"You won't Athrun," Kira said

"She saw me with that imposter the other night," Athrun said, "After what Madison said to her, I proved exactly what that idiot told her. She probably thinks I don't love her Kira, and I promised I'd always be with her. What do you think could be going on in a mind like that?"

"If Cagalli truly loved you, then she's is still very much in love with you Athrun," Kira said, "No go talk to your mother, update the past two years of your life to her. I'll go around and get some information."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Athrun said, "I'll come with you."

"Athrun," Kira said sternly, "I know you're suffering, but all I ask for is an hour."

"No Kira, I should be out looking for her," Athrun said

"Athrun, your mother's been dying to talk to you," Lacus said coming into the room.

True enough Lenore came into the room smiling and said, "There you are Athrun, do you not have time for you mother now?"

"No mother it's not that," Athrun said holding her hand and helping to the sofa, "I'm looking for a girl."

"A girl," Lenore said smiling brightly, "What girl."

"The girl I love," Athrun said smiling a bit.

"I've missed so much," Lenore said smiling sadly.

"It's not your fault mother," Athrun said smiling at her.

"Tell me all about her," Lenore said, "And don't skip out any details."

"Her name is Cagalli," Athrun said softly, "And she's been taken by Rau."

With me…

"Time for round two girly," Jeff voice rang into the room

"Oh great," I said, "Another round dealing with idiots."

"No don't be mean," Sean said, "We aren't here for fun this time."

"Last time was fun?" I questioned

"Enough sarcasm chick, we need some information from you," Jeff said

"What information?" I said

"About the bullet you idiot, no don't go all innocent and say you have no fucking idea what I'm talking about," Jeff sneered

"I have not idea what you are talking about," I said spitefully.

"I really didn't want to do this to you but you leave me no choice darling," Jeff said slamming his fist into me chest as hard as a baseball bat. I wheezed and couldn't breathe for a few seconds as I gasped for breath taking it greedily.

"Learned your lesson yet," Sean asked leaning against as wall as I tried to blink away the tears of pain.

"What lesson," I said, "Even if I know, I wouldn't tell you anyways."

Jeff nodded and said, "See Sean we are going to have some fun with her."

I didn't know how many blows to every part of my body I faced, but I learned what true torture was that day. They threatened, beat, and bloodied every part of my body and I was left into a heaping mess. I was surprised they hadn't raped me, as there wasn't anything stopping them.

"Yeah," Sean said, "It's too bad boss want first dibs to fuck you, or else I would have happily done it."

"Shit, she's really not going to tell us anything," Jeff said pouting, "She's one heck of a touch chick…crap I just complimented a human, I must have smoked way to much," he left the room

I didn't have enough energy to even give a snide comment back as Sean kneeled down and touched my cheek lightly. I felt his stare and he said, "Good night," and put the once white shirt back on me as I cried at the movement of my arm and then my legs as he put the pants back on. He closed me eyes and I was faced with darkness. At least I was covered.

With Athrun…

"And then he took her away," Athrun said, "And I lost my soul, my life and am dying every second I don't see her face, touch her skin, and smell her scent."

Lenore was in tears and she said, "My baby's all grown up."

"I miss her so much mother," Athrun and with tears in his eyes, "I don't even want to know what Rau's doing to her. It hurts so much thinking that I'm not there to protect her."

"It'll be alright Athrun," Lenore said holding her son in her arms, "Rau can hurt her physically, but he could never harm her sprit."

"I hope your right mother," Athrun said.

Lenore kissed Athrun's forehead and said, "Everything will be fine. Do you have a picutre of her though?"

Athrun stood up and grabbed his laptop, and said, "Here some pictures."

Lenore smiled and stared at the blonde haired smiling girl long and hard, her own smile vanishing.

"She…she," Lenore said in shock.

"What's wrong mother?" Athrun asked

"Athrun," Lenore said, "I saw her."

"I don't understand mother," Athrun said

"She was in the same prison cell I was in," Lenore said

"What?" Athrun said.

"No luck Athrun," Kira said coming into the room, "I've checked all the local clubs and hangouts and there wasn't even a whiff of Rau's men."

"Lenore?" Patrick said coming in, "This is where you ran off. I was looking for you ever- What happened?"

"Patrick," Lenore whispered, tears running down her face, "It's not good at all."

"Mother," Athrun said, "Tell me what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said Athrun," Lenore said, "I saw her back where I was captured. I talked to her."

"Cagalli, you saw Cagalli," Athrun said, "How is she? Is she hurt? Does she hate me?"

Lenore gave him a grim look as the phone rang and a call came through saying there was a video message for Athrun.

"Hello Athrun," Rau's voice rang into the room, "I hope you and you mother are doing well. Cagalli and I are having the time of our lives."

Athrun gripped his laptop as it created dents in a few places.

"I know you're dying to see Cagalli, so I've decided to give you a bit of a break," Rau's voice broke off as a dark room came into view. There was a girl near the door sitting silently on the floor, struggling to breathe.

"Cagalli," Athrun choked out

"I must warn you Athrun, the next few scenes aren't as nice as this one," Rau said

Kira gripped Athrun's shoulder as the door of the room on the screen opened.

"Time for round two girly," a guy's voice came into the room

"Oh great," Cagalli said, "Another round dealing with idiots."

"No don't be mean," Sean said, "We aren't here for fun this time."

"Last time was fun?" she questioned

"Enough sarcasm chick, we need some information from you," the guy said

"What information?" Cagalli said

"About the bullet you idiot, no don't go all innocent and say you have no fucking idea what I'm talking about," he sneered

"I have not idea what you are talking about," Cagalli said spitefully.

"I really didn't want to do this to you but you leave me no choice darling," He said slamming his fist into her chest as hard as a baseball bat. She wheezed and was breathless for a few moments before hacking away in cough.

"Learned your lesson yet," the other guy asked leaning against as wall as I tried to blink away the tears of pain.

"What lesson," she said weakly, "Even if I know, I wouldn't tell you anyways."

"Cagalli just tell him," Athrun said looking down from the screen

The guy nodded and said, "See Sean we are going to have some fun with her."

Athrun couldn't bear looking at the screen as he heard Cagalli's cries and refusal and yelled, "JUST TELL THEM PLEASE!"

She never did though. She stood the pain and Athrun's heart broke into pieces. He heard her clothes tear and his eyes burned in tears. His mother was already crying. He heard metal pierce her skin, and knew exactly where he blood was running down.

"Yeah," Sean said, "It's too bad boss want first dibs to fuck you, or else I would have happily done it."

"Shit, she's really not going to tell us anything," the said pouting, "She's one heck of a touch chick…crap I just complimented a human, I must have smoked way to much," he left the room

Cagalli moaned on the floor letting out scream at the lightest movement of her body she made, her already broken breaths fragile and crumpled. The video ended there with Rau's voice, "It's too bad she still loves you now, it would have saved her from the pain…but soon Athrun I'll take that love away from her."

Athrun punched a whole in the wall, about one meter in diameter. Everyone noticed his tears drop as he rushed off.

Lenore was leaning on Patrick crying her heart out seeing her two children in so much pain. Patrick held her tightly trying to relive his own hurt.

Athrun rushed off to find the base. He'd die before giving up.

With me…

I didn't know how many days had passed by, but judging by the packaged food left there I counted a total of 3. I was unconscious for that long?

My body felt a bit better. All my cuts were closed, but I knew I was sick and didn't know how long I was going to last. I felt weak, cold and no energy filled me. I was dehydrated and was lacking nutrition. I would only be a matter of time before I'd give up to the weakness of my lost soul.

I lay the cold floor staring at the cobwebbed ceiling. Water was dripping and I heard thunder crash into the room. The wind whirled through the window in harsh voices. Sean came into the room and said, "Finally up after five days, which has to be a new record. Most would have died."

I didn't say anything. There was no life within me to say anything.

His voice grew soft as he was beside me holding a cup of water, and placing it in my mouth to drink. My body involuntarily drank it, and I tried to spit it back out after I could force my body to refuse the drink.

"You'll die at this rate," he muttered.

I closed my eyes, and remained motionless.

"Yeah, what does it matter? You're thinking that right," he said, "Nobody cares about you, your life is meaningless. You just want it to end."

I let out a shallow breath and turned to face away from him.

"Shit, can't you try to understand what I'm saying," he said, "Don't give up Cagalli. Please."

He probably didn't understand but I already gave up.

He left me in the room, alone in my solitude.

More days passed by and I was regaining my strength back to my distaste. I didn't know what was keeping me going. But the one dream I feared kept on haunting my mind.

I stayed quiet and alone most of the days. I only drank water and food was forced into me, but I was alive. Rau thankfully paid no visits to me and I stared out into the lush forest waiting…for nothing.

I busied myself in my memories, and often cried over them. I constantly remembered the moment between Athrun and I.

Flashback

_Arriving at my house he said, "Try not to faint again, I wouldn't want to have to hear about you lying helplessly on the streets."_

_I was about to yell at him when he kissed my hand and drove away. I knew I was blushing, and wondered two things. What just happened there, and how did he know where I lived?_

(Another Memory)

"_Oh," I said, "So you really have feelings for me?"_

"_It is much greater than love," he said simply_

"_So such strong feelings for a simple girl like me. How did that happen," I asked_

_He snapped his eyes into mine._

"_Love has no reason Cagalli, it just happens," he said._

"_How do you know if this is love?" I asked, "It could just be infatuation."_

"_After living for a couple of centuries, you know," he said, "Plus there are other factors?"_

"_What if I don't feel the same back?" I voiced out._

"_Then I die," he said simply._

"_And what if I did?" I asked._

"_Then I'd be the happiest vampire alive," he said, "And I'd be in love with you for the rest of eternity."_

"_Well since you're not dead, I'm pretty sure you know the answer," I said._

"_It only matter if you say it and truly mean it," he said._

"_Oh," I said, "Then all I can say is that your feelings are very much requited."_

_He placed a hand on my cheek and said, "Say it Cagalli."_

"_I love you Athrun, with all my heart, ever since I first laid my eyes on you," I said staring into his emerald pools._

"_And I love you even more Cagalli, ever since I was born," he said_

(Another Memory)

Our First Date

"_Do I charm you?" he asked_

"_No you make me crazy in love," I said_

"_I like the sound of that," he said_

_The witch came with our drinks and dropped some of mine on the table, faking the apology and leaving to get a towel to clean it up. I knew she wasn't going to come back any time soon._

_Athrun got up after she left and I didn't get a chance to ask him why. I drank my drink soon Athrun came back and sat down._

"_She won't bother us again," Athrun said_

_I laughed shaking my head a bit, as a male waiter came in and cleaned us her mess. He asked us for our orders looking at me with keen interest. I told him my order and he asked, "Aren't you that hottie from the karaoke bar the other night?"_

_I looked up at him in shock. Athrun was glaring at him._

"_If you don't mind you want to go out sometimes?" he asked turning to Athrun, "And what would you like sir?"_

"_To give you a nice punch," Athrun said getting up_

"_That's my answer as well with a no of course," I said silently. The waiter walked away white in the face saying he'd be back with the orders._

"_Poor guy," I said, "You didn't need to scare him that much...or hurt him."_

_Athrun didn't say anything but looked out the window._

"_How'd he know what you ordered?" I asked_

"_I told him before he left," he said, "I swear if he comes back her again I'll hurt him even more."_

"_Just don't kill him," I said_

_Athrun let out a breath and said looking at me, "So am I the only one who charms people?"_

"_Yes," I said, "Look the new waiter with our food."_

_I knew this person as well. I met him at the karaoke bar as well, but he wasn't flirting with me once there…his eyes were out for mainly Ahmed. I had never seen my friend so scared in his life._

"_Well hello there handsome," he said, making Athrun raise an eyebrow._

(Another Memory)

"_Sometimes I wonder that telling you how much I love you is ever enough," he said, "No words can describe it, and after this," pointing to the painting, "I don't think I can ever tell you how much I love you Cagalli, and how I've been given the universe's greatest treasure just being able to have you in my life."_

End of Flashback

I grimaced at that memory and remembered how I know I felt close to Athrun. It was too bad I was too disillusioned by his act. Were all those feelings a lie? How could they be?

How could he? Was it even possible? Why did he leave me in the false hope that we were meant to be together? Why don't I hate him, and still continuously think about him? Was Athrun capable of breaking my heart? I would never know. But, I still held on secretly to my hope, that maybe he did love me and all of what I saw was a lie.

* * *

Okay chapter 34

I have the next one done, but i want a few review before i udapte.

So review people! I just might be updateing tomorrow depending on the number. I'm hoping for 10.

Till then

Samera!!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys

Sorry i was going to udpate earlier...but i went shopping, but hey i'm updateing now!!

I don't really remember what's going to happen

But see for yoruself...oh i remember Rau!! something with Rau

ehh you're not going to necessairly enjoy it really, but Enjoy!

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was on a real bed…a hospital bed, but a bed nonetheless. Everything was white around me, and I grew confused? Was I dreaming, was I dead?

I wore a white dress and was free of all cuts, bruises and scars, my body renewed, but it still ached in pain.

"Looks nice don't it?" A voice rang through

I looked up to see a familiar man looking at me

"Kisaka?" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"This is the afterlife Cagalli, your new home," he said

"I died?" I asked, "When? How?"

"When you were sleeping," he replied, "A simple way to die."

It didn't feel right to die…I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready to. I wanted to see Athrun…just once more.

"He didn't bother to even try and save you Cagalli," Kisaka said, "He ruined your life."

I looked up in shock at him and said, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Look at yourself Cagalli, open your eyes. Athrun killed you, destroyed you!" he said furiously.

"You're wrong Kisaka, Rau killed me," I said.

"Rau didn't do even a tenth of the damage as Athrun did by breaking your heart," Kisaka said, "And your heart can't lie."

"It doesn't matter anyways," I said, "Even in this world, nothing's changed, I still have all my memories, living was better then death, at least I knew it would all end after I died."

"No Cagalli, you can only free yourself once you admit the truth to yourself," Kisaka said

"What truth," I replied, "There was one truth in my life, that I love Athrun, and will always remain to do so, no matter what."

"He's brainwashed you into this. His love was all fake Cagalli, and you're still held as his minion," Kisaka said

I looked at him in tears and said, "No."

"Athrun will not come to save you Cagalli," he said as he disappeared, "You know you're still clinging onto the hope that he will save you."

"He will," I whispered, as the room turned to black and I found myself in a pitch black room. I heard a laugh in the corner and couldn't make out the person.

"Who is it?" I said in terror as I felt his breath on my neck.

"Me sweetheart," Rau's voice said, "I want to welcome you to your worst nightmare yet."

I froze my breath ragged as his finger trailed up my arms. I shuddered in disgust.

"Fear," he said, "It's fills you fully, but Cagalli there is nothing that can save you from me. Not you're betraying Athrun, not your stupid love you have for him, and definitely not this dead soul."

"Please don't," I said.

"Tsk, tsk Cagalli, it's too late to go back on your word," he said, "You owe me."

And then just like that my dream occurred. I was again in the same cell, sitting cross-legged leaning against the wall. There were bars on the side as I heard a voice speak to me. I opened my mouth to speak but only chokes came out. My neck was squeezed.

My body automatically bashed the person holding me with as much force as I could, hoping for some mercy and some air. He tossed me down and I took in the air greedily.

"You know for being the leader of the shadow demons, I do pity Zala right now," the person murmured touching my cheek lightly, "Poor you you'll be end up as broken as Lenore," I felt tears stream down my eyes as I remembered Athrun. He wasn't going to come.

"Aww don't cry, I'll make sure to send pictures of your dead body to him," he replied, "But I'll keep you here to rot."

I didn't glare at him like I was supposed to

"No glare…how unfortunate," Rau said, "And here I thought I was going to get a fight."

"You're sick," I hissed crawling away from him.

"I'm more then sick, little pathetic weak human," he said, "I'll give you the same treatment as I did Lenore and then end your life. Though the latter can be argued."

I saw his eyes turn to me as he advanced forward.

"Don't touch me," I said moving back to the wall. I saw him grin and I knew immediately what he was going to do.

I felt my head bash first and struggled to get away from him grip.

"No," I whispered softly and I felt black swirl around me. I felt a force upon me and I saw nothing. Athrun didn't save me. I was glad I was conscious to feel the action he was doing. My dream didn't change prominently….just that fact that Lenore didn't die. I was still faced with she had to go through. I broke…there….and whatever love that kept me going was gone.

Outside the cell

"Good job Jeff," Rau said, "That was a pretty convincing illusion, and it's too bad that Zala took that exact moment to infiltrate out base, or I would have completed my desired tasks with Cagalli.

"You didn't get a chance to 'get in'" Jeff asked trying to hold his smile in.

"No," Rau said pouting, "no complete rape, but next time….well unfortunately I don't want to risk a next time…what a shame."

"Yes boss, real damn waste," Jeff said

"But who gave those bastards the coordinates for this place?" Rau said, "I want you to ask around Jeff."

"I'll be right on it boss," Jeff said

Sean listened to their conversation carefully.

'The poor girl,' he thought, 'she needs to know the truth.'

"Oh Jeff," Rau called out, "Make sure when she wakes up, it seems like I finished the job. What fun would it be, if she knew I didn't even get a chance to take off her clothes?"

"You really are sick boss," Jeff called out.

"Always remember that," Rau said closing her cell, "Next time we meet Cagalli, it'll only be to bring you what you will beg for…death."

I puked on liquid when I next woke up. I felt pain everywhere in my body. My clothes were scattered and I hugged myself and cried trying to clean myself from where he touched me. I was hysterical. I wanted my life to end….I wanted the pain to end. Blood was spilling from placed I didn't know off, but the all the mark on me proved that I wasn't dreaming. Rau had done it, and now I was tainted…I didn't deserve anything. I looked around for anything sharp. But I found nothing. I didn't even have enough energy to hurt myself. I screamed out loudly pulling my hair. I had enough.

Outside the cell…

Sean frowned at Cagalli's screams and cries, her bitter sobs of anguish. He didn't know if she could pull herself together anymore. At least Athrun saved her form losing something she probably cherished for Athrun, but how would she know? With camera prowling her cell, he'd die if her split a word to her.

The nurse passed by him with a change of fresh clothes. She came out smiling sadly and Cagalli torn up clothes in her hand.

"Sean, could you make sure she's sedated while I bring a feeding tube. The boss wants her alive for a few more days," she said leaving.

Sean walked in to Cagalli; who was still letting out small cries, tears long gone.

"Time to sleep Cagalli," Sean said, "Even god knows you need it."

Cagalli was totally unresponsive. To Sean it seemed like she was lost in her own world.

"Cagalli," he said out shaking her a bit, and then sighing. He closed her eyes as she limped to the ground.

The nurse came in inserting the tube through her throat and an IV in her arm.

Cagalli at first rejected the food, but her body slowly accepted. Sean had never seen a person so empty. She moved a bit on the bed they moved her too, and moaned as her body was healing with the drugs the nurse quickly and secretly gave her.

"Soon," the nurse asked

"Depends," Sean said, "Dennis, when Rau decides to kill Cagalli, and if Athrun finds her in time?"

"There is no hope for the girl?" Dennis asked

"We are just as victims of war as she is," Sean said.

Dennis nodded and Sean took her into is arm and kissed her forehead.

"You what you're doing could get you killed," Dennis said, "I don't want to lose you."

Sean sighed and said, "Sometime sacrifices need to be made."

The two watched Cagalli, as her body grew stronger, but the colour on her skin never changed.

In the Amazon rainforest…

"AHHH!" Luna shrieked jumping onto her husband arms, "look at that huge bug."

"Luna," Rey muffled, "I can't breathe."

"You don't need to," Luna replied as she settled into his arms.

"If you wanted me to carry you, you should have just said so," Rey replied

"My boots are all covered in mud," Luan said pouting.

Rey rolled his eyes and said, "You can always buy new ones."

"I know, but these boots remind me off out 2256 date," Luna said, "The one where we skinny dipped in the Tasman Sea. That was a good time."

Rey smiled and said, "You still remember what happened there right?"

Luna thought and then frowned, "A girl claimed to be your wife."

Rey laughed remembering that and said, "I thought you would say, that's where I proposed to you, but close enough."

"You silly, silly boy," Luna said, "You proposed to me a year after that day January 15, 1967 at 9:59 on top of the Eiffel tower."

"That's some memory," Rey said tapping her head and kissing her lips.

"I could never forget anything between us Rey," Luna said cuddling into his chest, "They remind me how much I love you."

"I love you too Luna," Rey whispered, "Always."

Athrun sighed looking at the two, his heart in pain in remembrance of his lost. He looked ahead and said, "Almost there guys."

Back with Rau…

Rau paced around a table.

"Gun…no, to quick, poison…to easy, Baton…already did that…Brass Knuckles…could be kinky…depending on where they are going. Hmm maybe a mace…those would leave some nice marks….but she's already covered where would new ones go? A Hatchet…hack her into pieces….I've already maxed out my room with pieces...Cross bow…I need practice in my archery. Ohh a flamethrower…I got burned last time…never mind, but the guy was left nothing but ashes. I didn't even hear the pain. I think a good old knife will do the trick," Rau said picking up and exacto knife, and a bayonet.

Jeff looked a bit sickened by his boss's words and said, "What exactly are you planning on doing sir?"

"I love craving on the human body" Rau said twirling his knife.

Jeff nodded and said, "I'm sure they love it too."

Rau smiled and said, "I totally agree."

Rau left leaving a freaked out Jeff. Sean heard the conversation and rushed to Cagalli's room that was finally getting enough energy to not throw up her own food.

"Cagalli," Sean said shaking her, "Get up."

Her eyes opened but she didn't register anything. Sean felt engulfed in the void emotion in her eyes and said, "Nothing happened to you."

"There you are Sean boy," Rau said coming in. Cagalli reacted to the voice and tried to cover herself and hide. Sean heart dropped seeing her so scared.

"Yes sir, we managed to keep her alive," Sean struggled out.

"Good, good you are free to go. Go out for a few days and get laid," Rau said, "And come back with some nice stories."

"Will do sir, thanks," Sean said leaving. Sean dismissed a few of the guards and within a few minutes he heard the alarm, but there was one thing Sean knew well. The alarms couldn't be heard down in the dungeon, where Rau was oblivious to the fact that his base was just attacked.

With me…

I looked at Rau in fear as he chained me to a wall.

"Good evening darling," Rau said with a knife to me face, "I'm just going to leave a small message on you."

He pulled my shirt up and I screamed loudly as I felt something pierce my side.

"Just a trial," he said holding up a bloody knife, "Get you used to the pain."

I didn't have the voice to say anything.

And felt a cool substance on my stomach and stood still. This was going to be my end.

Rau took out a smaller knife and said, "This will be beautiful."

He didn't waste anytime digging his knife into me as the door burst open and his guard panted saying, "We're under attack."

"What the fuck?" Rau hissed, "I'm busy."

My body twitched trying to take out the knife stuck in me, as I sobbed as the pain spread immediately, I couldn't handle in anymore.

"Shut up you bitch," Rau growled smacking me face against the wall, "Call in some reinforces. How far are they?"

"Second base?" one said

"What they hell were you all doing playing ring around the Rosy?" Rau yelled, "You useless pieces of shit, Let's go."

"The girl sir?" the other one asked

"Good question," Rau said and stabbed another wound near my ribs, "She should die by the blood eventually. So long sweethearts it's too bad I couldn't completely fuck you. You're bloody Athrun interrupted."

I didn't hear him though; my body went into a state of toxic shock. The door closed and my body was forced standing, my whimpers loud in the dark room.

"Athrun," I voiced out just to hear his name, "I hope you're happy," and my mind floated into a state of a conscious coma.

* * *

Ok next chapter will be up...really soon. Friday i think...just remind my if i don't All i have to do is finish it up...though really i could update tomorrow...if i really wanted to...but i have an essay to write so friday guys sorry...or wednesday. Check both

I'm grinning cause i already know what's happening.

Well i'm not saying anything but

Review

and till wednesday or friday...Samera


	36. Chapter 36

Hey

I know i've been dragging the story on

But you all won't be disappointed with this chapter, i promise you.

Chapter is a day early...you guys better love me for this...i know i won't have time tomorrow to update so i'm doing it now. lol I know i want to innocent schoolgirl...thank her for boosting my fingers to update early

Enjoy guys...and sorry for dragging the story on. I'll keep it in mind for future stories...but i don't really think i'll be posting any for a while...a real long while.

* * *

Athrun shot a few shadow demons, crushing their faces against the wall. He broke many bones as he looked around everywhere he could, in search for Cagalli. His heart was in a state of panic, knowing that something was wrong with her. 

A shadow demon stood in the corner and Athrun grabbed him thinking of him as an enemy.

"I don't want to fight," Sean said, "I need to tell you something."

"I've had enough bullshit from Rau's puppets," Athrun said punching him in the face.

"Cagalli," Sean spoke out catching Athrun's attention, "She's dying."

"I swear if you want to live in the next two seconds, you'll tell me where she is," Athrun calmly.

"I'll take you there, but you have to keep me alive," Sean said sternly.

"Deal," Athrun said and flitted to a disgustful area.

"In here," Sean said kicking the room open. Athrun's nose immediately filled with Cagalli's blood.

Sean turned on the lights and the sight before Athrun made him sick.

"Oh god no," Athrun said walking up to her and immediately taking out the knife stuck in her. Cagalli didn't move her body sagged forward. He removed her chains and held her feeling for a pulse. It was very weak.

"Don't die on me Cagalli," Athrun spoke out lifting her body delicately as her eyes remained wide open but unresponsive.

"Can you hear me Cagalli, it's your Athrun…only yours," Athrun whispered tears forming in his eyes.

"I see you found Cagalli," Rau's voice said coming in, "Sean…I didn't expect you of all people to betray me."

"You deserve it," Sean said staring at Athrun and sensed his power shoot beyond even Rau's. It surged through his veins and Cagalli as he looked with red blood eyes at Rau.

"You die here," Athrun said placing Cagalli in Sean's arms.

"You really think you can kill me Athrun?" Rau mocked, "Don't be stupid."

"Be a man Rau," Athrun said, "Stop hiding like a coward and fight for a change."

"I always fight fair," Rau said back a bit angry.

"Prove it," Athrun said placing the first blow on Rau and sending him a few cells down. Rau tried to change but Athrun's mind stopped it.

"What did you do?" Rau said.

"I'll get a fair fight," Athrun growled, "Fight me Rau."

"You're blinded to see Athrun that it wasn't me that killed Cagalli," Rau said, "It was you and you're cheating ass."

"No," Athrun said stabbing Rau, "It was you. That girl was sent by you."

"Then Cagalli must have not trusted you enough to believe that you actually cheated on her," Rau said blocking Athrun's punch.

"Cagalli loves me Rau," Athrun said, "and even if she doesn't I'll always love her and be there to protect her."

Rau didn't have anything to come back with.

"I was blessed to have Cagalli in my life and even if I have to give her up to make sure she's happy I will, but I would never give her up to die unless I could die with her," Athrun said crushing Rau's ribs.

Rau coughed and wheezed wiping the purple off his mouth and smirked, "You're the first to get me to bleed."

"And I'll be the first to kill you off too," Athrun said blowing stronger and stronger punches on his enemy.

Rau couldn't block or dodge because he didn't enough time too. Athrun was focused on killing him and he could let nothing get in the ways of his goal…unless it was Cagalli.

Rau smirked; she was his only ticket to freedom.

"Even if you kill me Athrun, Cagalli will still die," Rau said

"I'm done with your talking," Athrun growled taking out his gun.

Rau looked a bit concerned.

"Fresh of the shelf Rau, this gun is made especially for you," Athrun said, shooting Rau in the Rau and he yelled out in pain.

"What the hell is this," Rau said looking at his skin turn purple.

"A little recipe Kira and I came up with," Athrun said, "top secret…and only Cagalli was the expectation to it because she added the extra ingredient"

"What ingredient," Rau asked

"She thought it would be funny for you to feel how castration felt like," Athrun said, "I think it'll be a good lesson to you. And after what you did to my mother and my love, this is nothing."

Rau had genuine fear and he said, "You bastard."

Athrun smirked and said, "I told you Rau, the next time we met, it would be your funeral. I'm glad I was the one who shot you to death. I know that my method isn't very traditional, but it's the 21st century and things change."

Rau laughed and said, "I can't die Athrun, if I die your Cagalli will too."

"Well I can't reverse the process, so I guess I have to say goodbye Cagalli," Athrun said sarcastically.

"You son of a bitch, you'll pay for this," Rau said

"Commenting my mother won't stop your death," Athrun said as Kira came in panting and with blood on him.

Athrun punched Rau for the last time sending him to the ground and he said, "Hopefully this pain will compensate a hundredth of what you gave to Cagalli, and your death maybe a twentieth. I'll bring my Cagalli back Rau, that's my promise to you."

Athrun turned back to Kira and said, "Burn him alive."

Kira nodded and said, "I've already got May on the scene."

Athrun gave a grim look and said, "She'll need more then May."

Athrun rushed to Sean who was already up with Cagalli. Athrun took her form him and thanked him. May almost let out a heave seeing the sight, but closed up her wound in matter of minutes.

"She's not responding to anything Athrun," May said, flicking the light over her eyes, "We need to get her to the base, and clean her out completely and fast."

"We don't have time. I can do a bit," Athrun said, "I'll take out the toxin if you can give the blood."

She nodded and inserting a needle connected to a blood bag it in various places on Cagalli.

"Where are the most toxins?" Athrun asked.

"Her abdomen," May said pointing to exact area.

Athrun sunk her teeth suck her blood with her toxin and continues until he actually tasted her real blood. His body could clean itself, but Cagalli's wasn't strong enough.

May and him continued this process until May was satisfied she could survive for teh next 24 hours. Athrun then aided in putting blood back into her system. Dearka and Yzak backed him up from oncoming shadow demons and slowly Athrun heard Cagalli's heart beat stabilize.

"Thank god," Athrun said digging his head in her hair inhaling her scent. She was going to make it.

"We should get her to the base," said May "We have facilities there that can progress her health. Her leg is shattered and a lot of her bones are still healing in a deformed manner from fractures. Her stomach needs to be restiched and pumped out, and her uterus has been stabbed through as well. There a chance she could lose the ability to have children."

Athrun nodded mutely and only thinking about that fact that she was alive and living in front of his yes. After bandaging Cagalli up, he left her in the care of Stellar and May.

Athrun helped everyone in finishing the base off, and asked Sean to fill him in. Luna approved of the count and they were ready to leave, until the rest of the army arried. Sean and Dennis were free to leave, but Sean said he had to explain some things. After and hour of flitting they all arrived at the base, dirty exhausted and worried. Cagalli wasn't showing any signs of being alive. She and May were rushed off into the emergency room, while Athrun was forced to here what Sean had to say.

Sean went over in detail what happened to Cagalli.

"Cagalli stayed strong for the first few weeks. It seemed as if Rau couldn't break her soul, even if he did everything to break her body," Sean said, "Dennis did all she could to fix Cagalli, up but Cagalli was getting no energy because she wasn't eating. And when she would, her body would reject it, so we had to keep her on a feeding tube."

Athrun looked away from everyone as he heard the story.

"And then the rape," Sean said.

Athruns whipped around in shock and said, "Fuck no."

Sean grimaced and Athrun crush the table with his anger and he said, "Cagalli. Oh god."

"That's what I thought," Sean said, "To everyone it seemed as if he raped her, even to Cagalli herself."

"My Cagalli," Athrun said crying out, "How could he? And I couldn't even stop that."

"You did," Sean said.

"What?" Kira said.

"Rau knocked her out when he was about to do it," Sean said, "But you took that moment to infiltrate another base and he had to leave."

"But you said?" Athrun said confused looking at Cagalli through the glass as she was surrounded by a bubble.

"I know what I said," Sean said, "He didn't get a chance to rape her, but that doesn't mean he didn't make it seem like he did."

"Shit," Athrun said, "Cagalli thinks."

"She lost herself there," Sean said, "She cried a lot and resigned herself to silence."

May came into the room and said, "She went into a coma."

Athrun froze there as he heard Sean finish, "it's like she gave up living."

Athrun shook his head said, "No, Cagalli will not leave me like this, at least until I give her the truth."

He walked to her room and relaxed. Cagalli had a power over him the ebbed away all his anger when she was near him. He took his hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Everything I've done Cagalli, I've done it for you," Athrun said, "I love you Cagalli, believe me. If you ever loved me Cagalli, please wake up for me…just once."

Athrun sat there and waited.

In my mind…

I was stuck in a dark place…engulfed in solitude as whispers filled my ears.

"Let me out," I called, "I want to leave."

"Hate him," a voice called out. I looked up to see another version of me.

"Hate who?" I told myself back

"Athrun," she said, "It'll make the pain easier on your soul."

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to die anyways, I'll do it still loving Athrun," I said.

"Foolish girl," the other me said sitting on the black, "What will you gain by loving him, but pain."

"I can't hate him," I said, "I loved him too much to hate him."

My other half lifted my face and said, "Look into these eyes."

And all I saw were pool of void amber.

"Is this the life you want?" she asked, "How you want to end your life, with this void?"

"No," I said

"Then hate him Cagalli, even a little emotion will help, hate will help you," she said

"No," I said shaking my head, "I refuse to."

"Then face the music Cagalli, because you'll be in this darkness until you can accept that you were never meant for Athrun, and he used you."

"HE DIDN'T" I yelled, "Maybe I wasn't made for him, but I let him use me."

"You're disgusting," she replied, "Look what you've become a love sick idiot. You're blinded your values for a guy."

"I…I" I stuttered.

"You know I'm right," she said, "Forget about him and move on."

"But how?" she asked

"The easy way or hard?" she asked, "Easy would be to hate him, the hard would be to forget him."

"I can't do either," I said, "I can't hate him, when I have no reasons to hate him."

"What reason?" she harked, "he used, you, cheated on you, and broke your heart into tiny pieces."

"But why?" I asked myself, "Why would he do that."

"Because he's a player? He didn't love you?" she said

"But why doesn't my heart believe it?" I asked, "I keep hearing his voice. He keeps calling me?"

"That's the portion of your heart that still believe that what happened was a lie, but you saw it with your own eyes Cagalli, is was the truth."

"He couldn't lie to me," I said, "Why would he go through all that trouble to keep me safe. Why would he claim me?"

"You heard that Madison, you were a good fuck," She said laughing.

I winced at the comment and said, "It wasn't just sex with him."

"Are you so sure about that?" she said

"Yes, because he could have had better then me," I said

"He's a vampire Cagalli. Humans are a joke to him, weak and pathetic," she said, "He thought it would be a good joke to play with your heart."

"What about everyone else?" I asked

"Oh come on, he's the leader of all the vampires, they have to listen to their boss."

"Still," I said, "Why would he be bent on claiming me, making sure I didn't die even when I wasn't claimed? A human life should matter to him."

She didn't have a reply and left saying, "Whatever makes you happy, but you can't hide the truth. Even Kisaka told you otherwise."

"The truth," I said, "I love Athrun…and nothing even I can change that myself."

With Athrun…

It had been a month since that fateful day and Cagalli hadn't even responded to his words. Maybe she really didn't love him anymore. Why should she, after everything that happened and everything he did.

Athrun shook his head and said, "Cagalli, I'm not going to let you go because of a stupid misunderstanding."

He hardly left her site, satisfied by just looking at her. The shadow demon and vampire finally came to a peace, with Sean as the leader of the shadow demons. The war was finally over, but many died that die. Athrun lost count at five hundred. Both side called for reinforcement and the day since Cagalli was said to be a coma the battle drove on for two weeks, before the shadow demons surrendered. Ever since the treaty signed, he hadn't left Cagalli's side.

He kissed Cagalli's lips for a first and said, "Morning beautiful, it's very sunny today, perfect weather for the beach."

"You know in about two hours will be the first time we met," Athrun said smiling, "I'm still sorry for being so angry at you, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted you there so bad."

"How much time do you need?" Athrun said holding her cheek, "If I had been sooner Cagalli on getting you, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry."

"You have no idea, how I wish I could be in your position. I can't stand seeing you like this Cagalli. I miss you so much," Athrun said crying, "Your smile, your laugh, your touch, and especially your eyes. Please get up and tell me you forgive me Cagalli. I know I don't deserve it. I let Rau get you, couldn't stop him from hurting you, but I swear Cagalli, give me a chance and I'll make up for it, everyday of my life. I promise."

Cagalli let out the same breathing patterns.

In my conscious mind I heart a voice.

"Two hours," I thought….would be when I first met Athrun. I could hear Athrun clearly, but I couldn't move or react. Athrun was there! How?

"How much time do you need?" I heard his voice and felt him touch my cheek, "If I had been sooner Cagalli on getting you, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry."

Sorry…I thought. Getting me?

"You have no idea, how I wish I could be in your position. I can't stand seeing you like this Cagalli. I miss you so much," he said and I heard his cries and felt his tears on me, "Your smile, your laugh, your touch, and especially your eyes. Please get up and tell me you forgive me Cagalli. I know I don't deserve it. I let Rau get you, couldn't stop him from hurting you, but I swear Cagalli, give me a chance and I'll make up for it, everyday of my life. I promise."

My position, he saved me didn't he? I died to move. My heart was right. Athrun did come to save me. But make up for what?

"I heard this song," he said, "I hope you can here this, I often sing this to you when you're sleeping. Now I know my voice isn't perfect so bare with me."

His voice trailed out to a deep husky melody...

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

I was crying inside. I begged my body to move. It didn't listen.

"ATHRUN," I yelled in my mind.

"It's true you know," Athrun said, "This song represent how much you mean to me. I wouldn't turn my back to you. I'd fight to death to make sure I got you back. I can't live without you Cagalli. Please come back to me. Please wake up. I love you. I need you Cagalli…so much."

His cell rang in that moment and he said, "Hey Mother….no she didn't get up…I'm not coming home until she gets up…I'm sorry mother…I understand….only an hour….fine I'll wait for Kira to get here then I'll go…ok by mother."

I heard him sigh and he said, "Mother has an emergency Cagalli, I promise I'll be back in two hours maximum…miss me," kissing my forehead.

He left the room as his name escaped my lips and but he was too far to hear.

* * *

Sigh...yeah this she didn't wake up yet 

cool 500 review!! whoa...that's a first

Lyrics are not mine...They belong to Bryan Adams

But i really liked the song :D

Anyways...next chapter i have to finish writing as well...it'll be surprising lol

But yay! Athurn saved her

Anyways till next time

Samera...i don't know when the i'll update...so bear with me


	37. Chapter 37

Hey, I managed to finish this one fast yay!

Yeah Cagalli's in a coma...

But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...i know i did

* * *

Kira came in and said, "Morning Cagalli, still sleeping? Don't you get tired of laying there?"

You have no idea, I thought.

"Anyways, May said you totally healed. Why aren't you getting up Cagalli? We all need you here, especially Athrun. You should really end his misery," Kira said laughing a bit.

"Rau's dead you know," he said

Thank god, I thought.

"Yeah Athrun kicked his ass, with that bullet we made," Kira said, "Watching his pain was definitely the highlight of that day. But Cagalli, his pain didn't make up what that bastard did to you. If you remember Sean, he saved your life. He helped a lot. He rules the shadow demons now."

"You thought Athrun cheated on you right?" Kira said, "Athrun won't say anything, but how could you think of belittling Athrun like that? He loved you more then anyone in the world, more then his very own mother and you doubted his love. But you proved you love for him, and I know you two have a bright future together. Now quickly get up and slap me for just saying how I basically doubted your love for him in the first place."

Kira laughed a bit at no response from me and said, "How about this Cagalli, if you don't get up soon, I'll presume I'm right. You aren't fit for Athrun's love. Your love for him was so weak that you believed Madison's words of all thing. That girl's a slut. And didn't you notice that the girl Athrun was holding was blonde and did you even think of all the occurrences where your blood was taken, so that girl could look like you and distract Athrun for a while. He wasn't even fooled by the impostor for a minute."

"He loved you so much. He wouldn't rest for a minute when he was searching for you. And after he got his life back you're breaking his heart like this. If that's the case, don't ever get up but at least tell Athrun you have no feelings for him, so he can move on. You don't deserve his love."

"Please Cagalli," Kira said, "As Athrun's best friend I'm begging you to give his life back."

He left the room leaving me there. I moved my fingers trying to reach out for Kira.

I felt my tears spill down my cheek as I opened my eyes and it adjusted to the white ceiling.

"Athrun," I said crying, "I'm sorry."

I had to find him…tell him he was wrong. I felt my hand around and fell on the floor on my attempt to stand up. I gasped wheezing, trying to regain my breathing.

I used and bar to help my stand and wobbled using the wall as support and left the room. I turned left looking around for a way to get out.

"Athrun," I called out in a cracked voice. I heard alarms soon sound and in the fright I fell into a closet. I turned to look out only to have someone bash the door on my head. Wonderful.

With Kira…

"Eww hospital food," Kira mumbled carrying a sub, "Man I should really apologize to Cagalli that was harsh."

The sub fell from his hand and he looked at the empty room and rushed to security. He demanded to see a tape and sent out people to search for Cagalli.

He looked it over to see Cagalli get up and fall hard on the floor, and eventually leave the room.

"Where the hell was that stupid nurse," Kira said rushing out to look for Cagalli.

"Crap," Kira said, "Athrun will kill me."

Athrun took that moment to call him too.

"Hey man," Kira said nervously

"What'd you do?" Athrun said.

"I swear I just left for five minutes," Kira said

"SOMEONE KIDNAPPED CAGALLI?" Athrun yelled

"No, she got up and walked out," Kira said

"Did you just tell me Cagalli woke up and walked out?" Athrun questioned, "Are you serious?"

Kira heard the joy in Athrun's voice and said, "Yeah."

"Where is she, let me talk to her, I'll be right there," Athrun said

"That the problem," Kira said, "I can't find her."

"….WHAT?" Athrun said, "Where was the bloody nurse?"

'Great minds think alike don't they,' Kira thought.

"She's still this hospital though," Kira said.

"But who knows what could have happened to her!" Athrun, "I'll be there in two minutes, try to figure out what floor she's on."

Kira checked all the cameras and found out that she was still on the same floor.

"This floor," Kira said to Athrun as he came in.

"I'll look around," Athrun said walking to her room first to trail her scent. But it was weak outside her room. However he picked it up. He could recognize her scent anywhere, it was in his system.

He followed it to a closet and opened it to find Cagalli on the floor. He winced at the swollen bump on her forehead and would figure out who bashed the door on her head. He lifted up Cagalli and put her back into her room. He softly pressed her head and she sighed turning to face him, still asleep.

Athrun could finally sleep after a long time and did so holding her hand.

I didn't know when I woke up next, but the room was dark and warm. I was enveloped in a fuzzy feeling and I realized where it was from. It was Athrun.

I pulled my hand away in disgust, how could he touch me after Rau had contaminated me.

My body ached as I felt him warmth leave and I touched my chest in pain.

"Cagalli," Athrun called looking at me, up and yawning.

He smiled brightly at me and I turned away from him.

He tried to grab my hand and I pulled it away.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" he asked, "I swear I never cheated on you. You're the one I love, I promise. Madison was lying and that girl you saw me with, she looked exactly like you and it was dark, but as soon as I recognized her, I ran as fast as I could to find you…I'm so sorry Cagalli."

I didn't say anything but crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please believe me Cagalli," he whispered.

"I do Athrun," I said, "But would you still want me?"

"What are you talking about, I love you Cagalli. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You're my life," he said.

"Even after knowing, I thought you cheated on me?" I asked

"Did you ever not love me Cagalli?" he asked

"I tried to," I said.

"But did you?" he asked

I looked down and shook my head.

He lifted my chin up and saw the tears in my eyes and said, "Hey don't' cry."

I took him hand off and said, "I'm dirty Athrun, I don't deserve you."

"Dirty?" Athrun said astonished, "What are you talking about."

"Rau…he," I said, "…he rape-"

"Shh," Athrun said enveloping me in a warm hug and said, "Even if he did Cagalli, I would love you no less."

"What do you mean if?" I asked

"Apparently I took that moment to infiltrate his base," Athrun said kissing my forehead, "And you could never be dirty Cagalli. You're the purest person I know."

"I'm sorry Athrun," I said, "I know I should have believed your love and not Madison, but I didn't…I'll understand if your feelings for me are gone."

"Cagalli, you think I would ever let you go?" Athrun asked, "And that to because of a girl?"

"But…I" I started

"You never stopped loving me Cagalli," he said, "You still believed in me and that's all that matter most to me."

I didn't answer him and he lifted my face to him and said, "Look at me."

I looked up and he said, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," I said immediately with no regrets.

"Then promise me you'll never go into another coma again and scare me like that again," Athrun said.

I smiled and said, "I promise."

"Good, and I promise, I'll never let anyone take you from me again," he said, "That is if you want to be with me."

"Do you even have to ask that?" I said, "My life is with you. My happiness is with you. My love is with you."

"Me too," Athrun said and placed his lips of me, something I thought I never would have again. I pulled him closer as the kiss increased in passion. I ran my hands on his torso, fingering his hair and scratching his scalp. His tongue drove into my mouth and I forgot to breathe.

"I love you," he said pulling away, "I," kissing my nose, "Love," kissing my cheek, "you," kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Athrun," I said placing my head on his shoulders.

He rubbed my back and he said, "Let's go home."

"Please," I whispered.

Athrun's happiness showered all around me. The smile on his face never left and he couldn't keep his hands off me. He was helping me stand but I ended up falling on him.

"You need to get used to your leg, it is still healing," he said giving me a chance to stand and feel the ground, until he swept me up in his arms and said, "That's enough for now."

He carried a bag and me to his car. Kira gave me a huge hug and I said, "So do I deserve Athrun now?"

Kira flushed and said, "Hey at least it forced you to get up."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked Kira

"Nothing," I said kissing Athrun to forget about the comment, "I want to go home."

Athrun smiled and carefully placed me in the seat. He buckled me up purposely teasing me with his roaming hands. I flushed and saw Kira smirking at the sight.

"I'll meet you at home Kira," Athrun said

I realized we were still in Brazil and remembered something important.

"How's Lenore?" I asked, "Did she make it here okay?"

"Mother is just fine Cagalli…I want to thank you for giving her back to me," Athrun said quietly.

"Nonsense Athrun, I consider Patrick to be a father to me and I just wanted your family to be complete," I said

"It is now that you're here," Athrun said smiling

I smiled and said, "Does she know about me?"

Athrun nodded and said, "She was devastated knowing it was you she met at the cell. It took a while for me and father to convince her that it wasn't her fault."

"She's a wonderful person," I said.

"Yeah, she told me about the conversation you two had," Athrun said sadly, "I'm still sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," I said putting my hand in his, "What exactly happened."

Athrun managed to briefly summarize what happened by the time they reached a huge house.

"Not real home, but it's the people that make a home right?" Athrun said

I laughed and said, "You got it."

I watched Athrun's stare and he whispered, "I missed you so much Cagalli, every damn second."

"I missed you more though," I said

He kissed my nose and got out of his seat while I opened the door to mine.

"Come here you," Athrun said lifting me to him.

I finally was complete.

"Welcome home," he murmured as we entered the living room, where Patrick was watching the news.

"Hey son, what are you doing home so early?" Patrick asked turning to face his son by the end of his question.

He smiled and was immediately in front of us and gave me a hug kissing my forehead and said, "You gave us quite a scare child."

"You know me Patrick," I said, "I love giving you heart attacks."

"Try not to;" he said sternly this time, "I don't think I could handle losing a child."

My eyes misted and said, "I don't think I could handle losing another father."

He smiled and squeezed my hand and said, "I would give you a real hug, but Athrun is not planning to let you go for the rest of the year."

Athrun flushed and chuckled a bit and said, "You have that right father," pulling me closer to him.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, "My grand entrance and I'm here just to see you?"

"Hey what else do you need? They're all about," Patrick said, "But I'm pretty sure Kira has just finished informing everyone about the good news."

The door burst open and I heard wails.

Athrun and I were first surrounded by my girlfriend and I was squeezed like a bursting balloon.

I started crying with them and Luna snatched me away from Athrun leaving him gaping and placed me on the couch where I was given an hour with apologises and a whole bunches of a hugs and scolds and overemotional melodrama. I missed them all so much.

I was given the news that Lacus was expecting a child.

"Wow," I said.

"You made me faint twice," Lacus said, "because of your absence."

I laughed and said, "Then you can name the little one after me!! You know you want to."

Lacus smiled and said, "How coincidental? I already thought of C lettered names, Clair if it's a girl, and Conan if it's a boy."

"I'm just kidding Lacus," I said

"I was serious though?" she said

"Seriously?" I said.

She nodded as Kira came to her side, "Kira agrees as well."

Kira nodded and said, "You're an important person in our lives Cagalli."

"You guys," I said tears spilling out "Are so weird."

Everyone laughed at that comment and I was wiping my tears. Athrun was at my side wiping the rest of my tears. He kissed my nose making me giggle a bit.

I looked at and said, "What'd I miss?"

His eyes darkened a bit and he explained the extent of everything.

"You were a mess," he said, "When I found you…I kind of burst and killed Rau out pretty quickly. I figured out that the extents of my powers are quite far. Umm…Sean helped me find you."

"Yeah, he's done a lot to keep me alive," I said hesitantly.

"That Jeff guy," Athrun said, "Made the illusion in your mind about the rape."

I nodded and shivered.

"He's dead too," Athrun said

"But," Shiho said, "You haven't heard about the main person who started all this."

I looked up at her grinning face as she said, "I took the courtesy to shave all the hair of Ms. Madison's head off. Lacus punched her nose finding out. And once Lenore found out she slapped the girl silly. I have to mention the fact that Athrun gave the girl a pieces of his mind after. He banished her for conspiracy with Rau."

Lenore entered with balloons, flowers and gift and said, "I couldn't come home empty handed now could I?"

I smiled at the beautiful lady and Athrun sensing my thoughts carried me over to her, helped me stand so I could hug her tightly.

"You're okay," I said

She smiled and said, "I should be the one saying that silly."

I bit my lip and said, "I'm sorry for what I said in the cell."

"Hmm…I'll forgive you on one condition," she said in a mock serious tone.

"Sure," I said

"You will call me mom from now on," she said, "If you love my son that is."

I looked up to Athrun's eyes changing colour and said, "Yes mom."

"But I should be the one really apologizing," she said holding me in an embrace, "I left you with that….thing."

"I turned out right in the end," I said

"Better then alright," She said, "It's nice to know my son chose such a strong and perfect girl."

"Well I'm far from perfect," I said

"But you're perfect for me," Athrun said, "I couldn't ask for anymore better then you, because you are the best."

"Same here Athrun," I said kissing his cheek.

"I think we should all celebrate," Patrick said.

"Yeah," I said excitedly.

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA," a voice boomed.

I looked up plugging my ears as Ahmed came in furious.

"What the hell were you thinking going into a freaking coma and let me graduate my doctorate alone!" Ahmed said sternly walking up closer and closer, growing quite bigger.

"I wasn't," I said meekly.

"Don't go all cheeky on me missy," he said

"I'm not," I said gasping; "Now why would I do that?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug, which I returned.

"You're quite late," I said

"I was just flying in from New Mexico," he said, "Found about your awakening in the air."

"Now what were you doing in New Mexico," I asked

"I'm officially part of the org and that was my first mission," Ahmed said cheekily.

"Aww," I said turning to Athrun, "When do I get my first mission?"

"No way!" he said, "At least none by yourself until you're changed."

"Changed eh?" I said, "You said you were going to do it that night."

"Well I really couldn't, could I?" he said in a monotone voice.

I immediately felt guilt fill my system and said, "Well you can now."

Athrun gave a deep look and I felt my hormones burst in desire. Not only emotionally, I missed Athrun quite physically.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Athrun said grinning.

"No," I said shaking my head, my cheeks burning in embarrassment at all the knowing looks in everyone in the room.

"Sheesh, get a room you two," Kira mumbled, "And your thoughts."

I turned a tad bit pinker and said, "I heard it was good day to go to the beach."

Luna nodded eagerly and said, "Yay bikini time!"

* * *

I'll end it off there

I'm thinking about adding one more twist...but i'm still contemplating

I've been dragging the stroy on long enough hehe

Yeah I'll update soon you guys...let's just say really soon...i think

Anyways would you like to send me a review? Even if it's a "you're the bestest author ever!!" lol just kidding

Till my next very soon chapter, hopefully

Samera


	38. Chapter 38

Hey be prepared to read!!

I've updated till the end so hope you enjoy

* * *

She pulled me and I latched onto Stellar and the cycle went on so everyone (as in all the girls) was pulled upstairs.

"I just bought twenty new bikinis," Luna said happily, "Go shower and I'll have one for you."

"How about you choose one, Lacus chooses another, and Mir," I said looking hopeful.

She sighed and said, "Fine, but only since it's your day today."

I nodded, grabbing a towel, limped toward the washroom and took a long hot shower. I didn't realize how badly I needed one. I scrubbed my body leaning on the wall for support. I didn't have to shave much as the hair on my legs was just started growing from that wax treatment Luna gave me. It was torture! A bonus was that my hair grew very slowly and thinly.

I came out all squeaky clean. And my three choices were laid out in front of me. There was a green suit with a covering bottom with strings on the sides, and a halter top attached to thin strings. The second one was blue with fuller coverage no strings, but bands of material. It was in the same halter style. The third was a mix of both. The hater top attached to strings, and the bottom didn't have any strings on the side, but a thin band with a pretty sequin design. It was red. I chose it and wore under a short and a cropped translucent hoodie. I looked in the mirror and realized I had lost quite a lot of weight. I'd gain it back by tonight. Speaking of food, I was starving.

I slipped on some flip flops and limped down the stairs looking for the kitchen. There were multiple boxes of recent Thai take out and I dug in happily.

"Hello," Athrun said slipping his hands around my waist, "You done eating yet?"

I took another gulp of the soda and shook my head and said, "I'm still half empty."

He laughed kissing my forehead to sit down on the chair beside me lifting my leg onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking another bite of food.

He pressed my leg at a few pressure points and I winced a bit at my tender muscles pressed.

"Fixing your leg," he said, "It's about healed, but I can tweak it a bit so you can at least walk."

I nodded and spooned him some food which he ate happily.

I knew he had finished by the time I was done and running his hand seductively on my poor innocent leg. I let out a jagged breath and said, "If you don't let go now Athrun, I'm not leaving until you finish."

"Oh really," he said lifting me in his arms

"Yes," I said gasping out, and wrapping my arms around his neck leaning on his chest, "I missed you Athrun. I don't know…how I survived without you."

I felt a surge of emotion flow into me and shivered at the sincerity of the love I felt.

Athrun said, "You and me both Cagalli, now let's forget about the past…and think about the future. I'll always be in it."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I know."

We made it to the car, and he placed me in the passenger and said, "They all left…we're the only ones left."

I nodded as he sat down in his side and started his car, and we zoomed away.

The beach wasn't far away and it was packed. People were clad in bikinis everywhere, and men were topless and shimmered in muscles.

"Try out your leg," Athrun said leaning towards me as he opened my door from the inside.

"Promise it won't hurt?" I asked

"Promise," he said, unbuckling my seat belt.

I wiggled my toes and stepped out of the car on my good leg and then my other one. I didn't even feel a twitch.

Athrun had a shoulder full of stuff and he wrapped his free hand around my waist, shutting the car door close as it locked automatically.

"How are we suppose to find everyone?" I asked.

"There," Athrun said pointing to far away and I couldn't point out any figures.

I glared at Athrun and he said, "We'll flit."

"Won't everyone see?" I asked

"I'm not a master of illusions for a reason," he said grinning, "Close your eyes."

I did and the next thing I knew I felt solid ground and opened my eyes to see everyone in front of my eyes.

"Sheesh it's hot out here," Mir said wearing sunglasses.

"Its Brazil baby," Dearka said, "Beaches, bikinis, soccer and a hell lot of sun."

Mir sighed and said, "How are you feeling Cagalli?"

I walked away from Athrun and said, "As good as I can be."

"Athrun, you forgot to tell May she woke up," Lacus said in a dress.

Athrun gave a guilty smile and said, "I was kind of distracted."

"Anyways Cagalli has to get tested," Lenore said coming in, "We aren't sure of her current situation."

"Current situation?" I said, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Lenore looked meekly as me and said, "Nothing to worry over, just mandatory check up…you just got up from a coma dear."

I nodded and said, "But I feel fine."

"It's okay," Athrun said, "We'll deal with this later, let's just enjoy the sun."

Shinn laughed and said, "I don't think our nature allows us to enjoy to sun."

I shook my head from my worries.

"Come on Cagalli, let's put some sun screen on you before you have a red nose," Athrun said.

"CAGALLI!!" A voice yelled crashing into me sending me flying into Athrun who steadied us.

"Ahmed," I gasped out suffocating in his bone crushing hug, "I'm still injured."

"Sorry," Ahmed said letting loose, "You still scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," I said, "But I'm good."

"You owe me for all the 25th you missed," he said

I laughed and said, "Yeah don't remind me."

"And guess what," Ahmed said, "I brought some familiar people."

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA," Merna's voice rang

"Merna," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Been worried sick," she said, "Message spreads fast you know, that you were captured by some lunatic vampire and then taken hostage…and then going into a coma."

"What vampire?" I said worried

She smiled and said, "I know what your friends are Cagalli, don't you think your father would have told me about you."

I smiled and said, "Forgot about that."

"Anyways how are you feeling?" she asked, "You've definitely gotten your colour back."

"I'm great," I said hugging her, realizing how much I missed this mother in my life.

"I missed you too," she said pulling away, "Now go enjoy the day, you need to get a tan."

I laughed and nodded as Athrun pulled me away and I said, "Why are you so eager to get me alone?"

Athrun sighed and said, "I really wanted to spend the day with you…alone…relinquish you…kiss you, touch you."

I shivered at his words and gestures that followed it. He didn't even care that we were surrounded by people. I was blushing and whispered his name softly.

He nuzzled my cheeks and said, "But alas, I forgot how many people love you."

"You mean more to me then the others Athrun," I said touching his cheek.

He nodded staring into my eyes and said, "Tonight then."

My abdomen ached at the thought, and I nodded.

"Cagalli!" someone called out just as Athrun was going to kiss me.

I groaned gripping his shirt lightly and turned and saw Stellar indicating with her hand to join her.

I sighed and said, "No…"

Athrun chuckled and said, "Now you know how I feel."

I pouted and he kissed me quickly and then sent me off.

"Hey Stellar," I said

"I think we should go party in the water," she said, "You should strip off all those unnecessary articles of clothing."

I nodded taking off me hoodie and short and said, "Where's the sun screen?"

"I think the guys took the bottle," Stellar said looking around.

I turned grinning and said, "Okay I'll go get it."

"Here," Mir said tossing another.

"Or not," I said glumly catching it and sat down under the umbrella and rubbed it on my leg and then moving up. I tied my hair up. Shiho grabbed an arm and Meyrin the other and they carried me to the shore. They splashed me with the water and I yelled a bit as it hit my body. I splashed back chasing Shiho. I dropped to me knees panting after the long run.

"Not fair," I said, "You have super agility."

Shiho laughed and said, "I know eh, so I've heard Athrun's planning to change you tonight."

"Finally," I said, "Maybe then I'll actually be able to keep up."

She laughed and said "Look, I see guests."

She pointed to our spot on the beach where I saw a few familiar people. I my other gang from Orb (I missed Gail)

"You called them here too?" I asked

Shiho looked at me and said, "Everyone was here ever since they heard you were in the coma."

I walked to the shore and Hailey saw me and ran up giving me a hug, scolding me to scaring her.

I was twirled around next and I gasped out, "Gail."

"Cagalli, my darling, my love," he said out, "you're alive."

I giggled as he placed me on the ground and said, "I was alive before too."

"Not compared to now," he said kissing my cheek, "Your sexy lover...does not look very hot sad."

I smiled and said, "Sorry about that."

"But that doesn't mean he was less sexy," Gail said, "And I won't even start with your other friends…every other guy makes me impotent."

I broke off laughing clutching my stomach breathing heavily after while and said, "You never do change do you."

"Never for you Cagalli," he said ruffling my hair, "And you never change either."

"I won't," I said as he pulled me up.

"Come on, it's lunch time and I'm starving," he said pushing me to the picnic tables in our area, he piled a plate with food thanking the ladies for the scrumptious looking food and placed it in front of me, "You are going to gain back all that weight you loss."

I gave him thumbs up as everyone piled onto the table, Athrun was helping Kira and Yzak make the BBQ. He waved at me and blew me a kiss. I smiled putting it to my heart.

I noticed that he was staring at my attire and I gave him a knowing look.

"Athrun you're burning your hand," Dearka said pulling his hand off, as Athrun broke off into curses. My eyes grew as Kira dumped his hand in cold water, by the time I reached there.

"This is what you get for getting distracted," Kira said smirking.

Athrun glared at Kira while I was fretting over his hand.

"You idiot," I said, "Look what you did."

I patted it with a cold towel, and he winced, as the towel touched his raw flesh. Vampires were very sensitive to burn…well they had better tolerance to it, but the layer of skin on Athrun's palm was burned right off.

"Are you okay," I asked with tears in my eyes, "Does it hurt a lot."

Athrun seemed to have forgotten the pain, and focused more on assuring me that he was alright.

"I'm fine," he said kissing my forehead, "It was just a little burn."

I kissed his palm and whispered, "You're not really healing as fast."

He grimaced at that and said, "You noticed eh."

I nodded and said, "When was the last time you feed?"

He refused to answer, and I glared at him.

"Excuse us for a moment," I said dragging Athrun to changing room that was empty.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked

"Drink Athrun," I said pointing to my neck.

"You're still weak Cagalli," Athrun said, "I'll manage."

"Athrun please…you're always there when I need you. Let me do something for you," I asked.

"Cagalli," he said sternly.

I wrapped my arms around my neck and kissed him there and said, "Please."

I felt his heart quicken a fraction and moved my lips to his ear teasing it a bit. His groan came out automatically as his chest rumbled a bit. I felt his lips at my neck kissing the spot and he said hoarsely, "Just a little okay."

I felt his fangs sink in I felt a high as the blood soaked his fangs. I let out a soft moan as I felt my blood rush and pulse increase. My respiratory rate surged and I let a quick gasp, but all too soon he broke away licking his fangs.

I leaned on him as he closed the wound, but leaving a claim.

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm great," I said sighing.

"Good," he said leaning against me and placed his lips over mine. Our lips meshed into a natural rhythm, as his tongue entered into my mouth with his hesitation, as my mind swirled into rapture. He battled for dominance and I gave it to him without a fight as his mouth took all the sweetness from me and filled it with heat and desire.

"Athrun," I breathed breaking from his feverish kissed.

"Yes," Athrun said latching onto my neck dragging his mouth to the exposed skin of my breasts.

I griped his hair out of frustration and said, "They're probably looking for us."

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked

I though about it for a whole second said, "Hell no."

We stayed about to stay there for a while, until a little girl came in and said, "Look mommy."

Athrun and I broke apart and detached when the mother came in to see what her daughter was looking at and said, "I'm sorry but we need to use the room."

I nodded and rushed out crimson red in the face.

Athrun was trying to not laugh his head off.

I sat back in my spot and resumed eating, and Athrun sat down beside with his own food.

"That must have been some intense make out and here I thought you were concerned girlfriend," Gail said

"Shut it Gail," I said, "Or I'll stab you with a fork."

He laughed and said, "You love me too much!"

I sighed and finished my food instead.

"I forgot to mention, you look hot in that bikini," Gail said, "I saw the half the male population stare at you while I was checking out the males."

Athrun let out a growl and placed a hand on my waist possessively.

Gail sighed at the reaction.

"Anyways Athrun," Kira called, "You up for a game of soccer."

Athrun seemed to be hesitant on leaving me.

"Go," I said pushing him a bit.

Athrun sighed and said, "Fine."

I helped the girl clean up since the guys cooked the food. I lay in the sun soaking up the rays and watched Athrun smile as he scored another goal. I yawned and stretched out ready for some sleep, as Luna brought over the umbrella and I took a nice nap.

I saw the most wonderful dream yet…

_I was in a nursery room calling out the name, "Aiden."_

_I heard a little laugh and said, "Now where could my baby have gone?"_

_The little voice laughed again crawling out on four from behind a big ball._

"_There you are!" I exclaimed walking up the child and lifting him up in my arms. He had messy sapphire hair and emerald eyes. He gurgled and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck sighing. _

"_Mommy loves you too," I said rocking him in my arms, "Now it's time for my baby to go to sleep."_

_Aiden bobbed his head, his active body finally tuckered out as his eyes closed a bit._

_He was mouthing something and I smiled and said, "You want daddy, one second sweet heart."_

_I walked with him to the next room where Athrun out of the shower about to change. He brightened at the sight of us and said, "Here are my two favourite people in the world."_

_I smiled and as Aiden reach out for his Dad. Athrun took the baby in his arms immediately as the child fell asleep instantly in his father's arms._

_I leaned on Athrun's arm and said, "He's so perfect."_

_Athrun kissed my forehead and said, "Just like you."_

_I laughed and said, "Charmer."_

"_Only for you," he said placing our son on our bed as we watched him let out breaths, mouth opening. I leaned down and kissed his forehead _

"_Love you," I said, "Sweet dreams."_

I woke up from my dream and touched my heart, my face bright.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked

I smiled and said, "Nothing…just a good dream."

"I can tell," she said laughing, "What was it about?"

I sighed and said, "Athrun and I."

"Of course," she said

I heard many shouts of excitement and I looked down to see a crowd surrounding the game of soccer between the guys.

"Yeah," Luna said, "They never cease to attract attention."

"I can't see Athrun," I said.

"WOO GO ATHRUN" I heard shrilly shriek of a female call out, and I glared in their direction.

"I'm going to get a piece of him," A blonde said to her friend.

"Oh really," I muttered getting up.

"Bitch," Luna said hearing one commenting her husband.

We pushed through where the rest of the gang was watching the game in the front.

Athrun's body was glistening in a layer of sweat and I almost got a nosebleed from the sight.

He kicked the ball into pass the defence handling it with precision as he passed to Kira who scored.

I sat with my knees to me chest and cheered. I took a moment to remember the dream. Our child…I saw our child. I couldn't believe it to be true.

The game finally ended and girls were filling up around Athrun and the rest of the males. I gave a sullen look at the crowd as yells and shriek were enounced out.

"Oh my," Lacus said as I noticed the blonde girl smack her lips onto Athrun's. That's it.

I stalked up as Athrun pushed her off a then yanked the girl off myself and hissed, "Hands off my man!!"

The girl gave me a dreamy look which I slapped right off her.

"Hey," she yelled out, "Watch it honey. He wouldn't in the right mind be your man."

"Oh really," I said ready to kick her ass when Athrun pulled me into his arms and blocked my attempts.

"Thank you for protecting me," the girl said sweetly to Athrun.

"Listen Blondie, my girl can pack a hard punch and I really don't want to see her damaged in any ways," Athrun said kissing my neck to calm me down.

Blondie glared at me and said, "Oh yeah."

I hissed and said, "You'd go down in two seconds."

The girl threw a punch at me but Athrun turned around and took the stupid excuse for a punch.

Athrun sighed and let me go and said, "don't hurt her too hard."

I grinned and first kicked her to the ground and took her beating from there.

I left with only bruised knuckles. Luna left a few disabled.

"Oww," I said as Athrun put some ice one my knuckle. Athrun kissed my hands lightly and looked at his once burned hand and said, "It's all better."

"Your blood does miracle Cagalli," Athrun said, "Unfortunately the same doesn't go for me."

"Really," I said, "Mister Vampire."

Athrun chuckled and pecked my lips lightly, "You left some very scared girls."

"Don't tell me you actually cared," I asked

He shook his head and said, "The only thing I cared about was you. Where were you for the whole game?"

"Sleeping," I said sheepishly.

"Good," he kissing my cheek, "You need the rest."

"I need you," I said leaning my head on his chest.

"I need you too Cagalli for life," he said

"For eternity," I said

"Will you be mine Cagalli…for eternity?" Athrun asked pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"I am," I said confused

He kneeled in front of me taking my breath away as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

I felt tears fill me eyes and I jumped into his arm nodded on his neck.

He twirled me around as I heard claps of congratulations. The ring on my left finger was placed and it was perfect.

* * *

Okay now onto the next chapter

Yay they're engaged!! whoo


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39!! one more to go

Enjoy

* * *

I gave Athrun a kiss as the sun was setting and never felt as much happiness as I did at that moment.

"What do you think of the ring?" Athrun asked as I sat on his lap.

"It's really beautiful Athrun," I said, "When'd you get it?"

"A while ago," Athrun said, "I was planning to propose quite earlier…but then all those unforeseen events."

I froze at the line and said, "Right."

"You okay," Athrun asked kissing my shoulder, "You're stiff."

He starting pressing my shoulder and arms and I melted into him letting out a sigh.

"You two need to get up and dance," Meyrin called out swaying with Auel around the bonfire.

Athrun pulled me up and wrapping his around my waist, while I leaned on his chest in total content.

The songs started off slow and then grew more upbeat. Everyone was starting to move and a dance party soon erupted.

I grew tired after a while and Athrun was pulled away to the guys as I saw some break dancing. My eyes widened as a crowd circled around them. I couldn't help but think about my mind seeing these 'unforeseen events.'

I trudged to the water and sat down in a fit. I put my head on my knees and banged it a bit in frustration. It didn't seem right to have these dreams.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Lenore asked sitting beside me.

I let out a sigh and said, "Enjoying the sea."

"Cagalli, I know you well enough to know that you are lying," she said wrapping a hand around my shoulder, "you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," I said pulling away and looked at her, "Back in the cell…even before…I saw things, in my dreams."

"In a dream?" she said.

"I don't know, ever since I was attacked by a shadow demon a few years ago I've been getting dreams about my capture. And those dreams came true, exactly the way I saw them!" I yelled in tears, "I already knew back then how I was going to die. Even knowing, I couldn't change it even though Athrun tried. I'm scared mom."

She hugged me and said, "Its okay now you came out fine."

I nodded and said, "I could have stopped it though."

"Cagalli, if you cannot change the past, you cannot change the future," she said

"Still," I said, "How can I do this?"

"You have vampire blood in you Cagalli," she said, "Always remember that."

I sighed and said, "You're right."

"Now do you still want to stay here, or watch Athrun," she asked

"Athrun's bound to come here sooner or later," I said smiling

"True," she said as she saw May and said, "I'll be over there if you need me."

I nodded as she left I fell back into the cool sand as the tides passed my stomach.

I heard a whistle and craned my neck up to see a group and tanned male staring at my relaxed form. I just closed me eyes, ignoring them. I soon heard a punch and a few kick and smiled as Athrun hissed out, "Bastards."

I laughed as he sat beside me and I moved placing my head in his lap.

"You find my moves not entertaining?" Athrun asked

"It wasn't that," I said, "I'm just tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Athrun said looking up at the starry sky.

"So are you going to change me today?" I asked

"May wants to do some tests on you first," Athrun said hesitantly, "She want to check you uterus."

"My uterus?" I asked, "Why?"

"It was punctured," Athrun said, "By a stab…she just wants to make sure it's fine."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that fine wasn't really fine.

"Don't hide stuff from me," I said sitting up and facing him, "What happened to me?"

Athrun held my face and said, "Cagalli, May thinks you can't have any children."

I sat back as a tide splashed my face and I looked at Athrun in shock.

I felt the wind knocked out of me as I stared at Athrun's face.

"Say something Cagalli," Athrun said holding my hand.

I pulled it away and stood up wobbly as tears filled my eyes, "She's wrong."

Athrun didn't reply and said, "You want to go home."

"She's wrong Athrun," I said again, "I'm fine."

Athrun held me tightly and I bashed him and said, "I'm fine."

"It's going to be okay Cagalli," Athrun said.

"I'm okay Athrun," I said breaking down in his chest wracking in sobs.

He lifted me up and informed everyone that we were leaving. I shook me head and tried to get away from Athrun and said, "She's wrong."

"I know," Athrun said, "But we have to make sure."

I let out a breath and said, "I want to know now!"

"Tomorrow Cagalli, you need to get some sleep," Athrun said silently placing me in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," I asked as he sat down.

"Because I was too happy that you were awake, it totally passed my mind," he said

"It passed your mind that there was a chance that I could never have any kids! You couldn't have any kids with me!" I said angrily.

"It doesn't matter to me Cagalli," he said looking at me.

"It matters to me Athrun!" I yelled, "We won't have kids!"

"What are you trying to say Cagalli," Athrun asked in a detached voice.

I let out a breath and said, "Nothing."

"You think I should be leaving you right?" Athrun asked

"No," I said half heartedly

Athrun stopped the car to the side and said, "What do you think of me Cagalli honestly?"

"I just don't think I'll ever make you completely happy Athrun," I said crying.

I was in his arms next and he said, "Hey listen, stop crying."

He spent a few minutes wiping my tears as I tried to relax. I let out a few hiccups and he said, "Cagalli you know I love you right."

I nodded.

"You know I'd do everything just to make you smile," he said

"But why," I said.

"Because you mean the world to me Cagalli, you are my world," he said, "And it won't ever matter if you were ever raped, or even if we were not ever able to have any kids. I would always love you because those things don't matter to me. They would never come close to what you mean to me."

I sniffed a bit and said, "Ok."

"Cagalli would you leave me if I were raped and unable to have kids?" Athrun asked

I laughed at the absurdity of it and shook my head and said, "No."

"Then you see where I'm coming from," he said, "Plus May says there's only a chance. We aren't even sure."

"Okay," I said breathing out a bit, "It's not even confirmed yet."

"Yes," he said, "As much as I would love to keep you in my arms you have to go back to your seat."

I pouted and said, "You have mind powers for a reason."

"True," he said, "Then you can say put."

I leaned on his chest breathing lightly as my mind ran through thought. I had to be perfectly fine. What about my dream? There was no way May could have been right, just this once.

Athrun carried me home and placed me on his couch and said, "You want to shower?"

"I have no energy," I said trying to lift as arm.

"Then I'll get a bath ready okay," Athrun said kissing my forehead.

He came back soon and carried me to the washroom and took of my clothes swiftly before stripping himself and joining me in the tub.

He rubbed my back at first letting my body relax in the nice warm water. He shampooed and conditioned my hair before washing my body, and showering it clean. There was no funny business unfortunately…because I was beyond exhausted. Athrun did the same to himself and towelled us dry and placing a t-shirt on me before sending me to bed. Athrun found pair of boxer and joined me wrapping his arms safe around me, his mind sending me to sleep.

I woke up late the next morning to an empty bed. I whimpered at the loss of Athrun's touch and pulled down the shirt that had ridden up. I rubbed my eyes and firstly found some underwear to wear under my clothes. I next put on the first two things I found in the closet, which was a skirt to mid thigh and a tank top. I stumbled over a few things before making it to the washroom. I looked like a mess. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair.

I yawned leaving the room after putting Athrun's shirt in the wash. I trudged down the stairs and saw May talking to Lacus and Lenore. She looked sadly and me but then put on a smile. I skipped breakfast and pleaded May to get me tested right now. I asked around for Athrun and found him in the basement talking to the rest of the gang about some proposals. I leaned against the wall as he talked in a smooth and authoritative voice.

"Morning everyone," I said coming down the rest of the stairs and sitting on the last step.

They all replied and I said, "Athrun you busy?"

Athrun shook his head and said, "Are we leaving now?"

I nodded reluctantly as he came to my side and said good bye to everyone. The drive to the hospital was bearable, the blood sampling and examination was tolerable, but I couldn't stand the wait. All I could think about was our child which I saw in the dream. My Aiden.

Athrun put his hand through me hair as I lay on the hospital bed holding his hand tightly in fear.

"You know nothing will change no matter what the results right," Athrun said kissing my lips.

I nodded.

"Talk to me Cagalli, you haven't said a word to me all afternoon," he said.

"I just want to know the results Athrun," I said, "I know I'm fine."

Kira came in with May and May had and file in front of her.

"I haven't looked at it yet," May said sheepishly, "I wanted to do it in front of you."

I sat up feeling my heart jump.

She opened it and I could just tell by her face that my dream's broke. She shook her head and was trying to form the words. Athrun held me tightly, while I remained staring at May.

Kira was also looking over the file.

May finally said, "I'm sorry Cagalli, but it isn't good."

Kira looked at me and Athrun did the same.

My dream flashed through my mind…

_I was in a nursery room calling out the name, "Aiden."_

_I heard a little laugh and said, "Now where could my baby have gone?"_

_The little voice laughed again crawling out on four from behind a big ball._

"_There you are!" I exclaimed walking up the child and lifting him up in my arms. He had messy sapphire hair and emerald eyes. He gurgled and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck sighing. _

"_Mommy loves you too," I said rocking him in my arms, "Now it's time for my baby to go to sleep."_

_Aiden bobbed his head, his active body finally tuckered out as his eyes closed a bit._

_He was mouthing something and I smiled and said, "You want daddy, one second sweet heart."_

_I walked with him to the next room where Athrun out of the shower about to change. He brightened at the sight of us and said, "Here are my two favourite people in the world."_

_I smiled and as Aiden reach out for his Dad. Athrun took the baby in his arms immediately as the child fell asleep instantly in his father's arms._

_I leaned on Athrun's arm and said, "He's so perfect."_

_Athrun kissed my forehead and said, "Just like you."_

_I laughed and said, "Charmer."_

"_Only for you," he said placing our son on our bed as we watched him let out breaths, mouth opening. I leaned down and kissed his forehead _

"_Love you," I said, "Sweet dreams."_

"Aiden," I spoke out.

Kira saw my dream and said, "What was that Cagalli."

"She's wrong Athrun," I said calling out, "Tell her she's wrong."

Athrun held me tightly and said, "Kira, May we'd like to be alone."

"NO ATHRUN," I yelled out, "I saw our baby! I'm perfectly fine!"

Athrun stared at me and said, "It's alright Cagalli. I know you're fine."

"No," I said shaking my head, "We're going that have a baby Athrun. I know it!"

"Athrun she means it," Kira said, "You two have a baby!"

"What?" Athrun asked, "I don't understand."

"My dream Athrun," I said, "We are supposed to have a baby."

"But how?" Athrun asked, "May?"

"I don't know either Athrun?" May said, "They test are negative, you can see for yourself

I held my head in confusion

"Aiden," I said out, "I'm not giving up on that baby Athrun."

"Cagalli," Athrun said, "It was a dream."

"Athrun," I said, "All the dreams I've had have happened! I knew all those years ago that was going to be captured. I was going to be stabbed. I was going to be beaten, even before they happened Athrun!"

Athrun gave me a look and said, "And you never bothered to tell me this?"

"I told you," I said

"No Cagalli, you didn't" Athrun said holding my arm, "You never bothered to really tell me about these dream until now when you actually want to believe in them?"

"Athrun," Kira called out, "Read my mind and you'll see she isn't joking."

Athrun did and saw the dream I saw.

Athrun froze and let go of my arm. I saw Athrun's eyes fill a bit a he said, "But then what's all this going on?"

Athrun buried his head in my neck and held me. I felt his confusion and frustration.

"I don't want to believe in false hope Cagalli," Athrun mumbled.

"He'll look just like you," I said crying a bit.

Athrun smiled in my neck and said, "He'll really happen right."

"Yes," I said.

"Let's go test it out then," Athrun said

"Athrun," I whined out, "This is not the time to be a pervert."

Athrun breathed out and said, "Our son is waiting to be born."

I smiled softly and said, "But we don't know when."

Athrun smile stopped and he nodded and said, "I just can't wait for him."

"He'll come when he wants to," I said, "I told you kids matter."

Athrun flushed and said, "No Cagalli…I"

I shushed him with a kiss and said, "Yes Athrun I know okay."

Kira was grinning and said, "For the future congratulation."

I turned and said, "Thanks Kira."

May looked at me and said, "I'm betting on your dream then these reports."

They both left and Athrun said, "What are the chances that I can take you on this hospital bed."

"You don't know who's been on it," I said.

"Right," Athrun said, "There's a nice hotel down the streets."

"Would it hurt to go back home?" I asked

"I can't risk you getting distracted by all the people there," Athrun said carrying me his car.

I laughed and said, "You're right."

He drove quickly to the hotel and got nice looking room.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" I asked as he kicked the door to the bedroom open and dumped me on the large fluffy bed.

"Yes," Athrun said pulling off my shirt and started his ministrations.

I let out a moan and that was only a start to the sounds I let out.

Soon I found myself letting out quick breaths and lie beside Athrun, regain my vocals.

"I really missed this," Athrun said brushing his hands lightly over my body.

"And I missed this," I said teasing his part.

He let out a groan and said, "I forgot what you could do to me."

"Yes," I said leaning on his chest, "Up for another."

He eyes flashed red and he pushed me back down on the bed. However something different happened this time. As he slid inside me again I felt his fangs on me neck and I was surged in two pleasures at once. I let out a scream and panted heavily.

"I love you," Athrun said realising inside and taking his fangs out.

"God," I said taking out my nail that dug into his back, "Sorry."

Athrun chuckled and said, "It was quite alright," kissing my red swollen lips.

"What'd you do?" I asked underneath him. He in reply kissed the curved between my breasts.

"Athrun," I whined

"What?" Athrun said chuckling

I touched my neck and felt two holes that were never there before.

"Did you?" I asked a silent

"You are officially mine in vampire terms," Athrun said kissing my mark and I felt it glow in response to him.

"Oh I'm officially your mate?" I said.

"Yes," Athrun said, "They full change will affect your body within a few days. You have to pay attention to your thirst, so I can feed you."

"From you?" I asked

Athrun nodded and said, "I told you a mate survives on the other."

"So we would never need blood?" I asked

"You still supply it," Athrun said kissing my collarbone.

"Wow…" I said, "I'm really happy."

"I can tell," Athrun said kissing the dimple on my left cheek.

"I love you Athrun," I said kissing his lips, "And thank you."

"I love you too," Athrun said, "And it was my pleasure."

"So now I can finally kick Shinn's ass," I said.

"Yes you can," Athrun said laughing.

* * *

Twist and finally the last chapter to go


	40. Chapter 40

Aww Wow the end if the story it's been a long journey...

Anyways Enjoy you all can read what i actually have to say at the end

* * *

"Athrun," I called out coming into his office finding his typing away furiously in his laptop. The clock in his room struck midnight

Athrun didn't look up and he said, "What?"

I frowned and said, "Is that any way to talk to your wife?"

Athrun sighed and looked up and said, "Yes darling what do you want?"

I pouted and said, "Never mind then, I'll come back when you're not busy."

I was pulled into his warm chest and crossed my arms on my chest.

"I'm sorry," Athrun said kissing my neck and nuzzling my cheek, "I love you."

My heart soared and I turned to wrap my arms around his neck and said, "I came in to say happy 220th birthday."

"I feel old," Athrun said, "When you say it like that."

"Trust me, you don't old at all," I said my fingers walking on his bare chest.

"So what do I get for my birthday?" Athrun asked as he placed me on our bed.

"Hmm…" I said thinking it over, "It's a surprise."

He lifted his head gripping my waist and said, "A surprise?"

I nodded eagerly and said, "You have to guess."

"Guess?" Athrun said

"And you get three clues," I continues

"Clues?" Athrun said

"Do you have to repeat everything I have to say?" I asked

Athrun chuckled and said, "No."

I laughed and said, "Nice to know."

"What's my first clue?" Athrun asked

"Good question," I said, "You."

"Me?" Athrun said bewildered

"Yes," I said, "You."

Athrun thought it over and couldn't seem to place he surprise.

"What's my second clue?" he asked

I gave him and look and said, "I'm not telling you anything until I'm satisfied, Mr. Zala."

Athrun grinned and said, "Of course Mrs. Zala."

And we spent the night satisfying each other.

I woke with Athrun's arms tightly wrapped around my waist, making it impossible to escape despite the fact that I was a vampire. I let out a sigh and instead snuggled closer to my love.

Over the past two year Athrun and I got married in human terms and life pretty much was perfect. There were a few break outs of battle between rebel shadow demons but only a few. The rest of the shadow demons where pretty much done with the war. Our honeymoon was in Paris and I fell in love with the sites there. Life just kept on getting better. I was helping Athrun with all his legal work of the org….so I was finally in! My power was obvious I could see the future whenever I slept, and sometimes whenever I wanted. Athrun told me it would take many years before I could control it or gain full access.

We have a home in Meadowvale just like the others and whenever we have free time everyone heads up to Orb often.

Lacus had and girl and true to her word, I'm the proud godmother of Clair Yamato.

There was no sign of Aiden so far and I was disheartened each time. I clung onto that dream with a lot of hope. I often dreamt of our baby and each time I would tear up at the prospect of the dream being just and illusion. Athrun tried to assure me that it was fine, but I knew him well by know he really wanted this child as much as I did. The one thing I wanted to know the future of and…I couldn't.

Ahmed and Michelle got married as well. Everything seemed to be settled down, but the excitement in our lives is always there.

Athrun's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Athrun asked running his hand on my back making me shiver. I was still so in love with Athrun. His touch still brought me to cloud nine.

"Yes," I whispered

"Then what's my second clue?" Athrun asked curious

I smiled and said, "Me."

"You?" Athrun said confused falling back dramatically, "This can't be good."

"Hey," I said smacking his arm lightly.

"Just kidding," Athrun said sitting up and kissing my nose, "Me and you…hmm my surprise could be sex, but we already did that…or you'll surprise me with sexy underwear…or maybe you'll be kinky."

"Athrun," I said, "You've gotten more perverted after we got married."

"But as I husband I should be entitled to luxuries such as those," Athrun said giving me a kiss."

"You've gotten more then enough of those luxuries," I said, "Has Dearka been filling your head?"

"He took me to a strip club," Athrun said looking constipated; "I had to drag Dearka out because not one of them even looked as sexy as you. They made me feel impotent and that's something I don't ever want to experience again."

"You definitely don't have those problems with me," I said looking at his erectile member.

Athrun sighed and said, "You have this habit of turning me on ever single second."

I laughed and said, "Too bad you're parents are expecting us for lunch or else I would have loved to fix this problem."

"No problem there," Athrun said, "I'll get you in the shower."

"If you can catch me in time," I said already wearing a shirt of his and running out the room.

I heard him laugh and as he chased me to the dining room where he had trouble trying to corner me.

"You're losing your touch there Athrun," I said tutting him.

He shook his head and jumped over pinning me to a wall. I let out a gasp and he said, "You have a lot of years before I can start losing my touch."

We had a lot of time to relieve him of his problem before rushing to make it to out parents in time.

"Happy Birthday son," Patrick said hugging Athrun and then giving me a hug.

"Hello dad," I said, "You're doing a great job with that new job of yours. The flowers look great."

Patrick glared at me and said, "Don't force me to turn all evil father-in-law you Cagalli."

"Oh," I said, "You love me too much."

Patrick laughed and said, "The things I do for love."

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Lenore said coming in still looking as lovely, "Patrick the flowers look lovely thank you so much."

Patrick happily took the kiss his mate gave him.

Lenore then gave Athrun a quick hug before saying, "Cagalli child, I missed you a lot," giving me a long hug.

"I'm being replaced," Athrun said, "Mother how could you."

Lenore laughed and said, "You married her Athrun."

"True," Athrun said, "Need helping setting up mom, I'm hungry."

Lenore nodded as soon we ate lunch.

"What are you planning to do for birthday?" Patrick asked giving his son a gift.

"Thank you," Athrun said, "I don't know, the gangs was planning a little get together. You two are coming right?"

Lenore nodded and said, "What did Cagalli give you?"

"It's a surprise," I said happily.

"Speaking of which what's my third clue," Athrun asked

"You'll know later," I said, "At the get together."

"That so long," Athrun said, "I'll grow old in curiosity by then."

I smiled sweetly and said, "I can tell, I see a grey hair."

Athrun's eyes bulged and he said, "Where!"

"Just kidding," I said bursting out in laughter.

"You're cruel Mrs. Zala…very cruel," Athrun said with a mocking frown.

"Aww," I said kissing his cheek.

The parents were wiping their tears of laughter.

"I can feel the love," Athruns said gruffly

"Anyways, we'll take out leave," I said getting up the couch and pulling on Athrun's hand, "We'll see you in the evening."

Lenore and said, "See you."

"Bye mother and father," Athrun said waving.

At the car Athrun asked, "What's the rush?"

I let a breath and said, "I forgot I had to get the cake," running a bit to our place down the street.

Athrun caught up quickly and we flitted to the house and I said, "You can relax for a bit, and I'll be back soon okay."

"Why can't I come?" Athrun asked

"Surprise," I said.

"I'm starting to hate surprises," Athrun said

I kissed his lip and said, "See you soon."

He waved glumly and I yelled, "I'll make this up Athrun."

He smiled and nodded.

I drove to the mall and picked up the deliveries I ordered.

I quickly drove next to the base where the party was being held. There everyone was decorating and I said, "Wow, the place looks great."

"If I have to blow one more time, I'll explode!!" Shiho yelled

Everyone stared at her in amusement; especially Yzak and she glared at us accusingly and said, "Balloons you pervert!"

I laughed and said, "I'll take over that station Shiho."

Soon the place was decorated and I got a call and picked up.

"Does it really take that long to pick up a cake?" Athrun asked on the other line.

"Oops," I said sheepishly, "I was helping with decorating sorry."

Athrun let out a sigh and said, "I can't believe you'd ignore your birthday boy for decorating."

"I'm decorating my birthday boy's party," I said

"A party which starts in half an hour and you're still there?" Athrun asked, "I'm even ready."

"I lost track of time," I said, "You get over here and I'll quickly get ready okay and meet you here okay."

"Does that mean I don't get time with you until after the party?" Athrun asked

"I love you," I said.

"Fine, I'll meet you there," Athrun said, "And I love you too."

"Bye I guess," I said

"I'll see you soon angel," Athrun said hanging up.

I sighed and rushed home and quickly changed into a dress I bought especially for this occasion. It was a one jewel strap dress that gathered at the bust and was fitted at the waist before falling down to me knees. It was white with hints of emerald of the strap.

I let my hair down, and wore matching one strapped emerald jeweled slippers before running out grabbing a bag. I rushed to the car and breaking all speed limits arrived at the placed 20 minutes after the party was started.

Athrun was talking to Yzak and Tim as he sensed me presence and moved away gathering the site of me.

"Wow," Athrun said, "You look beautiful."

"Look we match," I said pointing to his shirt, "And you don't look so bad yourself."

Athrun left and said, "Do I get my clue now?"

"In good time honey," I said teasing him.

Athrun sighed and it was time to cut the cake

Athrun smiled and said, "My favourite."

I smiled and stood beside him as he blew out the candles with his eyes closed. I knew exactly what he wished for.

He opened his eyes and cut slice turning to feed me first. I laughed and took out a piece placing it in his mouth first. He ate it and then I ate some. After a few dances and songs, it was gift opening time.

There were a lot of funny gifts, mainly from Dearka and Shinn. A few gift cards, some gears…everything Athrun accepted wholeheartedly, but he was anxiously waiting whole heartedly for me gift.

"Do I get my clue now?" Athrun asked

I nodded and realized I left it in the car, "One second."

I rushed and came back with a bag and gave it to Athrun.

"Oh my gift is gift card too," Athrun asked pulling out an envelope.

"Gift cards don't make good clues Athrun," I said

Athrun looked at my confused.

"Open it," I said

Athrun shrugged and took out the two pictures staring at them.

"I don't get it?" Athrun said, "What's this."

I rolled my eyes and said taking the pictures from him, and said, "This is an ultrasound picture and this is our son about one month old in my stomach," pointing to the blob I clearly circled.

Everyone in the room grew quiet. It was kind of eerie.

"Really Cagalli," Athrun asked looking into my eyes with fragility. I knew he was wondering if I was joking or not.

I smiled and held his cheek saying, "Really Athrun."

I saw his eyes mist and he embraced me and said, "Thank you Cagalli. You have just made my life."

I smiled and said, "Happy Birthday."

"You were serious when you said you were going to make it up. I'll let you get away with everyone from now on," Athrun said, "Wow a dad. I'm going to be a dad."

This was the first time he said dad, usually it was father.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Athrun yelled out twirling me in his arms.

It was a happy night.

6 months later…

"Athrun," I called out in the middle of the night shaking the man beside me.

"Hmm," Athrun said nodding into my huge belly.

"I need to go," I said pushing him a bit.

"Yeah," Athrun said sleeping turning to his side.

"I'M ABOUT TO HAVE YOU KID ZALA AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SLEEP," I shrieked informing the whole neighborhood.

Athrun woke up instantly and he said, "Shit, sorry Angel are you okay?"

"Okay?" I asked glaring at him, "Get the car out!"

Athrun scrambled out of bed getting on some pants and an undershirt before quickly dressing me up, packing a bag within 10 second and we were in the car within 20.

Athrun was holding my hand as he said, "Just take deep breaths."

"For future reference Athrun," I said calm, "Ignore all the mean things I say tonight please."

Athrun smiled kissing my forehead quickly and squeezed and said, "Promise."

I took a deep breath as I felt a contraction hit, "Can't you drive any faster Athrun."

"I'm already going over 200," Athrun said

I nodded taking in deep breath and let out a cry as I felt the pain tear through me.

"It'll be alright," Athrun said, "Just a few more second."

Athrun parked on the side of the road and rushed me to a waiting May who had a stretcher ready. In the maternity ward I was changed and given an IV. Athrun let me hide in his chest as I hated needle.

"Don't worry Cagalli, vampires give birth fast," May said, "But there's a lot more pain though."

"No shit," I said crunching the side of the bed and squeezed my eyes. I couldn't break Athrun's hand though, which I really wanted to. Lucky ass, he couldn't he have a bit of pain.

"My hand's numb Cagalli, can you let loose a tad bit," Athrun asked softly. Ha no circulation.

"You care more about your hand then the pain I'm going through?" I hissed evilly at my innocent husband.

Athrun kissed my lips I felt calm instantly. The pain lessened a bit as well. I was so thankful Athrun was there with me, and never felt more grateful to have his love.

"Thank you Cagalli," Athrun whispered in my ear, "For doing this."

"He's my baby too," I said wincing at the contraction.

"You're doing great," Athrun said

"How do you know?" I growled at him, "My insides are being torn apart."

"Because May said you can start pushing," Athrun said, "Open up."

I smack Athrun on the nose.

About two hours later Aiden Zala was in my arms and I said, "Thank god."

I was covered in sweat and exhausted beyond belief. Aiden Zala cried out with energized lungs and relaxed as soon as he was in Athrun's arms. Athrun brought the nude sniffing baby to me his eyes closed in the new environment and I cried at how beautiful he was.

"He's so wonderful," I said holding him in my arms after he was cleaned up Athrun sitting on my side his finger held my Aiden's little hand.

"He has your yawn," Athrun said as Aiden yawn falling asleep after being fed.

"Really," I said, "He has your nose those…and eyes…and hair colour and skin. And from the way he's acting he's as calm as you are."

"He's bound to have some of your mischief though," Athrun said taking our son in arms, "You need to get some sleep before I put you to it."

Athrun was right I could barely keep my eyes open and I whispered, "Stay okay," before falling asleep.

"Always Cagalli," I heard before losing consciousness.

A few months later…

I was in a nursery room calling out the name, "Aiden."

I heard a little laugh and said, "Now where could my baby have gone?"

The little voice laughed again crawling out on four from behind a big ball.

"There you are!" I exclaimed walking up the child and lifting him up in my arms. He had messy sapphire hair and emerald eyes. He gurgled and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck sighing.

"Mommy loves you too," I said rocking him in my arms, "Now it's time for my baby to go to sleep."

Aiden bobbed his head, his active body finally tuckered out as his eyes closed a bit.

He was mouthing something and I smiled and said, "You want daddy, one second sweet heart."

I walked with him to the next room where Athrun out of the shower about to change. He brightened at the sight of us and said, "Here are my two favourite people in the world."

I smiled and as Aiden reach out for his Dad. Athrun took the baby in his arms immediately as the child fell asleep instantly in his father's arms.

I leaned on Athrun's arm and said, "He's so perfect."

Athrun kissed my forehead and said, "Just like you."

I laughed and said, "Charmer."

"Only for you," he said placing our son on our bed as we watched him let out breaths, mouth opening. I leaned down and kissed his forehead

"Love you," I said, "Sweet dreams."

"Just like the dream," Athrun called out wrapping his arms behind me, placing me down on the bed beside our son.

"You remembered," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Athrun said kissing my lips, "I was waiting for this day."

We both turned, hearing our son shuffle and turn sleeping on my arm. Athrun kissed his forehead and he said, "I love you."

"Who?" I asked

"You," Athrun said staring at me, "For coming into my life, for loving me, for always believing in me, for living, for giving me this treasure."

"And I love you Athrun," I said, "Even if my first experiences with you was you in a blood lust."

"I'm always in a state of blood lust for you Cagalli," Athrun said nuzzling my neck, "My mate."

I laughed and said, "Happy 3rd anniversary by the ways."

"Really 3rd," Athrun said, "It's only felt like a day."

"Well you have a lot more days of this to go," I said

"That's a promise," Athrun said leaning down to kiss me.

I couldn't help but remember another dream I had from a while back…

_I was looking out at the ocean the waves touching my bare feet. I felt someone wrap his arms around me and he said, "Stay out any longer and you might get burned by the sun."_

_I turned around to see Athrun and I said, "I can't help it I love the ocean."_

"_I know my angel, but you have to realize you can't always have your wish," he said._

"_I know," I said hugging him, "I love you."_

"_I do too," he said, "Now let's head back, my vampire Queen."_

"_Psh," I said, "What an exaggeration."_

_His face was close to me and he said, "You know it's true."_

"_Yeah," I said closing the gap between us with a kiss_.

What I didn't know what that was going to happen this evening. My happy ending started there with my family and with my love.

* * *

The end guys

I decided to spare you all and just update all the chapters...since they were done and all, enough suspense

I'm 99.9 sure there will be no sequel sorry guys

This has been my most sucessful story so far and i really want to thank all of you for reading my story! And for the people who reviewed. Thank you SOO MUCH for your comments

I'd list you all...but i have to study for a test hehe sorry guys

Thank you all for favouriting this story, that one group who put it in a C2 and the people who put this story on your alerts...i think you can take it off now

It's finally the "start" of an end

Now to put my commitements back

**MEMORIES: CIRCUMSTANCE!! (yeah finally eh) is going to be back and running**

**oh yeah didn't i say there would a tradegy in the next chapter**

**I'll hint: Cagalli's baby's future doesn't look very good. But which one? Aiden or or...the little Chloe**

**Thanks for being patient...i know it's been months but i'll keep going on**

So i guess i can't say till next time for this story

But if all you guys would like to leave a comment i promise they'll be read and appreciated

Thank you all

Samera

ps future upcoming stories...ehh i have a few ideas...only after i finish the one above I PROMISE!! hopefully it'll only end up beign 20 chapter...though i was intending this one to be 25...but that didn't turn out well now...so we'll see. Take a peep at my profile once a month for notices k


End file.
